Entre dos mundos
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Tsunade decide dejar fuera de la misión de búsqueda a la ojijade.En su posición manda a Ino, Naruto e Ino prometen regresar con el moreno a la aldea, pero luego de un año esta desesperada. Es en ese momento cuando le llega la oportunidad de viajar a un mundo paralelo junto a un primo lejano, entonces, justo cuando ella se marcha el equipo regresa con Sasuke.¿Qué sucederá? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_Hola...ya...ya sé ¿Porque mierda subo otra historia y no termino las otras? Es que es inspiración :C esta me la he imaginado desde años y al fin logré escribirla...porfa no me maten, es que la novia aún no encuentro algo que me falta para escribirla, perdida otra vez esta en proceso y Cerezo Bicolor, ya...ahí no hay mucho, la inspiración y el hilo se me va a veces. Además recuerden que voy ala Universidad y el tiempo es escaso. _

_Se que me comprenden verdad? Espero les agrade este capítulo ^^ _

_... ¿Un rewievs? Tomatazo u opinión...Lo agradecería ^^_

* * *

No puedo continuar así- susurro una pelirrosa sentada en su cama.

Hace un año Tsunade había decidido que sería Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Ino quienes buscarían al Uchiha. Cuando eso pasó un pedazo de su alma se rompió completamente

_~Flash Black~_

_Ya esta decido Sakura, la búsqueda de Uchiha será de ellos, junto al escuadrón ambu- dijo decidida la pelirrubia_

_Pe...pero esto es completamente injusto- dijo Sakura observando a su maestra_

_Sakura, esta decidido- dijo mirando al resto- Ino tomara tu posición. ¿No comprendes? Te necesito aquí y ya esta tomada la decisión. _

_El resto solo permanecía en silencio. Naruto se acercó a Sakura mientras la abrazaba- Prometo que volveré con el teme- dijo_

_Y ahora es una promeso de tus dos mejores amigos frentona- dijo Ino- la verdad hare lo imposible por traerte a Sasuke, no me odies por esto ¿si?_

_Sakura les miro y los abrazo- Cuídense-susurro- sé que lo lograrán_

_Luego de eso el equipo se marcho y ella sin decir palabra se marcho de la oficina de su maestra. _

_~Fin Flash Black~_

La ojijade se levanto de su cama, allí estaba la carta que le había mandado un familiar de ella, un primo lejano, quien la invitaba a la ciudad de "Londres", ella la volvió a releer.

Un mundo diferente…-susurro- ¿Londres donde será? ¿Cómo habrás llegado hasta mi cartita?

Observo nuevamente la hoja, en la cual venían folletos de la ciudad y distintos lugares explicados brevemente. Un lugar le llamo mucho la atención, la universidad, "aprendes lo que deseas hacer el resto de tu vida", decía allí.

Entonces…¿Puedo buscar un nuevo camino? Tal vez podría tomarme unas vacaciones- dijo- no me hace bien estar así ¿Qué tal si Sasuke no vuelve?

Entonces la pelirrosa bajo hacia la cocina, donde su madre preparaba la cena.

Madre- dijo, su madre la miro

¿Qué pasa cariño?

Me quiero ir a Londres, quiero conocer a mi primo- dijo la chica-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Oh cariño, solo algunos saben sobre ese portal, solo aquellos que tienen familiares allí, jamás imagine que la prima de tu padre te invitara, para ellos ser ninjas no es lo mejor

Comprendo, pero ¿sabes? De verdad necesito marcharme de Konoha un tiempo, ya tengo 19 años y podría hacerlo sin decírtelo, pero la verdad te respeto

Lo sé, hablare esta noche con tu padre, te daremos los permisos correspondientes para que hables con Tsunade, aunque tu sabes cielo, ella te quiere y necesita.

Lo sé- susurro- Pero no me podría imaginar el ver llegar a mi equipo sin Sasuke…-Susurro- necesito tener más experiencias- dijo y la abrazo- empacare todo

La pelirrosa subió a su cuarto, tomo su maleta y hecho algunas prendas. Luego miro todo a su alrededor quedándose en un puto fijo, la imagen del equipo 7…

A la mañana siguiente la ojijade se vistió y se dirigió con los papeles listos a la oficina de la Hokague, cuando entro Tsunade le miro en completo silencio, algo le ocurría a su alumna y lo sabía.

Maestra Tsunade, vengo a pedirle mi retiro por tiempo indefinido de la aldea- dijo segura

¿Qué? – pregunto Tsunade- ¿de que hablas Sakura?

Yo…lo que sucede es que deseo ir a Londres, mis padres han mandado su autorización- dijo la chica entregando los papeles.

Tsunade observo los papeles, la observo unos instantes y hablo- Solo lo haré con una condición Sakura- la ojijade la observo- eres una de mis mejores ninjas, estas a punto de convertirte en ambu y si no te mande a buscar al…

Perdone quela interrumpa Lady Tsunade- dijo con una sonrisita, a Tsunade le cargaba que ella le dijera así- si me voy, no es por eso, no estoy molesta, creí haberlo dejado claro, pero ya ha pasado un año

Tsk, eres una mocosa Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa- lo sé, pero cuando se te llame a entrenar u alguna misión no tendrás "peros" tendrás que estar aquí sin excusas, no te impediré ver a tu familia

Como lo ordene- dijo- no se preocupe maestra, si debo venir a entrenar lo haré u a las misiones también

Muy bien, una última pregunta ¿Qué le diré a Naruto cuando vuelva?

La verdad-dijo- que me marche, que no se preocupe porque no desapareceré

…Bien…veremos que sucede- dijo- ah y cuídate Sakura, no hagas nada malo y te advierto la que no cumplas serás castigada con alguna misión

Jeje si, gracias Tsunade-Oba-chan- dijo la muchacha saliendo de la oficina.

_~SasuSaku~ _

Sakura estará muy contenta- susurro Ino a Naruto

Si…-susurro- cumplimos Ino- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Desde lejos estaba un moreno de ojos negros mirando la escena, cuando un peli plateado se acerco

¿Por qué la cara Sasuke?- pregunto

Hmp, nada solo veía a ese dobe, Kakashi- dijo en su tono de siempre

Se parece a Suigetsui- dijo su maestro- se parece demasiado, ¿acaso haz buscado un equipo parecido?

Tsk, Kakashi bastante tengo con devolverme a esa estúpida aldea, no hagas preguntas tontas

Oh, lo siento, aunque recuerda que vuelves por las contusiones en tu equipo y en ti- dijo- culpa a Akatsuki, además se bien que una parte de ti quiere volver… ¿Por algo cediste tan pronto no?

Tsk, Kakashi- dijo y se largo donde su equipo.

Sasuke observo a su equipo, Taka, Hebi, como fuera que le pusiese, Kakashi tenía razón y muy en el fondo sabía, Suigetsui era igual de ruidoso y tarado como Naruto, pero en el fondo era muy bueno; Karin, era igual de molesta que Sakura, claro no tanto como la pelirrosa, pero lo era y Juugo, bueno él era entre Sasuke y Kakashi. Sí, definitivamente había buscado los mismos estereotipos.

Ey Teme- dijo el pelirrubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

¿Qué quieres dobe?- pregunto

Ya llegaremos a la aldea ¿Emocionado?- pregunto

Hmp, eres un baka Dobe- dijo dejando a un Naruto sumamente confundido. Ante esto sonrío de forma torcida- Usuratonkachi

~ _SasuSaku~_

A la mañana siguiente Sakura tenía listas sus maletas, era hora de partir.

Te mandare alguna carta cuando llegue madre- dijo Sakura saliendo de casa

Si cariño, cuídate-dijo con una sonrisa

Al salir por la puerta a la Haruno la esperaba una especie de carroza, la observo minuciosamente

Haruno Sakura- dijo un hombre- le pido que se suba

Oh, claro- dijo- ¿Cuánto es hasta el Portal? ¿llegare a la misma ciudad?

Tranquila señorita, usted llegara a destino- dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse

Sakura observaba a su pueblo, mientras él se daba algunas vueltas hasta llegar cerca de la torre de la Hokague, ahí, donde decía "viajes al extranjero" a un lado del cartel había una especie de túnel. Sakura le miraba ¿en que momento? ¿Por qué jamás entre aquí? Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica. En un segundo sin enterarse como estaba en un lindo parque y todo era distinto.

Señorita, bienvenida a Londres, Inglaterra- dijo el hombre

Sakura observo el lugar de forma emocionada, edificios, calles, automóviles, otro estilo de vida, distinta ropa, modernidad al 1000%, esto era como un sueño, estaba en Londres, dios. Esto era un sueño.

Muy bien, aquí es-dijo llegando a un gran edificio- departamento 509, allí la espera su tía y su primo, aquí esta su maleta, suerte.

La pelirrosa entro nerviosa al edificio, allí dijo a que lugar se dirigía, con amabilidad el hombre que atendía la llevo, al llegar toco el timbre.

Oh pero si es mi sobrinita- dijo una mujer alta y curvilínea, tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos color pardo- Sakura tanto tiempo cariño- dijo- pasa, pasa

Sakura se sentía muy rara, más cómoda, abrazo a su tía y le observo- Tía…tía

Oh cierto, se me olvidaba tu eras tan solo una nenita cuando me marche de Konoha, soy tu tía Elizabeth- dijo con una sonrisa

Oh…tía Elizabeth- dijo la ojijade- creo recordarla-

Oh cielo me alegro de que estés aquí, tú primo aún no vuelve de la Universidad, así que tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar

La ojijade solo asintió, tal vez no sería tan malo dejar Konoha e iniciar una nueva vida como su tía…


	2. Castiel

_Dos x uno, este capí va muy ligado al primero, espero les agrade & comenten. _

_Se les quiere, Mila. _

* * *

La tía de Sakura le había enseñado cada rincón de su casa (depto.) para luego explicarle este mundo un tanto distinto al de ella, la ropa, los automóviles, la universidad, la tecnología, la vida.

¿Comprendes sobrina?- dijo su tía observándola- ¿No has confundido nada?

Oh, esta todo muy claro tía, gracias, aunque entonces ¿Qué hare con mi ropa?- dijo la pelirrosa- traje ropa ninja solamente

Oh, cuando llegue Castiel, tu primo te acompañara a comprar cielo- dijo.

Sakura solo se sentó en su nueva habitación, no sabía que su tía fuera tan rica, su pieza estaba llena de tecnología

Mira esto te lo ha dejado un amigo de Castiel, me lo ha vendido-dijo pasándole en sus manos un notebook- es un computador portátil, ahí tu primo te explicara todo-dijo

Tía de verás se ha pasado, tengo de todo en mi cuarto, gracias por esto-dijo- lo necesitaba…-susurro

No te preocupes cerezo, luego cuando tengas gustos claros puedes acomodarla a tu gusto, ahora-dijo sentándose- la que mando la carta fui yo Sakura, a petición de tu madre

¿Qué?- dijo la ojijade- ¿Por qué?

Tu madre esta preocupada cariño-dijo y acaricio a su sobrina- dice que has sufrido mucho por un chico, un tal Sasuke-dijo su tía- Castiel jamás habría escrito tan cortésmente, es un chico difícil ¿sabes?

Oh, pero…es cierto no he estado muy bien, Sasuke era mi compañero de equipo y se marcho cuando yo tenía 13, es un Uchiha ¿Sabes? Buscaba venganza, hace un tiempo Tsunade me alejo de la misión

¿Uchiha eh? Comprendo, cielo aquí tu vida es completamente distinta…aunque se de tus condiciones y por tu bien, cúmplelas, yo conozco a Tsunade y te quiere, pero es cabezota

Jeje, lo sé- dijo

Ven- dijo- cocinaremos para que cuando llegue Castiel comamos y te acompañe ¿vale?- dijo y Sakura le acompaño

_~SasuSaku~_

En Konoha Tsunade no sabía como afrontar las cosas, lo mejor sería mandarlos a alguna misión antes de que pisaran la aldea- Esto es frustrante, lo mejor será que Sakura se acostumbre antes de que vuelvan, ¿no Shizune?

Lady Tsunade, es que es sorpresivo, el mismo día que Sakura-San se marcha ellos regresan

Lo sé, pero antes de que lo hagan manda esta nota a Kakashi, tendrán que ir a Suna- dijo la pelirrubia- manda esto a Gaara también, el comprenderá es buen amigo de Sakura, la querrá ayudar

Si, como ordene- dijo saliendo por la puerta

Tsk, mocosa-dijo sonriendo- todo sea por tu bien .Sakura

No muy lejos de ahí, Kakashi leyó la nota de Tsunade- Tenemos que ir a Suna

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Naruto- Quiero ver a Sakura-Chan

Lo siento Naruto- dijo Kakashi- son ordenes de la Hokague

¿Por cuánto?- pregunto Ino

Un mes- dijo- ahí estarán en tratamiento pasivo- dijo Kakashi a Sasuke

Hmp, vamos- dijo.

Naruto caminaba frustrado, deseaba ver a su compañera, su hermana, quería demostrarle que había cumplido, que Sasuke volvía, volvía con ellos.

Ino…-susurro Sai- ¿no crees que es raro?

¿Por qué lo dices Sai-kun?- dijo Ino- quizás Gaara nos necesite, o es mas Sakura esta allá

No calza Ino…-dijo Sai- esto es raro

Sai-Baka deja de decir tonterías ¿Por qué la vieja querría mandarnos lejos? –pregunto Naruto

Atrás Sasuke escuchaba atentamente, mientras su equipo apenas hablaba, todos estaban idos y muy heridos.

Sasuke ¿estas bien?- susurro Suigetsui

Si- dijo- no hables Suigetsui guarden fuerzas aun queda para llegar, prometo que allí estaremos mejor

Vale- susurraron los tres

Mientras tanto Sai guardaba silencio, no sabía si decirlo o no, pero estaba convencido de que aquella chica era la razón.

Por la feíta Naruto- dijo, Naruto le miro, atrás Sasuke había escuchado atento – sabes que ella no estaba bien, cuando nos vinimos estaba muy débil

Es obvio…-susurro Ino- esta era su lucha, no la mía, su equipo no el mío Sai- dijo- aunque no me quejo- susurro tomando la mano de su novio- pero ella era quien más deseaba ver a Sasuke

Sasuke escuchaba atento. Sakura, pensó de pronto en la ojijade, sabía que esto era raro, en el fondo hubiese deseado que ella estuviera aquí.

Dejen de pensar mal las cosas- dijo Kakashi- lo mejor será descansar, lo que haya ocurrido seguro es por el bien de quien sea

Entonces Sai comprendió, estaba en lo correcto, algo sucedía con la ojijade y Kakashi también lo había comprendido.

Sasuke por su parte estaba un poco confuso, miro a su equipo- Descansen, yo volveré en seguida- dijo y se marcho hacia el río, Naruto estaba allí

Ey Usuratonkachi- dijo, Naruto le observo- ¿Por qué no ha venido Sakura?

Oh, pensé que jamás lo preguntarías teme- dijo- Tsunade decidió sacarla de la misión de búsqueda

Ah- dijo el Uchiha- ¿Por qué seguía siendo una niñata débil?- pregunto seco

Eres un teme Sasuke-dijo- Sakura no es la niñata que crees, es una reconocida ninja medico, además alumna de la mismísima Tsunade

Tsk, No me interesa Naruto- dijo largándose del lugar

¡Si no te importara no hubieses preguntado!- grito molesto el pelirrubio- ¡Lloraras si no la valoras Teme!

Sasuke giro y le observo- ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños dobe!- dijo marchándose

_~SasuSaku~_

Sakura colocaba la mesa, cuando de pronto apareció un chico pelirrojo con el pelo un tanto largo y ojos color verde jade, al igual que ella.

Hola, debes ser Castiel ¿No?- pregunto la ojijade.

El chico le miro un instante- Hn, si, ¿Dónde esta mamá?- pregunto

Oh pero que humor primito- dijo la muchacha.

Hn, ¿Sakura no?, mira no me conoces, no te conozco, sé que vivirás aquí y tendré que ser casi tu niñero, pero no me interesas en lo más mínimo

Mira en primer lugar, no serás niñero de nadie, tengo 19 años y se cuidarme solita ¿okey? Soy una ninja y no necesito que tarados me cuiden- dijo la ojijade

Hn, da igual-dijo- de igual forma te tendré que llevar a comprar ropa y a todo lo que me pida mamá, terminarás siendo una molestia

Sakura se le quedo mirando sin decir nada más. Bajo su mirada y dijo- Mi tía esta preparando pasta, esta en la cocina.

Castiel la observo, se había quedado completamente muda ante tal comentario, dentro de si, no había podido no sentirse mal- oye...yo...lo siento

Sakura le miro fijamente y una tenue sonrisa salió de sus labios- no te preocupes.

Entonces la madre de Castiel, Elizabeth salió de la cocina con dos platos llenos de fideos y salsa roja- Cariño te sentí llegar, supongo que has saludado a tu prima ¿no?- el asintió- Oh bueno, será mejor comer

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y, dentro de todo, la cena resulto muy agradable.

Cariño, porque no vas con tu prima alas tiendas del centro ¿si?- pregunto la pelicastaña- sabes que debo terminar los informes

Si, no te preocupes madre, yo iré con mi prima- dijo Castiel- ¿Estas lista prima?

Si, vamos- dijo la pelirrosa

Ambos salieron del edificio en completo silencio. Castiel solo observaba a la ojijade sin decir palabra, hasta que decidió romper el silencio – Estamos a unas cuadras del centro

Ah…-dijo Sakura- Es lindo aquí, ni parecido a Konoha

Ey…lo siento por lo de antes, soy un tanto arrogante y difícil- dijo sonando sincero

No te preocupes Castiel, trato con peores- dijo sonriendo, este le devolvió la sonrisa

No vayas a decir que soy dulce, me debo a mi reputación en la universidad- Sakura río

Comprendo, sabes deseo ir a la universidad, tu madre me ha explicado, deseo estudiar enfermería, ¿crees que podría ir contigo?

Hn, lo sabía, no te preocupes-dijo- ¿Ves que eres molesta?-dijo sonriendo

Sakura río nostálgico_, Molesta, _al parecer esa palabra la seguía a donde quisiera ir.

Al llegar a las tiendas, Sakura observo Mucha, muchísima ropa, no sabía que diablos elegir.

Sabía que te pondrías así- dijo Castiel- Todo aquí te debe parecer hermoso, por eso llame a una amiga-dijo el chico- Su nombre es Ámbar, justamente allí viene

Oh Castiel, pedazo de idiota al fin llegas, ella debe ser Sakura ¿no?- pregunto observando a la ojijade- ¡Es hermosamente exótica Castiel!- Grito emocionada- tendrás que cuidarla mucho…- susurro-

Hn. Como sea- dijo- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comprar de una vez si?

Entonces no basto nada más, ámbar tomo a la pelirrosa del brazo y se fue corriendo a la tienda, Sakura estaba (Gráficamente: O.O) observando cada tienda de ropa, de pronto paro en una. Detrás iba Castiel agotado, chicas… se decía mentalmente

Bien, Sakura metete aquí, te traeré ropa-dijo- Castiel siéntate serás el juez- dijo, Castiel le observo

Loca…-susurro- apúrense que me aburro

Bien, bien- dijo pasándole a la ojijade unas 20 prendas de vestir- okey Saku, entrare y te diré la tenida, quedarás divina- dijo

Unos 10 minutos después salió Sakura vestida con un short negro a cuadrille, una polera apretada en la zona del busto y morada en la parte baja, llevaba unas botas largas y abiertas.

Okey y ¿que dices?- pregunto Ámbar

Hn, esta bien si a ella le gusta- dijo Castiel, aunque en realidad no podía dejar de observarla, debía admitir que su prima era muy linda

Eres un bruto Castiel- dijo Ámbar mirándole- Pero bueno, Saku, te ves hermosa, llevaremos todo, ya te explique las otras combinaciones.

Claro-dijo Sakura- pero yo no…

Mamá me paso dinero, no te preocupes por eso.- dijo tomando la ropa y llevándola a caja.

Al salir, Ámbar se despidió de ambos y se marcho, mientras Sakura llevaba los zapatos y Castiel, la ropa.

Gracias Castiel- dijo la ojijade mirándole

De nada, aunque pensé que por ser ninja demorarías menos- dijo

Soy una chica ¿no? Tengo debilidades- dijo riendo

Al llegar a casa, la tía de Sakura admiro las compras y les dio un té para que se acostaran.

La pelirrosa se estaba colocando el pijama que, también había comprado, era una polera rosa con detalles en rojos y un mini short rojo con cintas rosas. Luego se acostó en su cama y decidió encender su notebook

Sakura…-dijo un pelirrojo entrando- Perdona estabas ¿ocupada?

No, quería aprender a usar esto

¿te enseño?- pregunto y se sentó a un lado de la chica- Diablos…no digas que soy así

Jajá ¿complejos de rebeldía? Eres el misterio andante ¿no?

Si y es raro, como tú has descubierto esto en un par de horas

Creo que es por que soy tu prima- dijo

Entonces él se acercó a su oído- Técnicamente no, no somos nada

Okey, Sakura estaba en un Schock, su primo era jodidamente parecido a Sasuke y no ayudaba mucho el hecho en como se estaban dando las cosas. Se removió incomoda y el ojiverde comprendió.

Te enseñare a utilizar Facebook, esencial en la vida de la humanidad- dijo- verdaderamente es fácil, pues primero haremos las configuraciones de tu computador.

El ojiverde le enseño a colocar las contraseñas, las configuraciones de pantallas y al final el como meterse al internet, para luego crear un correo electrónico y su Facebook.

Bueno, ya te mande la invitación hacia mi persona- dijo- creo que es todo- dijo seco- Buenas noches prima

Buenas noches Castiel- dijo- Gracias

Él le miro y salió del cuarto. Sakura se coloco a navegar por la red, entonces encontró a dos personas que jamás pensó encontrar ahí. Tsunade & Gaara.

Que demonios…-dijo sorprendida

Sakura, cielo ya duerme que Castiel se va muy temprano a la Universidad y si quieres ir, deberás estar con él

Si tía, no se preocupe- dijo y apago la luz.

Pero esto no quedaría así, no señor.


	3. Novedades

_Antes de que lean responderé a sus Reviews:_

_** : **Lo que me has pedido...la continuación, espero te guste y lo disfrutes. Espero tu opinión, Gracias por comentar  
_

_**kunoichi- akane-chan: **Gracias por tu comentario :) lo pedido ^^ aquí esta ... disfrútalo!  
_

_**Unicentaurio: **Jojo eso aún no lo sabrás jiji :X se darán destellos pero lo del portal no se hablará bien...aún...ahora Castiel y Sakura...veremos lo que sucede :z ...no diré mucho  
_

_**Mitsuki96: **jaja lo sé lo sé es un amor, raro, un misterio andante y creo que ya calló con Sakura, pero no sabremos que pasará, aunque tomaré en cuenta lo pedido ;)  
_

* * *

_Ahora les invito a leer haciendo previamente algunas aclaraciones..._

_ salga una canción con corchetes "[...]" significa que es como las series, telesieres o novelas, cuando sucede algo y colocan música de fondo dando el toque emocional, así que, por favor imagínense esa escena, cualquiera que sea con la música de fondo (no significa que lo que pase en la escena se relacione directamente con la letra, es solo para poner emoción)_

_2. Si no comprenden algo me dicen y lo explico tener mucha imaginación en algunas partes jeje _

_3. Algunas partes las contaré rápido por que no son lo importante _

_4. Si quieren más menos saber como es Castiel busquenlo en google- Castiel, corazón de melón (cdm) _

* * *

_Ya y ahora a leer..._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto, encendió su computador y le envió un mensaje a Tsunade, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, luego escogió la ropa, aun era temprano, se metió a la ducha y se baño tranquilamente.

Al salir se dirigió a su cuarto y se vistió (Una falda corta color marrón, una polera ajustada de busco color azul y abajo suelta color marrón, unas medias color caqui y unas zapatos con taco, color marrón con una cinta azul), no sabía como pero había logrado caminar muy bien con esos zapatos.

Si voy a cambiar de vida y despejarme debo hacerlo del todo ¿no?- se dijo a si misma.

Camino hacia un espejo y se observo, su pelo casi le llegaba hasta los hombros, entonces se miro su cara, en su escritorio su tía le había dejado un cosmetiquero con muchas más cosas que ella tenía. Agarro un delineador y se comenzó a maquillar, luego un poco de sombra color café claro y se lo esparció por el parpado y al final, tomo un brillo color carmesí y se lo coloco en los labios.

Permiso- dijo una voz ronca, al mirar era su primo, Castiel- Eh… Sakura – dijo sorprendido

¿Qué? ¿me veo mal?- pregunto

No, no- dijo un poco nervioso- Diablos mujer…te ves distinta- dijo él

Castiel es un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, al igual que su prima, un tanto misterioso y rebelde, aunque guardaba un ser muy adorable en su interior. El chico no comprendía como Sakura había logrado hacerlo un tanto débil, maldición, eso le desagradaba y mucho.

Oh, bien, eso es lo que quería ¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto la ojijade

Si, pero espérame tantito- dijo- llamare a un amigo- dijo

Castiel saco de su bolsillo un celular, Un touch color negro, marco el número de su amigo y espero

_Hola… ¿Qué sucede Castiel?_

Eh Lysandro iré con una prima, puedes ¿avisarle al resto?

_Oh claro, pero eres estúpido ¿solo para eso llamabas? Castiel ¿Qué te hizo tu prima?_

Hn, no digas babosadas Lysandro- dijo cortando la llamada.

Sakura quien se mantenía sentada en su cama meditando… ¿Tsunade & Gaara? Maldición que estaba ocurriendo, la pelirrosa no dejaba de pensar en eso cuando de pronto sintió que estaba en los brazos de alguien

¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- grito ella- ¿Qué haces?

Pues te hable por 10 minutos, no me respondías y ya es tarde, mamá se fue al trabajo, no tengo todo el día para ti Sakura- dijo de forma ronca

Pero bájame …-dijo sonrojada- puedo caminar sola

Bien. Bien…-dijo seco- ahora vamos- dijo

_~SasuSaku~_

El equipo de Sasuke y de búsqueda ya estaba en Suna. Sasuke y los otros eran atendidos por las enfermeras del Hospital, mientras el otro equipo disfrutaba de una comida.

Me alegro que estén bien- Dijo Temari sentándose a la mesa- Gaara me ha pedido que les pidiera disculpas, dice que luego de la cena vayan a su oficina

Claro- Dijo Kakashi- ¿Con Sasuke?

Si, no te preocupes Kakashi, todo estará bajo control- dijo la pelirrubia

Al terminar la cena el equipo, en conjunto de Taka se dirigió hacia la oficina de Gaara, sin esperar oír aquella noticia

Tsunade-Sama ¿Cómo que Sakura se fue a Londres?- decía una voz, Gaara.

Todos quedaron callados. ¿Qué Sakura qué? ¿Londres? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

_Si…pues, ya sabes, quería marcharse, unas vacaciones tal vez, no me podía negar_

Naruto estaba sorprendido ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué no podía dejarla sin ir?, Kakashi escuchaba atento, al igual que Sai, de igual forma ambos sabían que era eso. El equipo de Sasuke solo escuchaba divertido mirando las caras de Naruto, mientras Ino no comprendía a su mejor amiga…Bueno y Sasuke, Sasuke estaba levemente confuso, ¿Levemente? Nah, muy confuso.

Pues bueno, entonces ¿Quieres que invente misiones para mantener a Naruto aquí?

_Si…no estoy segura de como lo tomará él y no quiero tenerlo aquí todo el puto día preguntándome por Sakura como un mosquito_

Entonces Naruto miro a todo el mundo, Sasuke estaba con una media sonrisa y le susurro- Te pasa por Usuratonkachi

Ò.Ó Ya verán- dijo entrando de golpe a la oficina del pelirrojo, dejando a todos sorprendidos y entrando nerviosos- ¿Qué demonios paso con Sakura? Y ¿Cómo demonios hablas con la vieja?- dijo molesto

_¡Naruto! No me digas así- _dijo Tsunade, mientras Gaara daba vuelta la pantalla del computador- _Esto es una video llamada baka, pero todo se los explicara Gaara- _Gaara estaba con una gotita en la cabeza ¿Por qué el?- _Si…si Gaara tu les explicas adiós. _

Pe…pero, no es justo- mascullo

Todo el mundo miraba esperando alguna explicación lógica para esta situación.

_~SasuSaku~_

En tanto Sakura caminaba con Castiel por las calles de Londres, hasta llegar a la estación "Bond Street", donde Castiel agarro del brazo y la tironeo hacia abajo.

Ven vamos estamos atrasados y aun debemos caminar 3 cuadras- dijo y Sakura solo le seguía corriendo

Cuando se subieron al metro Sakura miraba todo peculiarmente, Castiel le explico de qué se trataba. Cuando el metro comenzó a moverse, Sakura se tiro a los brazos de Castiel, un tanto asustada…Ok, ok era ninja pero eso había sido raro.

Ey bájate de mi, nos miran raro- dijo el con un gruñido

Eh…lo siento- dijo la ojijade

Hn, loca…-susurro- y así dices que eres ninja

Hmp, baka- dijo esta mirándole feo

Loca…-murmuro con gracia

Sakura le miro feo y callo mirando por la ventana, el paisaje era hermoso, precioso, muy distinto a Konoha…entonces lo recordó… ¿Cómo estarían los otros?

Sasuke…-murmuro, se había olvidado por un instante de él- ¿Habrás vuelto?

Castiel solo la miro, dos estaciones después era hora de bajarse- Beau, es hora de bajarse- murmuro, Sakura le observo y él se acercó tomando su muñeca y susurrar- significa preciosa

Sakura no dijo nada y ambos caminaron en completo silencio, hasta llegar a la Universidad.

Bienvenida a la Universidad de Londres Sakura-Dijo Castiel, Sakura miro formando una "O" en sus labios- ven, vamos los chicos deben estar esperando

Caminaron hasta entrar al campus, Un gran patio lleno de pasto verde.

Ey Castiel- dijo un chico peliplateado de ojos pardo- ¡Por aquí!- entonces Sakura y el pelirrojo caminaron hacia allí

Hola chicos- Saludo seco el ojiverde- Ella es mi prima, Haruno Sakura

Oh, un gusto soy Lysandro- dijo el peliplateado- estudio con Castiel

Ya me conoces- dijo con una sonrisa Ámbar- estudio periodismo ^^

Hola, yo soy Lionel, estudio derecho, un gusto Sakura- dijo un chico de pelo verde y ojos celestes.

Un gusto, soy Azuza, estudio derecho- dijo, era una chica de pelo rojizo y ojos negros y profundos.

Bueno, como dijo Castiel, soy Sakura- dijo- y espero estudiar medicina

Oh, hablando de esos vamos a hacer los papeleos, después nos vemos

Sakura y Castiel, recorrieron la universidad, este les mostro las salas y después se dirigieron a la administración, allí le explicaron que todo estaba hecho ¿Cómo? Su tía lo tenía planeado hace mucho tiempo atrás y ella no lo podía creer.

Al regresar al campus estaban los amigos de su primo sacando fotos- ¡Vengan así subimos fotos a Facebook!

Castiel gruño, odiaba las fotos, pero aun así se acercó, Lysandro se acercó a ellos, tampoco era fanático de estas.

No sean necios, vengan para sacarnos con Sakura y las subimos a su perfil- dijo Ámbar

Tsk, saben que no me gustan las fotos- dijo Castiel

Aburridos- dijo Azuza- bien, Saku ¿Qué dices?- la pelirrosa solo asintió

Sakura y las chicas, junto con Lionel comenzaron a sacarse fotos, sentados, parados, sonrientes, coquetos, solos, juntos y todas las que se imaginen.

Oh vamos necesitamos una foto contigo Castiel- Dijo ámbar- para Sakura ¿Si?

Hn, no- dijo serio

Oh vamos, no seas así, es tu prima- dijo Azuza

Esta bien…solo dejen de molestar

¡Si!- grito ámbar- oh colóquense allí

Entonces a pedido de las chicas Castiel se coloco detrás de Sakura y ella delante- Pero abrázala- dijo Azuza- no seas así Castiel

Hn…-gruño, más lo hizo. Castiel agarro a su prima por la cintura, mientras Sakura sostenía sus manos nerviosa

Perfectos- grito emocionada Ámbar- pero vamos chicos sonrían.

Ambos sonrieron y sonó la cámara del celular sacando la foto.

Genial etiquetemos a Sakura y subámosla a Facebook, oye Saku ¿No tienes foto de portada ni de perfil?, ¿Por qué no eliges dos y la colocamos?

Claro- dijo la pelirrosa

Los chicos miraban la situación divertidos, mientras las chicas sentadas en el pasto hacían lo dicho anteriormente.

Luego de un rato, para muchos ya era la hora de entrar a clases, más bien para todos- Sakura mientras ve a la biblioteca ¿recuerdas donde queda?- pregunto el pelirroja, la ojijade asintió- ve, allí puedes meterte al computador

Perfecto, después ¿me buscas?- El pelirrojo solo le guiño y se marcho siguiendo al resto

_~SasuSaku~_

¿Entonces….?- pregunto Kakashi sentándose en un sillón- esperamos una respuesta Gaara

Entonces…-susurro Gaara

Mierda. Jodida mierda, Tsunade lo había dejado con toda la responsabilidad.

Siéntense todos- dijo Gaara, todos se sentaron- Okey, partiré diciendo que Sakura se fue a Londres, ¿Qué es Londres?- dijo al mirar la cara de todos, menos la de Kakashi, pues este ya lo sabía- Londres es una ciudad de un mundo paralelo, tienen los mismos días y horarios, solo es distinto…

Pe…pero ¿Por qué Sakura esta allí Gaara?- pregunto Ino- ¿Cómo es que hay un mundo paralelo? No comprendo

Londres- dijo buscándolo en su computadora- este es Londres- dijo mostrando imágenes- y esto es un computador- dijo mirando a Naruto- un elemento de ese mundo, y Sakura esta allí, porque se ha ido con su tía

¿Tía? Gaara deberías explicar mejor- dijo tranquilo Kakashi

….-solo suspiro- Sakura esta allí, porque tiene familia allí, su tía que vive allí la invito, hay un portal y Sakura lo cruzo- dijo y continuo explicando _(n/a: lo que ustedes ya saben)_ - ¿Comprenden?

Todos, menos Naruto asintieron- ._.' jeje no, no comprendo nada- dijo frustrado- Sakura-Chan…-susurro

Entonces Gaara comenzó a explicar nuevamente todo._ (Imagínense como en las películas que Gaara parece grabadora xD) _

Ah, ahora sí- dijo alegre Naruto

Bien, pues quizás Sakura ya este en internet- dijo- espérenme un momento.

Sasuke estaba en cavilaciones, okey, comprendía todo, pero ¿Por qué?

Naruto había entendido, después de media hora, claramente, pero, ¿ahora? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Kakashi y Sai estaban tranquilos, para que preocuparse, sabían que de cierta forma era decisión de Sakura y si ella lo quería así era por algo.

Ino no decía nada, solo sonreía, Londres, su amiga tenía mucha suerte, las imágenes mostraban que era maravilloso.

Taka…Taka miraba…más mundos, ciudades, internet ¿Qué mierda hacían ellos ahí?

Ya la encontré- dijo Gaara- ya tiene Facebook, aquí esta su perfil, vengan les mostrare- dijo- antes, la foto de arriba es la foto de portada, hay una foto de perfil y sus publicaciones, ahora mírenla ahí esta.

Todos se acercaron. Leyeron…

Sakura Haruno

Estudió medicina en la Universidad de Londres

Vive: en Londres, Reino Unido

De: alguna parte

Nació el 28 de Marzo

Luego observaron la foto de portada… ¿aquella era Sakura? Estaba sentada en el pasto en una pose muy femenina, mientras observaba la cámara, luego observaron la foto de perfil…Estaba con un pelirrojo, sonriendo y no tan solo eso, estaban tomados.

Que mierda….O.O- susurraron Ino, Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke

Gaara bajo hacia las publicaciones. E hizo clic en las fotos.

_[La espera me agotó, no se nada de vos, dejaste tanto en mí, En llamas me acosté y en un lento degradé supe que te perdí…]_

Comenzaron a observar las fotos, Sasuke observaba detalladamente cada foto.

Clic, otra foto y Sakura salía con aquel pelirrojo de ojos verdes, el la abrazaba y la sostenía de la cintura, mientras ella le sostenía las manos y sonreía. Sasuke solo se tenso por completo, denotaba su rabia, pero ¿Por qué?

_[¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? si no olvido, moriré y otro crimen quedará, otro crimen quedará, sin resolver…]_

Veo que la frentona no lo esta pasando nada de mal- dijo picara Ino

Hn…-mascullo Sasuke

Clic, ahora la miraban parada allí casual mirando la cámara vestida como una chica totalmente distinta, tenía la mano en su cadera y reía de forma alegre.

_[Una rápida traición y salimos del amor, tal vez me lo busqué…]_

Clic, otra foto y allí estaba de nuevo a un lado de aquel chico, ahora parecía como si lo molestara y lo mirara mientras este le colocaba las manos en su cintura.

_[Mi ego va a estallar, ahí donde no estás, oh… los celos otra vez…]_

Tsk- mascullo el Uchiha

Bien, esas han sido todas- dijo al haber pasado unas 10- Creo…que esta bien ¿no?

Todos asintieron- Pero no puedo creerlo, en este instante me voy a Konoha- dijo- ¿Quién va?- y Sasuke se coloco a su lado

Veo que alguien esta …celoso- susurro Kakashi riendo- será divertido, vamos todos

Hmp- dijo el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido

Entonces todos salieron por la oficina, Gaara lanzo un suspiro, maldita Tsunade, lo que había tenido que vivir. En su tanto Naruto salía casi corriendo, esto no se quedaría así, no señor.

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, realmente espero opiniones. _

_Pd: Los otros fics ya vienen ^^_

_Saludos. Mila_


	4. LondresKonohaLondres

_Hola...Hola...antes de decir cualquier cosa respondo:_

_**Saya92:** jeje a mi también me gusta Castiel *¬* (baba)...Sasuke-Cubito de hielo- Sexy tiene competencia jijiji ;) y no tan solo en la historia jaja (lo digo por mi, te recomiendo, búscalo..."Castiel cdm"). Gracias por comentar ^^  
_

_** Shugoitim: **Me alegra mucho que e guste, uno escribe por los fans (:! jejeje ...respecto a la duda es medicina, lo lamento me equivoque... u.ú...perdón :L _

_**Ayame De Uchiha: **jejeje eres mala? creo que ambas lo somos *-* jaja os sexys están desconcertados, aunque Gaara estaba un poco nervioso, Tsunade le dejo a él la explicación del dilema jaja...pobre... y sí, ciertamente seré un poco mala...bueno un poco mucho, o trataré ^^...Gracias por comentar y me alegra que lo encuentres Kawai :33 que tierni :L jiji!  
_

_**daniaharuno395: **Hola! Gracias :) como me pediste, continuación pronto, acá te la dejo. Cuídate.  
_

_**Dulcecito311: **Hola jaja también me alegro de esa competencia, además es sexy su competencia jijiji *-*...y sí, de cierta forma lo ve difícil aunque creo que debes leer para ver lo que pasará... saludos!  
_

_**Rossi Uchiha: **Bueno tal vez no quedes con claridad respecto a nuestro Sexy Uchiha en este capí, pero lo sabes, lo sé, lo sabemos esta muy celoso jiji y aún no ha visto nada, como lo pediste...te dejo con la conti ^^...Gracias por comentar.  
_

_**anon: **Me alegro que te guste el fics, la idea central, el tema :D y obvio Facebook, nuestra droga, o bueno mi droga jaja ^^ y acá te dejo la continuación, te cuidas.  
_

* * *

_Bueno a todos los lectores del Fics les agradezco, espero que disfruten el capítulo y me digan si no les gusto. Obvio si les gusto también C: _

_Como siempre recuerden que esta historia es** mía **y los personajes **no** me pertecen...lamentablemente u.u _

* * *

_Eh, antes de todo... cualquier sugerencia será recibida y trataré de colocarla, si desean opinar o sugerir alguna escena ^^...no prometo colocarla al tiro, pero se tomará en cuenta en cada capítulo. Ah y antes de que Sasuke-Kun me maten recuerden que es ÉL el protagonista jijiji...Castiel es su competencia. _

_(Sasuke me mira arrogantemente mientras sostiene su espada cerca de mí u.ú) _

_Amenlo a él, mal que mal esto es un SasuSaku, no un CasSaku? XD nah jiiji ya...eh los dejo mejor, lean y sean felices Ah y dejen Rewievs, Gracias. _

_Saludos , Mila_

* * *

El Día había pasado rápidamente cuando Castiel y Sakura volvían al departamento, no sin antes caminar un poco por el centro de Londres para que la ojijade pudiera acostumbrarse

Oye tienes suerte que haga esto- dijo él

Supongo…-dijo molestándolo

Hn, molesta- dijo- ven caminemos un poco

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una tienda de objetos tecnológicos- Eh Sakura ven que debo comprar algo- dijo el muchacho.

Al entrar el pelirrojo busco unos audífonos que necesitaba, mientras la chica observaba algunos celulares, desde lejos, mientras el chico que atendía a Castiel observo a la pelirrosa mirar en demasía uno de ellos, el ojiverde solo río.

Al salir Castiel le pidió que le esperara sentada cerca de una fuente que había cerca de allí, Sakura se dirigió allí y se sentó un largo rato observando el agua que caía.

Sasuke…-susurro pensando en el chico, pero algo le saco de sus cavilaciones

Ey- dijo el pelirrojo mirándole- toma- le paso una bolsa con una cinta rosa, la ojijade le abrió y observo el celular que había visto ella, un Touch color fucsia- pensé que lo querrías- dijo el muchacho

La ojijade le miro nuevamente- Castiel…- Susurro…-Gracias- dijo levantándose y besando su mejilla sorprendiéndolo

Hn- gruño- vamos- dijo tomándola de la muñeca

_~ SasuSaku~_

Estaban a unos pasos de la aldea ¿Cómo? Es que Naruto los llevaba casi a velocidad de luz a todo el equipo

Naruto deberías tranquilizarte- dijo Sai un poco más atrás

No- dijo- ¿Tranquilizarme? Es de Sakura-Chan de quien hablamos Sai ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo el Uzumaki molesto

Si, pero recuerda que la feíta sabe tomar bien sus decisiones- respondió el- deberíamos descansar

¡No! Es que no comprenden, si quieren descansen yo iré a aclarar todo con la vieja e iré a buscar a mi hermanita- dijo él

Naruto…-susurro Ino

Tengo al teme, no perderé a Sakura-Chan ahora- dijo parando un minuto- si ustedes desean descansar háganlo, yo no lo haré.

Sasuke observaba muy decidido al pelirrubio, a pesar de todo Naruto seguía sus convicciones y sueños, era un luchador, entonces se coloco a su lado

Hmp, te acompaño dobe- dijo colocándose a su lado

Nosotros te seguimos Sasuke- dijo su equipo a su lado

Pues no podemos dejarlo solo ¿no?- dijo Kakashi- vamos.

Siguieron el camino hasta llegar a las entradas de Konoha, pero antes de alcanzar a decir algo u poner un pie adentro observaron a Tsunade que los esperaba en la entrada.

Tsunade-Sama- susurro Ino mirándola

Me alegro que hayan completado la misión- dijo- Uchiha- dijo mirándole

Hmp- le observo este

Tsk, Uchiha dejare que entres a la aldea pero estarás bajo vigilancia, junto a tu equipo, no creas que me olvido de lo que has hecho – dijo seria observándole- pero se muy bien que ahora desean una explicación por lo de Sakura

¡Si vieja!- grito Naruto- me alegro que dejes a Sasuke-teme entrar pero …

Numero uno, Naruto ¡NO me digas vieja maldito mocoso!-grito- dos, Uchiha estará bajo vuestra vigilancia y tres mañana a primera hora en mi oficina- dijo desapareciendo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, entonces Kakashi hablo- cada uno a casa, descansen por que si desean una explicación y alguna respuesta necesitaran energía.

[A la mañana Siguiente]

Llegas tarde Naruto - dijo Tsunade mirándolo con su ceño fruncido, mientras el resto lo miraba con burla

Lo siento vieja…-susurro Naruto apenado

¬¬ No me digas vieja…!idiota!- grito molesta- me vuelves a decir así y hare que con tu lengua limpies cada roca de esta aldea

Jeje lo lamento- dijo nervioso- pero por favor no me hagas hacer eso - dijo Naruto suplicándole

Usuratonkachi ya levántate- dijo Sasuke serio- pregunta lo que querías saber

Ah…jeje si, eh Lady Tsunade- dijo nervioso- ¿Qué sucede con Sakura-Chan?

Bueno, Gaara les explico- dijo Tsunade- y creí que ella estaría aquí hoy, pero ya tengo el castigo perfecto para su falta

¿Ah?- se preguntaban todos

Solo necesito que tengan sus bolsos hechos, será una clase de misión- dijo Tsunade con los ojos brillosos de maldad- Sakurita deberá pagar el no estar aquí hoy- miro a todos- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vayan a hacer lo que les dije, en una hora en la entrada…ah y Naruto vigila al Uchiha ya su equipo

Eh, si- dijo Naruto saliendo con el resto.

_~SasuSaku~_

La noche anterior en Londres Sakura había estado cenando con su tía y primo, realmente Castiel era un chico difícil, pero cuando se le observaba bien se lograba ver su interior, realmente se parecía a Sasuke…se parecía mucho a Sasuke…

Hoy por la mañana, tipo 10, cuando había despertado (tarde porque Castiel no tenía clases y ella comenzaba la semana siguiente) logro observar cartas que estaban en su escritorio, seguramente su tía se las había dejado ahí.

Entonces leyó, Jodida mierda se dijo a si misma, era una carta de su maestra.

Jodida mierda.

Oh, no- dijo asustada- debía estar a las 8, son las 10, Tsunade-Sama me matara- dijo riendo nerviosa la ojijade, entonces recordó…

"_Lo sé, pero cuando se te llame a entrenar u alguna misión no tendrás "peros" tendrás que estar aquí sin excusas, no te impediré ver a tu familia"_

"_Ah y cuídate Sakura, no hagas nada malo y te advierto la que no cumplas serás castigada con alguna misión"_

Oh mierda- dijo la ojijade- Tsunade me matará, me matará, estoy perdida- decía nerviosa- todos saben de lo que es capas de hacer, aunque soy su alumna…pero es ella…

Ey Loca- dijo Castiel desde la puerta- ¿Qué ahora hablas sola? O ¿ves gente muerta?- dijo burlesco

Hn, no nada de eso…es solo que la Hokague me matara debí haber estado a las 8 en Konoha, me matara- dijo la pelirrosa

Pues…deberías ducharte si vas, mamá preparo el desayuno antes de irse, te espero

Sakura se metió al baño, abrió la ducha, se baño rápidamente, se coloco la bata y se fue al living.

¿piensas desayunar así?- dijo Castiel observándole, se veía hermosa, su pelo mojado, sus piernas largas y blancas, entonces giro la cabeza molesto por un pequeño ardor que nacía de sus mejillas

Pues, si ¿algo de malo?- pregunto mirándole, este negó con la cabeza- bien entonces comamos- el pelirrojo le observo y pensó "Comámonos"(Besémonos) y negó ante tal pensamiento

Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras observaban la televisión, de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió, era la mamá de Castiel, su tía Elizabeth.- Sakura, cariño ve a vestirte ¿si?

Claro, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la pelirrosa bajo la mirada de Castiel

Tsunade, cariño ella te lo advirtió- la pelirrosa sudo frío, mientras reía nerviosa y se levanto de la mesa rápidamente

¿Quién es Tsunade madre? He escuchado mucho de ella hoy- dijo él ojiverde serio

Oh es la Hokague hijo y tu prima como ninja debe obedecerle, pues es la autoridad en Konoha- dijo la pelicastaña

Oh, ¿Por eso has vuelto?

Si, me ha mandado a llamar, creo que el castigo de Sakura nos involucrara- dijo la madre- mejor ordenemos

Hn- bufo- está bien.

Sakura veía su armario- ¿Habrá vuelto Sasuke con los chicos?- se pregunto, mientras rogaba por que se cumpliera busco la ropa para colocarse.

Se coloco la ropa interior, la parte superior (brasear, sostén) en encaje negro, tipo push-up, su braga negra con detalles en rojos, luego se coloco un short de jeans negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del muslo, una blusa transparente color rojo y unas botas con un taco mínimo hasta el talón color rojo.

Se encamino al espejo y sonrió, se miro su pelo y decidió hacer algo distinto con el, luego de peinarlo tomo una mecha del lado derecho y se formo una trenza hacia atrás tomándola con un pinche. Se coloco un poco de brillo labial y se puso unos aretes de pluma.

Al salir su tía estaba con su computador sentada en el living, mientras su primo miraba una película, ambos le miraron.

Te ves hermosa sobrina- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Para quién te arreglaste tanto eh?

Hn- gruño molesto Castiel, percatándose de lo mismo.

Eh…para nadie- dijo- iré a tomar un vaso de jugo, vuelvo en seguida

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo, cuando tocaron la puerta- Sakura, cielo, abre por favor- grito su tía, Sakura tomo su vaso y fue hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió gran fue su sorpresa, que, hasta cayo su vaso quebrándose y esparciéndose el jugo

Tsu… Tsunade-Sama- susurro Sorprendida, mirando como ella le miraba


	5. Castigo & Sorpresas

_Hola, como siempre antes de empezar a responder (:! _

_**sasura-chan Uchiha: **¿Por que soy cruel? ajaja por qué es mi personalidad, lo siento xD jajaj no, solo quería dejarlos con la dudita jijiji. Bueno creo que no he demorado oh ¿si?. Agradesco tu comentario, ojalá disfrutes el capítulo ^^  
_

_**Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno: **Oh, bueno realmente te agradezco tu aclaración, aunque ya sabes, de igual modo te respondí. Creo que aquí esta lo que esperas...creo, jiji bueno, en realidad aquí estan sus reacciones, así os espero te gusten. Las cosas se pondrán complicadas (para mí también ._. muchos personajes xD) como lo has dicho pero veremos como sigue todo, gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el capítulo :D  
_

_**Ayame de Uchiha: **Ajajaja eres malvada eh! *-* Aun no empieza mucho de lo que has comentado, pero se da una pisca de sabor jijiji para dejarte con la maldada kukuku :Z, también eh tomado en cuenta algo de lo que has dicho en este capí, espero realmente disfrutes lo escrito, lo que no veas aparecera más adelante ^^. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario  
_

_**Saya92: **Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, creo que disfrutarás MUCHO el capítulo, pues daré respuestas a tus !  
_

_**DULCECITO311: ** Oh si, pobre Sakura :Z...celos? jijiji esos empezarán a sobrar los venderé a pololos no celosos xDDD... y bueno, espero te guste el capítulo, Gracias por tu comentario ^^_

_**Zembre98: **Creo que no he tardado no?...Espero no tengas más ansias xD ...Gracias por comentar ^^  
_

* * *

_Bueno ahora Aclaraciones y reglas para leer xD...jaja nah, solo recomiendo esto : _

_1. Recuerden canciones..."[...]" son para dar toques de telenovelas, películas, entre otras, os recomiendo coloquen las canciones e imaginen más menos hasta donde yo las coloco , o desde yo las coloco , o bueno si desean las escuchan enteritas ^^_

_Canciones utilizadas: _

_A. I'm Sexy and Know It ...xD_

_B. La niña que llora en tus fiestas _

_C. I don't want miss a thing *-*_

_2. Coloco en un "Schock moment" o "momento de Schock" ... este dura más menos unos minutitos y es lo que pasa en las cabezas de cada personaje al... (para saber lean xd) _

_Bueno y esas han sido mis recomendaciones xd_

* * *

_Por cierto recuerden, esta Historia es **mía** y los personajes** no** me pertecen _

_y...Lean! :D_

* * *

En una resistencia muy lejos de Londres, allí en algún lugar cerca de alguna aldea…

_[Cuando camino, la chicas miran como diciendo '¡DIABLOS! ¡ÉL VUELA!' Compenso el beat, caminando por la calles con mi nuevo L.A FREAK, Así es como me ondulo, animal print, calzones fuera de control Es realmente tonto con T mayúscula Están como Bruce Lee, rockeando en el club, YEAH!...]_

Entonces… si Naruto se ha ido- dijo serio Sasori- ¿Qué mierda haremos?

Oh, joder, no es que este muerto- dijo Pein- aun se siente su chacra, pero muy a lo lejos

Hn, no esta muerto, no esta en la aldea, no esta aquí- dijo apareciendo Itachi observándoles

…¿Entonces?- dijo por primera vez Deidara quien se encontraba en completo silencio

Entonces les diré algo- dijo tranquilo, mientras Pein, Deidara y Sasori le observaban- I'm sexy and I know it…_[8]_- dijo tarareando

Sasori, Deidara y Pein le observaron (O.O) y cayeron al más estilo de anime- ¡¿Wtf?

Eso…¿eso ibas a decir?- dijo Pein mirándole extrañado

Je je no, lo siento- dijo Itachi, a los otros les salió una gotita en la cabeza- lo que iba a decir, es que hay un portal

¿Un portal?- dijo Deidara- y yo que pensaba que Sasori era el loco

Oye ¬¬- dijo Sasori- pero, esto, Itachi explícate

Un portal, ¿Qué no ven películas? Tampoco es que no tengamos vidas para no ver una, ¿no lo creen? , hasta en power Rangers sale- dijo mientras le miraron raro -_-'

Itachi, por favor, al grano- dijo Pein

Itachi suspiro- Muy bien, lo que sucede es que….-dijo guardando silencio por un minuto

_~SasuSaku~_

Sakura estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa miraba la mirada contenida de Tsunade, ese brillo de maldad- Oh, joder- dijo reaccionando al ver el desastre ocurrido

No pasa nada- dijo su tía a su lado- Buenos días Lady Tsunade

Hola- saludo la pelirrubia- ¿No saludas Sakura?- dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisita, mientras eso ocurría la pelicastaña limpiaba el desastre.

Maestra- saludo- ¿Q…Que hace aquí?

¿Creíste que te las llevarías fácil?- dijo- te dije que apenas te llamara debías estar ahí- dijo Lady Tsunade- ahora deberás pagar con un castigo Sakura, yo te lo advertí

Lady Tsu…Tsunade- dijo asustada- ¿Por qué…porque no conoce primero a mi primo?- dijo sonriendo- jeje- rio, Castiel estaba a su lado, en algún momento sin percatarse se había colocado allí- él es Castiel

Oh, un placer- dijo- pero si me lo permites Sakura, no estoy aquí por vida social- dijo entrando (si, porque aun estaba en la puerta)- y ellos tampoco, o bueno quizás ellos si…

Entonces Sakura le miro, ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes ellos?, entonces noto aún más la maldad de Tsunade en sus ojos, ¿Qué mierda pasaría? ¿Qué estaba planeando?

(Momento de Schock) _(N/a: Dura un minuto más menos, se describe lo que piensan al mirarse) _

_[Mírame con la estrella polar a mis pies, vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez, por que no se dejar de adorarte, mírame…]_

Entonces los vio entrar por la puerta, lo vio…era él, era Sasuke Uchiha, ahí entrando por aquella puerta mirándole, estaba ahí, con su equipo, entonces sintió una gran punzada en su corazón… estaba ahí.

Naruto miro a Sakura- Sakura-Chan- susurro mirándole, un año, un año sin verle y estaba ahí, su hermanita estaba ahí. Luego miro al chico pelirrojo, muy parecido a ella, de cierta forma, debía ser su primo.

Ino y Sai le observaron y sonrieron, ahí estaba la feíta, la frentona, estaba ahí y estaba bien. Ino le miro con una sonrisa picara al ver a Castiel, la chica se sonrojo

Taka la observo, la recordaban era la chica pelirrosa que Karin odiaba por la forma en que Sasuke le miraba, esa chica que Suigetsui encontraba extremadamente sexy y candente y aquella que Juugo consideraba especial, solo por observar como era la relación con el Uchiha

_[Podría quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar, verte sonreír mientras duermes…no quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido por que me perdería de ti, cariño…]_

Sasuke….él la miro con sus ojos profundos, con sus ojos negros mirándole casi con rabia, estaba hermosa, se decía el Uchiha, vestida así, mostrando con elegancia su cuerpo con aquella camiseta transparente que hacía notar sus pechos. Después de tanto la volvía a ver, la volvía a tener en frente y mucho más hermosa de como recordaba.

(Fin Schock)

¡Sakura- Chan!- grito Naruto abalanzándose a ella- Te extrañe- dijo

Naruto…susurro respondiendo el abrazo- cumpliste…-susurro y este le abrazo más fuerte en forma de respuesta

Eh, Naruto- dijo Kakashi entrando tranquilamente por la puerta, suéltala o morirás por tanta mirada – dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke y Castiel fruncir el ceño al ver la escena

Eh, jeje- dijo Naruto nervioso

Muy bien, se dijo Sakura han cumplido, entonces ¿volvería?, o ¿Qué mierda estaba planeando Tsunade?

_~SasuSaku~_

Todos miraban a Itachi quien guardaba silencio con los ojos cerrados muy tranquilo, casi meditando

¡Ya Itachi!- grito Deidara- ¡Dilo de una vez!-dijo- estoy desesperado y lo haces a propósito

No sabes estar tranquilo- murmuro Itachi guardando silencio nuevamente

Pein miraba a Deidara que ya estaba arto de esperar, Sasori quien reía ante la actitud de Deidara e Itachi quien sonreía ante la actitud infantil (si, mira quien habla), Pein resignado dijo- Itachi ya dilo ¿Quieres?

Esta bien- suspiro- son unos aguafiestas, quería ver la cara de Deidara- dijo

Ya…Itachi, por favor- dijo Sasori

Ok, ok- suspiro- Hay un portal …

¡Eso ya lo sabemos!- grito Deidara- dilo de una puta vez

-.- no me dejas ser- dijo Itachi- el portal- dijo y miro a Deidara ¬¬- es una especie de túnel que te lleva a otro mundo, uno paralelo

Estas bromeando ¿no?- dijo Deidara

No Deidara, es en serio, Naruto, hasta mi mismísimo hermano- dijo el Uchiha, mientras los otros dos le miraban sorprendidos- Sasuke, están allí

Y ¿entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos- dijo Sasori

Eh, pues ese mundo tiene muchos lugares- dijo Itachi- supongo que se fueron por alguno cerca de Konoha, además solo deberíamos ir los cuatro

Concuerdo contigo- dijo Pein- iremos los cuatro y tú- dijo apuntando a Itachi- nos guiaras

Hmp, bueno ^^

Después de eso salieron de donde se encontraban, Itachi iba guiando a sus compañeros hasta llegar cerca de Konoha- Será mejor esconder nuestro chacra- dijo serio el moreno de coleta

Será ese- dijo Deidara apuntando una especie de túnel ,pasadizo

No lo sé, deberemos ver- dijo Sasori- Si Uzumaki esta allí lo iremos a buscar, además Uchiha Sasuke esta allí también, hay que ir

Bien- dijo Deidara y Pein siguiéndolo

No…no estoy seguro, no creo, se ve inseguro- dijo Itachi

Pero ninguno de los tres escucho y lo llevaron a empujones cayendo por un abismo- ¡Ah mierda!- gritaban los cuatro.

Entonces cayeron, si cayeron a algo muy duro- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Sasori levantándose del suelo, los tres miraron su entorno.

Unas cosas gigantes habían allí, con escaleras, especies de alas, gente que subía, un gran edificio a su lado, donde entraba mucha gente y salía otra. (Aeropuerto)

De pronto, una de esas cosas gigantes (aviones) comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia ellos.

Yo que ustedes, ¡Corro!- grito Itachi y detrás salieron los otros tres Akatsuki corriendo con las manos arribas

¡Jodida mierda!- gritaba Deidara

¡Todo por hacerle caso a ustedes babosos!- gritaba Pein

Y no tenemos nuestras obras- dijo Sasori corriendo

Itachi corría al igual que sus compañeros- ¡Ah!- y detrás el avión venía casi alcanzándolos

_~SasuSaku~_

Sakura observaba a Tsunade que permanecía con una sonrisita.

Bien- dijo- Te dije que habrían consecuencias si no llegabas cuando te llamara y es justo lo que tendrás

¿Qué…que hará?- pregunto y entonces Tsunade indico el suelo- ¿Por...porque hay maletas- susurro la pelirrosa

Eh, si vi…-decía Naruto, pero Tsunade le dedico una linda mirada de furia- mejor me callo…-susurro

Pues bien, Sakura, ya que no estuviste cuando necesitaba que explicaras esta situación- dijo Tsunade- tu castigo será…ellos se quedarán aquí contigo

¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida- pe…pero

Pero nada Sakura, ya lo hable con tu tía antes de llegar aquí, esta decidido.

Los recién llegados, al igual que Sakura estaban muy sorprendidos.- Pero ¿Qué esta diciendo? – Pregunto Sai- Acaba de volver Uchiha y…

Calla se hará lo que oyen- dijo Tsunade- Sakura, este será tu castigo- dijo mirándole con malicia- te quiero maldita mocosa, agradece que estarás con tus compañeros y de cierta forma, no es un castigo

¿Qué no era un castigo? Se pregunto, bueno, no era tan malo estarían sus amigos con ella, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Kakashi, pero también debería convivir con Sasuke, con él y su equipo, además que ¿no es castigo tener a Naruto a tu lado explicándole todo?...Oh, comprendió la muchacha…

Y ustedes- miro a los chicos- esta será su misión vivir o sobrevivir aquí, llámenlo como quieran, será misión extendida, cuando sean necesarios en la aldea los llamare - todos miraron a Tsunade y Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula- yo os diré cuando pueden regresar

Pero…¿Aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar la ojijade

Oh no, tu tía esta de acuerdo, hay una casa que he comprado unas cuadras de aquí- dijo la pelirrubia- tu sabes, soy la Hokague

Lo tenías planeado…-mascullo la pelirrosa, Tsunade sonrió

Hn, Kakashi os vigilara, tu tía también Sakura- dijo Tsunade- ya esta todo hablado, ¿Responde eso a tu tesis?- dijo Tsunade

Ya que, no podre hacer nada- susurro Sakura.

Tsunade sonrió, miro a Sakura y hablo- Muy bien, ¿queda claro?- todos asintieron- Bien, Elizabeth, gracias- dijo Tsunade

No debes preocuparte- dijo con una sonrisa- aunque viva aquí sigo siendo una ninja de Konoha- susurro, la ojimiel asintió- Pero, dime ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

Hoy mismo, si no te importa, esta todo amueblado, claro puedes llevar algunas cosas si deseas, además de lo personal

Okey, me parece- dijo Elizabeth- pero antes ¿Desean comer algo?

Ninguno dudo y al instante estaban sentados a la mesa. Sakura miro como todos se sentaban, claro, menos ella y Castiel quien estaban a un lado de su tía.

Esta sería una larga estadía en Londres, se dijo la pelirrosa, mientras Castiel observaba a un pelinegro, que, le miraba molesto.

La ojijade se percato de esto, ahora sí, sería una LARGA estadía en Londres

_~SasuSaku~_

…. En el aeropuerto los Akatsukis estaban en un salón de oficiales. ¿Qué había pasado? Habían alcanzado a huir, pero luego de estar a salvo los guardias los habían encadenado

¿Usted sabe quienes somos? – Pregunto Pein a un vigilante que estaba a cargo, mientras llegaba el dueño de la aerolínea

No- Dijo- supongo que locos por casi matarse y meterse en el camino del avión

Hn, no puedo creerlo- dijo Sasori- no sabe quienes somos, anda Itachi dile quien eres- dijo Sasori golpeándole con la rodilla la pierna del ojinegro- anda dile

Eh, pues soy Uchiha Itachi- dijo el ojinegro de coleta

Oh, pues ¿Y? Yo soy Daniel de la Cuadra- dijo- y no ando diciendo mi nombre como si fuera especial- dijo mirándole

Oh…-murmuro Itachi- ¿Entonces mi apellido no significa nada?

Son raros -_- dijo el hombre- pero si no eres diputado, senador, cantante o presidente, no, no lo eres, lo siento

me han mentido…-susurro Itachi- no soy importante, no lo soy, Uchiha no vale- susurro apenado, los otros le miraron

Ya cállate Itachi, no morirás por eso- dijo Pein

Es que no comprendes, toda una vida sintiéndome valioso por ser Uchiha y aquí nadie me conoce U.U- dijo

Ya…ya- dijo Pein- no te pongas así- dijo frustrado- mucho tenemos con estar no sé donde y encerrados- susurro

Luego de unos minutos de desconcierto y silencio, Deidara pregunto

Ey una pregunta ¿Cantante? para ser conocidos y famosos hay que ser cantantes

Pues sí- dijo nuevamente el vigilante- ¿Están bien muchachos?- pregunto- oh claro que no lo están visten raro y casi se matan, además de que hablan incoherencias

Oh…-dijo Itachi sonriendo a la forma Uchiha- eso es, por eso vestimos así, deseamos ser cantantes

Oh y ¿Cuál es el nombre de su banda?

Los cuatro se miraron, pues ya comprendían la idea de Itachi, si deseaban ser conocidos, encontrar a Naruto y al Uchiha menor debían idear algo y sobrevivir aquí. Luego de sus miradas, con una mirada asesina-sexy dijeron- ¡Akatsukis!

Oh, ya veo- dijo el vigilante saliendo por la puerta- iré a ver que sucede- al salir a la entrada no pudo más que susurrar- Locos…

* * *

_Okey xD...¿Qué tal? Opiniones...las espero de verdad jiji...espero no sé lo hayan encontrado no sé xD..._

_Pregunta...¿Se imaginan cantando eso "I'm Sexy and Know it" a akatsuki? ajkjakjakja em tal vez lo haga xD jajaj _

_Bueno espero Rewievs, cuidense. Los quiero, Mila_


	6. ¿Qué esta pasando?

_Hola! :D ...antes que nada pedir disculpas, estoy enfermita y por eso me he demorado, además nuevamente estoy en la U y son las semanas "Salva tus Ramos" Dx así que ya saben, bueno ahora a responder..._

_**Anne: **Oh muchas gracias *-* de verdad... (:! bueno, creo que he demorado un poco, pero siempre que tengo tiempo actualizo rapido jijiji :B...Castiel & Sasuke? hoy hay más destellos de aquello, pero no del todo, espero te gusten!  
_

_**Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno: **Hola! :) me alegro que te haya gustado y que casi mueras de la risa xD...hoy no es tanto de risa, pero realmente espero te gusten n.n ...nuevamete gracias por tu comentario :D  
_

_**daniaharuno395: **Hola! linda gracias *-* jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que te guste este capítulo, como lo he dicho, hay más destellos de Castiel y Sasuke, aun no del todo, pero lo bueno ya viene :L...Gracias por tu reviews! :D  
_

_**dulcecito311: **jajaja hola! gracias por tu comentario, la verdad Sakura las verá difícil, respecto tu pregunta, sí, si irán pero aún no...jojojo :D ... espero disfrutes el capítulo ^^  
_

_**Ayame de Uchiha: **Ajajaja morí, sicopata *-* ajajaja...creo que tendrías que luchar muchos por ellos, la verdad me alegro que te guste mi historia :D jajaja y respecto a los acosados aun falta, pero ya vendrá ^^...disfruta el capí  
_

_**Zembre98: **Jajaja hola! Gracias, me alegro que te encante y que comentes *-*. La verdad tarde un poquitito, no me mates, disfruta el capítulo ^^_

_**sasura-chan Uchiha: **ajaja si, no lo dejan ser jojojo :Z, bueno lo pedido es deuda, acá la continuación ^-^  
_

* * *

_Bueno mis lectores esperon disfruten el capítulo y espero me apoyen con otros fics que pronto subiré ¿adelantos? pidanlos si quieren ;) _

_Ya y ahora disfruten..._

* * *

Sakura miraba a Castiel y a Sasuke, estaba nerviosa, ya todos estaban sentados, entonces su tía le saco de sus pensamientos- Sakura, Castiel vengan a la cocina, hay mucho que hacer- dijo observando a todos sentados

Ey bola de flojos, no sé queden ahí sentados-dijo Tsunade mirándoles con el ceño fruncido- ayuden, que no están aquí gratis- dijo.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsui e Ino miraron a Tsunade nerviosos- Pe…pero ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el ojiazul

Eh, chicos hagamos algo ¿vale?- pregunto Elizabeth que salía de la cocina.

Sakura se quedo en el portal de la puerta observándoles ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mentalmente, de pronto sintió a su primo a un lado, este le miro molesto, luego miro y escucho atento a su madre.

Okey, Sakura, yo e Ino haremos la comida ¿vale?- las dos asintieron- Sasuke, Naruto y Sai colocaran la mesa

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Que fome- reclamaba el pelirrubio, bajo la mirada de Tsunade

Cállate Dobe-dijo Sasuke mirándole, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre

No me digas dobe, Teme…-dijo protestando Naruto

Dobe ¬¬

Teme ¬¬

Dobe ¬¬

Todo el mundo miraba -_-', al parecer a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, a pesar de tener casi 20 años seguían siendo unos niños. Kakashi les miraba decepcionado "No han madurado u_u" pensaba el peliplateado, la discusión seguía, entonces Sakura quien hasta el momento estaba mirando todo desde lejos con los brazos cruzados, se acercó a ellos- ¡Ya cállense! Parecen unos niños pequeños- dijo molesta

Hmp…

Lo siento…Sakura-Chan

Castiel miraba la escena sorprendido, jamás pensó ver a su prima de tal manera, si que tenía su carácter, una sonrisa traviesa se apareció en su rostro, Kakashi sonrió, okey, el equipo 7 nuevamente juntos, claro, en Londres, por su parte Tsunade sonrió… ella era su alumna, ella era Sakura Haruno.

Eh jeje- río la tía de Sakura- continúo, Castiel hijo ¿Por qué no vas a comprar unas bebidas?

Hn, bueno- dijo saliendo de casa

Y Bueno el resto tome asiento, estará en un rato la cena- dijo tía Elizabeth- chicas ¿vamos?- las tres caminaron hacia la cocina.

(Con Castiel…)

El chico caminaba molesto, iría a la tienda más lejana, no se comprendía. Cuando observo al pelinegro pudo sentir algo que le molesto, sí, la manera en como su prima le miraba, como sus ojos cambiaban radicalmente…igualmente como cuando le dijo molesta la primera vez.

Tsk- chasqueo la lengua, mientras llegaba a la tienda

Eh, Castiel- dijo una chica, Azuza- ¿Qué te trae tan lejos?- pregunto

Nada, vine a comprar unas bebidas- dijo serio- ¿tú?

Pues además de que mi edificio esta en frente- dijo con una sonrisa- mamá me mando a comprar unas cosas

Ah…-dijo y se acercó a la mesa con dos bebidas, pago y se acercó a la chica- hasta luego

El pelirrojo salió de la tienda y camino un par de pasos cuando fue atrapado por la chica- ¿Qué sucede Castiel? Soy tu amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

No pasa nada Azuza, debo volver a casa- dijo caminando.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

(En la cocina…)

Elizabeth cocinaba una lasaña, colocaba todo lo necesario donde debía, la salsa, la carne, la pasta, Sakura hacía el postre que su tía le había dicho e Ino las ensaladas, de pronto, Ino pregunto- ¿Frentona pensabas que no volvería verdad?

La tía de Sakura le miro con una tenue sonrisa y Sakura miro a Ino- Si- susurro- jamás pensé que Sasuke estaría de vuelta y menos aquí- dijo

No fue difícil…-susurro Ino- pero, ¿Qué importa? Mírate esas linda, hermosa, creo que Sasuke se ha quedado prendido- la ojijade se sonrojo

Oh ya veo…-susurro con una risita- ahora, es mejor que continuemos antes de que nos maten por el hambre

Hai- asintió Ino

Si, tía- susurro la pelirrosa.

Luego de aquella conversación fueron al comedor sirviendo los platos, la mesa estaba lista, Castiel había llegado con las bebidas, los otros estaban en completo silencio cuando la pelicastaña hablo- por favor, hagan el favor se sentarse

¡Oh comida!- grito por primera vez el peliceleste- comida comestible – susurro mirando a Karin

Calla cara de pez podrido- dijo Karin sentándose a su lado

Las posiciones eran así: Tsunade como cabecera de un lado de la mesa, a su lado derecho Kakashi, a su otro lado Naruto, luego Sasuke, Karin y Suigetsui, en la otra cabecera de la mesa, la tía de Sakura, a un lado Castiel, Sakura, Ino y Sai (llegando a Kakashi). El ambiente era claramente tenso, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a la ojijade con el ceño fruncido, Castiel no dejaba de ver a Sasuke molesto, Karin no comprendía el comportamiento del Uchiha, las emociones y sentimientos eran confusos, por su parte Tsunade y Elizabeth hablaban sin problema.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke no podía comer en paz, sentía su penetrante mirada en si, ¿Qué mierda sucedía? ¿Por qué le miraba así?, comenzó a sentir como Castiel también la miraba de reojo para luego mirar al Uchiha, joder eran tan arrogantes, tan lindos…tan parecidos. Se restregó la cara ¿lindos?, osea si, lo admitía Sasuke seguía siendo el guapo chico, claro más sexy, su primo también lo era, la pregunta era ¿Por qué demonios los comparaba?

Chicos- dijo su tía mirando a ella y al pelirrojo- luego ordenan sus cosas ¿vale?

No- dijo cortante Castiel- yo no me muevo de aquí, tengo planes para hoy

Pero hijo…- decía la pelicastaña, todos se quedaron en completo silencio, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, el pelirrojo estaba molesto.

Pero hijo nada- dijo él- madre yo no soy un ninja, no nací en Konoha-dijo mirando como el resto le observaba- nada me ata a esa aldea, solo una prima que recién conozco- dijo molesto- no cambiare mi vida por esta allegada

Hijo por favor…-susurro la madre mirando la cara de Sakura

Sakura le miro un segundo, se sentía mal, era claro, seguía siendo la molesta que nadie quería cerca de sí, entonces su tía le miro, Tsunade vio la escena sorprendida y nadie decía palabra, ni siquiera una movida de tenedor.

Permiso- murmuro Castiel levantándose de la mesa y saliendo por la puerta golpeándola con fuerza

Yo…Sakura, cielo perdónalo- dijo la pelicastaña apenada.

Creo…creo que debo ir a hablar con el- dijo Sakura levantándose, su tía trato de detenerla, mas Sakura salió en su búsqueda

(Versión Sasuke)

Sakura había salido del departamento. Había salido por ese imbécil de pelo rojo.

Todo esto es jodidamente estúpido, haber vuelto con esta bola de perdedores, estar en un lugar completamente desconocido y molesto, Hmp, además esta Sakura…ahí con sus ojos verdes, pero no, no esta frente mi llorando por mi, no esta tampoco sonriéndome, no, se fue detrás de ese imbécil.

Teme- susurro Naruto- teme- le mire de mala forma

¿Qué quieres dobe?- pregunte molesto

¿Crees que debemos ir a buscar a Sakura-Chan?- susurro preocupado

No-dije serio y cortante- es su problema- dije y me levante de la mesa con un permiso.

Después de un rato todos se levantaron de la mesa, había pasado mas menos una hora desde el incidente y estábamos en completo silencio. ¿Qué mierda había pasado?

(Sakura versión)

Cuando Salí del edificio no pude evitar llorar, estaba confusa, un poco herida.

Salí en busca de Castiel sin ningún destino camine en dirección al centro, tal vez por allí le vería, seque mis lagrimas a medida de mi caminata, hasta que de pronto, en una plaza cerca de allí le observe sentado tocando una guitarra

No sabía si acercarme o no, pero convencida sin mirara atrás avance mirándole. El me miro y bajo la cabeza observando el horizonte.

Castiel…-susurre- te vengo buscando hace un rato- dije colocándome a su lado

Sakura…-susurro mirándome- lo siento- dijo mirándome sincero

No debes disculparte…- dije- creo que yo he venido a cambiar mucho tu vida, es natural que me odies

No te odio- dijo con una sonrisa tenue- jamás podría hacerlo.

Entonces me observo a los ojos, éramos jade vs. Jade, tomo su guitarra y me miro con ternura.

¿Por qué no tocas antes de irnos?- pregunte

Pues…-susurro y asintió

¿La escribiste pensando en alguien?- pregunte nuevamente

No, la verdad no- dijo mirándome- la escribí hace un tiempo, pero te la mostrare después- dijo de la nada y me tomo de la muñeca- es hora de irnos, debo unas disculpas

Muy bien- dije mirándole mientras era casi…casi arrastrada- Oye ¿Qué planes tenías para hoy?- dije curiosa

Mm la verdad no sé si decirte- dijo y yo infle mis cachetes como una niña pequeña, ante esto río- tengo ensayo, si quieres puedes venir

Oh *-* Me encantaría- dije emocionada.

(Narro yo)

Había pasado una hora desde el incidente, o tal vez dos, si, pero nadie decía palabra. La pelicastaña había ordenado sus cosas y las de su hijo, mientras los otros metían en cajas algunas pertenencias.

De pronto, sintieron abrir la cerradura, todos corrieron al living y se colocaron a esperar, al entrar vieron un pelirrojo risueño y una chica levemente sonrojada de risa.

¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo? Se preguntaba Elizabeth, aunque no negaba la felicidad que le producía verle así

Castiel, cariño- pronuncio, el pelirrojo le miro y se coloco frente de todos. Sakura a su lado con tranquilidad sonrió

No digas nada madre, ya he hablado con Sakura, no fue mi intención decir aquello, lo lamento- dijo serio- a ustedes también, no debí comportarme así

Oh sobrina- dijo su tía con una sonrisa- no sé que le has hecho, pero lo has cambiado

Hn, madre- dijo y se retiro a su cuarto.

(Con Akatsuki)

El dueño de la aerolínea les miraba fijamente, había conversado con ellos, pero realmente no comprendía nada.

Ustedes están locos- dijo finalmente- no tengo resolución, lo mejor será que se marchen- dijo mientras pensaba nunca volverlos a ver

Wii ^^- dijeron los cuatros emocionados- ¡Gracias!- dijeron saliendo del cuartel.

Al salir caminaron hacia la salida, ninguno decía nada se sentían raro bajo las miradas de muchos.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- murmuro Deidara- ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Qué haremos?

Buena pregunta- dijo Pein- estoy arto que miren raro

Creo que deberíamos colocarnos ropa "Normal"- dijo Itachi

Okey y de ¿Dónde sacamos plata?- pregunto Sasori

Los otros tres se miraron, estaban perdidos, ¿Qué harían ahora?

* * *

_No me maten D: se que no paso mucho con Akatsuki, pero ya pasará 1313 jaja :Z...bueno espero les haya gustado. _

_Dejen Reviews y opiniones. Se toman en cuenta ;) espero les haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia será tomada ^-^_

_Sean felices *.* Saludos, Mila_


	7. Misión: Ser una persona Normal

_Hola mis queridisimos lectores, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de el Fics, antes de cualquier cosa !Gracias! a quienes comentan, responderé sus Rewievs_

_**Ayame de Uchiha: **ajajaj Hola (: si, la verdad Sasuke-kun es muy lindo *O* es un cubo de hielo muy sexy jajaja, la verdad te comprendo, también acosaría a Akatsuki, no creas que no me he preguntado donde están en el mundo real xD...Espero disfrutes el capítulo ^^  
_

_**Zembre98: **Hola ^^ jiji que bueno que no me mates por que así continúo :) jaja me alegro que te guste el fics, gracias por tu comentario *-*  
_

_**dulcecito311: **Ojojojo Hola :P bueno, primero gracias por tu comentaro, me alegro que te guste :D pues la verdad en el capítulo no verás grades avances, pero ya viene lo 1313 ajajaja, ojalá de igual forma disfrutes  
_

_**I Love Sasusaku 23 10 28: **Holaa :) me alegro que te guste el fics, para eso estamos ajaja ^^, bueno como lo has pedido la continuación ;) disfrútala, te espero ^^_

_**Albii-chan: **Hola ajaja :D ¿Te gusto? *-* me alegro, lo sé es raro, jojojo u.u soy rara no lo notas? ajajaja, espero te guste el capítulo.  
_

* * *

_Como siempre agradecer su apoyo :D me hacen feliz :') jojojo :z _

_**Adelantos del capítulo: **Cambio de casa y organización. ¿Celos?, Tsunade se va, ¿Que pasará cuando una niña encuentre parecidos a los Akatsukis con unos personajes de una serie de Tv :O...¿Una abuela fanática?  
_

* * *

_Disfruten el capítulo..._

* * *

(Castiel Pov's)

No comprendo la manera en que ella me lleva a un mundo distinto, desde que apareció se convirtió en una chica muy especial para mi, no se si sea por ser mi prima o por que simplemente es Sakura.

(Fin Castiel Pov's)

La tarde había pasado y todos estaban en la nueva casa, era una casa grande, una construcción más bien francesa, de la época imperial. La casa poseía dos pisos, teniendo abajo un gran comedor, un living, una cocina americana, dos piezas y un baño, arriba habían seis piezas y dos baños.

Estaba Sakura sentada en el suelo sacando la loza que habían llevado, mirando a su alrededor, observando a sus compañeros y a sus maestros ordenando la casa. De pronto, sintió un golpe en su cabeza, la Haruno miro de quien se trataba.

Eh Castiel- dijo mirándole feo e inflando sus mejillas

Jajá Sakura necesito que elijas tu cuarto- dijo riendo

¿Y para eso me pegas? Bruto ¬¬- susurro la chica

Hn, te escuche- dijo el pelirrojo – no seas así- dijo al notar como la chica le ignoraba totalmente

Oh vamos Sakura- dijo sentándose a su lado mientras comenzaba a hacerle costillas

Sakura reía, mientras Castiel sonreía al mirar a la ojijade de tal manera, de pronto ambos se sintieron observados y pudieron notar como le miraban los otros.

Tsunade, Kakashi y Elizabeth miraban enternecidos la situación, mal que mal eran primos.

Karin le miraba con recelos, ¿es acaso que esa pelirrosa debía obtener la atención de todos?

Suigetsui y Juugo sudaron al mirar al Uchiha.

Ino y Sai sonreían cómplices ante tal acción de aquellos chicos.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba totalmente molesto la escena, poseía su ceño fruncido, sus puños cerrados y casi…casi jurarían que activaría el Sharingan, pero ¿saben algo? No lo hizo, porque en el mundo normal eso no existe.

Eh jeje- rio Sakura nerviosa bajo la mirada del Uchiha- ¿Sucede algo?

_~SasuSaku~_

Los chicos de Akatsuki habían caminado hacia una plaza, allí se habían sentado frustrados. Observaron a la gente pasar, niños correr y gente sacarles fotos. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué les observaban maravillados?

Mami, mami- dijo una pequeña con una señora a su lado acercándose a los Akatsuki- mírales mami se parecen a los personajes de Oturan, los Sikustaka - dijo emocionada

¿A quien?- dijo extrañado Sasori

A unos personajes de televisión *-*- dijo la pequeña emocionada - ¿Podemos llevarles madre?

No cielo, ellos no son muñecos- dijo la madre

Oh, por favor- dijo Deidara- ¿no nos podría ayudar? Estamos perdidos y necesitamos ayuda con la ropa

Así lo creo- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Los cuatro le miraron embobados, ¿Señora? Nada que ver, debía ser una mujer de 25 años de pelo castaño, estaba vestida con un vestido azul y poseía un pequeño bulto en su estomago.

Mami por favor, hay que ayudarles ¿Si?- dijo la pequeña ojimiel

Hn, ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto la muchacha mirándoles

Itachi ^^- dijo el pelinegro de coleta- ellos Sasori, Pein y Deidara

Oh, bueno den las gracias a mi hija, vengan les ayudare- dijo la muchacha- mi pequeña tiene razón se parecen Sikustaka, mamá es fanática seguro les ayudara

¿Sikustaka? ¡Genial!- gritaron los cuatro, mientras les seguían

La pequeña tomo la mano de Deidara sorprendiéndole, la pequeña le brindo una sonrisa y casi…casi le arrastro, mientras los otros seguían el camino. Definitivamente era muy raro… ¿Oturan? ¿Parecidos?

Oye- susurro Sasori- ¿has escuchado?

Si, si- dijo Itachi- pero bueno, es un mundo aparte, supongo que es normal

Creo…-dijo Pein- da miedo esto

Jajá a mi no, esto es entretenido

Itachi, eres bipolar ¿sabes?

Hmp ¬¬

¿Ves lo que digo Pein?- dijo Sasori riendo- ya se enojo

El pelinaranjo les miro, estaba con unos locos, pensaba, estaba con unos pequeños niños bobos y locos.

_~ SasuSaku~_

(Elizabeth Pov's)

Note el ambiente tenso, la verdad no comprendía mucho, tal vez una conversación después con Sakura sería lo mejor.

La verdad…Castiel, mi hijo estaba muy cambiado o al menos, con ella. Ahora embargaba una nueva misión y esta sería muy difícil. Al ver como ninguno hablaba decidí hablar para cortar el silencio mortal

Creo que debemos organizarnos antes de que se vaya Tsunade-Sama ¿no?- todo el mundo asintió- bien, todos al living ahora

Todos caminaron al living, al llegar yo lleve una pizarra que tenía en mi cuarto para escribir lo que debía hacer. Todos me miraron.

Antes que me vaya las piezas quedaran organizadas- dijo Tsunade, mientras buscaba plumón

Okey- dije mirándoles- esta es la casa, las piezas de abajo serán de Kakashi y mías, arriba dormirá aquí- dijo marcando una pieza- Castiel, en la de enfrente Sakura, a un lado Sasuke, Suigetsui y Juugo, en frente Karin,- dije colocando nombre a cada pieza- Las ultimas dos piezas serán de Naruto y Sai e Ino.

Me parece perfecto- dijo Tsunade mirándoles- las chicas obviamente tendrán pieza aparte- dijo ella mirando la cara de disgusto de los chicos

Ninguno se opuso al orden de las piezas, aunque la cara lo decía todo, aun así decidí sonreír- cada uno podrá comprar y decorar los cuartos a su gusto

Somos pobres…-susurro Karin

No, no lo son- dijo Kakashi- Tsunade les dejara a cada uno un monto determinado

¡Si!- grito Naruto

Pero…-dijo la ojimiel mirando, yo solo reía al ver las caras descolocadas de los chicos- deberán ahorrarlo, no es mesada- dijo Tsunade- esta es su misión chicos

¿Qué misión?- pregunto Naruto, pues la verdad era un chico muy lindo, pero un poco desconcertado, observe como el resto le miraba.

La verdad analizaba cada movimiento, Tsunade aun no les decía el nombre de la misión y yo, yo sería la encargada de guiarles y debía mas menos ver el perfil de cada uno de ellos.

Usuratonkachi- susurro Sasuke.

Ah, mocoso eres muy idiota- dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade- ¿no recuerdas lo que dije cuando llegamos aquí verdad baka?

No- susurro apenado

Mire a Castiel quien parecía serio y aburrido, luego mire a mi sobrina quien sonreía, creo que Naruto era un gran amigo de ella y se notaba al mirar con desaprobación al chico, pero con una leve sonrisa.

Bien, les recuerdo- dijo Tsunade seria- numero uno, Uchiha y compañía están bajo vigilancia- dijo mirándoles- y deberán cumplir bien esta misión para pertenecer a Konoha ¿entendido?

Hmp- dijo el moreno de ojos negros. Sentí una opresión al ver los ojos de mi sobrina al mirarle, estaba emocionada.

Número dos- dijo seria- esta misión es absolutamente responsabilidad de ustedes

_~ SasuSaku~_

Los Akatsuki habían llegado a la casa de la pequeña y la bella mujer. Al entrar los dejaron en la cocina, según la mujer de nombre Soledad quería dar la información a su madre. Entonces entro una señora canosa con una amplia sonrisa, se veía muy simpática

¡Oh dios mio!- grito- son hermosamente iguales *W*- grito y los abrazo a todos- déjenlo en mis manos, cielo- dijo la señora

Claro, madre- dijo la muchacha desde la puerta- chicos, ella es Norma- dijo la muchacha- quedan en sus manos, iré a bañar a Luz- dijo

Los muchachos miraban a la señora con una sonrisa nerviosa, todo sea por Naruto y Sasuke ¿no?

_~ SasuSaku~_

Los chicos miraban atentamente a Tsunade que les miraba.

Lady-Tsunade ¿No cree que es hora de partir la misión?- pregunte a su lado

Lo creo- dijo- es hora de marcharme, deben comportarse y seguir cada paso para cumplir la misión, la convivencia es parte de ella- dijo mirando al Uchiha y a los muchachos-su misión es ser una persona normal- dijo mirándoles

¿Normales?- pregunto Sai- ¿a que se refiere?

Ya lo verán, los espera un largo camino muchachos-dijo- les informare sobre sus misiones, si es que se les necesita- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- sean felices

Al cerrar la puerta todos me miraron interrogativamente. Sería un largo camino. Ser un ciudadano, un chico y chica normal, la misión de ellos sería olvidar el miedo y odio a vivir, buscar la felicidad y algo estable.

* * *

_¿Que tal?, ya sé ¿nada emocionante?, es que hostía tías hay capítulos de "proceso" kajkajkjaj, nah ya verán. jijiji :z me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente xD _

_Unas preguntas ¿se dieron cuenta de la serie de tv? o ¿no? diganme, diganme :D _

_**Recuerden: **Sugerencias o peticiones a través de los rewievs ajajaj :)... si se puede se agregará en el capítulo siguiente o dentro de la historia. _

_Para las perver como yo :Z... tranquilitas por que ya verán algo de "acción" _

_..Quiero que sepan que les agradezco mucho mucho el apoyo. Lo mejor para una "escritora" es el apoyo del público. _

_**Ahora...** **Adelanto Próximo Capítulo: **¿Qué pasará con los estilos? ¿la ropa? ¿piezas? ¿celos? ¿vida? ¿Trabajo? ...¿Será fácil la vida para nuestros ninjas?...ah ¿Qué pasará con la abuelita y Akatsuki? ajaja ;)  
_

* * *

_Ehh...hablando de otra cosa...publique una nueva historia, se llama **"Marmalade Boy: Versión Sasusaku" **para quienes la hayan visto y para las que no también, es romance puro, limpio, un poco de humor ajaja, espero pasen y me digan que tal. _

* * *

_¿Rewievs lectoras? _

_¿Lo merezco? _

_Espero esten bien :D _

_Gracias y espero sus opiniones _

_Mila _


	8. Primera mañana, desayuno

_Hola lectores ^^ bueno primero que nada disculparme por mi ausencia, pero la verdad estoy agotada mi cerebro se diseca o.O ...es que les cuento estudio pedagogía en Historia en la Universidad y he debido leer unos cuatro libros para esta semana, además ya se vienen los exámenes y mi cerebro realmente se estaba volviendo loco...no puedo escribir _ _cosas como _

_" y de pronto Sakura se ve con Aróstegui y el le cuenta sobre el metódo historiográfico, todo observado por March Block y Sasuke quienes estaban completamente en desacuerdo..." o.O ... OKey, no lo escribi, pero me refiero a que, tengo tanta materia en mi cabeza que a veces alucino xD. _

_Además estuve de cumple, mis 18 ^^ al fin *-* _

_Por eso mil disculpas. _

_Bueno volviendo a lo nuestro 1313 xD respondiendo sus lindos Rewievs :') _

_**Saya92: **Hola ^^ me alegro que te agrade ver a Sasuke celoso :Z ¿a quien no? jejeje, bueno vamos de a poco con lo de nuestros chicos, pero respondere tus dudas en los capís no te preocupes :) agradesco tu comentario :ñ  
_

_**Dulcecito311: **jajaja hola ^^, yo tb lo creo...pero bueno, ya veremos, ¿celos? me encantan *-* pero en ellos, en Sasuke ajaja y bueno vamos de a poco con su costumbre..espero te guste el capí y gracias por tu Rewievs :D  
_

_**Ayame de Uchiha: **ajajajajaj hola ^^ la verdad si acoso por una ancianita, pero deberás ver que paso con la ancianita "dulce" :) ajajaja, respondiendo tu pregunta no sé si bipolar sea la palabra correcta, es raro ajaja, es hombre xD ajajaj comentario muy feminista (pero es broma xd) y sí querida se vale soñar, ya verás lo que pasará... Gracias por comentar y espero disfrutes el capítulo :)  
_

_**Abii-Chan: **Hola si, Naru es un amor ajaja :L me alegra que lo encontrarás entretenido ^^ y espero ahora te guste el capítulo, gracias por tu rewievs :)  
_

_**I love Sasusaku 23 10 28: **Hola ^^ la abuelita la lleva :B ajajaja ¿que pasará? ahora comenzarás a leerlo jojojo :z disfruta el capítulo y agradesco tu coment ^^  
_

_**Thaly de Elric: **Hola ^^ me alegro que te guste la trama y los dialogos. Espero no defraudarte :L y espero te guste el capítulo :) thank por tu rewievs.  
_

* * *

_Bueno lectores agradezco como siempre el apoyo y los comentarios, ojalá no defraudarlos ^^ espero disfruten el capítulo y... lean, disfruten, sueñen ^^_

_por cierto, ¿vieron? Naruto to road...al parecer Sasusaku, claro que sería por una ilusión y donde el mundo sería perfecto para Naruto y Sakura...la verdad igual estoy que tomo pasajes a Japón y no sé aprendo japónes y veo la película, además Sasuke con eso atuendo *w* por dios, busquenlo, esta re-bueno ajaja además dejaría de ser cubo de hielo por que en ese mundo su familia estaría viva, y, sí señoras y señores sería un casanova...y por los rumores si habría Sasusaku 1313...muchas opiniones dicen que, es una formna de cumplir los sueños de los fans en realidad, ¿será?...no lo sé, pero esta dirigida por el mismo masashi Kishimoto *-*... ajaja bueno, los dejo ahora sí... lean _

* * *

(Elizabeth Pov's)

Ya era de noche, Tsunade se había marchado y todos estaban sentados mirándome confusos. Había mucho que hacer y debía comenzar ya con mi trabajo, todo por la felicidad de mi sobrina.

Creo que será mejor que cada quien vaya a su cuarto, hay mucho que hacer mañana- dijo Kakashi- ¿o no Elizabeth?- me pregunto mirándome intensamente

Oh…claro- dije observando a los chicos- síganme

Observe como todos se levantaban pesadamente y caminaban siguiéndome, subimos las escaleras mientras sentía los murmullos de todos. La primera habitación fue la de mi hijo, la abrí

Hijo, tu cuarto- dije este me observo y entro.

Castiel llevaba algunas cajas y las coloco ahí, me observo y todos comprendimos, al salir de su habitación cerro la puerta y ya no se supo más nada de él. Así avanzamos por todo el pasillo, dejando a todos en cada habitación, podía sentir los gritos de cada persona admirando la pieza, cuando me devolvía cuando escuche los gritos del pelirrubio, entonces una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, este trabajo sería bastante largo y lo comprobé cuando se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y los otros, gire levemente y mire al pelinegro como tocaba la puerta de Naruto, cuando este salió, el ojinegro le miro

Usuratonkachi ¿podrías callarte?- dijo molesto, me detuve para saber la reacción, no necesitábamos peleas.

Eh Sasuke-teme no seas aburrido- dijo riendo el ojiazul

Dobe quiero dor-mir ¿Entiendes?- dijo molesto

Aburrido- dijo Naruto riendo- eres un teme aburrido

Y tu un dobe hiperactivamente estúpido ¬¬

¿Qué has dicho teme?- dijo Naruto mirándole, pude observar como todos salieron hacia la entrada de los cuartos y como Kakashi estaba desde las escaleras mirando- Repite eso Teme

Que eres un dobe, Usuratonkachi- dijo desafiante el Uchiha

Y tu un teme- grito Naruto

Dobe, cansas mi paciencia- dijo el moreno pasando una mano por su cabello

Y tu la mía teme- dijo el ojiazul- eres un maldito teme amargado

Dobe- la vena de Sasuke crecía mayormente y todos estábamos muy expectantes a las reacciones de ambos, si bien, notaba el cariño, eran amigos y rivales y lo comprobaba en este instante

Teme seguro estas así por que no has tenido "eso"- dijo riendo

Do-be- dijo mirándolo de forma tétrica- vuelve a repetir eso y morirás

Eh je era una broma teme- dijo el pelirrubio en un susurro

Entonces note a mi sobrina suspirar con pesadez, se acercó a ellos de manera lenta y mirándolos con desaprobación- ¡Basta los dos!- grito mirándoles- parecen unos críos, que no puedan estar en paz un momento...

Pero Sakura-Chan el teme empezó- dijo Naruto mirándole, mientras Sasuke solo suspiraba

No me importa Naru-baka- dijo- tú y tú- dijo mirando al Uchiha- se callan y se van a la cama, mírenlos par de críos

Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron frustrados, luego cada quien se metió en su cuarto, al cerrarse todas las puertas baje por las escaleras y me dirigí al living, ahí observe a Kakashi quien leía, me acerque a uno de los sillones y me senté en el.

No han cambiado en nada- dijo mirándome y dejando su libro- aun son los pequeños de 12 años

Oh…-susurre- Kakashi ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ellos?

Mm, pues la verdad no podría decirte mucho dulce Eli- sonrío el peliplateado.

Me sonroje al instante, yo conocía a Kakashi hace años, pues vivía en la aldea, siempre lo considere un hombre guapo, y en algún momento creí estar enamorada de él. Kakashi solo me llevaba por un par de años y desde que fui pequeña lo mire con admiración.

Eh- dije nerviosamente

Pues estoy expectante la verdad- dijo mirándome a los ojos- tu sobrina y mis chicos vivirán mucho, la pequeña Sakura aun no ha reaccionado

¿De qué Kakashi? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte- necesito saberlo, necesito conocer a quienes vivirán aquí

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura son mi equipo Eli, el equipo 7- dijo un poco ¿emocionado?- pues, supongo que sabes la historia del clan Uchiha ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí- bien, Sasuke ha vuelto y se ha topado con esto, no sé que pase entre Sakura y él, me tiene expectante, se bien que él le ama, pero es un idiota orgulloso

Ya veo- dije- ¿Crees que aprendan a estar bien y a convivir aquí?

No lo dudo- respondió- Sakura decidió venir por algo, Naruto esta feliz de tener a sus dos mejores amigos unidos y sabrá como sacar esta "Misión" adelante y Sasuke…él es un Uchiha lo hará por orgullo- dijo riendo

Comprendo- dije

De igual forma, sé que lo harás bien- dijo él- mejor vamos a dormir, nos espera un largo día- dijo levantándose- y créeme, sé de que hablo.

Yo solo asentí, realmente sería un largo día, me dirigí a mi cuarto, me coloque mi pijama y me puse a dormir.

(Fin Pov's Elizabeth)

A la mañana siguiente la pelicastaña se levanto, miro la hora 7 am, entro a su baño y se ducho. Al salir se coloco un vestido manga larga gris, unas medias y unos tacos negros, hoy hacía un poco de frío en Londres.

_~ SasuSaku~_

En la casa de Norma (aquella ancianita dulce ^^ y loca…), estaba ella en la cocina con el horno encendido, su nieta ya se había marchado a la escuela y su hija al trabajo, mientras ella con sus mejillas sonrosadas amasaba la masa para hacer pan. Sí, se había levantado temprano y había hecho algunos queques y comida para el desayuno. Ahora amasaba la masa del pan, mientras observaba la televisión.

De pronto sonó su horno, una sonrisa se asomo- el pastel esta dijo- susurro ella, abrió el horno y saco el pastel de chocolate.

Saco un mantel y lo coloco en la mesa, luego coloco tazas, cucharas, platos, sirvió jugo y un sin fin de cosas, el desayuno es lo primordial ¿no?

Con dulzura entro en la pieza que les entrego a los muchachos, con dulces susurros los despertó a los cuatro.

Los Akatsukis caminaron hacia la cocina y al entrar ninguno resistió y desesperados se sentaron a la mesa.

Disfruten muchachos, yo me iré a vestir- dijo- tenemos trabajo que hacer

Cuando salió de la cocina los cuatro miraban la mesa con baba en su boca, tanta comida y solo para el desayuno.

Se parece a mi abuela n.n - susurro Itachi mientras mordía su pan con mantequilla

¿Tenías abuela?- pregunto Deidara mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente

Hn, todos tenemos abuelas Deidara- susurro Sasori- ¿de donde crees que vienen tus padres?

Hn, eso lo sé baka- dijo molesto mientras comía un trozo de pastel- me refiero a ¿Cómo sabe que se parece?

No lo sé…-susurro Itachi- pequeños recuerdos además se nota en como nos trata

Si- hablo Pein que aun mantenía los ojos levemente cerrados, había sido muy difícil dormir con el trío

¿Qué sucede Pein? ¿No comerás eso?- pregunto Sasori- si quieres yo me lo como

Hn, ni te atrevas Sasori- dijo- solo tengo sueño, unos idiotas hicieron escandalo hasta tarde por la noche

Lo sentimos- dijo Itachi-

Todo sea por el Uzumaki ¿no?- dijo Deidara de manera burlesca

Hn, si, luego de acomodarnos los buscaremos ¿entendido?- dijo el pelinaranjo

Si, si como digas- dijeron los tres comiendo y sin prestar mucha atención a lo dicho

Idiotas…-susurro tomando su café

_~ SasuSaku~_

Elizabeth salió de su cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina y coloco la tetera y el hervidor, se dirigió al living hacia frío, al parecer ya llegaría el invierno, allí encendió la chimenea, cuando iba hacia arriba miro como Kakashi le saludaba- buenos días, ¿haces el desayuno?- dijo la pelicastaña, Kakashi solo asintió y se fue al sector cocina.

La pelicastaña al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso comenzó a tocar cada puerta de las habitaciones, 8 am exactamente, era hora de comenzar el día, continuaba tocando las puertas- es hora de levantarse- gritaba

De pronto, se abrieron todas las puertas y los reclamos no tardaron en llegar.

¡Madre!- gritaba Castiel molesto- ¡el único día que me puedo levantar tarde y tú lo arruinas!

¿Qué sucede por que tan temprano?- decía molesta Karin desde su puerta

…- Suigetsui solo bostezaba

Hmp- decía el Uchiha con protesta

Ah es muy temprano- reclamaba Naruto

Sai, Juugo e Ino aun no hablaban ¿para que? Estaban agotados y ni querían protestar

Falta Sakura…-susurro la pelicastaña- ustedes fórmense fuera de sus puertas

Todos con pesadez lo hicieron, mientras Elizabeth tocaba la puerta de su sobrina- Sakura, despierta cariño- dijo la pelicastaña

Entonces la puerta se abrió, Sakura estaba con unos jeans, unas botas griseas hasta el talón, una polera negra muy apegada al cuerpo y un poleron gris, tenía su cabello suelto y estaba sutilmente maquillada- buenos días- saludo

Sasuke, quien estaba molesto por despertarse temprano, y no, no era de flojo, pero ¿saben lo que es dormir con Suigetsui?, bueno, él la miro de pies a cabeza, estaba hermosa…distinta, pudo notar como esta le miro y desvió su mirada al instante, mientras un tono rosáceo cubrían las mejillas de la chica, el moreno solo sonrío de forma altanera.

Castiel, por su parte la observaba, estaba sonrojada, se había percatado de las miradas con el ojinegro y eso, para su sorpresa le molesto en demasía.

Me he levantado temprano tía, quería mi cuarto listo- dijo la ojijade

Oh, ya veo cielo- dijo sonriendo, mientras le echaba un pequeño vistazo

Tiene lo básico supongo que después le hare retoques

Claro, no te preocupes, ahora fórmate- dijo la mujer, cuando lo hizo, su tía les miro a todos- tienen 1 hora para estar todos listos abajo, tomaremos desayuno y comenzaremos el día ¿Comprendido?- Todos asintieron.

Cuando la tía de Sakura bajo hacia la cocina, todos se miraron con pesadez, dos baños arriba, esto sería difícil, las chicas, ellos, ¿una hora?, era acaso ¿una sub-misión? Si era así, sería una misión record.

Tengo una idea- aclaro Sakura- los hombres e un baño, las chicas en otro ¿les parece?

Buena idea feíta- dijo Sai

Ey, pero no tenemos ropa "normal"- dijo Ino mirando a la pelirrosa

No te preocupes por eso Ino-cerda- dijo la ojijade con una sonrisa- luego veremos eso, ahora vayan a la ducha.

Ino fue a uno de los baños, claro entre peleas con la pelirroja, pues ambas querían ocupar el baño, pero fue Ino mas rápida y se metió en el. Mientras, por el lado de los hombres Sasuke había tomado la posesión del baño.

Eh teme déjame entrar- gritaba el pelirrubio-¡necesito entrar!

¡Espera tu turno, dobe!- gritaba el Uchiha desde dentro

Por favor teme- decía desesperado el ojiazul

¡Hmp, entra!- grito el Uchiha

Quien miraba la escena desde afuera era Suigetsui, quien no creía lo que veía teniendo una "O" en su boca, ¿El gran Uchiha dejaba que alguien entrara al baño? Esa era novedad, Sakura quien caminaba hacia el piso de abajo se fijo en el chico

¿Sucede algo?- pregunto

Es solo que…Sasuke, él dejo entrar a Naruto- dijo- jamás había hecho eso

Oh, ya veo- susurro- Sasuke y Naruto son así desde pequeños, amigos y rivales, pero ambos se quieren, aunque Sasuke lo niegue.

Oh, y tú Sakura-Chan ¿Qué sucede contigo?- pregunto

¿Yo?- pregunto confusa- si te refieres a mi relación con ellos, es de una profunda amistad, aunque admito jamás pensé ver a Sasuke aquí

Comprendo…-susurro el peliceleste

Bien- dijo la pelirrosa- te espero abajo.

Volviendo al baño con Naruto y Sasuke, Sasuke se duchaba mientras Naruto orinaba, estaba sumamente desesperado.

Eh teme gracias- decía el ojiazul

Bien- dijo mientras se enjabonaba dentro de la ducha- no vayas a tirar la cadena, dobe- dijo, pero ya era tarde, por que nuestro querido amigo ya lo había hecho

Usuratonkachi- susurro molesto Sasuke

Lo siento…-susurro Naruto nervioso

Me las pagarás Naruto- dijo furioso tomando la toalla y saliendo de la ducha

Teme por favor- susurro Naruto mirando la cara de Sasuke

Hn- dijo Sasuke tomando sus cosas para marcharse del baño- no se quedara así do-be

Sasuke salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto. Mientras Karin tocaba la puerta desesperada es que, Ino llevaba ya mucho adentro del baño- Eh Abre la puerta- gritaba molesta, estaba furiosa, ella también deseaba darse una ducha.

Karin- escucho, era Sasuke- deja ya de gritar, es una orden.

Si…si Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin mirándole babosa

Hmp- dijo cerrando la puerta el moreno

La hora había pasado y todos estaban abajo sentados a la mesa, bueno he de decir que Karin aun estaba con el pelo mojado, un poco desarreglada y molesta, pues la pelirrubia no le había dejado mucho tiempo en la ducha. Castiel miraba la escena de sus convivientes, él había sido inteligente y se había duchado abajo.

Es hora de comer- dijo Sakura entrando al comedor con una bandeja llena de cosas como pasteles, tortas, queques, mermeladas, entre otras- disfruten

Oh *W* Sakura-Chan se ve delicioso- dijo Naruto emocionado

Debo admitirlo frentona, se ve delicioso- dijo Ino sonriendo

Sakura sonrió, tal vez esto funcionaría ¿no?, observo a Sasuke quien hacía cara de asco y era de suponerse no había mucho de lo que él comía, luego observo a Castiel quien también tenía esa mirada de desprecio por la comida.

¿Por qué se parecían tanto? Se preguntaba Sakura molesta y confusa- Sasuke- dijo y él le miro, todos quienes hablaban callaron- lo tuyo esta en la cocina aún no te lo he traído- dijo, este solo le miro y asintió - y Castiel, mi tía traerá tu desayuno- dijo Sakura.

Sasuke le miro con ceño fruncido, todo iba bien hasta que llamo a ese pelirrojo, estúpido. El Uchiha le dedico una mirada de molestia al chico y Castiel no dudo en responderla.

Sakura había ido a la cocina a recoger la bandeja con lo de Sasuke, era unas tostadas con tomate finamente picado, al volver al comedor ya estaban Kakashi y su tía sentados, se dirigió donde Sasuke y dejo la comida allí- sé que no te gusta el dulce- dijo y se fue a sentar.

Sasuke le miro. ¿Por qué debía ser tan molesta? ¿Por qué debía pretender conocerlo tanto? ¿Lo conocía? – Hmp, gracias- dijo de forma tosca y fría.

Sakura solo le miro, no diría nada, no deseaba discutir, por eso prefería cerrar la boca.

Esto esta delicioso feíta- dijo Sai comiendo- muchas gracias a ti y a tu tía

Y a mi- dijo Kakashi tranquilo- yo también les prepare el desayuno alumnos

Gracias Kakashi-Sensei- dijeron Sakura, Sai, Ino y Naruto sonriendo.

El desayuno estaba muy silencioso, nadie decía palabra y es que, realmente era extraño estar ahí, en esa situación, en Londres y todos Juntos.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Bueno ¿que tal? opiniones, pedidos, saludos, amenazas o.O, regalos :L ajaja se acepta de todo con respeto ^^_

_Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y ajaja si vieron el atuendo del Uchiha para la película imagineselo más menos así en los capís siguientes con esos anillos y agh *-* estoy babosa ajaja ..._

_Los dejo. Gracias, los quiero. Mila_


	9. Fase 2, ¿estilos?

_Hola ^^ he vuelto. Como siempre Gracias a quienes leen ^^...ahora vamos con el rincón de reviews xD _

_**Abii-chan: **ajajaja cierto que es *O* la película quede babosa, bueno y sí Sasuke es tan *-* sexy, es jodidamente sexy ese condenado Uchiha, pero bueno ajaja, ¿te gusta castiel? ajaja también es como sexy ese chicoco jijiji :z y sipo querida lectora es SasuSaku, pero 1313...jaja, gracias por tu comentario :)_

_**Adagio10: **Hola :) primero que nada gracias por leer. Segundo espero disfrutes el capítulo y lo veas como quieres ^^_

_Saludos :) _

_**Dulcecito311: **ajaja a mi también me dio hambre, creelo xD, bueno agradecerte tus comentarios, de verdad es un honor que te guste el fics. y a mi también me gustan las peleas de Sasuke y Naruto y amo los celos. Ojalá disfrutes :)  
_

_**weriita: **Hola, fuera de lo común, exacto xD, Soy rara u.ú ahaha pero bueno, lo importante es que te ha gustado. Gracias por comentar.  
_

* * *

_Chicos antes de dejarlos con el chap, decirles que agradezco el apoyo y el seguimiento del fics :D es un honor para mí. _

_Recordar que si desean hacer sugerencias son bienvenidas. _

_En el capítulo de hoy se ocuparán dos canciones, una es Machos y la otra es Toca el clarín, de Spirit ^^, disfrutenlas, recomiendo escucharlas :) _

_Los dejo, lean, disfruten, imaginen... _

_Los espero abajo ^^ abrazos sicologicos _

* * *

Luego del desayuno se habían asignado puestos para ordenar la cocina y todo. Suigetsui y Karin, recogían la mesa, Ino lavaba, Sai secaba y Juugo guardaba, los otros ya les tocaría…luego.

Una vez terminada las tareas de aseo todos se dirigieron al living. Allí estaban todos esperando que es lo que deberían hacer.

¿Ahora que?- pregunto Karin molesta- nos levantan muy temprano para hacer nada- bufo la pelirroja

Karin- dijo Sasuke de forma severa

Si Sasuke-kun…-dijo callando

Sakura le miro… _Kun…._ese sufijo que él jamás aceptaba de buena gana, aquel sufijo el cual ahora no lo dice, claro mordiéndose la lengua. No sabía por que Sasuke había vuelto y eso, eso le daba una sensación de desprotección.

Chicos, chicos- dijo la pelicastaña- todo esta fríamente calculado, fase uno completa

¿Fase uno?- pregunto Sai- ¿A que se refiere?

El desayuno- dijo la mujer sonriendo- pero ahora viene la fase más complicada

¿Complicada?- dijo Ino

Si, no quiero que nadie alegue- dijo la mujer- fase 2, estilos- dijo la mujer sonriendo- no se preocupen ya los observe bastante y el diseñador sabrá que ropa irá con ustedes

Sasuke miraba hastiado ¿estilos? Bien, ¿para eso había vuelto? De hecho, ¿Por qué mierda había vuelto? Joder, esto no debería estar pasando y ahora estaban hablando de ¿estilos?

De pronto, el timbre sonó, Castiel quien miraba la "ridiculez" según el abrió, entonces de la nada entro un hombre muy guapo vestido de una forma casual pero muy elegante, después muchos stand de ropa, maquilladoras, peluqueros, zapatos, entre otros.

Sasuke sintió como tenía una gota al estilo anime, ¿estilos? Joder.

Hola mi nombre es Mario- dijo mirándoles con una sonrisa- seré su estilista

Hola Mario, amigo gracias por venir- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

De nada amiga- dijo riendo- ¿Por donde partimos? Oh acá traje los nombres y las fotos

Todos se miraron ¿Fotos? ¿En que momento? Castiel miraba la escena, se estaba yendo distraídamente cuando una mano lo toma de la chaqueta de cuero.

Eh- dijo mirando a Sakura

No te escaparás Castiel- dijo con una sonrisa- tú te quedas

Hn, pero…

Pero nada- dijo empujándolo al sillón.

Castiel sonrió por la acción de la chica, pero frunció su ceño al sentir la mirada del Uchiha quien no dejaba de verlos.

Bien- dijo Mario- partiremos por las chicas Ino y Karin- dijo el hombre, ambas se pararon- Oh muy bien- dijo- siéntense por ahí

Ambas caminaron hacia donde se les había indicado. – Quedare mejor que tu Zorra- susurro Ino

Já quisiera verlo oxigenada- dijo con burla Karin

¿Qué has dicho pelos de escoba?- dijo molesta Ino

Nada, oxigenada- dijo Karin.

Todos miraban la escena, mujeres, pensaban unos, otros se quedaban en silencio., hasta que después de un rato de discusión, Sasuke hastiado hablo

Karin cállate de una puta vez- dijo molesto

Jajá zanahoria tu Sasuke-kun te ha hecho callar jajá- reía el peliceleste

¡Calla cara de pez!- dijo molesta

Sakura miraba la escena, acaso…acaso ¿él había dicho tu Sasuke-Kun? Será que ella era la novia del ojinegro, tal vez…tal vez era así y ella, ella ya no tenía razón de ser.

Cuando las chicas se pararon estaban maquilladas y peinadas. Ino poseía su parpado inmóvil de color piel, su otro parpado color naranjo claro, tenía sus mejillas con un poco de colorete y sus labios con un poco de brillo, poseía su pelo un poco ondulado. Karin tenía su cabello de igual manera, solo un poco más oscuro, su maquillaje era más fuerte, sus ojos delineados, un poco de base y un brillo rojizo en los labios.

Te ves hermosa- dijo Sai tomando a su novia de la mano y besando su mejilla

Gracias Sai-kun- dijo sonrosada

Sakura noto como Karin bajaba la mirada, nadie decía nada, aunque notaba a Suigetsui mirarla, sabía que no diría nada.

Se ven muy bien chicas- dijo ella, Karin le miro y le hizo una leve sonrisa

Gracias frentona- dijo Ino- mejor que tú ¿no?

Jamás cerda- dijo Sakura riendo

Mario las tomo de las manos y las metió a un cuarto- su ropa esta lista, pruébensela, y no se preocupen por más que les dejaré mucha- dijo

Ambas se metieron al cuarto, mientras Sasuke y los dos chicos de su equipo estaban sentados siendo atendidos en conjunto con Naruto y Sai

Seguro quedarás más afeminado Sasuke- dijo Naruto riendo

Cállate do-be- dijo Sasuke molesto- peor que tú no quedare- dijo- sería imposible.

Kakashi quien, leía, para variar, sonreía, esto era chistoso, tendría que convivir con ellos y con la pequeña Sakura sería espectacular.

No peleen muchachos- dijo Elizabeth quien observaba la ropa que le mostraba Mario.

Ah es que el teme es un amargado, ¿Verdad Kakashi-Sensei?- pregunto Naruto- hasta tu lo piensas verdad ¿Sai?

Claro, el Uchiha traidor es amargado, eso no se discute- dijo Sai- seguro que hace mucho no ha tenido sexo

Jajá de seguro que es virgen- dijo Naruto riendo.

Sasuke tenía la cien inflamada, ¿Cómo se atrevían? Kakashi reía levemente, Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada, Castiel solo miraba al Uchiha de forma burlesca, Suigetsui reía de igual forma que Naruto y la ojijade mayor solo miraba con cara de "adolescentes" a Mario

Dobe cállate si no quieres que te mate- dijo Sasuke molesto, pero no podía moverse por que le estaban recortando las puntas del pelo

Cálmate teme o ¿acaso eres virgen?- dijo el Uzumaki

Hmp, ese serás tú, dobe- dijo y Naruto se sonrojo fuertemente- veo que es verdad, eso te pasa por molestar

Jeje- río- mejor me callo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció Ino vestida con unos jeans negros, unas zapatillas converse moradas y un gran polerón con la cara del "monstruo come galletas", también tenía unos aretes morados. Luego venía Karin, una onda más ¿metalera? Más ¿ruda?, tenía unos pitillos rojos con unas converse negras, una camisa negra con los primeros botones sin abrochar y en cima un chaleco negro abierto, traía unos aretes grandes y unas pulseras.

Divinas muchachas- dijo Mario- allí- dijo indicando unas maletas- esta su ropa y zapatos vayan a dejarlas al cuarto antes de que me arrepienta.

Ambas corrieron a dejar la ropa arriba.- Bien- hablo Mario mirando a los muchachos- ya que su cabello esta lavado, recortado y listo, les ruego a ustedes pasar a la habitación- dijo Mario- cada quien sabrá su estilo, confío en eso

Los tres chicos entraron a la habitación, Juugo miro su ropa, era obvio cual era para cual y demasiado obvio por los accesorios.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Los Akatsukis miraban la televisión, habían levantado la mesa y miraban televisión aburridamente, Norma no bajaba aún, o ¿no llegaba? Habían sentido la puerta de calle.

Me aburro…-susurro Deidara- esto es totalmente aburrido- dijo cambiando la televisión

Si lo dejarás en un canal tal vez podríamos ver algo ¬¬- dijo Sasori

Nah…-dijo restándole importancia mientras seguía cambiando la televisión

De pronto se sintió la puerta y apareció la señora Norma, pero no vestida casualmente, no, no, no, vestida como una dama, traía un traje negro, unos tacos y estaba muy sutilmente maquillada- caballeros- dijo ella muy formalmente- me presento, dueña de empresa de moda, la más grande en Londres- dijo sonriendo

Akatsukis le miraron sorprendidos.

Por eso no puedo permitir que estén así- dijo- los quiero todos duchados, les dejare su ropa en la habitación.

Los Akatsukis se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño- Yo me baño primero- dijo Itachi- soy rápido y Sexy

._.' okey…-susurraron los otros tres.

Definitivamente tenía el ego muy arriba.

_~ SasuSaku~_

¿Cuánto tiempo demoraran?- preguntaba Ino aburrida

No lo sé, ni nosotras nos demoramos tanto- susurro Karin

Recuerden que esta Naruto y Sasuke, seguro están peleando- dijo Kakashi

Nunca cambian- susurro Sakura

_[…Machos, machos, machos yo soy un macho muy bien plantao y vengo de pura sepa yo soy un macho muy firme y plantao…] _

De pronto, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico saliendo de la habitación, caminaba rumbo a las chicas, era Juugo, estaba con un chaleco blanco invierno, unos pantalones beich (o como se escriba xd) y unas zapatillas blancas. Un estilo sofisticadamente casual.

Nadie decía nada solo aplausos, es que, la diferencia era grande.

Luego salió Suigetsu, el peliceleste traía una polera lila con algunos rayados de marca, encima una chaqueta negra, unos jeans oscuros y unos zapatos negros.

Karin le miraba muy sonrojada, el maldito pez era hermoso para su maldita vista. Suigetsu le miro y sonrió- ¿Qué tal?

Te ves excelente- dijo la mujer mayor de ojos jade.

Excelente- dijo mirándole el chico

_[Vengo de una familia en la que te obligan ser buen varón y tú sabes que macho se nace y no se construye como una mansión…]_

¡Aquí vengo yo!- grito Naruto caminando estaba con una polera blanca, un gran abrigo negro, un gorrito en su cabeza, unos pantalones de jeans y unas zapatillas Nike negras. Pero además traía el collar de Tsunade mostrándolo, mientras que en su espalda tenía una imagen de su clan.

Sakura lo miro sonriente, Naruto…su amigo, su hermano, quien había cumplido su promesa, luego de un año estaba ahí…ahí…en Londres, con ella, con Sasuke, estaba ahí y brillaba.

Kakashi lo miro con cariño, con respeto. Él había traído a Sasuke, él había hecho que volviera, él había luchado por la promesa, estaba orgulloso, se merecía la felicidad, se merecía reír, se merecía tratar de ser feliz.

De pronto, carraspeando la voz salió Sai con su sonrisita, estaba con un chaleco delgado negro, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros también. Traía un colgante con un símbolo de Konoha

Ino se acercó y beso sus labios- te ves hermoso- dijo sonrojada

Gracias, linda- susurro.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi miraban a Sai con una sonrisa aprobatoria. Empezaba un nuevo ciclo. Todos juntos.

/ Con Sasuke…/

_[Toca ya el clarín, solo para mí, no cambia el tiempo que, recuerda bien lo que yo fui…]_

Sasuke estaba en la pared apoyado, vestido con la ropa dada, frustrado y molesto.

"_Aun eres muy débil, no odias lo suficiente y déjame decirte algo, nunca lo harás" _

"_Gracias al Sharingan, conozco al Naruto verdadero, solo he estado jugando contigo, pero el tiempo de jugar se acabó" _

"_¡Sasuke! Te amo tanto, que ya no puedo soportarlo…"_

"_Te diré una cosa más, mis días de jugar al ninja con los niños de la aldea de la hoja se han ido…" _

Recordaba el Uchiha, un golpe en la muralla fue lo que dio, cerro la puerta, nadie se fijaría debían estar mirando al estúpido del dobe y a su copia barata afeminada.

¿Dónde quedaba su venganza?

_[No puedo seguir, ya no sé empezar, en mi corazón, todo es soledad…]_

Se sentía molesto, frustrado, ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿En Londres? Lo estaban alejando de su objetivo, de su meta, matar a Uchiha Itachi. Esto parecía un juego.

Estaba en la soledad de su alma, estaba en la oscuridad, pero aun así…aun así sentía un cosquilleo al observarse al espejo.

_[Soy soldado, mal herido y debo abandonar, todo acabo aquí, aléjame o déjame morir…]_

¿Qué mierda sucedía? ¿Por qué sentía que todo estaba saliéndose de control?

¿Por qué Sakura estaba allí? Y ¿Por qué mierda se estaba preguntando por ella?

"_Sakura…Gracias" _

_[Toca ya el clarín, todo me da igual, no hay ni un camino que… me lleve a algún lugar, sin luz, yo tengo miedo de desesperar, de desistir y no continuar…]_

Molesta- susurro frustrado.

Grandes proyectos, grandes hazañas que deseaba realizar. Pero no, lo dejo todo de lado, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se dejo tan fácil?

_[Y desde allá alto en la distancia, una voz grito: recuerda tu verdad, si te pierdes hoy, contigo va tú fuerza, toma tu valor, recuerda tu verdad…hay un soldado en ti, lucha la batalla, por la libertad, esa es tu verdad...]_

/ Con los otros/

Falta Sasuke teme- dijo Naruto- ¡Eh teme!- grito- ¡Ya sale te esperamos hace mucho!

La puerta se abrió y salió Sasuke- no grites dobe- dijo caminando, aún tenso, llevaba una camisa negra, unos jeans azules muy oscuros, unos zapatos negros puntudos, elegantes pero juveniles, una bufanda en el cuello, un colgante del clan Uchiha, su estampa en la espalda de la camisa y un anillo en uno de sus dedos.

_[Soy un macho simple y sincero, que a veces le cuesta decir te quiero, pero puedo bajar de la luna, por que ser buen macho es mi fortuna…]_

Sakura le miro completamente anonadada, es que se veía totalmente sexy. Entonces el Uchiha noto su mirada y muy atrayentemente se acercó a ella.

¿Entonces?- pregunto abiertamente, más dirigió su mirada a la ojijade

¡Te ves muy guapo Sasuke-Kun!- grito Karin acercándose a él

Hmp- respondió él

Ne, no se ve muy bien- dijo Naruto- no mejor que yo ¿verdad Sakura- Chan?

Eh…bueno yo…- susurro mirando al chico de orbes negros

_[Machos, machos, machos...]_

Castiel miro a Sakura cerrando sus puños- Uchiha, no creo que seas del gusto de mi prima- dijo de manera agría el pelirrojo.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el comentario de su primo, abrió levemente sus ojos. Sasuke frunció su ceño molesto, Naruto se fijo en la reacción de su amigo. Oh…Oh…susurro mirando al pelirrojo.

Kakashi solo observo la situación analizando las reacciones.

_[…y no sabes que varón se nace, no es el que se hace pasar por hombrón…]_

_~ SasuSaku~_

Muy bien chicos- susurraba la ancianita elegante- sorpréndame- dijo abriendo la puerta de calle.

Todos estaban con ternos, más cada quien con colores distintos. Pein fue el primero en salir, estaba con un terno negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata naranja, luego continuo Sasori, un terno gris, camisa blanca y corbata lila, Deidara, un terno muy a su estilo, azul mar con pequeñas líneas blancas, su camisa negra y corbata azul y por ultimo, Itachi, un terno negro, camisa roja y corbata negra. Todos con zapatos italianos.

Todos estaban en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, Norma salió con su cámara y como toda abuela orgullosa les tomo una foto.

Itachi frunció su ceño- no, no, no- dijo molesto- es que no me dejo expresarme- dijo

_[Soy un macho de pies a cabeza que cuando te mira sabe lo que piensa…]_

._.' Le miraron los otros. Okey, ¿Qué mierda le paso a Itachi? ¿Expresarse?

Oh, tu te refieres a modelar ¿no?- Itachi asintió- oh, cielo no debes preocuparte, puedo tomarte una

Muy bien- dijo y sonrió al estilo Uchiha- ustedes salgan- los otros tres se movieron hacia un costado.

Itachi sonriente tomo las orillas de su saco, coloco la mirada más provocadora, una parada canchera y ¡clic! La foto estaba lista.

Estuvo genial Itachi- dijo emocionada la ancianita

Pein lo miro, luego un suspiro se salió de su boca, una mano en su frente y la resignación. Raro. Itachi Uchiha era muy raro.

Bien cielos ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta?- propuso la ancianita

Si, nos haría bien- dijo Deidara mirando a Itachi- nos haría muy bien- susurro

Los cuatro partieron su camino. Matadores, como solo ellos podrían ser.

_[Soy un macho de muchas razones, que tira mil besos y un ramo de flores…]_

Siguieron su camino, muchas mujeres les tiraban piropos. "Quien fuera camisa", "se han salido los demonios para hacernos pecar", algunas se quedaban mirando como babosas y no faltaba quien se desmayaba.

_[Soy un macho firme y plantao que cuando te mira te deja flechao…]_

No duraron mucho con la ropa, pues unas niñas muy locas se les tiraron y les quitaron sus sacos y camisas. Los Akatsukis asustados, un poco tal vez, se devolvieron corriendo a la casa, al entrar Norma les miro.

Las mujeres están locas- susurraron los cuatro y ella solo río.

_[Machos, machos, machos...]_

* * *

_Ta- tan ^^_

_¿Qué tal? ¿les ha gustado? _

_Espero opiniones. A mi me ha gustado, digo como escritora. _

_Al escuchar la canción que utilice con Sasuke, pensé inmediatamente en él..._

_Bueno realmente espero lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Espero sus reviews ^^_

_Nos leemos. Mila._


	10. Una pelea, ¿estudiar?, ¿Trabajar?

_Hola ^^ sí, me demore más de la cuenta, peeero... exámenes en la U, estudio, estudio, estudio, duermo y cuando escribo me demoro un mundo, lo siento. _

_Bueno hoy les dejaré a nuestro querido Sasuke-Kun responder los comentarios, yo debo seguir estudiando...lo vigilaré (entre nos es medio hielo para sus cosas ¬¬) bueno, nos vemos al final ^^_

_/Detrás de pantalla/_

_Sasu:¿Por qué debo hacerlo? _

_Mila: yo te pago ¬¬ y si quieres mantener a Sakura a tu lado en Mí fics debes comportarte, se lo debemos a las fans _

_Sasu: hn, que pesada eres, lo haré _

_Mila: lo sé, lo sé, sin mi no vives ^^_

_Sasu: hn, loca_

_/ De vuelta/_

_**Dulcecito311: **Hmp, hola, la verdad debo hablar obligado ( la autora tiene un palo con punta en mi espalda), hn, la verdad no sé que le ven a Castiel ni que fuera tan guapo. La verdad Akatsuki solo hacen el ridículo, pero bueno también me "reí", y respecto a lo de las mujeres si están todas locas (Mila:Sasuke! ¬¬)... en particular mi jefecita (¬¬) esperamos que disfrutes el capítulo.(Mila: Sasuke la cara de felicidad) Hmp n.n  
_

_**Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno: **Nos alegramos que disfrutes el capítulo y te guste el fics, la autora esta feliz (no es broma ^^) pues la verdad según los guiones que leí solo a Sakura le da un atuendo, pero a ese idiota es un poco difícil de persuadir...así que ya comprenderás...Creo que la autora aun no le da suficiente protagonismo a Castiel y para que, estoy yo (Uchiha! no seas tan egocéntrico, ya verás como todo cambiará) Hmp, bueno esperamos que disfrutes el capí :)  
_

_**Anna: **( Este comentario lo responderé yo Sasuke, tan bruto que sales, prefiero yo responder ¬¬) Hn, quien te entiende, bien, aprovecharé de ir a ver televisión (se marcha). Hola, la verdad a mi también me parece que la historia a veces no cuadra, pero bueno, tampoco es que lo piense mucho, trato de llevar un hilo conductor claro, creo que lo expreso, por tanto algunos detalles los afinaré con el tiempo. De todas maneras gracias por leer la historia y darme tu opinión, claramente es cosa de gustos, espero verte en mis otros fics que vendrán y los que tengo ^^  
_

_(Mila: Sasuke ven aquí_

_me levanto y lo voy a buscar_

_ Sasu: Hn, ¿Ahora puedo terminar?_

_ Mila: exacto, ya apurate que no tengo todo el día _

_Sasu: u.u me tratas como esclavo_

_ Mila: nah, lo mereces por ser tan deseado, debo compartirte _

_Sasu: mujeres locas. _

_Sasuke vuelve.) _

_**I love Sasusaku 23 10 28: **Hmp, hola, la verdad yo no le quitaría la ropa a Akatsuki (Mila: Yo sí *-*) Hn, bueno la verdad obviamente mato, soy un Uchiha, es tipíco en nosotros, más bien en mi (Itachi:! y en mi hermanito!- grita desde lejos) Si, si como sea, Itachi también esta y bueno aunque no me agrade es un Uchiha, un poco loco. Deseamos que disfrutes el capítulo (Itachi: Te mando besos gatita 1313) Itachi, basta (Itachi: ven, no me dejan ser u.u) _

_**Adagio10: **¿Pero que jodidos le ven a Itachi? (Itachi: soy hermoso hermanito, compréndelo) Hn, como sea, bueno Castiel ha dado su advertencia, pero verás lo que un Uchiha ha respondido ante tal acto... no sé si te agrade pero, a mi me encanto demostrar quien soy ( Itachi: sin contar tus confusiones xd) Callate baka, espero disfrutes el capítulo_

_**jenna: **Bueno disfruta el capítulo y culpa a la autora por demorar tanto ¬¬ (Mila: ey! ya di mis disculpas) Hn, como sea es tu responsabilidad este atraso (Mila: Sasuke no juegues con mi paciencia o ¿quieres que te ate y viole? ) o.O me callo.  
_

_**Guest: **La verdad Sakura no es nada de él y nunca lo será (Castiel: ya veremos Uchiha) Hn, calla idiota la autora me dio permiso a MI para hablar, si no quieres que pase lo del capítulo de hoy, otra vez, __cállate (Castiel: te acusare ¬¬) Hn, como sea, el punto, Sakura y este pelirrojo no son nada, es solo que, según el guion esta confundido, ella le comprende, no lo haber respondido tu pregunta, si no, la autora me matará (Mila: Jamás lo haría aunque a veces lo mereces ¬¬) _

_Mila: Muy bien queridas lectoras agradecemos sus comentarios y espero que Sasukito haya dejado todo claro, si no, me vuelven a preguntar. Como siempre gracias a todos ^^ espero que lean y disfruten. Nos vemos abajo_

* * *

_[Ya lo sé, hay que pelear, otra noche que luchar lo entendí me llevo ya, pero no me siento bien….]_

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, había cerrado la puerta con pestillo, se frotaba la cara, estaba totalmente frustrado, tenso. Se recostó en la cama.

Molesta- susurro cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué mierda había pasado hace unos instantes atrás? ¿Por qué mierda había reaccionado así?

_[Tengo que volver, no me dejaré vencer, algún medio encontraré no los dejaré llevarme…]_

_~ Flash Black~_

_Castiel había retado al Uchiha al decirle tal babosada. ¿Acaso no sabía nada? _

_El Uchiha le miro de manera intensa y se acercó de manera amenazante- Hmp, definitivamente no sabes con quien hablas- dijo de forma molesta _

_¿Qué? Con un idiota- dijo el pelirrojo- pues lo sabía desde hace mucho Uchiha_

_Todos se le quedaron observando de manera sorpresiva, ¿desde cuando tanta bronca entre ambos? Bien, no todos lo comprendían, pero los que conocían al pelinegro comprendían la razón de su molestia, y con conocer me refiero a su equipo 7, obviando a Sakura _

_Castiel…-susurro la pelirrosa- no seas así _

_Hmp- sonrió el Uchiha con autosuficiencia_

_..._

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

_[Nunca nadie me va a dominar yo voy a pelear no me rendiré, nunca yo me rendiré ¡no!...]_

Sasuke negó con la cabeza impidiendo continuar con los recuerdos. No, no, no se negaba completamente, ¿Porque mierda se sentía tan bien al recordar como Sakura trataba de detener todo?

Sasuke golpeo con impotencia la cama, se observo la mano aún ensangrentada y gruño molesto.

_[Atrapado estoy pero no me montarán ¡jamás! lo verán no me rendiré, nunca yo me rendiré ¡no!...]_

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos. No. No dejaría que esta frustración pasará a ser un sentimiento con ella. No. Jamás lo admitiría ella era solo una estúpida piedra en su camino.

No importaba, él cumpliría su meta, él mataría a Itachi, vengaría al clan.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta y grito el nombre de su equipo, al instante todos estaban dentro del cuarto, cerro nuevamente la puerta

Sasuke-Kun ¿estas bien?- pregunto Karin melosa acercándose a él.

Hn, lo estoy- dijo frío alejándola - y no, no los llame para eso- dijo mirando las caras de ellos

¿Entonces?- pregunto Suigetsu

Luego de que esta jodida misión acabe nos marcharemos de Konoha, la destruiremos por dentro y buscaremos a Itachi

Sasuke…-susurraron los tres

Nada de Sasuke, aun soy su líder, jamás dije que el estar aquí me dejaría sin mi venganza- dijo él muy serio- ahora fuera, deseo estar solo.

El equipo Taka o Hebi, como se les llame, salieron muy confusos. Ninguno dijo palabra al llegar abajo. Sasuke volvió a estirarse en su cama, la luz del día nublado iluminaba el cuarto y eso le incomodaba y mucho.

_[Mi libertad buscaré...] _

Al levantarse para cerrar la ventana, el Uchiha se quedo mirando la nada, pues los recuerdos aún le invadían.

~ _Flash Back~_

…

_¿Cómo puedes defenderlo Sakura?- pregunto Castiel molesto _

_Castiel...-susurro la pelirrosa _

_¿Qué? _

_En ese instante y bajo la mirada de cada uno de los presentes, el moreno se acercó a Castiel y le observo de forma retadora- Entérate de algo imbécil- dijo el Uchiha_

_En ese instante Elizabeth quiso frenar la situación, pero Kakashi con sigilo la detuvo- no es conveniente Eli, debes dejar como ocurren las cosas- dijo _

_¿De qué me debería enterar Uchiha?_

_De que Sakura- dijo muy seguro- siempre ha estado detrás de mí, siempre ha estado enamorada de mí, desde que la conozco ha sido…una molestia. _

_Entonces Kakashi y Naruto abrieron sus ojos, Sakura evito mirar a cualquiera, Taka miro sorprendido al Uchiha, incluyendo a la pelirroja, Elizabeth, Ino y Sai solo negaron con la cabeza. _

_Castiel tampoco tardo en reaccionar…"Molestia"…por eso aquel día…por eso ella había quedado muda, era él quien se lo decía. _

_Vuelve a decir eso idiota- dijo furioso Castiel_

_¿Qué?- dijo enarcando una ceja el Uchiha- ¿Qué es una molestia? Lo sabe, no debo por que repetirlo _

_Seguramente estas celoso, Uchiha- dijo el ojiverde. _

_Sasuke sintió la furia en su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre él._

_¿Qué? ¿Me quieres pegar?- grito Castiel en el suelo- sabes que es verdad es cosa de verla ¿no?- dijo el pelirrojo- pero no te preocupes que contigo no estará, no permitiré que la toques bastardo. _

_Ante eso no pudo sentir la ira arder en su cuerpo. ¿Qué no permitiría que la tocara? ¿Quién mierda era él? Se supone que solo el, Uchiha Sasuke tiene derechos sobre Haruno Sakura. _

_Solo piénsalo…-dijo venenoso el ojiverde- Sakura besando a otro, siendo tocada por otro- susurro _

_¡Cállate!- grito golpeándolo fuertemente- ¡Cállate!- grito continuando con sus golpes_

_Todos se sorprendieron al ver al acto, más la madre del pelirrojo- ¡Sasuke suéltalo!- grito desesperada _

_Teme basta lo mataras- dijo el pelirrubio mirando la escena. _

_Nadie decía nada, Kakashi trato de interferir, pero el Uchiha estaba cegado. _

_¡Sasuke!- Grito la ojijade acercándose y tomándolo por la espalda- por favor suéltalo- susurro en su oído _

…

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

_[Que fue lo que pasó, no sé que sucedió atrapado voy aquí y no es donde debo estar…] _

El moreno gruño molesto. ¡Basta! Se decía mentalmente.

Y…Trataba de negarlo, pero aunque quisiera ella tenía efecto en él- Molesta- susurro- ¡Molesta!- grito furioso.

_~ Flash Black~_

_Al sentir el contacto de ella en su cuerpo su anatomía reacciono solitariamente. Dejo de golpear al ojiverde y se acercó a ella cayendo de rodillas ante ella. _

_La pelirrosa se agacho junto a él y le abrazo, inesperadamente él no la alejo. _

_Tranquilízate Sasuke- susurro al notar su respiración agitada. _

_Todos estaban impactados. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?- veo que aunque quiera su cuerpo le pide paz- susurro Kakashi. _

_Elizabeth había tomado a su hijo y con ayuda de Sai lo habían llevado a su cuarto. Naruto se acercó al Uchiha- ¿Teme? _

_Poco a poco el azabache se levanto del suelo corriendo a la pelirrosa, su flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos. Se levanto lentamente y se retiro a su cuarto _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

_[Ya lo se, hay que pelear con más fuerza hay que luchar ya veras voy a escapar piénsenlo, es mejor soltarme…]_

En otra parte, más precisa, en la habitación de Sakura estaba ella encerrada, confusa, aterrada, ¿Qué había sucedido? No lo comprendía, será, será que tal vez… No…se repetía mentalmente ¿Sasuke Celoso? ¡Jamás!

Permiso- dijo una voz, Ino- ¿frentona estas bien?

No, no lo estoy- susurro la chica- me vuelvo loca, lo que acaba de pasar ¿fueron ataques de celos?

Exactamente amiga- dijo Ino- Creo que Uchiha esta interesado en ti

No, no lo creo- dijo la ojijade- seguro Castiel hirió su orgullo – dijo- hablando de él ¿él….?

No lo sé frentona, lo han llevado a su cuarto y lo han dejado ahí, no quiere visitas- respondió la pelirrubia- supongo que tu primo esta confundido y no me digas que no lo sabes

Yo…-susurro la pelirrosa- da igual Ino, mejor dime ¿has traído mi ropa?

Toma- dijo ella- es tu nueva ropa, hay muchas tenidas, soy feliz, ¿sabes que haremos ahora?

Realmente no lo sé- respondió- ha quedado un caos, hay que ver que sucederá ahora.

Si- dijo la pelirrubia- mejor cámbiate frentona, estaré abajo.

Cuando salió de la habitación Sakura tomo la ropa que le había dejado Mario. Un lindo pitillo negro con unas cadenas a sus lados, una camiseta muy linda negra y el un poleron color azul oscuro con detalles en dorados, sus zapatos, unos botines con plataforma muy lindos, de color negro.

Su cabello lo dejo tal cual, lacio y un poco ondulado.

Bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose al living, allí estaban todos, menos Sasuke y Castiel. Su tía le miro- Sakura, cariño ¿estas bien?- la ojijade asintió.

¿Castiel?- pregunto la ojijade

Bajara enseguida, a igual que Sasuke- respondió Kakashi- Ahora siéntense

¿Para que tantas revistas?- pregunto Sai mirándolas

Ya lo sabrás- respondió la mujer

Todo el mundo callo, nadie decía nada, el ambiente era tenso. De pronto estaba Sasuke desde el umbral del living mirándoles a todos, a los minutos bajo Castiel, quien poseía las cicatrices de los golpes.

Sakura le miro sorprendida, no había visto la cara de su primo- Castiel- susurro acercándose

No te acerques…Sakura- susurro de forma fría

Sakura no dijo más y se alejó. La mujer pelicastaña miro de cierta forma miro preocupada a su hijo, más no dijo palabra.- Chicos, antes de comenzar quiero decirles algo.

Todos prestaron atención y la ojijade se levanto de su asiento y les miro- No quiero más peleas- dijo de forma seria- esta es su casa hasta que Tsunade lo diga, esta será su familia- dijo y escucho un bufido por parte del moreno y pelirrojo- La próxima vez habrá consecuencias y me da igual quien comience- dijo severamente

Todos miraron asintiendo, se podía notar al Uchiha bastante molesto y a Castiel bastante hastiado.

Bien, aclarado esto- dijo el peliplateado- veremos la fase 3

¿Cuál sería esa fase Kakashi-Sensei?- pregunto el pelirrubio

Estudios- dijo sin más.

O_O, si esa fue la cara dada por todo el mundo, claro menos por Sakura y Castiel. Con decirles que hasta el mismo ojinegro se sorprendió.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Akatsuki estaba sentado en la cocina, ya se habían cambiado de ropa. Pero aun, aun no podían salir, la abuela los tenía lleno de diarios del día de hoy.

Buscar trabajo. ¿Por qué? Después de la charla de media hora de la señora Norma, la conclusión fue: ¡No serán críos toda la vida, busquen trabajo!

Muy bien y ahora estaban ahí, cada uno con un lápiz encerrando trabajos.

Que día más entretenido. ¿NO?

Mierda…-susurro Pein ya aburrido

¿Has encontrado alguno interesante?- pregunto Deidara

¿No y ustedes?- pregunto Pein

Y es que digámoslo, no es la mayor entretención buscar trabajo, además para que estamos con cosas, son asesinos, ninjas o ¿los ven como peluqueros? No, jamás, ¿niñeros? Okey, si quieres que tú hijo aprenda a ser un loco desquiciado contrátalos.

Yo sí- dijo Itachi- seremos stripper

¿Qué?- pregunto Pein- Itachi en serio, ¿Esta bien?

Claro- susurro- lo que pasa es que yo no me echare a morir como ustedes, han hecho más misiones en su vida y se dejarán estar por una

Si, pero por dios Itachi ¿stripper?- pregunto Deidara- estas loco

Hn, no- dijo- pero oigan somos sexis, lo demostramos al caminar un par de cuadras, nos pagarán por esto

No se bailar- murmuro Sasori y Pein

Deidara los miro y comenzó a reír a carcajadas- ¿de que te ríes Dei?- pregunto Itachi- acaso ¿sabes bailar en un caño?

¿Un que?

Caño

¿Qué mierda es un caño?- pregunto Sasori

Un fierrito donde bailas- dijo Itachi- como serpiente, esa que se dice de la creación de Adán y Eva por Dios

._. Oh- dijo el pelirrojo

En ese caso deberías llamar a tu hermano- dijo Deidara burlón- tiene complejos con las serpientes

Itachi sonrió, Sasuke, pensó, ojalá aprendiera de este mundo.- No digas esas cosas Deidara

Es cierto- río Sasori- cuando lo veamos hay que preguntarle que complejo tiene con ellas

Jajá no, mejor llamemos a Orochimaru- dijo Pein- él tenía un complejo con las serpientes.

Los cuatros se miraron y sudaron frío. Recordar esa lengua era traumante.- Es medio pedófilo- susurro Sasori.

Los cuatro asintieron. Muy cierto lo dicho, un pedófilo, ¿tal vez de serpientes?

¿Entonces?- pregunto la anciana mirándoles

Stripper- dijeron los cuatros como pequeños niños , la anciana solo les miro

No queda de otra más que intentar ¿no? – dijo ella

_~ SasuSaku~_

En Konoha estaba Tsunade y Shizune hablando en la torre.

¿Cree que servirá esto Tsunade-Sama?

¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – pregunto Tsunade- si lo dices por el Uchiha y Sakura, seguramente abrirá los ojos

¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Con su camino ninja?

Tsunade se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana- no ha pasado nada malo aquí Shizune

Pero…Akatsuki, Madara, el mismo Uchiha Sasuke ¿Cree que volvió en paz?

No lo sé Shizune, no lo sé- susurro la pelirrubia- las preguntas que me haces me las pregunto desde que salí de Londres

¿Entonces?- repuso Shizune

Entonces, ¿Qué pasara con ellos? Completarán lo que he dicho- dijo firme mirándole- si sucede algo serán llamados, además esta Kakashi y tiene ordenes explicitas de entrenar a la medida que se pueda allí.

¿Y Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Taka?

Supongo que pasará lo que deba pasar, quiero creer que abrirá los ojos si aún busca venganza- dijo Tsunade- que se dé cuenta del valor que tiene la vida

Shizune solo asintió. Tsunade solo le sonrió, sabía que esta idea, que esto era un proyecto de su alumna, más no podía dejarla ir así como así, no, no podía, sabía que muchos de los que estaban allí deseaban estar en la aldea, pero era momento de reconocerse a sí mismos, de darse cuenta de la vida tal como era, de darse cuenta de lo que deseaban para sus vidas, no, tampoco era justo que muy pocos conocieran el portal, pero era una forma de resguardo, y ella, ahora, resguardaba el futuro de los ninjas de Konoha, de sus ninjas.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Volviendo a Londres con nuestros ninjas, nadie decía palabra, entonces el pelirrojo hablo- Bien, madre me largo, yo no necesito esta fase, ya lo hago, ya estudio y mi único día libre en la semana no lo pienso gastar nuevamente en esto

Oh ¿Qué estudias Castiel?- pronuncio respetuosamente el pelinaranjo

Hn, arquitectura- dijo mirándole- mi sueño es crear muchos lugares importantes- todos le miraron sorprendidos- Hn, como sea pregúntenle a Sakura ,me largo- dijo saliendo de casa

¿A que se refiere Castiel, Sakura-Chan?- pregunto el ojiazul mirándole

Bueno, mi tía ya me tenía inscrita en una Universidad, me faltaba elegir mi carrera- dijo Sakura observando la cara de descolocados- no se preocupen ya les explico, yo por mi parte estudiare medicina

¿Medicina?- pregunto Sai- pero ya eres Doctora Feíta, oh bueno, ninja medico

No es lo mismo- interrumpió Elizabeth- Sakura en Konoha es medico por todo lo enseñado, como han visto aquí no hay nada de ninjas, por tanto hasta que no saque su titulo aquí, ella no cuenta, como tampoco ninguno de ustedes.

Todos miraron sorprendidos ¿No contaban? Eso era ¿acaso como no existir?

Sakura solo sonrió tenuemente, ninguno, ni ella sabía el largo camino que esperaba esta misión, eran 7 años estudiando y todo estaba en juego, pues apostaba a una vida lejos de casa…

* * *

_Continuará..._

_¿Qué tal? Apuesto que no esperaban la pelea, fue un momento débil jiji_

_La canción es de Spirit, se llama "Nunca me rendiré" escúchenla, es linda (: _

_Bueno les dejo mis lectores, espero ver sus comentarios, que me alegran para seguir. _

_¿Les cuento un secreto? Tengo un nuevo fics escrito, se llama "Solo tengo que volar" y el protagonista es Sasuke, más que Sakura es él, aunque obvio hablo de los dos. _

_Bien, me despido, se cuidan, los quiero y espero comentarios. _

_Mila _


	11. Carreras, Ensayos, Canción

_Hola mis queridisímos lectores, sé que he tardado mucho, pero bueno aquí me tienen. No quiero excusarme, pero verán he terminado mi primer semestre de Universidad *_w* _salí hace poquitito de la Universidad, vacaciones *O* y ahora tendré más tiempo, aunque ojo, no significa que estaré todos los días aunque es una GRAN posibilidad. _

_Ahora les responderé sus Rewievs ^^ hay algunos sin nombres, pero espero se acuerden de quien es quien. Se preguntarán y ¿Sasuke por qué no los responde? la verdad dejaré a Sasuke dormir, la verdad hace un frío de los mil demonios así que seré buena, solo por hoy xD. _

**_Guest ( el primero de abajo 7/12/12): _**_Me alegra que sigas la historia, la verdad también me gustaría que saliera más largo, pero la verdad es hasta donde me da la inspiración, trataré de de hacerlos más largos :) y como lo pediste aquí esta la continuación. _

_**Guest: **Ajajaj te ha gustado Castiel jajaja 1313, la verdad a mi también me ha gustado ajaja, bueno si quieres curarlo puedes hacerlo...si se deja ;) jojojo :Z, bueno no lo maltrataré tanto aunque tienes que ser conciente de que es un SasuSaku, aunque estaba pensando... no te lo diré X: (Más adelante daré esa opción) y bueno Akatsuki pasará por mucho wuajaja ^^ como lo has pedido, la bendita continuación.  
_

_**Guest: **¿Qué se quede con Castiel?, la verdad si es un amor :3 un poco rebelde ajaja pero, bueno hay artos fans de nuestro pelirrojo, veremos como se da todo. Gracias por leer y comentar :D  
_

_**I love SasuSaku 23 10 28: **Ahahaha me gusta que te guste el capítulo :z es la idea, sip, la pelea fue de repente, pero queda justa a la historia. Akatsuki stripper veremos como les va ;) y siete años, claro no durarán, pero ya verás ;) ajaja espero disfrutes el capítulo de Hoy. _

_**DULCECITO311: **Hol, bueno ya ves Sasuke esta recostado, pobre se nos muere de frío xD, bien, a mi también me gusto la pelea y los celos, yo le contaré a SAsuke que Castiel también es guapo ;), tiene artas fans jojojo :z...Stripper, muy buena profesión, pero...debemos ver como se da todo (risa de loca xD) espero disfrutes el capítulo _

_**Guest: **Hola! Gracias por tus palabras :D de verdad, no me creo una gran escritora, hago lo que puedo para no decepcionarlos. Respecto a tus preguntas. ¿Lemmon? supongo que lo habrá y espero no lo borren. ¿Celos? a montones ;Z, ¿Hinata en busca de Naruto? muy muy muy probable pero al paso de unos capítulos. ¿Ino y Sai? lo verás ahora. Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Gracias nuevamente por las palabras. _

_**Adagio10: **Bueno la verdad todas mis lectoras tendrán un boleto para ese estreno ;) aunque por lo que verás no sabemos como lo harán xD...Si, noto tu perversión, aunque ¿Quien no?. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado el capítulo ^^ si celos jojojo :Z lo mejor, pobre de nuestro pelirrojo, pero Sasuke ya sufrirá. Yo le diré a Sasuke tus palabras y tienes razón su apellido le sale hasta en la sopa hahaha, maldito Sexy Uchiha. Itachi tb sabrá tus palabras. Que, por cierto creo absolutamente hahaha :Z es hot y lo sabe. Disfruta el capítulo ^^_

_**Jessica: **Lo pedido es deuda ;) gracias por comentar, espero disfrutes. _

_**francheskat2: **hahah gracias :D espero disfrutes, como siempre, lo escrito es para ustedes ^^  
_

_**Guest: **Hola :D gracias por leer ^^ y me da gusto saber eso, espero lo sigas. Disculpa la demora. Espero estes a gusto. _

* * *

_Bueno les dejo la continuación, como siempre Gracias a quienes leen, espero disfruten la continuación. Recuerden que la historia es completamente mía, Naruto no u.u, las canciones utilizadas tampoco u.u, la de hoy se llama "She" aunque se las he colocado en español. _

_Las opiniones invertidas en el fics son exclusividad de la guionista y no representa necesariamente mi punto de vista ¿? xD _

_Cualquier tope con nombres es solo eso xddd!_

_Como siempre decirles que si desean pedidos u quieren decirme alguna idea estoy abierta a recibir ese tipo de opiniones ^^ _

_Ya lean :D _

* * *

Estaban todos los ninjas sentados. Estudiar, bonito ¿no? No, la verdad nadie lo piensa así (lo piensa una estudiante de pedagogía en Historia, xd) y se notaba en la cara de nuestros ninjas.

Creo que han quedado mudos- dijo riendo Kakashi- para explicarles comenzaremos con Sakura- dijo el peliplateado

Si, Sakura, cariño siéntate aquí- dijo la mujer pelicastaña, la cual había colocado una silla a un lado de la pizarra, la pelirrosa se sentó en ella.

¿Para que las revistas?- pregunto ella

Tranquila, ya lo sabrán- respondió el peliplateado.

Elizabeth tomo un plumón y en la pizarra escribió, Sakura Haruno, a un lado su edad y carrera elegida. Todos le observaban sin nada que decir- bueno, Sakura estudiara Medicina- dijo la ojijade mayor- Esta dura cinco años, más dos de especialidad- dijo

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. ¿Siete años?, ¿acaso estarían siete años allí?- no se preocupen- hablo el peliplateado- eso no quiere decir nada, ya lo veremos con el tiempo.

Bueno como decía- interfirió Elizabeth- la carrera dura cinco años, el primer semestre consta de cuatro ramos u clases Sakura- dijo la mujer- las cuales serán Anatomía y embriología I, Histología I, orientación a los estudios médicos y procesos biológicos I- estas fueron anotadas por Kakashi en el pizarrón.

O.Ó ¿Qué mierda era eso? Se preguntaban todos mentalmente, hasta que Sai hablo- okey, creo que nadie comprendió.

La mujer sonrió y miro a la pelirrosa- ¿nos harías el honor? – Pregunto- supongo que ya leíste de que trata

Claro- sonrió- el primer curso- dijo mirando el tema anotado- se trata de familiar lo que es el cuerpo humano, sus partes, a través de dibujos y esquemas; la histología tiene que ver con todo lo que son tejidos; el tercer tema, trata básicamente de los fundamentos filosóficos de la medicina y por ultimo, los procesos biológicos, los procesos naturales del ser humano

¿Verás todo eso Sakura-Chan?- pregunto Naruto con sudor en su sien, muy asustado.

Jeje, si Naru-Baka- dijo con una sonrisita- es mucho, pero me interesa

Además ¿de que te preocupas?- dijo Ino- detrás de esa frente gigante hay una gran cerebrito

Jajá ¬¬ gracias cerda- dijo Sakura

Sasuke miraba hastiado todo. ¿Estudiar? ¿Estudiar? Que tonterías, por favor él quería matar a Itachi, era un asesino, un vengador.

Bien- dijo Elizabeth- Sakura esta completamente lista y decidida en su carrera, aun faltan ustedes- dijo Elizabeth apuntándoles.

Sakura sonrió- opino partir por Naruto- dijo

¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- dijo exaltado, pero la ojijade lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó en la silla, todo seguido por la mirada del Uchiha

Bien…creo que según los intereses de Naruto tenemos tres opciones- dijo la pelirrosa

¿Intereses? ¿A que te refieres Sakura-Chan?- pregunto Naruto-¡yo deseo ser Hokague Dattebayo!

Lo sé…- susurro Sakura- pero aquí deberás estudiar

¿Qué tienes en mente para este baka, feíta?- pregunto Sai

Pues…Relaciones internacionales, Ciencias políticas internacionales o comunicación y cultura- hablo la ojijade

Kakashi le miro, luego de escribir el nombre, la edad y las posibles carreras en el pizarrón, Elizabeth también le observo con un deje de sorpresa. Sai sonrió por lo bajo, Sakura confiaba mucho en el ojiazul y si elegía esas carreras era por algo. Sasuke dejo salir una sonrisa burlona al oír las descripciones de cada carrera.

Hn, dobe tú ahí no aguantas ni un día- dijo burlón- no puedo creer que confíes tanto en él- dijo el Uchiha mirando a la pelirrosa

Simplemente sé que lo hará bien, estas carreras se relacionan con lo que es "Política", le servirá si desea ser Hokague- dijo la pelirrosa- entonces, ¿Cuál te pareció mejor Naruto?

Kakashi observo a Naruto, quien meditaba a conciencia, sonrió, sabía que lo estaba haciendo pensando como un futuro Hokague, definitivamente, aunque pareciera un niño, ya era un hombre.

Relaciones Internacionales, supongo que viene bien saber como tratar al vecino- dijo

Genial Naruto ^^- dijo la mujer- tus clases este semestre serán Introducción a las relaciones Internacionales, Introducción a la Ciencia Política, Introducción a la sicología y filosofía y matemáticas.

¿Eso quiere decir que…?- pregunto Naruto

Toma, aquí en este folleto esta todo, léelo- dijo la ojijade mayor- cuando todos terminen de elegir sus carreras iremos de compras.

Los ojos de las bellas ninjas se transformaron en estrellitas, de compras *-*. Claro, no saben que clase de compras les espera.

Bueno- dijo la mujer, tía de Sakura- iré a preparar el almuerzo, ustedes continúen- dijo yendo a la cocina

Tras la marcha de la mujer se continuo con Sai, la ojijade lo miro- tengo tu carrera perfecta Sai- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

¿En serio?- pregunto Ino- ¿Qué le tienes a mi novio frentona?- dijo Ino acercándose al pelinegro y abrazándole

Arte- dijo Sakura- estudiarás arte Sai

¿En serio?- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- ¿Qué aprenderé, feíta?

Según este folleto- dijo Sakura leyendo- la historia del arte, las etapas de ellas y todo sobre técnicas

Genial Sai- susurro Ino- es perfecto para ti- dijo besando sus labios

Sakura sonrió. Sabia que con la misión sus dos amigos al fin pasarían a tener algo formal, después de tanto estar, pero no, sabía que aquella misión, la misión sería una forma de unión.

Si, es justo para mi- sonrió Sai, luego de besar a su novia y recibiendo el folleto- pero vamos, que aún quedan ellos- dijo Sai sentándose nuevamente en el sillón, a un lado de Naruto e Ino.

Kakashi miro a Taka, quería jugar un poco, no, no jugar, más bien ver la cara de su querido alumno Uchiha al ver como reaccionaría su equipo- Suigetsu, tu turno

Si- dijo emocionado, el Uchiha bufo, realmente era un pequeño niño en un cuerpo de hombre de 19 años.

Como en todo el proceso, la pelirrosa anoto nombre, edad y dejo el espacio para anotar la carrera- ¿Entonces, que dice Kakashi-Sensei?- dijo la pelirrosa con serias dudas.

Karin los miro- este cara de pez debería ser un pez, sería bueno ¿no?- Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos

Karin- dijo Sakura- por favor no os comiencen que luego te tocara a ti y sabes que te molestara

Okey, comprendí- dijo Karin molesta. Aunque la pelirrosa y la pelirroja no se comprendían del todo, bueno, por el asunto del Uchiha, sabían que tendrían que convivir, por tanto trataban de evitar las peleas. Por su parte Sasuke se quedo mirándoles, Karin había callado, ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Kakashi, luego de aquella interrupción hablo- ¿Alguien ha visto algún folleto que vaya con él?- pregunto, y es que, no tan solo se habían leído los folletos de sus carreras, también, los otros de otras carreras.

¿Bufón?- dijo Naruto, ante esto Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe- ¿Por qué me pegaste Sakura- Chan?

Esto es serio- dijo Sakura, entonces observo al Uchiha- ¿alguna idea?

Hn, no lo sé- dijo de forma fría

Después de unos minutos de estar en silencio, leyendo y meditando (excepto el Uchiha) para ver que sería el querido cara de pez. Entonces el mismo peliceste les observo- ¡Ya sé!- dijo emocionado- actor- susurro

¿Actor?- pregunto Kakashi con una mano en su mentón

Suigetsu- susurro la ojijade, para luego formar una sonrisa- eso es perfecto para ti- dijo la ojijade

Y es que, es cosa de mirar como el peliceleste de ojos morados realizaba imitaciones de Karin y, claramente, sobreactuaba todo.

Luego de anotar a Suigetsu, Kakashi invito a la pelirroja a sentarse a su lado. Karin.

¿Qué les parece de puta?- pregunto Suigetsu, ante lo cual Kakashi negó con la cabeza, esto era muy difícil.

No sigamos chicos por favor- dijo Kakashi- aun nos queda la tarde.

Pero no muchos lo tomaron en cuenta, partiendo, porque, Naruto estaba con el folleto en la cabeza, Sai e Ino leían el folleto de lo estudiado por Sai, Sasuke quien se había sentado a un lado del pelirrubio y Juugo quien solo observaba y escuchaba. De pronto, unos ronquidos se comenzaron a escuchar, todos se miraron, Sasuke levanto el dichoso folleto de la cara de Naruto y suspiro frustrado.

Era de esperarse ¿no? Es Naruto, en Konoha o en Londres es Naruto.

Usuratonkachi- susurro golpeándole el brazo- ¡Despierta!- grito

El pelirrubio se sobresalto un poco y los miro a todos- ¿Su…cede algo?- pregunto

Si Naruto- dijo molesta la ojijade- te has quedado dormido, ten respeto por los otros

No es mi culpa Sakura-Chan- dijo asustado- estoy agotado

No seas marica Naruto- dijo Sai riendo- todos lo estamos

Eh Sai- dijo

Ya…basta- dijo Sakura- tenemos la tarea de buscarle una carrera a esta pelos de escoba

Suigetsu rio- Jajá pelos de escoba- recrimino hacia Karin, la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada, ante esto silencio- Me callo.

Bien- dijo Sakura- ¿Qué dicen de…?

¿De?- pregunto Ino- es que esta pelirroja tiene menos talentos que una cucaracha

¡Oye!- grito Karin- al menos soy mas linda que tu pelirrubia insípida

Lo dudo- susurro Ino

Me apunto a ese comentario- dijo el ojimorado riendo

Sakura ya estaba impaciente- ¡Basta!- grito- ya mucho tengo con Naruto y Sasuke, para que ahora ustedes comiencen.

El Uchiha le miro molesto, Naruto solo sonrió apenado, el resto callo inmediatamente- creo que por tus capacidades estarás bien como forense- dijo Kakashi tratando de calmar algunos ánimos

¿Eso es?- pregunto Karin

Ver porque muere la gente- dijo Sakura leyendo- claro, aquí no sale eso específicamente, pero básicamente es saber como y porque causas mueren las personas, ¿aceptas?

Ya…no queda de otra ¿no?- dijo resignada

Bien- dijo el peliplateado- te toca Ino- la pelirrubia se acercó a Kakashi quitándole el plumón

Yo ya lo decidí- dijo escribiendo en la pizarra su nombre edad y carrera- diseñadora de modas, es lo mío ¿no?

Claro- dijo Sakura- solo si quieres vestir como loca

Estas chistosa Sakurita- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- ya leí cuales son mis ramos y me han encantado

Bien, quedan Juugo y Sasuke- dijo Sakura- ¿Juugo has visto algo?

Si, señorita me ha interesado pedagogía en Filosofía, aunque ¿se puede saber que es?- dijo el pelinaranjo- lo he leído pero, en realidad no comprendí

Serás profesor, enseñarás teorías de distintos filósofos de las distintas épocas, hablaras de ética y moral- dijo la pelirrosa- de sicología y de distintos temas ¿te apetece?

Creo que sí- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke suspiro, faltaba él. ¿Qué mierda sería él? ¿Qué haría aquí? Si él vivía de su sed de venganza. Estaba jodido.

No lo estas- susurro Elizabeth entrando al living- no estas jodido- susurro mirándole fijo a los ojos negros

¿Esta lista la comida?- pregunto el pelirrubio interrumpiendo la mirada.

Casi- dijo con una sonrisa- aun falta que se cosa bien la papa.

Entonces Sakura miro a su tía- ¿tienes algo para Sasuke verdad tía?

Si, no es que quiera entrometerme, pero tu apellido promete mucho, al parecer- el ojinegro la miro con su ceño fruncido- creo que podrías llegar a ser muy reconocido.

¿Entonces?- pregunto Kakashi.

Economía Comercial- dijo Elizabeth- eso estudiarás Sasuke, te enseñaran a ser un gran empresario

Hn, da igual- dijo el Uchiha asintiendo.

Entonces, estaban todos listos, sus carreras elegidas, solo faltaba inscribirse en la universidad y buscar lo que deseaba Tsunade- Ahora, a comer- dijo la pelicastaña invitándolos al comedor.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Akatsuki estaban en el living de la casa, Norma había quitado alguno muebles. Ellos le miraban. Entonces la ancianita les paso unos trajes deportivos- Colóquense eso, comenzaremos con las clases de baile

¿Uh?- preguntaron todos

¿No quieren ser stripper?- dijo ella- no dejare que mis muchachos sean unos stripper de cuarta, intentaremos esto, pero bien- dijo la señora – su maestro debe estar por llegar así que se me apuran

Los Akatsuki se miraron y solo suspiraron, no quedaba de otra ¿no? Cuando estuvieron listos entro un Hombre moreno de ojos celestes y muy, pero muy musculoso entro, poseía una mirada potente y detallada. Cuando Itachi le miro un escalofrío se poso en su espalda, no le daba buena espina y no tardo en susurrarlo.

Hola- saludo con una voz afeminada- Soy José María- Era ahí la mala espina de Itachi, una sonrisa coqueta apareció en el rostro del bailarín- seré su maestro de danza- dijo con una mirada sensual

Norma miro divertida la situación y decidió sentarse a observar como pasaría esto. Antes de quedarse completamente anexa al tema dijo- Recuerda José que deseo algo movido y de clase- dijo, él solo asintió

Bueno chicos – dijo el bailarín- para ser stripper no solo se necesita ser sexy, también se necesitan movimientos- les miro- colóquense uno al lado del otro.

Pein con cansancio lo hizo, a su lado Sasori quien no sabía como mierda resultaría la gran brillante idea del pelinegro, Deidara quien negaba por lo bajo ¿A quien se le ocurría hacer caso a Itachi? e Itachi que miraba un poco alterando al hombre, ¡Es que parecía como si quisiera violarlos!

Muy bien, primero sin música- dijo- les mostrare los pasos de baile, ustedes miraran y luego, luego colocare la música y me seguirán- dijo el maestro sonriente, Akatsuki solo sonrío

El bailarín realizo los pasos y los chicos solo le miraron. ¿Realmente harían eso? Estaba loco, ¿Cómo?- Bien, ahora la música- dijo colocando el cd en la radio- me siguen

La música comenzó poco a poco…

_As He Came Into the Window It Was the Sound of a Crescendo He Came Into Her Apartment He Left the Bloodstains on the Carpet_

_(Mientras entraba por la ventana se produjo el sonido de un crescendo, entró en su apartamento dejó manchas de sangre en la alfombra) _

José María se comenzó a mover, Dos vueltas largas, luego movimiento pélvico y pasos atrás

Itachi Logro colocar una mirada penetrante dar las dos vueltas y movimiento pélvico. Sasori logro realizar todo, claro que el movimiento pélvico fue muy poco ¿…Candente…?. Deidara no duro mucho, las vueltas le perjudicaron y costo retomar el paso, Pein, Pein solo se dejaba llevar. El danzarín suspiro.

_She Ran Underneath the Table He Could See She Was Unable So She Ran Into the Bedroom She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

_(Ella corrió debajo de la mesa, ¡Estaba tan desvalida! Entonces corrió a su habitación, cayó fulminada, fue su muerte.) _

Movimiento Pélvico, atrás, vuelta, de lado, movimiento de brazos, desabrochar camisa de a poco…

Itachi Llego hasta la vuelta de un lado y luego arranco su polera. Sasori cayó tras la vuelta y al levantarse no quedo más que sacar su polera. Deidara y Pein no tomaron el paso hasta el movimiento de brazos, en resumen: Asco.

¡No, no, no!- grito José María- organización cero a la izquierda- dijo- por dios nada de coordinación

Mierda- mascullo Pein sentándose en el suelo- esto frustra

Norma se levanto negando- bien- dijo cortando la música- necesitamos medidas extremas- dijo

Todos levantaron la vista, luego miraron a su profesor- Deberemos contratar a un representante, ellos son capaces de hacer que hasta el peor de los peores sin talento lo contraten de igual forma- dijo Norma- llamare al mío- dijo

Los otros le miraron con una gotita en la cabeza- Todo por tu culpa Itachi- susurro el pelirrojo, pelinaranjo y pelirrubio

u.u yo solo decía- dijo bajando el rostro.

_~ SasuSaku~_

En la casa de uno de los amigos de Castiel estaba el pelirrojo, precisamente en una de las habitaciones, la que utilizaba su banda para ensayar. Estaba sentado a un lado de una mesa con un vaso de cerveza a su lado. Miraba la hoja escrita desde hacía mucho.

Atrás estaban sus amigos, desde la entrada mirándole preocupados. Lysandro les miro y todos salieron. Era hora de hablar con su amigo

¿Qué es lo que sucede Castiel?- pregunto el chico detrás de el ojiverde de pelo rojo

Nada- respondió seco

Ya…- dijo su amigo peliplateado de ojos pardos- te conozco demasiado, además desde que llegaste has estado ahí, solo hablaste por la cerveza ¿Qué pasa?

Lysandro- dijo en tono amenazante

Entonces el peliplateado suspiro, corrió un sillón pequeño y se coloco en frente de su amigo. Lo observo en silencio. Tan iguales y tan distintos, por eso eran los mejores amigos.

Quiero sacar esta canción- dijo Castiel en un tono frustrante- quiero hacerlo…- susurro

Lysandro le observo, con cuidado se acercó para tomar el papel, entonces Castiel se lo paso si mirarle, luego tomo su vaso y bebió la cerveza.

Lysandro la letra, al leer no pudo contener su sorpresa. Ella ("She") así se titulaba la canción. Conteniendo la respiración Castiel miro a su amigo. Lysandro no dijo más y leyó la letra.

"_Ella puede ser la cara que no puedo olvidar,_

_Un rastro de placer o arrepentimiento,_

_Puede ser mi tesoro o el precio_

_Que tengo que pagar._

_Ella puede ser la canción que el verano canta,_

_Puede ser el frío que el otoño trae,_

_Puede ser cien cosas distintas_

_Dentro de lo que mide un día._

_Ella puede ser la bella o la bestia,_

_Puede ser la hambruna o el banquete,_

_Puede tornar cada día en un cielo o un infierno._

_Ella puede ser el espejo de mis sueños,_

_Una sonrisa reflejada en un arroyo._

_Ella puede no ser lo que parece_

_Dentro de su caparazón._

_Ella, que siempre parece tan feliz en la multitud,_

_Cuyos ojos pueden ser_

_Tan privados y tan orgullosos._

_Nadie tiene permitido verlos_

_Cuando lloran._

_Ella puede ser el amor_

_Que no puede esperar que dure,_

_Puede venir a mí desde las sombras del pasado_

_Que recordaré hasta el día en que muera._

_Ella puede ser la razón por la cual sobrevivo,_

_El Por qué por el que estoy vivo,_

_La que cuidaré_

_A través de los años duros pero respetables._

_Yo, tomaré su risa y sus lágrimas_

_Y las convertiré a todas en mis recuerdos_

_Porque adonde ella vaya, yo tengo que estar._

…_.._

…_.._

…_._

_El significado de mi vida es ella._

_Ella, ella, ella."_

Lysandro abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa, Castiel no acostumbraba a cantar canciones así, mucho menos a componer. Lysandro le miro.

De verdad quiero que la toquemos- dijo casi en un murmullo

Castiel- susurro su amigo mirándole

* * *

_Tan-Tan _

_¿Corto? lo sé, pero tiene igual detalles importantes ¿no? _

_¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Itachi hahaha u.u _

_Y Naruto xD ustedes saben la esencia corre por las venas. _

_Castiel :O Chan-Chan-Chan..._

_Espero comentarios. Les dejo. _

_Saludos, Mila_


	12. Inscripciones, Castiel, Representante

_Hola! bueno aquí les traigo la continuación, antes de partir como siempre a responder los Rewievs se los agradezco a todos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz *u* _

_**Adagio10: **Hola! perdona lo corto, pero es dependiendo de la inspiración del capítulo xD ...como adelanto Akatsuki no sale mucho hoy u.u me centre un poco más en Castiel y los chicos, pero ya verás. Como siempre me encanta que te guste el capítulo ^^ para eso estoy. Besos.  
_

_**Guest: **Jajaja linda, gracias por tu apoyo y emoción, tranquila que la canción ya se "oirá" por ahora verás las reacciones y procesos. Sasuke estará muerto de celos te lo aseguro. Si, Itachi es el culpable de todo ajaj pero bueno también verás que es maduro ;) ... saludos para ti también, disfruta el capítulo ^^  
_

_**DULCECITO311: **Hola!...¿Cierto? Castiel se le pego, pero verás hoy como va eso jojojo :Z y si, pero un poco de incesto no hace mal ¿no? ajaj, bueno me alegro que te hayan gustado las carreras que elegí. Aquí te dejo la conti ^^ saludos.  
_

_**I love SasuSaku 23 10 28: **Pucha pobre Castiel, sé que puede sufrir, pero creo que haré dos finales...muchos lo piden ^^...y bueno en el capítulo verás como vendrá la entrada de Sasuke Sexy-Kun a la universidad jaja, disfruta el capítulo. Saludos.  
_

_**ryu akai: **Jajaja Castiel *-* jajaj a muchas les causa baba, la verdad tranquila Sasuke se morirá de celos y tus deseos serán concebidos ;)...Disfruta el capítulo, Saludos.  
_

_**Guest: **Ajajaj es cierto, yo tb lo vi y fue como *-* oh my god ajajaj, la verdad sí es muy bueno como contrincante lo he probado ajajaj. De verdad te agradezco tu apoyo :D y que te guste la historia, me alegra. ¿Incestoso? ajaja si, pero no puedo negarme es algo peligrosamente llamativo y sexy ajaja :z. Te dejo la continuación, Saludos.  
_

_**Albii-chan: **Ajajaj gracias por tu apoyo! :D de verdad me haces feliz, no es nada más gratificante que saber eso. ¿Un fics Castiel Sakura? oh, eso me lo pensaré, pero creo que de verdad abran 2 finales ;D _

_**andii450: **Hola, muy bien gracias, tú?. Jajaja la verdad muchos aman a esta parejita, CastSaku, y la verdad creo que haré dos finales. Muchos amamos el SasuSaku y ahora con esto que invente :B el CastSaku. Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo. Besitos. Espero te agrade la continuación ^^  
_

* * *

_Ya...luego de esto, luego de responder sus Hermosos Comentarios! :D les cuento, a muchos les ha encantado Castiel, ya la verdad a mi también, y creo que por esto haré lo que me han pedido...!2 finales! jojojo. Ya les dejo. _

_Como siempre esta historia es mía, y Naruto no u.ú _

* * *

Luego de almorzar Elizabeth les miro a todos, ella recogía mientras los otros terminaban de comer al fin. La pelicastaña se dirigió a la cocina a dejar los platos, observo por la ventana…llovía…ahora ¿Cómo mierda se irían? No podía llevarlos hasta allá con lluvia y aun no compraban lo necesario. De pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella, era Kakashi

¿Qué te preocupa Eli?- pregunto mirándole

Ha comenzado a llover y…- decía la ojijade

No te preocupes- dijo la peliplateado- son ninjas

Pero…

Kakashi la observo con ternura, mientras se acercaba, no sabía por que lo hacía, pero había algo que le removía su estomago, tal vez esa mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, o tal vez esa expresión tan maternal por los chicos, Kakashi acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la pelicastaña- Solo hazme caso- susurro

Elizabeth lo miro directamente a los ojos, un poco sonrojada por el acto de aquel hombre- Si…si- susurro ella alejándose un poco

Kakashi al notar la acción realizada se dirigió al comedor, al entrar todos le observaron- Bueno, luego de terminar se abrigaran y saldremos

¿Dónde?- pregunto curioso Naruto con comida en su boca, todos le miraron con asco

Naruto…-susurro Sakura- ¡no seas baka! Come bien- dijo molesta la ojijade mirando como el chico tragaba lentamente

Jeje…ahora sí- dijo el chico bajo la mirada de todos- ¿Dónde iremos Kakashi-Sensei?

Se inscribirán en la Universidad de Londres- interrumpió la ojijade mayor mirándoles

….

…..

Todos estaban con parcas puestas para salir de casa, la lluvia aún no paraba. Sasuke miraba todo un poco molesto, aun sentía esto una estupidez, pero no quedaba de otra ¿no?, miro a su equipo y estos asintieron, y es que tan solo con la mirada el Uchiha había comunicado que como Taka caminarían juntos.

Bien- dijo Elizabeth tomando las llaves y guardándola en su bolso- vamos

Todos salieron, ya conocían un poco de la zona, pero ahora irían más allá- ¿Iremos al metro?- pregunto Sakura, la mujer asintió- Genial

Todos caminaban en dirección del metro, específicamente la estación "Bond Street", Naruto caminaba a un lado de la pelirrosa, solo la observaba, no sabia si hablar o no. Ino y Sai caminaban más atrás de la mano, se sentían más libres respecto a su noviazgo.

¿Cómo ves a la frentona Sai?- dijo en un leve murmullo

Mejor- susurro- mejor que en Konoha Hermosa mía- respondió

Se le abrieron muchas puertas- susurro la pelirrubia con una sonrisa

Y es que era la verdad, la ojijade se notaba más segura de si misma y de lo que quería continuar logrando en su vida.

Detrás de la pareja estaba Sasuke y su equipo. Juugo solo caminaba observando a su alrededor, era un lindo lugar, tranquilo, claro dentro de la naturaleza de una ciudad, también observaba como las chicas se quedaban observando a Sasuke, más solo sonreía, sabía que su jefe no era fácil de domar y que la única persona en hacerlo era una pelirrosa. Sasuke por su parte caminaba serio e inexpresivo, como siempre, más no podía evitar sonreír al estilo Uchiha cuando las mujeres se quedaban baboseando al verlo, era un record, en dos mundos las tenía locas, pero esa sonrisa se borraba rápidamente al observar a una chica de cabello color rosa caminar sin importar nada.

No sabía que aquí hubiese tanta belleza- susurro un peliceleste mirando a las jóvenes que caminaban cerca de allí, Karin al escuchar esto coloco una mueca de desagrado

Eres un idiota cara de pez- dijo Karin- como si alguna de esas chicas fuera a verte de otra forma- dijo maliciosamente- además, recuerda quien eres

¿Y quien soy?- pregunto Suigetsu, Sasuke por su parte escuchaba la estúpida discusión mirando de reojo a esos dos.

Un asesino- respondió Karin con amargura- y este, este no es nuestro mundo y lo sabes cara de pez.

Un silencio brutal se armó en el grupo. Nadie hablo. Nadie dijo palabra, silencio, tan solo silencio. Sasuke observo a todos, era la verdad su equipo era un grupo de asesinos, quisieran o no lo eran.

Delante, volviendo con el pelirrubio y la pelirrosa, Sakura le observo- ¿Sucede algo?

¿eres feliz aquí?- pregunto de golpe Naruto

Claro que lo soy Naru-baka, están todos conmigo- dijo la pelirrosa

No…-susurro él- tú te viniste sola Sakura-Chan… ¿Por qué?

No creo que sea el momento Naruto- dijo la ojijade

Solo necesito saberlo- dijo el pelirrubio- no sabes como me puse cuando me entere, tenía al teme y tu te habías marchado

Es solo que…- susurro la pelirrosa- necesitaba despejarme Naruto, si ustedes no regresaban…

Entiendo- dijo Naruto brindándole una sonrisa- tal vez después me cuentes todo de mejor forma

El silencio volvió a inundar la caminata hasta que llegaron a la estación, todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia el subterráneo, se quedaron observando el lugar.

Iré a comprar los boletos, quédense aquí- dijo Elizabeth mirándoles para luego marcharse a la boletería.

¿Feíta esto es…?- pregunto el pelinegro novio de Ino

El metro chicos- dijo la pelirrosa- un tren subterráneo que te lleva a otros lugares- explico la ojijade, de pronto miro a su tía quien los llamaba- vamos

_~ SasuSaku~_

En la casa de la ancianita y diseñadora de modas estaba Akatsuki en su habitación, solos, mientras en el comedor se encontraba la señora colocando la mesa y hablando con su representante.

Oigan par de idiotas- dijo el pelinaranjo

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sasori

Debemos buscar al Kyubi y al Uchiha- dijo Pein seriamente- y no hemos hecho nada

Pein- dijo seriamente el pelinegro- llevamos a penas un día no puedes pedir mucho

No quiero que nuestros objetivos se escapen- dijo

¿Crees que lo harán?- dijo Itachi- seguramente pasaran tiempo aquí y nosotros debemos conocer bien todo antes de buscarlos, las cosas no son iguales aquí

Ya lo note- dijo Pein- pero no podemos olvidar nuestros objetivos, no somos de aquí

No, no lo somos- dijo el pelinegro- pero no debes precipitarte Pein, tenemos tiempo, debemos ser cuidadosos

Si- agrego Deidara- además sabes que esta señora no nos dejara, vivimos en su casa

Todos asintieron, era la verdad. De pronto la puerta se abrió, era la señora con una sonrisa- Son las dos de la tarde y es hora de comer- dijo la señora- aunque primero les presentare a su representante- dijo

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor, allí un hombre de terno se levanto asintiendo en forma de saludo- Soy Raúl Castro, su representante- dijo, Akatsuki saludaron de la mano para luego sentarse.

Bueno- dijo Norma sirviendo la comida, fideos con salsa- ellos son muy guapos, pero son un desastre

¿Realmente quieren ser stripper?- pregunto el Hombre, Itachi asintió

Supongo que si no funciona tendré que ver lo que pueden hacer- dijo Norma- aunque confío en ti Raúl, por algo eres mi representante

Lo sé mi querida señora- dijo con una sonrisita mientras tomaba con el tenedor sus fideos- ya veremos que hacer

Prometemos hacer nuestro mayor esfuerzo- dijo Deidara

Eso espero- dijo Norma mirándoles seriamente- no quiero vagos en mi casa

Bien- dijo Raúl- por la tarde iremos al bar más reconocido de Londres y veremos que sucede

¡Si!- dijeron los cuatro hombres.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Lysandro había salido de la sala de ensayo, los otros le esperaban sentados en el living. Cuando entro todos le miraron- Quiere tocar esta canción- dijo dejándola en la mesa de centro.

Ámbar la tomo con cuidado, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa miraron al resto.

Creo que…- susurro el peliplateado

Hay que hacerlo- dijo Azuza mirándoles, todos le miraron sorprendidos- No toca desde hace mucho y todos sabemos que amaba tocar el piano

Pero…-susurro Lionel-

No importa para quien sea la canción, no importa si habrá o no algo entre ellos, somos amigos debemos ayudarlo Lionel- dijo la pelirroja mirándole

Azuza… ¿Crees que este enamorado?

No lo sé- susurro- Castiel ha sufrido mucho y si es así, lo merece.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna, el silencio inundo la sala, todos sabían el dolor que había pasado Castiel, aquel pelirrojo frío e inexpresivo, pero frágil dentro de si…

¿Le diremos a tía Eli?- pregunto ámbar

No es prudente- dijo Lysandro- por ahora no lo es

¿Entonces?- pregunto Lionel- tendremos que desempolvar el piano

Exacto- susurro Azuza- lo mejor será hacerlo ya, para que Castiel vea que lo apoyamos

/ Con Castiel/

Se encontraba sentado allí en el sillón abandonado hace unos instantes por su mejor amigo, Lysandro, estaba un poco confuso, había escrito una canción, muy hermosa, si, lo admitía, pero él jamás escribía las canciones para la banda, jamás, menos de ese estilo…además, además estaba el hecho, de, que hacía 4 años no tocaba el piano, es más lo aborrecía…pero ahora, ahora había escrito una canción para tocarla allí…

Suspiro frustrado. Su mano abatió su pelo rojizo, el detestaba esto, detestaba sentirse en aquella posición, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mentalmente, una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara.

No…

No…

El ya no creía en el amor, no lo hacía, su vida giraba en torno a su música y estudios.

No, se negaba a ver esa posibilidad en su cabeza. No podía estar enamorándose.

_~ SasuSaku~ _

En la Universidad de Londres caminaban todos por los grandes pasillos hacia la zona de dirección. Aún había pocos alumnos, no todas las carreras iniciaban el mismo día. Elizabeth y Kakashi caminaban delante mientras conversaban. Detrás estaba Sasuke y su "equipo" caminando y detrás de ellos Sakura, Naruto, Sai e Ino conversando.

Llegaron a una oficina, allí estaba el Director, quien les miro- Te estaba esperando Elizabeth- dijo el Director

Gracias- dijo ella saludándolo- de verdad, sé que las matriculas se cerraban ayer, pero llegaron un poco tarde- dijo la ojiverde mayor

No te preocupes- dijo él- lo hago porque confío en ti, en tus capacidades

¿Cómo no? Salí de esta Universidad- dijo con una sonrisa

Jajá lo sé- dijo con orgullo- bueno antes de empezar, ¿Quién es Haruno Sakura?

Yo- dijo Sakura mirándole- Un gusto- dijo

Me alegra conocerte, tu tía me hablo muy bien de tus capacidades, espero verte en los primeros lugares de notas- dijo sonriendo

Cuente con eso- dijo la ojijade sonriendo

El Director sonrió- Bueno por favor los llamaré de a uno- dijo entrando a su oficina- que pase- dijo mirando una hoja- Karin- llamo y la chica se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio- dime ¿Qué estudiaras?

Médico forense- dijo la pelirroja mirándole

¿Sabes las reglas al entrar a esta universidad?- dijo el director, la pelirroja negó- Tienes solo la posibilidad de no pasar dos ramos para poder tomarlos de nuevo al otro semestre dependiendo del plan de estudio, si no llegas a pasar tres deberás reiniciar nuevamente todo- dijo el Director- te imprimiré un reglamento Karin- dijo mientras se imprimían unas hojas- confío en tus capacidades muchacha- dijo pasándole los papeles- Bienvenida a la Universidad de Londres

Gracias…-susurro- con su permiso

Karin salió de su oficina con una sonrisa. A los minutos se volvió a escuchar la voz del Director- Ino y Sai pasen, por favor- dijo

Ino y el pelinegro entraron mirando aquella oficina llena de adornos, de cuadros y ahí el director- asiento chicos, los inscribiré en el sistema al igual que con Karin- dijo- ¿Ino tu carrera es?

Diseño de modas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué que?- pregunto desconcertada y confusa

Las razones de tu carrera- dijo- verás me interesa saber que clases de estudiantes tendremos

Creo que la moda me encanta, la amo, no sé como me irá- dijo sincera- pero espero hacerlo bien y lograrlo todo

Muy bien y tu ¿Sai?- pregunto mirando al pelinegro, quien sonrío

Creo en mis capacidades sobre el arte- dijo mirándole- confiare que esto es lo mío.

Espero verlos titulados muchachos- dijo para luego agarrar los papeles- bienvenidos a la Universidad de Londres- dijo ambos muchachos se pararon con una sonrisa- cuando salgan llamen a Suigetsu y Juugo- dijo

Al entrar el peliceleste se sentó, al igual que Juugo, entonces antes de que el Director dijera palabra, Suigetsu hablo- Yo quiero estudiar actuación, porque soy muy bueno en eso ¿sabe? A veces imito a Karin esa pela de escoba, si jajá- decía

Tranquilízate Suigetsu- dijo Juugo mirándole, el director río

Bueno, no te preocupes Suigetsu, no debes estar así- dijo- ya te inscribí, toma aquí están tus papeles, bienvenido a la Universidad- dijo- puedes salir si lo deseas

Suigetsu se levanto un poco nervioso y salió, todos le miraron y solo sonrió apenado.

Dentro de la oficina Juugo le contaba sus motivos del porque deseaba esa carrera y no otra, el Director le entrego sus papeles dándole la bienvenida. Cuando salió Sakura sonrío solo faltaban Sasuke y Naruto.

Uzumaki y Uchiha- dijo el Director desde su oficina

Ambos se miraron a nadie había llamado por los apellidos, solo a ellos, ¿Por qué? ¿Los conocía?, ambos caminaron, pero no fueron los únicos que se preguntaban esto, también el resto del grupo. Cuando entraron, Elizabeth miro a los chicos y hablo

Los conoce- dijo ella- a todos, o casi- dijo mirando al peliceleste y al grupo de Sasuke- solo por nombres, pero él también fue ninja de la aldea de la hoja

¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida mirando a Kakashi, este solo asintió, más no hablo

Muchas personas de la aldea vinieron a vivir aquí, no soy la única, el director es uno de ellos y conoce muy bien la historia de Naruto y Sasuke

Todos se miraron. ¿Cómo? ¿En que momento? Nadie poseía explicación y nadie quiso decir palabra ante las declaraciones de la tía de Sakura.

Dentro de la oficina Sasuke y Naruto miraban al Director- Bien- hablo por fin- Uzumaki supongo que quieres ser Hokague de Konoha ¿no?- dijo mirándole

Si…si, pero ¿Cómo sabe?- pregunto mirándole confuso

Soy de la aldea- dijo él- mi familia es de Konoha y conozco perfectamente la historia de ambos- dijo y los chicos le miraron fijo- ¿Uchiha no?- Sasuke le miro- jamás pensé verte aquí

Pero Ya ve- dijo interrumpiendo Naruto- aquí esta y perdonado

Claro…-susurro- solo espero que recuerden que aquí no es como en Konoha- luego miro fijamente al pelinegro- hay policías y por cualquier falta a la ley puedes estar preso y no exagero cuando digo, que aquí hasta por pegarle a alguien los papeles se manchan

Gracias por el consejo- dijo tenso el Uchiha

Bueno, ahora a lo que vinieron ¿Sus carreras?- pregunto mirándoles fijamente

Relaciones Internacionales

Economía comercial

Vaya…-dijo- apellidos poderosos, carreras poderosas- dijo entregándole los papeles- Bienvenidos a la Universidad de Londres

Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida, allí todos les miraron. Ahora sus inscripciones estaban listas.

_~ SasuSaku~_

En la casa de Lysandro los chicos bajaban con cuidado el piano, era uno grande de color blanco, hermoso, estaba un poco empolvado, pero ya lo limpiarían, todo por su amigo.

Castiel aún seguía en la sala de ensayo, estaba tocando su guitarra, pero, de pronto la dejo ahí a su lado, con sumo cuidado. La canción escrita le daba vueltas y no podía dejar de pensar en como sonaría en su antiguo piano. Estaba frustrado, una triste historia se escondía en él y eso, eso lo hacía retroceder respecto al tema.

Cerró sus ojos y una lágrima abatida por tanta confusión salió de ellos.

De pronto, aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió como le abrazaban, era Azuza, lo sabía por la forma en que le abrazo, una tierna y distante, como era ella.

Te tenemos una sorpresa- susurro mirándole, él la observo mientras la chica tomaba la mano.

Castiel fue guiado hasta el living de su amigo, allí al entrar lo vio…su piano blanco y radiante estaba allí…

Sus amigos le miraban expectantes, Castiel camino lentamente hacia el piano, con un poco de temor.

Nadie podía creerlo, volvían a ver al Castiel de hace cuatro años atrás… aquel pelirrojo frágil y lleno de emociones queriendo escapar de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se sentó en su piano, no sabía, no entendía como, pero ahí estaba sentado y sin pensarlo sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a tocar, y no cualquier melodía…_esa _melodía.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Cuando Sasuke y el resto caminaban hacia la salida, lograban escuchar los murmullos de las pocas personas que había allí, más que nada de las chicas

Se dice que ese guapo pelinegro estará este año en la universidad ¿Puedes creerlo?

Es hermoso, ojalá este solterísimo

Sasuke sonrió de lado, era ninja, sí, era vengador, también, un asesino, lo reconocía, pero era hombre y uno muy orgulloso y arrogante. Sabía que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera a sus pies y tal vez, mientras estaba aquí podría aprovecharse ¿no?

Sakura por su parte estaba molesta, su cara lo demostraba, hasta en Londres había chicas…ligeras…por no decir de otra forma, sus puños estaban cerrados y la mueca de disgusto aumentaba al ver las reacciones del Uchiha.

Naruto miro a su pelirrosa amiga, a su hermana y sonrió de forma cómplice, negara cuanto lo negara amaba al teme de su amigo. Kakashi quien iba a un lado de Naruto también noto las expresiones de su alumna y tan solo negó con su cabeza.

Mientras seguían caminando los rumores y dichos aumentaban.

Tal vez le quite el puesto a nuestro Castiel

Sí, definitivamente ambos están buenísimos

Suigetsu miro a Sasuke quien al escuchar el nombre de Castiel se tenso, pero al terminar de oír aquellos comentarios sonrío. Karin solo se acercó a Sakura quien parecía disgustada- Al parecer tu primo también es un rompecorazones

Si- susurro la pelirrosa

Aunque a Sakura le molesta más lo de Sasuke- dijo en un murmullo Ino uniéndose a la conversación

Comprendo- dijo Karin mirándole, luego miro al Uchiha.

Al parecer había un gran camino que recorrer…

* * *

_Nuevamente les pido disculpa si es corto. _

_Pero ¿no creen que ha sido importante el capítulo?_

_Espero sus opiniones y comentarios. _

_!De verdad Gracias por leer!_

_Saludos. Mila_


	13. Memories

_Hola! :D De verdad a cada personita que lee gracias *O* ...de verda, me hacen muy feliz, una duda ¿me apoyarán con mis nuevos fics? ..pronto sacaré algunos :z, espero que sí :D y como siempre a responder: _

_**Albii-chan: **Hola, bueno yo y mis nuevas parejas jajaja :B ¿puedes creer que ahora encontre por ahí otro pelirrojo sexy? ajaja :z, dile a tu hermana que me alegro, para eso estamos ;). Sobre Akatsuki si, deberían relajarse, lo harán, y tranqui Itachi no morirá, me encargaré personalmente de eso. Sobre Sasuke, tranqui ya lo dije los celos ya vendrán :Z. ¿Qué le pasó a Castiel? lee y sabrás Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy y leas desués antes del capí una recomendación. _

_**Guest: **Ajaja Akatsuki la lleva ;B, Castiel :O hoy sabrás y celos tranquii que lo bueno tarda ajaj ^^ trataré, me esforzaré para que sean más largos, lo prometo. Gracias por comentar. Espero disfrutes  
_

_**Guest: **Gracias! :D de verdad me haces feliz con tus palabras. Trate de actualizar lo más pronto que me fue posible. Historia de Castiel ahora la sabrás ^^, es triste si :c. No no pagues te invito yo a verlos jujuju :z. Gracias nuevamente :L  
_

_**DULCECITO311: **jaja si, ambos estan BUENISIMOS. aunque Uchiha sexy se ponga celoso es la realidad. ¿Puedes creer que por ahí encontré a otro pelirrojo sexy? *¬*  
_

_**Adagio10: **Castiel, creo que hoy llorarás o te dará algo en tu corazoncito :c Sasuke arrogante de mierda :x pero es tan sexy y lindo. Obvio Akatsuki con representantes, la llevan :B. Gracias por comentar, espero disfrutes el capítulo. _

_**Yuukimaru-chan: **Hola! me alegro que te guste el fics :3, muchisímas gracias por tus comentarios :D. Espero disfrutes el capítulo de Hoy.  
_

_**I Love SasuSaku 23 10 28: **Ahahaha si, fue un momento de mucha inspiración esa frase. ¿Qué le paso a Castiel? Ahora lo verás :c y pues tranqui que Sasuke no se lo sacrá así como así ;) _

* * *

_Bueno, luego de responder a cada uno sus lindos comentarios *U* Quiero hacer 2 menciones Importantes: _

_1. Bueno no sé si han visto el manga de Naruto y los spoilers que vienen. Se dice que, uno Sasuke vs Naruto, en donde nuestro querido pelirrubio hace recapacitar a Sasuke y ambos se unen contra madara, también, que Sasuke ayudaría a Naruto, solo por que él quiere matarlo, pero al final nah xD se vuelve bueno. Bueno, si han visto Itachi esta ahí luchando y le explico todo a Sasuke, ahora le dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera lo amaría y apoyaría. Y em, no sé me gustaría que nuestro adorado Sasuke-kun se vuelva bueno y no muera.¿Qué opinan ustedes? :O _

_ 2. Hablando del fics, recomiendo que para la parte de Castiel escuchen " Titanic-Piano théme" búsquenlo en youtube. De verdad una recomendación para todas las partes de Castiel, esta canción me inspiro para sus partes. Espero les guste. _

_Terminando de hacer estas menciones, Recordar Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia sí, mitad mi iner, mitad mía xD, disfrútenla :D _

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Universidad, Elizabeth les quedo mirando- Ahora tendremos que comprar lo necesario para que estudien- dijo

Todos le miraron con hastío. No era precisamente lo que ellos buscaban para la misión.

Iremos de compras- dijo Elizabeth- he llamado a tres taxis, nos esperan afuera, vamos- dijo volviendo a caminar

Cuando llegaron los tres taxis esperaban por ellos, la ojijade mayor dio las indicaciones sobre el lugar al cual se dirigían, en breves murmullos antes de dejar a los chicos en sus respectivos taxis explico más menos el orden de Londres, como la ciudad que era.

En uno de los taxis se fue el equipo de Sasuke completo, Taka, en el otro se fue el equipo 7 (Sai, Naruto, Sakura) e Ino, y en el último se fue Kakashi y Elizabeth.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección dada por la ojijade mayor, la cual era referida al centro de Londres, Sakura, Karin e Ino quedaron completamente idiotizadas, el lugar era hermoso, justo como toda chica quiere, tiendas en todas partes.

Vengan chicas- dijo la ojijade mayor con una sonrisa, las comprendía perfectamente, pero no era el momento- Sasuke, Naruto, Sai…-dijo mirándoles y ellos comprendieron en seguida.

Eh Sakura-Chan- dijo Naruto tomando el brazo de la pelirrosa- debemos irnos- pero la ojijade estaba como boba mirando una vitrina- Sakura-Chan- dijo nuevamente comenzando a tironearla

Vamos Ino- dijo un pelinegro tomando a la pelirrubia de la cintura de esta y la obligaba a continuar.

Karin- dijo de forma fría y seca el Uchiha mirándole, la pelirroja le miro aunque aun perdida entre tanta tienda- Vamos no te conviertas en una _molestia, _Karin.

Karin lo miro fijamente, mientras salía de su trance.

Por su parte Sakura abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, _molestia, _le había dicho molestia a Karin. Un silencio incomodo entro en el ambiente.

Karin continuo caminando, aunque se reincorporo con las chicas, la pelirroja observo a la ojijade- Pelos de chicle…-susurro

No te preocupes Karin- dijo la ojijade de forma cortante y serena.

Sasuke contemplo la escena en silencio. Molestia. Le había dicho molestia a Karin.

Había utilizado una palabra que hacía recordar tanto, que significaba tanto para él, que hacía recordarle lo que algún día fue. Recordarle los lazos que quiso romper, recordarle su pasado, recordarle ese rayito de luz que atormentaba para entrar a su oscuridad…recordarle a _Sakura. _

Ninguno hablo hasta que llegaron a la tienda. Las chicas al mirar de qué se trataba se desilusionaron. ¿Tienda escolar?- ¿Para qué…?- preguntaba la ojiceleste

Necesitan cuadernos, bolsos, lápices- dijo Elizabeth.

Todos bufaron. Sí, sería una gran tarde.

_~ SasuSaku~_

En un bar muy reconocido de Londres caminaba Raúl con los chicos a sus espaldas. Cuando entraron a la zona vip escucharon la música a todo ritmo, adivinen…la canción favorita de Itachi, Sexy and I know It.

Mientras caminaban lograron ver a Itachi murmurar la canción muy alegremente. Una gotita descendió de los otros. Ya comprendían, el "Soy sexy y lo sé" de Itachi.

Ignorando todo aquello el representante hablo- ¿han visto el ensayo? Son espectaculares- dijo

Ninguno respondió, sabían a que venía el comentario. Digámoslo con todas sus letras, eran un caos en el baile.

Raúl sonrió nervioso, era hora de hablar con el dueño quien miraba el ensayo. Se suponía que era el mejor representante, pero…lo estaba dudando, seriamente lo estaba dudando.

Quédense aquí- dijo- primero me presentare con él- Akatsuki tan solo asintió.

Akatsuki observo como se acercó al hombre que miraba el ensayo, observaron como se saludaban y hablaban por unos minutos, y luego vieron como el dueño miraba desde lejos, ambos caminaban hacia ellos.

De pronto, Akatsuki comenzó a temblar, estaban asustados, muy asustados, más bien nerviosos. Entonces se miraron ¿nerviosos?, ¿Qué diablos? Ellos eran asesinos, asesinos, malvados asesinos sin corazón ¿no? ¿Acaso no es así?, bueno tal vez con corazón de roca, pero al fin y al cabo asesinos. Sin entender como ni cuando el dueño les miraba serio.

Son perfectos- susurro el dueño, casi, casi con estrellas en sus ojos. Ese comentario desconcertó demasiado a los chicos.

Entonces, casi como una película el Dueño observo las caras de los chicos. Perfectos. Perfectos era poco para ellos. Eran dioses, miraba esa cara sin rastro de algo, ojos hermosos y llamativos. Luego miro el cuerpo, adonis, oh dios, eran perfectos.

El hombre se dio vueltas, Raúl se le quedo mirando, el dueño fue en busca de una chica, seguramente su esposa, tal vez su amante, ¿Quién sabe? Era una pelirrubia de pelo corto y de ojos verdes y cuerpo esbelto con una sonrisa hermosa.

¡Ah!- grito emocionada mientras corría- ¡Son hermosos!- grito emocionada tirándose a ellos mientras los miraba emocionada

¡Ah!- grito Itachi imitando la emoción de la mujer, los chicos le miraron

La mujer se separo de ellos y les observo- Soy Kimi- dijo mirándoles con mucha emoción- ¿Y ustedes?

Sasori- dijo el pelirrojo mirándole

Deidara- dijo el pelirrubio sonriéndole, esta le respondió con otra sonrisa

Pain- dijo el pelinaranjo

Itachi- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa abierta.

Kimi les miro y grito tirándose a los brazos de Itachi- ¡Están aquí!- grito en los brazos de Itachi- ¿Papi por qué no me dijiste?- pregunto para mirar al dueño del bar

Cielo, tan solo hoy hable con Raúl, su representante- dijo mirándole.

Nadie comprendía nada. El dueño les miro con una sonrisa- Lo siento, ella es mi hija y es quien lleva el proyecto de los stripper en mi bar- dijo

Ahora sí, todos comprendían.

Están contratados- dijo la muchacha- son perfectos- dijo mirando a su padre- mírales, tienen una piel perfecta, un cuerpo precioso- dijo mirándole

¿Estas segura?- pregunto su padre- ¿Estas de acuerdo Raúl?

Claro- dijo el hombre- los chicos estarán encantados- Akatsuki solo asintió.

Raúl le dio la mano a Kimi y luego a su padre, tal vez si era un buen representante…solo tal vez

_~ SasuSaku~_

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Castiel quien tocaba casi de manera desesperada su piano blanco. Nadie decía palabra, no era el momento adecuado.

De pronto Castiel se detuvo de golpe. Se quedo mirando su piano y el lugar en donde habían quedado sus manos, sin mirar a nadie y escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo rojizo murmuro- Necesito estar solo.

No necesitaron nada más, sus amigos se habían metido a la sala de ensayo. Sabían muy bien lo que su amigo necesitaba. Unos minutos pasaron y la música entro nuevamente por sus oídos, ninguno hablo, más bien decidieron deleitarse con la música.

El pelirrojo estaba tocando, tocando como nunca y con cada tecla que tocaba con cada línea de su música que tocaba los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

_~ Flash Black~_

_Tenía 15 años de edad, iba a la escuela con todos sus amigos al igual que siempre. Pero ese año, ese año todo cambio, conoció a una muchacha muy linda, su nombre, Rousse, una pelicastaña de pelo largo y ondulado, sus ojos color chocolate, un cuerpo adecuado a su edad y una personalidad encantadora. _

_Todo iba de maravilla, se hicieron amigos de una forma muy linda. Ella confiaba plenamente en él y él en ella. Rousse se había unido al grupo cercano. _

_Castiel además, formaba parte de un grupo musical muy conocido en todo Londres, junto con Azuza y Lionel eran parte de la orquesta instrumental del teatro más importante. El pelirrojo tocaba el piano, Azuza el violín y Lionel el arpa._

_Desde pequeño había tenido ese don, más bien trabajado por su padre. _

_Su padre era un reconocido pianista de Francia, se había enamorado de su madre en una de las obras (según las historias que le habían contado) que él había hecho en un reconocido teatro, donde, Elizabeth había asistido. Desde la primera vez que se vieron su amor había nacido. _

_Al poco tiempo ambos se casaron y formaron una familia, en donde por supuesto había nacido él, Castiel, cuando cumplió los 4 años su padre lo involucro con la música, el arte, la cultura. Cuando él tenía 8 su padre había fallecido por una grave enfermedad no tratada. _

_Desde aquel entonces el pelirrojo no se separo del piano, involucrándose cada vez más hasta llegar a ser uno de los mejores de su generación. _

_Era uno de esos días en donde tocarían con su grupo instrumental, irían todos sus amigos, pero había invitado a Rousse aparte de ellos. _

_No comprendía como ni cuando pero se había enamorado de ella. Se había enamorado perdidamente de esa pelicastaña de bonitos ojos y sincera sonrisa. _

_Antes de salir al escenario le llamo, estaba nervioso, ansioso, juraba que ella sería la mujer de su vida, así como le pasó a su madre y padre. _

_Castiel…-susurro ella mirándole, estaba hermosa vestida de gala, aunque poseía una mirada perdida y leves señas de que estaba un poco resfriada, tal vez - ¿Qué Sucede? La orquesta…- más no le dejo continuar _

_Te amo…-susurro él mirando esos ojos color chocolate_

_Ella no respondió palabra, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero él le tomo delicadamente de la mano. _

_Rousse- susurro Castiel _

…_-Solo le miro, mientras trataba de no llorar- Yo no- respondió simplemente-…has…has confundido esto, Castiel _

_Rousse- dijo él atónito ante sus palabras- ¿Si es así porque mierda lloras?- dijo un poco seco, su corazón se había roto. _

_Pues…-balbuceo ella- por lastima- dijo mirando los orbes del chico, se dio la vuelta para marcharse- no me busques más Castiel- dijo marchándose. _

_Esa noche toco nunca en la orquesta. Su corazón estaba partido en dos. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~ _

El pelirrojo continuaba tocando aquella melodía, la primera que le escribió a esa pequeña muchacha de ojos chocolate. Pero, entonces algo se quebró nuevamente dentro de él. Dejo nuevamente de tocar, un bufido salió de sus labios. Una amarga lagrima llego a su boca, la saboreo de la forma más dolorosa y lenta.

En la sala de ensayos estaban en silencio, algunos estaban sentados en el suelo, otros en los sillones que había alrededor.

Castiel toco su mejilla y borro cualquier signo de lagrimas, no podía volver a sentir aquello, no, más sus labios parecían contradecirse al dejar escapar un Rousse de ellos.

En un momento de confusión comenzó tocar otra melodía. En la sala de ensayos Azuza abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, estaba tocando la melodía, la última melodía que toco…

Castiel tocaba como un dios y en cada nota musical no dejaba de pensar en ella, en esa chica.

_~ Flash Black~ _

_Luego de terminar la obra musical con la orquesta Castiel salió de allí y se fue hacia los camarines, allí sus amigos le buscaron, este les observo un poco triste- no me ama- susurro- solo era lastima- dijo de forma más seca y fría. _

_Ninguno de sus amigos fue capaz de decirle algo, tan solo le abrazaron. _

_Luego de que todo acabara, su madre lo llevo a casa. Allí solo se recostó en su cama dejando su cuerpo caer pesadamente. Rousse. Solo ella inundaba su alma y corazón. _

_¿De qué servía? Ella solo tenía lastima, era solo eso. Lastima. _

_Castiel sonrió irónico tenía 15 años y ya se dejaba pisotear por una mujer. _

_De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo de mala forma para mirar incrédulo, Rousse, Rousse le llamaba, ¿Para que? _

_Hola- respondió, una voz desconocida le respondió_

_Yo…hola….soy la madre de Rousse- dijo en un murmullo- solo llamaba para avisar que mi hija esta gravemente hospitalizada- dijo- sería bueno ver a sus amigos aquí- dijo para cortar_

_El pelirrojo no salió de su asombro ¿Hospitalizada? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? _

_Miro la hora, era muy tarde, seguramente su madre no le dejaría salir, tomo una chaqueta y salió sin meter ruido. _

_Corrió, corrió como nunca lo hizo en toda su vida, tomo un taxi, pero algo ocurrió en el camino…_

_Un accidente, el taxi en el que iba choco gravemente dejándole inconsciente una semana y con varias lesiones graves en su cuerpo. _

_Cuando despertó su madre le miraba preocupada mientras le abrazaba- muero si te pierdo a ti hijo mío- susurraba ella llorando. _

_Después de unas horas allí, débil y sin ánimos solo pensaba en la muchacha- Cariño, la madre de una de tus amigas esta aquí- dijo su madre entrando a la habitación, mientras una pelimarrón entraba mirándole con ternura- les dejo a solas. _

_Así que tu eres Castiel- susurro la mujer con ternura- lamento lo de tu accidente…sé que ibas a ver a mi hija_

_Sí…-dijo él- no se preocupe estoy bien, pero ¿ella…como esta?_

_Ella le miro unos minutos y sonrió tiernamente sacando algo de su bolso- te ha dejado esto- dijo la mujer extendiéndole la hoja, la cual poseía la obra que había tocado la semana anterior. _

_¿Cómo?- dijo confuso mirando la hoja- ¿Dónde esta? _

_Me ha dicho que eres un excelente pianista- dijo mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- amaba el piano ¿sabes?- haciendo una pausa miro los ojos verdes de Castiel- aunque amaba más al chico que lo tocaba con emoción _

_Castiel la miro sorprendido… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ella le amaba? Eso no era posible, ella…ella se lo había dicho- creo que se…-decía el ojiverde, pero ella le calló abrazándole_

_Te amaba Castiel- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro- fuiste y serás siempre su primer amor- el pelirrojo miro a la madre de Rousse y todo, todo calzo un momento…_

_¿Dónde esta?- pregunto deseando no oír lo que él pensaba _

_Tenía cáncer- susurro- y estaba aburrida de tratarse trate de convencerla, pero no quiso- dijo ella, Castiel la miro sorprendido, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- quería vivir tranquila los últimos meses que le quedaban- dijo mirándole, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho- por eso…por eso te dijo aquello, me lo conto, te amaba- susurro- pero no quería amarrarte a ella, a este dolor. _

_Castiel lloro. ¿No quería…? Él la amaba, la amaba, no quería creerlo, no podía soportarlo. _

_Me ha pedido que te lo dijera- murmuro ella aumentando sus lagrimas- y me ha pedido que te diga que eres un excelente pianista- susurro- que gracias a ti se enamoro de el- Castiel solo tenía gacha la cabeza- dijo que siguieras tocando y, que jamás se olvidaría de ti, que por favor no dejes tu talento de lado _

_Castiel no dijo palabra alguna, su madre entro y se encontró con la situación. La madre de Rousse salió despidiéndose de él con una tenue sonrisa. _

_Rousse…-susurro el pelirojizo al aire mientras las lagrimas continuaban bajando por su rostro. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

Castiel paro un instante, un solo instante la melodía, la que toco el último día antes de abandonar el piano, dudaba, dudaba de esto y lo que más lo hacía dudar eran las lágrimas que continuaban hasta ese día bajando por su rostro.

Azuza escuchaba a Castiel dudar, se noto al parar y tocar la otra tecla seguida para nuevamente parar- Dudas Castiel- susurro con tristeza.

Pero nuevamente escucho a su amigo tocar y continuar con la melodía, aun recordaba ese día, el día en que su amigo había decidido cambiar.

_~ Flash Black~_

_Dos días después de que el pelirrojo despertara, Azuza y la madre fueron a buscarlo, lo habían dado de alta con reposo absoluto._

_Una vez que la ojinegra vio a su amigo, este le miro triste y molesto- esta muerta…-susurro _

_Azuza solo lo miro con demasiada tristeza, ella lo sabía, por eso, ni ella ni ninguno habían ido a verle, conocían a Castiel y necesitaba procesar todo. Lo peor, es que ella había asistido al funeral de la pelicastaña. _

_Esta muerta- susurro nuevamente, la chica se acercó y le abrazo, así quedaron por mucho rato, rato que parecieron días. _

_Cuando llegaron a la casa el pelirrojo observo el piano que estaba en su living, era de su padre. Lo miro y se tenso. _

_¡Saquen este piano de aquí!- grito furioso, su madre le miro sorprendida _

_Cariño…¿Qué dices?- dijo, Azuza miro a su amigo _

_¡Sácalo madre! No volveré a tocar nunca más este puto instrumento _

_Castiel- susurro la pelirroja- es el piano de tu padre _

_No me importa- dijo frío- sáquenlo, jamás…jamás volveré a tocar en mi vida- dijo molesto_

_Desde entonces Castiel se convirtió en un chico rebelde, sombrío, lleno de enigmas. Pero muy…muy en el fondo era el chico dulce que se lleno de amargura y dolor. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

La melodía había acabado. Castiel miro el piano con temor, lentamente se levanto de él, destrozado con la mente confusa se dejo caer a su lado.

De pronto, observo a Azuza y a Lionel en frente de él, ambos tocaban aquella melodía- faltábamos nosotros- dijo Azuza con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Castiel agacho su cabeza, una tenue sonrisa apareció en su boca.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Había sido una larga tarde con los chicos en las compras para la universidad, habían decidido comer allá para demostrar como se hacía.

Naruto realmente se decepciono al no tener su dichoso ramen, aunque el resto estaba feliz, al fin habían sacado lo que obsesionaba tanto al pelirrubio.

Llegaron a casa tipo diez de la noche, y fueron mandados a sus cuartos, aunque tenían una hora libre antes de estar en cama, ya después serían más libres. Ya mañana empezarían sus clases y cada uno tenía su horario, aunque, como alumnos de primer año tenían el mismo horario 8.30 a 13 horas. Claro, algunos con ventanas, otros seguidos, dependiendo.

Estaban Sasuke y los chicos de su equipo en el cuarto. Suigetsu decidió hablar.

Será interesante estar aquí ¿no?- dijo mirándoles

Creo que sí- dijo Juugo mirando al pelinegro que se mantenía inexpresivo- ¿Qué dice usted?- pregunto mirando al Uchiha

Me da igual- respondió- ese no es mi objetivo aquí.

Nuevamente el silencio inundo la habitación. Sasuke salió al balcón, y se sentó en una orilla mirando un punto fijo.

¡Sasuke encenderé la radio!- grito Suigetsu desde dentro. Sasuke solo bufo. ¿Qué más daba?

Entonces giro la cabeza, allí en el balcón de al lado estaba la pelirrosa dándole la espalda mirando el cielo, las estrellas.

El Uchiha solo suspiro. ¿Qué más daba todo ya?...

* * *

_Entonces...¿Qué tal? _

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué les pasó con Castiel? _

_Próximo capítulo creo...creo que será de amistad. Ya verán (no entre Castiel y Sasuke, por supuesto) _

_Bueno les dejo, espero opiniones. No me maten. _

_Ah, lo de proyectos nuevos es Cierto :D. _

_Saludos. Mila_


	14. Universidad I: Sora N & tsuchi S

_Hola :) Bueno les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Veremos un poco de Naruto & Sasuke, su amistad. Así que espero lo disfruten, tb hay que darle protagonismo a eso. Para hacer este capítulo tuve que ver los primeros 134 capítulos y morí u.u SAsuke-Kun era tan bueno, cuando le dice a Naruto que luche por su sueño :') y otras cosas, Se que aun esta ese Sasuke y ojalá el manga me de la razón. _

_Ah y como ayer fue el cumpleaños del morocho más lindo se lo digo atrasadamente !Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado Sasuke-Kun! _

_Ya, como siempre a todos, responderé los comentarios tan lindos. _

_**Albii-chan: **Jaja Castiel :3 a muchos les gusta, creo que cree un buen personaje o.Ó bueno, la verdad es un amor su historia. Hoy akatsuki no sale pero el próximo estará ^^, de verdad me dio nostalgia y quisé hablar de Naru y Sasu, de su amistad. Espero te guste el capítulo ^^  
_

_**DULCECITO311: **Jaja quieres consolar a Castiel 1313, pues tendrás que peleartelo con muchas. Sí y nuestro Sasuke se ha equivocado, pero bue...es Sasuke ¿qué se la hará?. Espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy :3 Saludos.  
_

_**Andii450: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D! de verdad muchísmas gracias :L. También me alegra ver que te agrade ese trasfondo de la actitud de Castiel. aunque me gustaría saber que te imaginabas tú por su actitud. Espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy ^^  
_

_**Guest: **Hola ^^, pucha que lata que tengas ese problema :/ ojalá se solucione, ten la mente abierta para aclarar todo. Y sí, la historia de Castiel fue triste, espero no llores hoy con el capítulo dedicado a la amistad. La verdad Castiel y Sakura eh, no te puedo decir, pero sabrás que Sasuke tendrá problemas con eso. Tomaré en cuenta tu petición ;D. Saludos n.n  
_

_**darkzuryan: **Hola, pues la verdad me alegra y te agradezco tu apoyo, la verdad a mi también me dio pena con lo de Castiel u.u lloré :c, y bueno con respecto a esos chicos tan guapos, sí, a petición haré dos finales. A mi me encanto el personaje que he creado, aunque sigo quedandome con el SasuSaku. Bueno mi querida lectora te dejo, ojalá te agrade el capítulo de hoy. Saludos. _

_**karumi-Uchiha-Haruno: **Ajajaj al parecer todos aman a Castiel ^^ y es que cree un buen personaje :B pero no se olviden de nuestro Sasuke-Kun :) (si no me matará u.ú). Te agradesco tu apoyo y comentario. Saludos :3 _

_**Adagio10: **Cierto? Sasuke se equivoco muy mal, pero bueno, ya veremos. La verdad yo lloré con lo de Castiel, me metí demaciado en su dolor. Bueno en el próximo Capítulo Castiel-Sakura-Sasuke, ahí empezará más la acción. ajaja te has puesto celosa de la rubia kimi? ¿Quieres dejar soltero al codiciado Uchiha mayor? :O y obvio Itachi es Sexy y lo sabe ;) ahahahah. Y como has dicho aquí el capítulo. _

* * *

_Bueno Espero les agrade el capítulo de hoy. También me dió penita u.u viaje al inicio de todo. Realmente lo escribí con esperanza para lo que se viene (en el manga). Se podría decir que esta dedicado a la amistad. Creo que si tienen un amigo así les llegará. Ojalá les guste. _

_Como siempre Naruto le pertenece a Kishi. La historia es completamente mía. Mila ^^_

_**Recomendación: **Si desean más emoción coloquen en Youtube "Naruto y Sasuke Cielo y tierra AMV" (pueden verlo antes y después escuchar la canción con el fics o solo escuchar la canción), la canción como ven es "Cielo & Tierra"_

_~Disfruten el capítulo~ _

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban los chicos tomando el desayuno para dirigirse a la Universidad, las chicas lo habían hecho mientras ellos se arreglaban, así que, ahora les tocaba a ellas vestirse.

Era un día nuboso y los chicos estaban vestidos de la siguiente manera: Sasuke estaba con una polera de rayas (blanco-negro) y encima un abrigo color negro con su estampa del clan, unos pantalones cotele también negros y los zapatos (además del collar del clan y su anillo). Naruto estaba con una camisa a cuadrille blanca con naranja, una parca color negra (también con la estampa del clan), unos jeans azul oscuro, su collar y unos zapatos de cuero color café oscuros. Juugo estaba con una camiseta de algodón blanca, cuello de tortuga, un abrigo gris, unos pantalones de tela, también grises y unos zapatos blancos. Suigetsu estaba con una camiseta color gris, encima de una chaqueta de cotele morada, unos guantes negros, un pitillo azul con destellos morados y unas Nike negras y por ultimo, Sai, quien poseía un chaleco tipo chimenea beich, dejando de lado las cremalleras, unos pitillos blancos y zapatos claros.

De pronto, se sintió la puerta de casa abrirse, era Castiel, quien miro a todos y paso a la cocina, su madre, quien ya estaba lista para el trabajo le miro- Castiel, hijo- dijo ella mirándole

Lo lamento, necesitaba estar solo- dijo él- aunque estuve en casa de Lysandro

Ya veo…-dijo ella- cariño ¿tomaras desayuno?

Sí, pero me daré una ducha rápida, debo ir a la universidad- dijo el ojiverde mirándole- nos vemos luego

Castiel pasó por el comedor nuevamente y observo a los chicos- Buenos días- dijo de manera firme observando a cada presente, en especial al Uchiha, justo en ese momento entro la ojijade.

Creo que soy la primera…-dijo y luego observo al pelirrojo, quien le miraba. La pelirrosa vestía un vestido (tipo polera) manga larga, en la parte del pecho color blanca, las mangas y la parte posterior color negro, unos pitillos negros, unas botas hasta el tobillo con taco y una chaqueta de jean tipo militar. Estaba con su cabello suelto y un tanto ondulado, sus ojos delineados y tenía un brillo rosa.

Sakura…-susurro Castiel mirándole. Se veía hermosa, no podía parar de observarla, más dejo de mirarla y se marcho.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Naruto, quien le observo- Te ves muy linda Sakura-Chan- la ojijade le sonrió

Gracias Naru-baka- respondió ella

Feíta ¿las otras?- pregunto Sai- ya son las 7.30 llegaremos tarde.

Ya vienen- dijo la ojijade mirándoles.

Entonces aparecieron Ino y Karin- Estamos listas- dijeron las dos con los bolsos en sus hombros. Ino vestida con unos jeans de punta color celeste, zapatos con tacón azul marino y un abrigo blanco perla amarrado. Estaba levemente maquillada; Karin, por su parte estaba con unos short amplios, unas pantis con diseño color negras unas botas planas hasta la rodilla y un poleron morado.

Muy bien- dijo Elizabeth entrando- Que lindas chicas- dijo- supongo que es hora de que se marchen- dijo entregándoles a cada uno una billetera- aquí tienen dinero, no lo malgasten.

¿Y Kakashi-Sensei?- pregunto el pelirrubio

Me quedare en casa ordenando, supongo que buscaré un empleo- dijo mirándoles- que les vaya bonito- dijo burlón.

Todos salieron de casa, hora de ir a su primer día Universitario. Caminaban pasivamente por las calles hacia el metro. Había un silencio, pero no era tenso.

Naruto caminaba delante, iba silencioso, algo raro en él. Sasuke quien iba atrás le observo. Una sonrisa ladilla se poso en su boca, comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta llegar a su lado, le observo, el pelirrubio al notar su mirada llena de arrogancia se sorprendió

_**La luz oscura atrapa mi alma una vez más. Es inútil ya no quedan hombros en los que llorar**_

Era como aquella vez, pensó, recordó el pelirrubio.

_~ Flash Black~_

_Era su primera misión como equipo 7, el pelirrubio iba delante de todos caminando, de pronto, el Uchiha se adelanto haciéndole la pelea al ojiazul. _

_Naruto le miro dejando salir un gruñido.- "No dejare que Sasuke se quede con toda la gloria esta vez, ¡Deberás!- pensó. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

¿Qué piensas tanto dobe?- pregunto de la nada el Uchiha.

Nada, teme- dijo él mirándole con una tenue sonrisa, si tan solo él supiera, entonces sonrío zorrunamente

_**Sabes que se acaban sabes que es el final **_

_**Parece un sueño del que escapas quizás…**_

_~ Flash Black~_

_Era una tarde, aquella en donde Kakashi les hablo sobre el control de Chacra. Sakura ya lo había dominado, por tanto había sido enviada a otra misión. _

_Ya era tarde. Naruto y Sasuke aún no podían lograr la tarea dada por Kakashi. _

_Naruto trataba de concentrarse, justo en ese instante Sasuke le hablo. _

_¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- pregunto el ojiazul sentado y de brazos cruzados_

_Bue…bueno- dijo mirando hacia otro lado con un tic en su ojo- es que, tu le pediste a Sakura un consejo cuando ella estuvo aquí ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? _

_Naruto comprendió todo, entonces le miro- ah…no te lo diré- dijo el pelirrubio. _

_Sasuke le miro atónito y aún con su tic en el ojo _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

En realidad, no te lo diré teme- dijo molestosamente

El Uchiha enarco una ceja- Hn, como digas…Do-be

Detrás Karin e Ino caminaban observando a la pelirrosa, quien iba silenciosa mirando a sus compañeros de equipo, quisiera o no, el equipo 7 estaba nuevamente junto. Una sonrisa apareció en la ojijade.

Detrás las mujeres que miraban a la ojijade sonrieron. Ino sabía lo importante que era esto para la pelirrosa, por su parte, Karin noto un destello, al Sasuke que alguna vez conoció.

Continuaron su camino hasta el metro, allí todos se subieron. Primer día de Universitarios, de ¿seres normales?, quizás.

Cuando llegaron cada uno saco la "bendita" hoja que contenía su salón- Bien- dijo Sakura- me toca Anatomía y embriología, sector D- dijo Sakura- nos vemos luego

Espera Pelos de chicle- dijo Karin- a mi también me toca por allí- dijo y ambas se fueron caminando hacia la zona indicada

Creo que me toca sector C- dijo Sai- ¿Ustedes?

También- dijeron Suigetsu y Juugo marchándose con Sai- ¡nos vemos luego!

Naruto miro a Sasuke- ¿Teme, sabes que sector es el A?

No será por allá- dijo indicando la letra que indicaba un edificio- dobe

Eh…jeje ¿También te toca por allí?- pregunto

Hmp- respondió caminando mientras caminaba- salón 5

Salón 1- dijo Naruto deteniéndose en la primera puerta

Naruto observo como Sasuke continuaba caminando. Sin mirar atrás.

_**El que crees que siempre estará allí no volverá **_

_**Aquel con el que pasaste tantas tardes ya no esta**_

"_No puedo retroceder" _recordó el pelirrubio, eso fue lo que le había dicho Sasuke en la batalla, en su primera gran batalla.

Naruto entro al salón, el profesor venía detrás de él. El rubio se dirigió a algún lugar de la sala, el profesor miro a sus alumnos.

Están en el modulo 1 de su carrera alumnos, les toca ver conmigo, Francisco Rivaldo, antropología- dijo él

Naruto le quedo mirando ¿antropo? ¿Qué? , dios al parecer este sería un raro comienzo de año.

El primer horario ya había acabado, Sakura caminaba con Karin, se habían encontrado con Ino durante el trayecto- ¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunto

No lo sé- dijo la pelirroja- toxicología, ¿Qué mierda es eso?- pregunto

Jajá, con el tiempo entenderás- dijo Sakura- bueno, la verdad yo no estuve tan perdida y ¿tu Ino?

Tuve ciencias empleadas al diseño- la ojijade le observo, al igual que Karin- no me miren, ni idea de que es- susurro.

Las tres chicas se miraron, al parecer sería un año difícil. Caminaron hacia el pasillo principal, allí se encontraron con muchos rumores de pasillo

Si es Uchiha Sasuke, va en primer año de economía comercial

Oh, pero has visto anda con un pelirrubio guapísimo

Já, ¿Castiel tiene clases más tarde?

Así lo creo, ojalá no se encuentren

Las chicas caminaban un poco molestas ante tanto comentario. Al llegar al pasillo notaron a un Uchiha recargado en la pared y a Naruto a su lado, callados.

Las chicas universitarias se les acercaban una y otra vez, más ellos "parecían" indiferentes.

¡Sakura- Chan!- grito Naruto saludándole con una mano, la ojijade sonrió.

Mientras las chicas caminaban, una pelimarrón de ojos azules, junto con otras chicas, caminaban en dirección de la pelirrosa- Eh Haruno- dijo mirándole- Espero que tengas clara tu posición en la Universidad- dijo mirando de reojo al Uchiha- ¿Te queda claro rosita?- dijo amenazante.

Ino y Karin fruncieron su ceño. La ojijade, por su parte la miro molesta. Naruto miraba la situación, ¿Qué mierda se creía esa niñata para tratar así a una ninja?

El Uchiha camino hacia la pelirrosa, la pelimarrón lo miro nerviosa- Que chico más guapo-murmuro, el ojinegro la miro de soslayo y se coloco delante de la ojijade, sorprendiendo a todos quienes miraban.

_**Ese amigo del alma enfermo pero alegre… **_

_**Ese que tiene miedo pero es el más valiente**_

No te acerques a ella- dijo el Uchiha mirando a la pelimarrón- y no te atrevas a amenazarla- dijo frío mirándole de mala manera

Naruto abrió su boca haciendo una "O", no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente al pelinegro en los viejos tiempos.

_~ Flash Black~ _

_La primera misión del Equipo 7, caminaban tranquilamente cuando 2 ninjas atacaron a Kakashi. Entonces trataron de atacar a Naruto siendo protegido por el Uchiha. _

_Justo en ese instante los ninjas se acercaron a Sakura, quien protegía al cliente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ojinegro estaba delante de ella protegiéndola. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

Sasuke tomo la muñeca de la ojijade y pronuncio un vamos. Sakura en silencio camino detrás del pelinegro.

Ino se sorprendió al ver la reacción del Uchiha. ¿Ese era Sasuke? Karin lo miro sorprendida, tal vez, solo tal vez la estadía aquí volvería a traer a ese niño que alguna vez observo. Aunque ¿olvidaría realmente su venganza?

Estaban los cinco en el pasillo, esperando a los otros tres. De pronto se observo al peliceleste y a los otros dos chicos caminar hacia ellos. Ino corrió a abrazar a su novio.

Eh Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu- eres bastante famoso entre las chicas- dijo el peliceleste con una sonrisita

Hmp- respondió el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Te las traes- dijo Suigetsu- aunque Naruto no se queda atrás- dijo nuevamente él

Ino les miro a todos con un sonrisa- vamos a comer ¿si?- dijo, todos asintieron y caminaron.

Taka como siempre en conjunto. Naruto y Sakura con los otros dos caminaban delante. Entonces, de la nada, se acercó un grupo de chicos, claramente no el grupo popular, pues Castiel aun no llegaba, aunque era un grupo de chicos "revolucionarios" que poseía la Universidad.

Eh tú- dijo un chico de pelo largo negro con algunos visos morados- Uchiha

Todos miraron como se acercó al moreno. El Uchiha le observo con desprecio. Ya mucho tenía que aguantar con esta puta misión, para aguantar a estúpidos.

¿Qué te comieron la lengua los ratones?- pregunto otro del grupo- Niño mimado- dijo burlesco.

Taka abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle así? Sudaron frío, los chicos tenían suerte de no estar en el mundo Ninja. Sasuke frunció el ceño fuertemente, pero antes de sacar la voz, fue Naruto quien hablo.

¿Quién mierda te crees?- dijo molesto el pelirrubio- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Hn, no lo sé- dijo burlesco el chico de pelo largo- solo molestar, quizás, pobres niñatos hijos de papá, que no saben lo que es la realidad- continuó- se nota que son mimados llenos de material

_**Su corazón es puro no conoce la maldad **_

_**Pero si siquiera sabes tú sobre él la verdad**_

El Uchiha se tenso por completo. Ante esto Naruto se percato- ¡Mira imbécil!- grito- no te metas si no sabes nada de nosotros, ¿Por qué no te largas?

Sasuke miro al muchacho- Hn, apártate- y continúo su camino, todos le siguieron. El ojinegro bajo la vista- Naruto-pensó al ver como le defendió

_~ Flash Black~_

_Era la gran pelea con Naruto, donde decidió continuar solo. Entonces entre la pelea le miro. _

_¿Por qué Naruto?- pregunto él- ¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos solo por mí?_

_Porque tú eres el primer gran vínculo que tengo en mi vida- respondió el Pelirrubio. _

_Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido_

_Es por eso que hare todo lo posible por detenerte- dijo el Uzumaki mirándole _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza, esta bien, estaba aquí, estaba aquí, pero no era su objetivo, tampoco su destino. Él debía cumplir su objetivo.

Continuaron caminando hacia el casino. Naruto observo como el Uchiha le miraba.

_**Sabes que te mira y te envidia por tu libertad **_

_**La que él no tiene y solo quiere lograr**_

El pelirrubio siguió caminando en silencio, Sasuke…pensó. Luego continuo caminando observando todo a su alrededor.

Chicos sentémonos por allí- dijo Sai mostrando una mesa- iré a comprar algo ¿Baka me acompañas?- pregunto Sai a Naruto

¡Claro!- grito caminando hacia el pelinegro.

El Uchiha bufo. Naruto seguía siendo un niño pequeño.

_~ Flash Black~ _

_Caminaba por el bosque, luego de su pelea con Naruto. Había abandonado la aldea definitivamente, entonces Itachi, Itachi le hablo- Toma la vida de tu mejor amigo- dijo- debes matarlo. _

_No hermano- respondió él- no porque tu lo digas significa que voy a escucharte, obtendré ese gran poder, pero no de la forma que tu quieres, voy a superarte, pero a mi modo…sé que lo haré. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~ _

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa, todos le miraron, en especial su equipo- vuelvo en seguida- dijo mirándoles, entonces cruzo la mirada con la ojijade.

Camino hacia la salida del casino, afuera habían algunos bancos, entonces se sentó observando todo a su alrededor. Se sentía fuera de lugar, perdido en aquel lugar. Necesitaba volver, cumplir su misión, su meta. Itachi Uchiha.

"_Romperé todos los lazos con Konoha" _

_**Para el su casa no es un hogar **_

_**Es una cárcel de la que no puede escapar**_

Eh teme- dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado dándole un café- te lo traje como te gusta

Hn- dijo el Uchiha mirándole

Sasuke…-dijo el ojiazul- cuando cumplamos esta misión podremos volver a casa, a Konoha-dijo con un poco de emoción.

Naruto observaba a Sasuke, sabía que el Uchiha no era muy conversador, pero necesitaba recordar viejos tiempo, recordar a su mejor amigo. Recordarle que estaba ahí, que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Naruto- dijo de la forma más seria posible, este le miro- Eres un Usuratonkachi- dijo, no podía decirle, no, no podía dejar que supiera su plan, que aún tenía que matar a Itachi.

El ojiazul le miro seriamente. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que el ojinegro aún quería cumplir su objetivo, que quizás aún seguiría tras venganza. Más no lo quería asumir del todo.

_**En sueños corre detrás de ese mismo sueño **_

_**Que casi alcanza, pero se le escapa entre los dedos**_

Cuando descubra que significa esa palabra te matare teme- dijo con una sonrisa, el Uchiha sonrió torcidamente. Naruto no cambiaba.

El silencio invadió a ambos. Naruto le miro, el Uchiha le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa, casi invisible se poso en ambos.

…

_**Tu y yo éramos uno hacíamos uno entre los dos **_

_**Éramos cielo y tierra queríamos llegar al sol**_

…

Ambos cerraron los ojos y los recuerdos inundaron la mente de ambos.

_~ Flash Black~ _

"_& cuando estoy contigo…._

_Cuando quieras, pelos necios- decía el pelirrubio al moreno_

_¿Cuál es tu maldito problema perdedor?- recriminaba el Uchiha mirándole con los brazos cruzados…_

…

_Estaba un pelinegro sentado bajo un árbol y un pelirrubio parado a su lado con una fuente en su cabeza. El Uchiha le miraba _

_No hay forma que pierda ante ti-dijo el ojiazul_

_Si como digas- dijo el Uchiha _

…

_Jajá te tengo- dijo el pelirrubio abrazando al moreno _

_No me abraces, me da asco- dijo mirándole _

…

_Me pregunto si así se siente tener un hermano" _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

…

_**Cuando te marchaste llovió durante 3 días **_

_**Eran las lagrimas del cielo por saber lo que perdía**_

…

La ojijade miraba a través de la ventana mientras tomaba su café. Taka observaba al Uchiha afuera, era tan distinto.

Se habrá olvidado…-susurro Suigetsu mirando aquello

Jamás…-susurro Karin mirando a la ojijade con tristeza.

Ino miro a la ojijade y luego a quienes veía, Naruto…él había cumplido su promesa, envidiable, pensó, Sai le tomo la mano a la ojiazul- espero que todo pase- susurro a su novia

¿Crees que todo vuelva a ser como era?- dijo mirando a los tres

No lo sé…-susurro Sai.

Naruto observo al Uchiha. El moreno se dio cuenta- ¿Qué pasa dobe?- dijo- ¿acaso te has vuelto gay que me miras tanto?

¿Qué? ¡ O.Ó no digas estupideces teme!- dijo Naruto con un suspiro- jamás me fijaría en ti pelos de gallina

Eres un tarado ¬¬- dijo el Uchiha

Aun así soy tu mejor amigo- susurro Naruto tomando el café que tenía en sus manos.

…

_**Si hace falta para verte me colare en el mismo edén **_

_**(Tu voz susurra necesita a los vientos) **_

_**Como el cielo y la tierra nos juntaremos con el tiempo**_

…

Sasuke tan solo le miro. ¿Acaso aún tenían el vínculo?, ¿No lo había destruido ya?

_~ Flash Black~_

_¿Qué soy para ti ahora?- dijo Naruto- ¡Fuimos camaradas o se te olvido todo eso! ¡¿o estas diciendo que todo lo que hicimos juntos en el equipo 7 no significa nada para ti ahora?_

_Claro que tuvo importancia, hubo algo que valió la pena- dijo con los ojos cerrados- nuestra amistad, nos hicimos mejores amigos_

_¿Nos…hicimos mejores amigos?- pregunto Naruto- ¡Entonces porque peleamos! _

_Porque lo acabo de decir- dijo el Uchiha mirándole hacia abajo- por que somos mejores amigos, es el motivo principal por el que te destruiré _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

_**Tu y yo éramos uno hacíamos uno entre los dos **_

_**Éramos cielo y tierra queríamos llegar al sol**_

Sasuke suspiro. ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso aún Naruto era su mejor amigo? ¿A pesar de todo?, El moreno no comprendía trato de matarlo, a él, a Sakura, a Kakashi, tal vez por eso habían sacado a la ojijade de la misión, entonces ¿Por qué?

Sasuke miro al ojiazul quien le miraba buscando una esperanza.

Hn- atino el ojinegro a decir

_**Ya no podrá ser los sueños sean acabado **_

_**Y hemos tenido que despertar demasiado pronto**_

Naruto sonrió y lo abrazo tal y como aquella vez, Sasuke le miro- No me toques do-be- dijo molesto

Eres un amargado teme- dijo soltándolo- ¡¿Eh donde vas?- pregunto

Con el resto- dijo- vamos

Naruto río- Espérame teme- dijo corriendo para caminar junto a el

Sakura, quien miraba todo sonrió, sabía cuan importante era Sasuke para Naruto, tal vez, solo tal vez podrían recuperar a Sasuke.

* * *

_Bueno aquí este capítulo más dedicado a Naruto y Sasuke._

_A la amistad :D _

_Espero sus lindas opiniones, bueno también si son feas u.u ajaja. _

_De verdad ojalá les haya gustado. Mila_


	15. Universidad II: Confrontaciones C vs S

_Hola ^^ antes que nada disculpenme por tardar tanto, pero estoy a punto de volver a clases en la Universidad y he tenido trámites que hacer u.u Me tendré que levantar a las 5.30 odio eso u.u...Así que aprovecho de pasar el aviso por si comienzo a demorar más. _

_Bueno como siempre Gracias a quienes leen y comentan :D, responderé sus comentarios ^^_

_**I Love Sasusaku 23 10 28: **me alegro que te haya gustado. Escuche esa canción vi el vídeo y era inevitable hablar de ambos. Triste y linda relación ojalá termine bien todo ^^ Gracias por comentar :)_

_**Lupe-chan: **Hola :) gracias por comentar. La verdad sí, esa era la idea, no olvidar esa relación tan linda que tienen, por que sé que aún la -Baka se dará cuenta, eso espero jaja. aquí la continuación ^^  
_

_**Cami-Sempai: **Hola! :D agradezco tu sinceridad y me emociona mucho *u* me haces feliz. También me alegro que te guste la relación de Naruto y Sasuke. Digna relación, la verdad. Y bueno ojalá lo recuperen ;) aquí jijiji y en el manga por supuesto. Espero te guste la continuación.  
_

_**Guest: **hola gracias por tu comentario, gracias por tener mi historia como una de tus favoritas :D. Respecto a lo que me has pedido, no te preocupes lo haré. Jaja sip, Sasuke-Kun poco a poco ser verá absorbido por el grupo, aunque reniegue. Sobre Hinata sorpresas en los próximos capítulos. Capítulo de hoy no hay muuuucho desmadre, pero ...si las miradas matarán... jaja. Bueno espero disfrutes, sobre la canción ya viene ;)  
_

_**Adagio10: **Ajajaj todos aman esa defensa de Sasuke. Relación digna de amigos jajja la verdad amo esa relación y no pude negarme a hacer un capítulo de ellos. ¿Más Sasuke y Castiel? Ya hoy lo verás, quizás hoy, no te lo diré. Espero leas y disfrutes_

_**DULCECITO311: **Jaja pobres, pobre Naruto xD jaja lo imagine y morí. Bueno Sasuke tenía que hacerlo (¬¬ no lo dejaría indiferente aunque sea un cubito de hielo ajaja) Bueno Sasuke poco a poco volverá a integrarse, sin quererlo y jhará todo lo posible por escapar de eso. Pero ya sabes ¿no? el dobe, como diría el no lo dejará en paz ;). Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ajajaj y bueno si no eres celosa son tuyos, aunque creo que cobraré me haría millonaria muajajaj.  
_

_**andii450: **Ajajaj también pense en esa idea, pero quería hacer algo más doloroso y profundo jiji. Bueno me alegra que te guste la amistad de esos dos, es linda :3 Sasu no podrá escapar. Sobre tu pedido claro que lo tomaré en cuenta esperad un poco y verás ^^ ojalá disfrutes el capítulo de hoy :)  
_

_**albii-chan: **Ajajajaj ojalá lo haga y lo hará poco a poco. Ya conoces a Naruto no lo dejará en paz xD. Sobre tu pedido esta aceptado, ya tengo la chica en mente, solo espera un poco. Gracias por comentar. Espero disfrutes el capítulo ^^  
_

_**Yuukimaru-chan: **Jajaja Sasuke esta tan grande snif snif :') ajajaja. Bueno como lo has pedido aquí la continuación sí y ambos morirán de celos, puede que hoy, puede que mañana ajajaj, no te diré, deberás leer. Ojalá te agrade. _

_**ryu akai: **Ajajaj gracias por tus cumplidos ^^. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sasuke en el foooooondo no puede vivir sin el dobe de Naruto jijiji. La verdad tb encontré tierno lo que hizo por Saku :3. Bueno la verdad hoy aparece unos destellos de como mejora el enojo de Cast con Sakura. La verdad creo que cree un gran personaje :B lo aman jijiji y es complicado, pero te aclaro si habra CastSaku (?) pero es un SasuSaku, así que no me maten jojojo. habrá de las 2 ^^ Saludos.  
_

* * *

_espero disfruten el capítulo. Nos leemos abajo._

_Recuerden esta historia me pertenece y Naruto no u.u _

_A leer..._

* * *

Estaban todos sentados en el casino, hablando de banalidades, de eso una hora. En ese rato muchas chicas se habían acercado a Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura estaba molesta, muy molesta, se podía notar desde muy lejos y no tan solo por el ojinegro, también por el ojiazul. ¿Qué pasaría con Hinata?

La ojijade miro su reloj, casi cayo de la silla su clase estaba por comenzar- Me debo ir- dijo levantándose- llegare tarde

Todos le miraron, entonces cuando caminaba hacia la salida choco con una chica muy linda, alta de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, todos miraron la escena, aunque, el Uchiha miro más interesado a la pelinegra.

La ojijade la observo- Lo siento- susurro

Fíjate por donde caminas niña- dijo molesta la chica de ojos azules caminando hacia la cafetería. Vestía con unos pitillos de cuero negro, unas botas largas de taco aguja, un top negro, una chaqueta oscura de jeans. Su pelo era largo y poseía un flequillo. Sus ojos pintados y delineados de negro y su boca con un brillo rojo.

La pelirrosa la miro unos segundos, ¿Quién mierda se creía?, una chica de pelo corto la observo- Debes tener cuidado, es hija del rector- susurro con una sonrisa marchándose.

Sakura decidió seguir con su camino. Por su parte, el moreno miraba muy interesado a la ojiazul, tenía un carácter llamativo y provocador, una sonrisa ladilla se asomo por su boca. Karin le miro con su ceño fruncido, era cierto, que, se había alejado de él, pero por Sakura, no por otras chicas.

Hombres- le susurro fastidiada Ino mirando a todos los presentes.

¿Qué ninguno podía ser disimulado? Parecían unos babosos. Ino los miro molesta, su novio la ignoraba completamente- Creo que me marcho ¿vienes?- dijo a Karin

Claro- susurro Karin marchándose.

Los chicos no se percataron de la partida de sus compañeras, estaban embelesados con aquella mujer. La chica camino cerca de ellos y miro al Uchiha.

Así que eres tú Uchiha Sasuke ¿verdad?- pregunto mirándole

Hn- asintió.

Espero verte en la próxima clase, entonces- dijo caminando hacia la salida con un agua en su mano.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos. Esa chica estaría con él en su clase- Tienes suerte- susurro Suigetsu, el Uchiha asintió- ¡Es que Todas las chicas están detrás de ti!- dijo el peliceleste entusiasmado.

Eso es cierto teme- dijo el pelirrubio- no hay chica que se resista

Rompes record- dijo Sai con una sonrisita

2 mundos paralelos- hablo Juugo.

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa- Llegaré tarde si no me marcho, recuerden sus horarios- dijo serio caminando hacia la salida- Todas las chicas, menos tú- susurro, para luego negar con la cabeza ¿Qué demonios?

Naruto miro a los otros con una leve sonrisa, Sasuke, su mejor amigo, un Teme. Luego miro a su alrededor- ¿Las chicas ya se fueron?

No Naruto-dijo Suigetsu- están en tu bolsillo

¿Qué?- dijo tocándoselos, mientras el resto reía, no podía ser tan necio - O.Ó ¡Ey!

Estaban celosas- susurro el pelinaranjo

De suponerse- dijo el peliceleste

Hablaremos luego con ellas- dijo Sai- tengo clases, ¿alguien más?

No yo no- dijo Suigetsu- aun me queda una hora más- dijo con un bufido él

Bueno, me retiro- Naruto se levanto, también tenía clases, al igual que Juugo.

_~ SasuSaku~_

En la casa de la señora. Itachi y los otros dormían plácidamente en su cuarto. Habían tenido una noche esplendida. De pronto la luz entro en el cuarto, todos comenzaron a abrir lentamente los ojos.

¡La luz me quema!- dijo Sasori retorciéndose en su cama

Ni que fueras un vampiro- susurraron los otros

Norma río, aquella mañana no había ido a trabajar para que le contaran la noche anterior, total, era ella la jefa de aquel sector de modas. Los miro y río nuevamente, eran unos niños.

Les traje el desayuno- dijo mostrando una mesita llena de cosas

*W*- miraron la mesita y corrieron a comer.

La señora también les coloco la estufa, estaba helado aún- Son las 10 y media chicos- dijo sentándose en una de sus camas.

Todos miraron ¿tan tarde era? Jamás habían dormido tanto. Jamás.

¿Y como les fue?- pregunto ella

Entonces Itachi comenzó su relato…

_~ Flash Black~_

_Estaban todos en el camarín. Cada uno vestido con un pantalón negro y las camisas representando su color. _

_Kimi, la pelirrubia entro- ¡Confío en ustedes!-dijo emocionada, a cada uno les entrego una flor- cuando vean a una chica linda se la entregan ¿entendido?_

_Claro- respondieron los cuatro. _

_La música les dirá cuando salir- dijo mirándoles- les estaré observando allá afuera, den su mayor esfuerzo. _

_Kimi salió del camarín dejándoles solos. Itachi les miro- es la hora de ser sexy_

_Si y lindos- dijo Sasori _

_Y candentes- dijo Deidara_

_Somos Akatsukis- dijo Pain- matamos a muchos ninjas, podremos con esto _

_¡Claro que sí!- dijeron los otros tres _

_De pronto la música comenzó a sonar. _

_._

_Ella era más que una bella reina de _

_La escena de una película_

_._

_Los chicos escucharon la letra del Rey del Pop comenzar. Entonces Itachi entro. Las chicas del bar gritaron. La cara no se le veía, pues las luces estaban apagadas. Itachi corrió hacia el centro, allí realizo el paso base (de Michael Jackson) y las luces se encendieron en su cuerpo. Él sonrío al estilo Uchiha. _

_. _

_Dije no me preocupo, pero lo único que haces _

_Significa que soy el único_

_._

_Itachi se quedo en su posición. De pronto, caminando a lo lejos entro Deidara, las mujeres gritaban. Deidara se coloco a un lado de Itachi, brazo, brazo, giro, para luego guiñar su ojo. _

_._

_Quien bailara en la piso en el círculo_

_._

_Ambos se movían, movimiento pélvico. Sonrisa matadora. Entonces quietos de nuevo. Pain salió mirando a todas las muchachas giro, giro, brazo, brazo, a un lado de Deidara mirada asesina, los tres movimientos pélvicos. Quietos_

_._

_Ella dijo que soy el único que bailara_

_En el piso, en la ronda._

_._

_Sasori salió corriendo, camino hacia el resto, miro a las chicas, los miro a ellos. Sonrisa. _

_._

_Ella me dijo su nombre, era Billie Jean_

_Mientras rodaba una escena_

_._

_Itachi les miro y se coloco delante de los tres. Sonrió, las muchachas gritaban como locas. Itachi miro a sus amigos pie, pie, giro, giro, brazo, brazo. Los cuatro hacían lo mismo. Los gritos continuaban _

_._

_Entonces cada cabeza se volvió con_

_Sus ojos que soñaban ser el único…_

_._

_Una sonrisa made Uchiha apareció en los labios de Itachi, mientras movía la pelvis cuidadosa y lentamente desabrochaban la camisa. _

_._

_La gente siempre me dijo,_

_Cuídate de lo que hagas_

_._

_Movimiento pélvico, casi llegando al final de botones, lengua saboreando sus propios labios. Gritos, emoción. _

_._

_Y o vayas rompiendo corazones de jovencitas_

_Y mi mamá siempre me dijo cuídate de _

_Quien amas _

_._

_Las camisas volaron hacia las mujeres. Giros, paso, paso, brazos. _

_._

_Y se cuidadoso con lo que haces _

_Porque la mentira se transforma en realidad_

_._

_La música continuaba tocaban su pecho bajando a sus pantalones. Gritos, Itachi hizo un pare a sus compañeros. El pelinegro camino hacia las mujeres que estiraban las manos para tocarlo. _

_._

_Billie Jean no es mi amante_

_._

_Itachi se detuvo y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón mostrando sus bóxer rojos. Camino hacia el final colocándose de espaldas al público._

_._

_Ella es solo una chica que _

_Clama que yo soy el único_

_._

_Deidara y Sasori uno a cada lado del escenario giro, giro, sonrisa, desabrochando su pantalón y dejando a relucir el color de sus bóxer. Muchachas locas gritaban. Se colocaron a un lado de Itachi. _

_._

_Pero el niño no es mi hijo_

_Ella dice que soy el único _

_Pero el niño no es mi hijo_

_._

_**[Billie Jean-Michael Jackson]**_

_Pain miro a todas y se coloco con sus compañeros. Vuelta, movimientos provocadores y afuera pantalones, terminando la música. _

_Las muchachas gritaban subiéndose al escenario acosando a los Akatsukis. _

_¿Cómo lo habían hecho? Ni modo, resultaron ser más geniales de lo que creían._

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

Norma les miro con satisfacción, más una duda rondo sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo es eso de que mataron muchos ninjas?

Pain trago seco, miro al resto- nada, nada, Itachi bromeaba ¿verdad?

Jeje, si- dijo Itachi con una sonrisita.

Norma les miro con una sonrisa- les creeré- dijo- ahora que tienen empleo, deben buscar algo que hacer en el día, no les quiero ver vagando

Todos miraron a Norma- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

No sé, empleo de medio día, ustedes se las ingeniaran- dijo ella tomando la bandeja con cosas- tienen hasta esta tarde para decidirlo.

Al salir de la pieza todos se miraron. ¿Qué harían ahora?

_~ SasuSaku~_

Sasuke entro al salón se sentó en una de las sillas, unos minutos después entro el profesor con la pelinegra que había visto hace unos minutos atrás.

Buenos días- saludo el Hombre- mi nombre es Luciano Méndez y seré su profesor de Fundamentos de la economía- dijo mirando a sus alumnos- ella es Lilith, estudiante de tercer año y ayudante de esta carrera ¿Quisieras presentarte?- pregunto, ella asintió

Todos miraban a la chica, esta los miro a todos con una sonrisa, más su mirada oscura y penetrante la dirigió al ojinegro- Bueno, como dijo el profesor soy Lilith-dijo con una sonrisita- espero conocerlos mejor- observo directamente los orbes del Uchiha- y estaré para ayudarles en cualquier cosa

Bien- dijo Luciano- les daré las fechas de prueba para el semestre y algún trabajo.

Sasuke miraba directamente a la muchacha ojiazul, mientras sentía potentes miradas de las otras chicas de su clase en su espalada.

Mientras el Uchiha tenía su segunda clase y anotaba algunas cosas, que, según él era primordiales. Sakura estaba en su clase de fundamentos básicos de la medicina, Ino en la clase de color y material aplicado, Karin al igual que Sakura estaba allí, ya que ella además de especializaciones debía tomar lo básico de medicina; Sai, por su parte estaba en la clase de Visión del Cine I; Juugo en la clase de Griego I, una materia un tanto difícil, el pelinaranjo se sentía totalmente perdido; Naruto, por su parte estaba en matemáticas.

¡¿Qué?- grito Naruto- ¿Matemáticas? O.O

¡Señor Uzumaki!- grito la profesora- Haga silencio o salga de la sala

S-si…-dijo el pelirrubio

Por último Suigetsu quien daba una vuelta por la universidad, él era el único que tenía una ventana más grande antes de su clase de Introducción a la Literatura.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el amplio pasillo de la Universidad cuando la misma chica de pelo corto, quien acompañaba a Lilith se le acerco- H-Hola- saludo- mi nombre es Clara- él le miro con una sonrisa.

Clara tenía su cabello corto, era de color miel, sus ojos eran pardos, su tez blanca como la porcelana, Traía un vestido manga larga color azul oscuro, unas pantis negras y unos bototos negros. No era una chica preocupada por el estilo, más su belleza se reflejaba en su mirada.

Suigetsu la miro- Hola, Suigetsu- saludo él con su sonrisa- ¿Sucede algo?

Es por lo de hoy- dijo ella mirando los ojos de él- creo que nadie les ha dicho como funciona todo aquí.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Suigetsu, ella le miro caminando hacia un asiento, el peliceleste lo siguió

Bueno- dijo ella tomando un leve receso- Lilith es la hija del rector, como se lo dije a la pelirrosa, ella no forma parte de ningún grupo- dijo mirándole- en la Universidad están los populares como grupo mayor, conformado por Castiel y sus amigos, lo eligieron en primer año- Suigetsu asintió tratando de asimilar todo- Lilith, aunque se lleva bien con Castiel, es individual, como la hija del rector, además se nota lo sexy que es ¿no?

Claro que lo noto-dijo él- Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Cuidado- dijo ella- solo les pido tener cuidado, Castiel, además de ser popular es el presidente de la Federación Estudiantil, Lilith a pesar de ser mi amiga, cuando algo u alguien se le mete en la cabeza no hay como sacarla de ahí.

Ya veo…-susurro el peliceleste

Suigetsu se quedo pensando. ¡Oh, mi cielo! Se decía mentalmente. Lilith había visto al Uchiha, había tenido un percance con la linda Sakura…Entonces…y Castiel. ¡Mierda!

Bien, ya me voy son las doce- dijo levantándose y marchándose- ¡Cuídate Suigetsu!

Suigetsu sonrío levemente, entonces se levanto rápidamente- ¿! Como que las doce?- grito tomando su bolso y corriendo a su salón, su clase había comenzado hace media hora.

Luego de la clase, Sasuke salió caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos, de pronto, sintió una mano tomar su brazo, giro y observo los ojos azules que le miraban.

Sasuke- dijo mirándole fijamente

Hn, ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto él, en el tono de siempre

Te has hecho muy popular- dijo ella caminando junto con él- en pocas horas

Hmp- dijo él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

¿Vas a la cafetería verdad?- pregunto ella, el asintió- bueno, te acompaño- dijo mirándole- debes tener cuidado con Castiel, serás su rival si quieres ser popular- El Uchiha frunció su ceño- Castiel es el chico más sexy de aquí, aunque veo que tiene un digno rival- dijo ella mirándolo de forma coqueta

Sakura salía de clases con Karin, seguramente los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería luego de clases, entonces lo vio, a lo lejos riendo con la pelinegra de la mañana, era Sasuke y la pelinegra, una opresión en el pecho se formo. La pelirrosa paro en seco. Karin frunció el ceño. ¿Sasuke riendo?

Pelos de Chicle- dijo la pelirroja mirándole

Necesito estar sola-susurro la ojijade- dile al resto que los veo luego

Pero…-susurro Karin

Por favor- dijo la ojijade y se hecho a correr.

Karin suspiro, mientras se encaminaba hacia la cafetería, apuro su paso para llegar más rápido que el ojinegro y la muchacha. Cuando llego estaban todos (menos Suigetsu), Naruto le miro- ¿Has visto a Sakura-Chan?- Karin negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Ino.

Seguramente esta ocupada baka- dijo Sai- ya vendrá

Claro- dijo Naruto

Karin se sentó a un lado de Ino- Vio a Sasuke con la chica de la mañana- susurro a la pelirrubia

¿Qué?- entonces Karin apunto a la entrada de la cafetería. Sasuke venía hablando con la chica, sí, hablando.

Los chicos también notaron como venía el Uchiha con la pelinegra, Naruto sonrió zorrunamente- Hn, el teme se las trae- dijo y los otros dos chicos asintieron, mientras que las chicas tan solo bufaron.

Sasuke llego con la ojiazul a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros. Miro a todos- ¿Y Suigetsu?

En clases- gruño Karin mirando a la ojiazul- supongo

Oye teme ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

Soy Lilith- respondió ella. Su voz era como la del Uchiha, claro en versión femenina. Fría e inexpresiva- ¿Podría sentarme con ustedes?- pregunto.

Ino le dedico una mirada de "No, no puedes", más Lilith la ignoro olímpicamente sentándose a un lado del Uchiha comenzando a dialogar sobre trivialidades.

Sakura por su parte había llegado hasta unos asientos sentándose en ellos, frustrada, totalmente frustrada. Sasuke reía con aquella muchacha. No lo creía.

Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, tomo su bolso que estaba a su lado y se hecho a correr como nunca lo había hecho, corría desesperada hacia la salida de la Universidad un rato fuera le haría bien, entonces choco con alguien cayendo al suelo. Levanto su mirada y allí estaba él…

Castiel- susurro mirando los ojos verdes de él.

Pero antes de que el pelirrubio atinara a decir palabra, una pelirrubia hablo- ¡Sakura cariño!- dijo ámbar recogiéndola

Ten más cuidado Cast- dijo Azuza mirándole- ¿Estas bien Sakura?- pregunto mirando su rostro

Yo…-susurro limpiándose sus ojos- si, estoy bien.

Castiel frunció su ceño Sakura había estado llorando, miro a Ámbar y esta comprendió, la pelirrubia tomo a Sakura del brazo y se alejaron un poco.

Castiel estaba tenso, muy tenso. Sabía que desde aquel encuentro con el moreno no había querido mirar a la ojijade, pero, tan solo de verla así se sentía desbastado. Claro, jamás lo diría, ¿recuerdan? De cierto modo el pelirrojo tenía actitudes del pelinegro.

¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- pregunto Lysandro mirándole

Más bien ¿Quién habrá hecho llorar a Sakura?-pregunto la pelirroja

Castiel miro a lo lejos a la chica con mota de pelo rosa y a su amiga pelirrubia.

_Sasuke. _

Ese bastardo- mascullo el pelirrojo molesto

¿Q-Que bastardo?- pregunto Lionel

Uchiha Sasuke- siseo Castiel.

Todos le miraron.- ¿Quién es el?- preguntaron. Castiel les devolvió la mirada- Un idiota, pero ya comprenderán.

Luego de que Sakura se tranquilizara el grupo camino hacia la dirección de la cafetería. Las chicas hablaban atrás, Castiel tan solo caminaba al lado de sus camaradas.

Comentarios se escuchaban

Es Castiel- decían algunas mirándoles, este tan solo sonreía amablemente. Era el Presidente de la Federación debía sonreír ¿no?

Wow Castiel ha llegado ¿Cómo reaccionara?- decían otras

Ah no se cual elegir

¿Uchiha o Castiel?

Malditos Hombres ¿Por qué están tan buenos?

¿Si los violamos a los dos?

Castiel, (quien por cierto iba vestido con unos jeans negros Diesel, una chaqueta de cuero con capucha Diesel, camisa negra manga larga Levis y unas botas negras Rock y Republic) llevaba un tic en su ceja al escuchar todas las cosas que decían las chicas o.Ó. ¿Cómo mierda….? ¿Violar?

Los otros, por su parte estaban aún hablando de trivialidades. De pronto Sasuke frunció el seño, estaba pasando la hora y Sakura aun no llegaba.

Ino Sakura aun no llega- susurro Karin

Te equivocas- susurro la pelirrubia

Entonces la vieron caminar ahí, junto a Castiel y esos chicos. Cuando entraron al casino comprendieron lo popular que era el pelirrojo

¡Castiel!- saludaba un grupo de muchachas

Castiel miraba a todos con una sonrisa, Sakura dirigió la mirada a los muchachos, pero antes de poder caminar el ojiverde la tomo fuertemente del brazo. Sakura abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. El Uchiha frunció su ceño tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo.

_._

_._

_Acompáñame a quererte sin decirlo _

_A tocarte sin rosarte y el reflejo de _

_Tu piel a contraluz…_

_._

_._

Antes de que vayamos con ellos- susurro para sí mismo- ella es mi prima, Haruno Sakura – dijo informándoles al resto de los estudiantes.

El casino entero la observo. Muchos chicos afilaron la mirada. Haruno Sakura una chica para tener en mente.

Lilith miro con recelo a la pelirrosa. Observo a Castiel tan seguro, claro, como siempre, pero había algo distinto. Luego observo al Uchiha. Al rival.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio el grupo de Castiel se acercó a la mesa de los chicos, Lilith se levanto a saludarlo- Eh, Castiel- saludo con una sonrisa

Lilith- saludo él

Los amigos de Castiel no comprendían nada, miraban expectantes. Sakura miro a sus amigos, también miraban raro.

Chicos- hablo la pelirrosa- ellos son ámbar- dijo mostrando a la pelirrubia- Azuza- dijo, esta los observo- Lionel-dijo y el peliverde sonrió- por ultimo él es Lysandro- este solo los miro serio.

Podrían presentarse ustedes ahora-dijo Castiel mirando desafiante al Uchiha- chicos, ellos son amigos de mi prima y viven en mi casa- dijo mirándoles, sus amigos solo asintieron.

La tensión se sintió a lo lejos. Lysandro miro a su amigo y luego al Uchiha, para luego notar a la pelirrosa nerviosa.

Hn, Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el pelinegro mirando fijo al pelirrojo- ellos son el dobe-dijo mostrando al pelirrubio- Naruto, Ino-dijo indicando a la pelirrubia- Sai- el pelinegro sonrió- Karin y Juugo- dijo mostrando a su equipo- Suigetsu debe estar por llegar

El ambiente estaba tenso. Era como si solo estuvieran Castiel y Sasuke mirándose, una mirada asesina.

La pelinegra sonrió- Oh Castiel seguro has escuchado los rumores ¿no?

¿Qué rumores?- pregunto Lysandro mirándole seriamente

Bueno ahora tienes un digno rival Castiel- dijo la ojiazul- muchas chicas han visto a Sasuke y creen que es mejor que tú- dijo provocando un incendio mayor- Bueno y su grupo también causa sensación

Sakura le miro con el ceño fruncido. La ojiazul miro a Sakura- ¿y tu?- pregunto despectivamente- ¿A cual perteneces?

Silencio total entre ambos grupos. Sakura miro al pelirrojo que la observaba serio, luego al pelinegro quien poseía una mirada amenazante.

¿A dónde pertenecía ahora? ¿Dónde quería estar realmente?

De sus labios no salió palabra alguna.

Da igual- interfirió Ámbar al ver la cara de la ojijade- puede ser de donde desee

_Si es que yo lo permito_- pensaron Sasuke y Castiel mirándose

A lo lejos se escuchaban los rumores.

Castiel y Sasuke ¿Cuál es más guapo?

Míralos son dioses y sus amigos no se quedan atrás

Yo voy por Castiel

Nah, yo por el peliazabache

Ambos grupos se observaban. Pero tampoco pasaron desapercibidos comentarios masculinos.

La chica rosa es bastante linda ¿no?

Hn, tienes razón

¿Tendrá novio?

Y ahí hablaron las chicas de la cafetería

Claro debe ser Castiel

No querida, él es su primo ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?

¿Qué tal Uchiha?

Hn, no lo creo- dijo un muchacho-

Exacto ella no lo merece- Sasuke miro a la muchacha quien hablaba. Tan equivocada estaba. ¿Merecer? Hn, no tenía ni idea.

No, además sería traicionar a su primo ¿no?

Claro, estar con su rival sería un traición muy grande

El pelirrojo frunció su ceño. Sasuke apretó sus puños. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- vamos- dijo y sus amigos le siguieron

Nos vemos después- hablaron todos menos Castiel

Sakura observo a su primo marcharse, entonces lo sintió hablar- Sakura nos vemos después- dijo el pelirrojo

Claro- mascullo la pelirrosa mirando a la pelinegra.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Bueno tan tan. ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? _

_Bueno hablando del capítulo en sí y del fics. Sasuke poco a poco será absorbido (inner:por los ovnis(?)) no¬¬ por el grupo, por Naruto, ya saben no lo dejará en paz. El ojiazul es capaz de desesperar en cinco minutos a Sasuke xD. _

_Por su parte Lilith, hasta el momento No será nada romántico del Uchiha, es solo que es como su versión femenina en este mundo, se podría decir así. Sasuke aprenderá confíar en ella. ¿Malo o bueno? no lo sabemos, puede que él no sienta nada al comienzo, pero ¿ella?, bueno lo verán con el tiempo. Pero no es nada romántico_

_Karin. Karin es una chica buena, aún esta encaprichada se puede decir del ojinegro, pero se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de él con Sakura, no la he querido hacer mlvada xd no lo merece, al comienzo, cuando la conocí (en el manga) sí ¬¬ ajaja pero no es mala. Ella quiere volver a ver a ese niño que la salvo en los exámenes chunnin. _

_Suigetsu, bueno es como Naruto xD. Cada uno en su estilo. _

_Sobre las parejas... no hablare de todas, pero diré que ajajaj estoy complicada u.u xDD Nah, es que cree a un chico muy lindo :z y ahora todas le aman. Habrá tanto como CastSaku y obviamente SasuSaku, por que recuerden que eso es. o me odien por eso jeje. _

_Ya, les dejo, pero antes decirles que Agradezco el apoyo, los comentarios y que esten pendientes. ¿Adelantos del capítulo 16? nop seré mala xD. Ah y antes de despedirme les cuento que publique un one-shoot llamado** pensando en ti, Sasuke**, por si quieren leerlo. Yo llore xddd ah y ** Mis guardianes & yo**, espero pasen y me digan que tal n.n (ese es otra historia) _

_Tengan buen día. Saludos. Los quiero. _

_Mila _


	16. La banda

_Hola! :) tanto tiempo, la verdad, no hay mucho que decir, bueno sí, la U, la vida, muchas cosas han sucedido, además me retrase en algunas partes del Capítulo, pero bueno, no abandonaré la historia, así que he vuelto con este capítulo, espero lo disfruten. _

_Ahora, respondiendo sus lindos reviews: _

_**Yuukimaru-chan: **Hola, gracias por comentar. La verdad, espero que vayas entendiendo el porque de Lilith, un poco de emoción, pero bueno, obviamente amiga se obsesionará con Sakura, son el uno para el otro...Mmm ¿Konoha? aún no esta en los planes el que vuelvan, espero entiendas. Disfruta el capítulo ^^  
_

_**Adagio10: **Jajajaj gracias por comentar. Bueno la verdad Castiel y Sakura estarán...creo que forme a alguien demaciado apetecible xd!, pero Recuerda que Sasuke-Kun es su amor. Sobre las parejas algunas ya están, otras vienen en proceso _

_****__**Darkzuryan**_: Hola...comprendo perfectamente, pero bueno me alegro que hayas leído capís agradables, pucha, la verdad todos estamos en las mismas...Castiel o Sasuke¿?...pero seguiré forever al SasuSaku. Castiel, respondiendo tu pregunta es de un juego, Corazón de Melón ajaja *-*, te lo recomiendo ;)

_**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno: **Aquí esta la conti :D  
_

_**cerezito hoong: **jajaja amiga tb encuentro a Castiel genial *-*, a petición, la conti, disfruta & gracias por tu comentario  
_

_**I Love Sasusaku 23 10 28: **Hola me alegro que te hayas reído con Akatsuki, creo que hoy salemn poco u.u no me mates. Sobre Lilith jajá es interesante...hoy verás mas de eso. obviamente será SasuSaku, la verdad me emociona saber que te agradan mis capítulos. De verdad disfruta el capí & agradezco tus comentarios & apoyo :'D  
_

_**Cami- Sempai: **Holaaa linda, bueno perdoname, de verdad por hacerte esperar, pero volví...disfruta ^^ & gracias por comentar  
_

_**Guest: **Hola ^^! por supuesto tu idea será tomada en consideración :L ...me alegro que te encantará el capítulo. Disfruta el de hoy  
_

* * *

_ Bueno chicos por favor disculpadme una vez más...Disfruten este capítulo^^, a TODOS les agradezco sus comentarios, me hacen feliz. **  
**_

_Recordar que Naruto no me pertenece, la historia sí. _

_Canciones de hoy: 1. Tengo ganas de ti_

_ 2. Si voy a perderte_

_ 3. Everytime we touch. _

_Espero escuchen las canciones & puedan disfrutar con ellas. _

_!A leer!..._

* * *

Luego de que Castiel se marchara, el silencio reino.

Estaba dicho. Sasuke era el rival de Castiel. No había más.

El día pasó muy rápido. Era la hora de almuerzo y el grupo completo estaba en el casino.

Los rumores corrían rápido, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Castiel.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en una mesa, junto su grupo y un muchacho de lentes.

Entonces ¿esta todo preparado para el viernes, cierto Diego?- pregunto el pelirrojo al chico, quien era el secretario de la Federación estudiantil

Si- respondió el pelicastaño- Ya esta todo organizado

Muy bien- hablo Ámbar- ¿entonces colocamos los afiches?

Si- dijo Castiel- la fiesta mechona será después de la clase de las 3.

Lysandro quien había permanecido en silencio sonrío- ¿Supongo que tocaremos, no?

Si- respondió de forma cortante Castiel- mirando a su grupo- esta tarde ensayaremos.

Pe…pero no se puede, ¿recuerdan?- pregunto la pelirrubia- la madre de Lysandro se lo prohibió, mientras ella no estuviera en Londres- miro a Lysandro quien bufaba- no lo dijiste ¿cierto?

Hn- respondió

En mi casa- dijo Castiel- mamá no tendrá problemas.

Tus invitados, si- dijo Lionel- o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto seriamente

Lionel, a pesar de ser un chico más alegre, poseía ese toque de odiosidad e ironía que poseían Castiel y Lionel.

Hn, es mi casa amigo mío- mascullo Castiel, quien miraba la mesa del Uchiha.

…

Por parte del Uchiha, estaban todos comiendo la comida traída por las chicas.

Creo que tu primo organiza algo frentona- dijo Ino comiendo su ensalada

Si, creo que sí- susurro observando la cara del Uchiha.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, en una mesa estaba parado Lionel con un micrófono y algunas pantallas se encontraban en el casino- Hola, Hola- hablaba y en el casino no se tardo en responder- Como cada miércoles, día de Karaoke- decía él.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero o primera?- preguntaba el muchacho, los gritos no tardaban, entonces miro a la pelirrosa- Creo que ya tenemos a una chica- dijo acercándose a Sakura.

La ojijade le miro negando con la cabeza.

Vamos Sakura-Chan – decía el pelirrubio mirándole con una sonrisa.

Lionel tomo la mano de Sakura- Vamos Saku, serás genial- dijo parándole del asiento. Sakura se levanto tomando el micrófono, con cuidado se subió a la mesa.

Vamos Sakura, puedes ganar algo- dijo Lionel desde abajo.

La ojijade miraba todo. Entonces la pantalla se encendió. La música sonó lentamente y la letra apareció. Sakura observo y comenzó el show…

_Dime ¿En quien estas pensando ahora?_

Canto a voz la ojijade, un escalofrío en su cuerpo la atormento un leve instante.

_Siempre estaré aquí para protegerte _

Observo al público quien aplaudía, miro a Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Siempre detrás de él. Las palabras causaban sentido en su alma.

_Al abrir la ventana, pude percibir el olor de la noche_

_¿De quien son esos rostros que aparecen en mi mente a medida que avanzo en esta helada lluvia?_

Sakura miro a Castiel, a su grupo. Raramente una pulsación aumento al ver al pelirrojo.

_Tu eres el único que trato de alcanzarme _

La pelirrosa miro directamente los ojos de su primo, en ellos pudo ver su reflejo.

_¿Por qué siempre eres tu el que viene a rescatarme? Me enamoro una & otra vez. _

Radicalmente observo al Uchiha, las personas alucinaban con tal voz, más la frase causo sentido en ella. Equipo 7, Konoha, amor, amistad, traición, venganza.

_Dime~ No importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo solo quiero verte_

El Uchiha le miraba constantemente. Lilith no dejaba de ver la situación, una envidia poco sana creció en ella, el pelinegro no paraba de ver a esa rosita.

_Enamorarse es doloroso_

Sakura miro al Uchiha. Sasuke, su mente no paraba de decir su nombre. Sasuke.

Su Sasuke-Kun

_Cuando estoy feliz o incluso cuando estoy triste, siempre eres tú la razón. Incluso ahora estoy pensando en ti. _

Sakura termino de canción y todos aplaudían. Su voz era una de las mejores no cabía duda. Bajo del escenario, osea la mesa y se sentó como si nada, más evitaba contacto visual con alguno de los dos muchachos.

En la mesa de Castiel Azuza estaba realmente sorprendida- Es ella nuestra tercera voz femenina.

Castiel quien miraba el vacío le miro- ¿Qué?

Lysandro asintió- Castiel es perfecta, quizás hoy en el ensayo podemos invitarla.

Castiel frunció el ceño. Maldita prima, se decía mentalmente, maldita mujer, maldita Sakura de ojos tan bellos y voz divina. Negó con su cabeza.

Deberíamos cantar ¿no?- pregunto Lionel desde la mesa – antes de continuar con el Karaoke.

Castiel soltó un suspiro- veremos eso luego, ahora vamos a cantar un poco.

El casino entero retumbo al ver al grupo pararse. No sabemos como, pero los instrumentos ya estaban allí….misterios de la vida.

Sakura miraba a su primo caminar, la pelinegra soltó un gemido, la mesa del Uchiha le miro- Tienen una banda muy famosa.

Ino le miro más no le presto atención, al igual que Karin, quienes miraron a la pelirrosa y giraron su cabeza hacia el escenario.

Naruto, Suigetsu y Sai sonrieron, una banda, genial.

Juugo observo al Uchiha quien fruncía su rostro. Claro estaba todo, más no sabía cuanto sería él capaz de negarlo y reprimirlo.

Cuando la banda ya estaba en su sitio Castiel observo al casino- ¿Quieren romance o algo más?- pregunto con el micrófono en la mano.

Las mujeres no tardaron en responder. Obvio.

Entonces Lionel hablo- ¿Tienen ganas de alguien?-pregunto, las féminas no tardaron en gritar un sí- entonces griten, hablen, díganle a esa persona "Tengo ganas de ti"

La música comenzó a sonar poco a poco…

_No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de volver a verte, Echo de menos tus caricias y no quiero perderte, Solo a tu lado soy el niño de ese cuento voy detrás de mi princesa y despertarla con un beso._

Comenzó cantando el chico peliverde mirando al público. Cerró sus ojos recordando a su amada, a su chica…a su primer amor. Sintió muchos sentimientos en él. Como la extrañaba. Pero no era momento de recordar su historia.

_Sabes me encanta si te veo sonreír, No sabes cuánto significas para mi_

Canto ahora el pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Entonces miro a la ojijade. La ojijade sin quererlo se sonrojo al sentir cada frase cantada para ella.

Castiel sonrío cómplice. Sabía que esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Qué parte de primos no entendía?

_Sueño con tenerte entre mis brazos algún día no puedes imaginar no sabes cuánto desearía volver a verte de nuevo me llenaría de alegría recuerdo aquellos momentos cuando a tu lado amanecía. (Lionel)_

La voz estremecía a cualquiera incluso a Ino quien miraba al escenario, la canción hipnotizaba a cualquiera y ella, ella no era la excepción.

Cuidado Ino- siseo Sai mirando la cara de su novia. Mas ella no respondió

Naruto le observo- Tranquilo, es solo una canción- dijo tratando de tranquilizar al pelinegro. Sasuke les miro ¿Qué tanto miraban a esos bobos las chicas? Hasta la mismísima Lilith tarareaba la canción.

_Solo contigo he aprendido a saber amar no quiero a nadie más ya estoy arto de buscar la persona que necesito sé de sobra que eres tu ya no le temo a la oscuridad porque tú eres mi luz. (Castiel) _

Sasuke lo miro con recelo. Sakura solo necesitaba un babero y quedaba para el recuerdo.- Tsk, mujeres- susurro molesto.

_Solo tengo que volar para llegar junto a ti jamás yo te abandonare y nada nos separara, tengo ganas de ti por muy lejos que estés la luna me acompañara para poder volverte a ver. (Lionel & Castiel) _

Las chicas del casino cantaban con ellos el estribillo. Oh mi dios, es que ¿quien no quisiera que su chico le dedicara algo así?

_No me importa la distancia que separe nuestro amor lo que importa es que siempre tu tendrás mi corazón por muy lejos que este nuestro amor no acabara eres la estrella de mi cielo nunca dejes de brillar (Lionel) _

Las chicas de la banda estaban sentadas mirando como su banda cantaba. La canción era antigua, la había escrito precisamente el peliverde.

Simples palabras. Primer amor.

_Tú tan solamente tú la niña de mi sueños, miedo a despertar por no volverte a ver me diste tu amor y pude comprender que serias solo mía vida te amaré. (Castiel)_

Karin escuchaba embelesada la canción, mas agachaba la vista, ¿Quién podría llegar a sentir aquello por ella, alguna vez?, sabía que era guapa, se creía el cuento, pero estaba cansada, no quería sexo, quería amor.

_Te amaré solamente te amaré desearé que llegue nuestro momento solamente esperaré que pase el tiempo rápido para besarte otra vez la luna me acompañara por muy lejos que estés Por qué muero por dentro cuando a mi lado tú no estás y es que solo hay un remedio frente a esta enfermedad volar hacia a ti y por fin llegar a tu corazón. (Lionel)_

Lionel cantaba, el casino completo lo hacía, así eran los miércoles. Miércoles de Karaoke, cuando toda la federación estudiantil tenía libre la tarde.

_Solo estamos tú y yo (Lysandro) _

_Solo tengo que volar para llegar junto a ti jamás yo te abandonare y nada nos separara tengo ganas de ti por muy lejos que estés la luna me acompañara para poder volverte a ver. (Castiel, Lysandro & Lionel) _

_Suelo soñar contigo dándonos calor. (Lionel)_

Lionel observaba a su alrededor. Entonces a lo lejos la distinguió. Como siempre, hermosa. Su primer amor, ella siempre fue hermosa.

_Besándonos los dos. (Castiel)_

Castiel miro los ojos color jade de la pelirrosa. Sakura bajo la mirada y Sasuke saco un suspiro.

_Sabes que te quiero por ti daría la vida. (Lysandro)_

_Y mi vida eres tú. (Lionel)_

Siempre había sido ella. No importaba la distancia. No importaba que ella fuera la sombra de Lilith, no importaba si era él un maldito bastardo. No importaba la distancia entre ambos mundos. Él le amaba. Amaba a Clara.

_Esta distancia que me mata de dolor. (Lysandro) _

Lysandro miraba a las chicas, quienes gritaban. Entonces miro hacia donde estaba la pelirroja de Karin. Que mirada, pensó el muchacho.

_Mi amor o dios quiero que acabe este dolor por favor este dolor que mata por dentro solo estamos tú y yo. (Castiel) _

Castiel cerró sus ojos. Rousse. Su imagen en la cabeza no pudo desaparecer en ese instante. Entonces, al abrir sus ojos miro. Haruno Sakura. Su prima.

_Solo tengo que volar para llegar junto a ti jamás yo te abandonare y nada nos separara tengo ganas de ti por muy lejos que estés la luna me acompañara para poder volverte a ver. Solo tengo que volar para llegar junto a ti jamás yo te abandonare y nada nos separara tengo ganas de ti por muy lejos que estés la luna me acompañara para poder volverte a ver. (Los tres) _

La canción termino y todos aplaudían desesperados, entonces Lysandro hablo- Entonces, ¿Qué dirán?

Tengo ganas de ti- gritaron los del casino.

_~ SasuSaku~_

En Konoha, precisamente en la oficina de Tsunade, se encontraba la pelirrubia conversando con Shizune, mientras la pelirrubia se tomaba una tasa de café.

Sakura hace mucha falta en el hospital- dijo Shizune mirándole

Lo sé- susurro Tsunade- pero ya sabes, quiere un tiempo

¿No volverán?- pregunto la pelinegra

No lo sé Shizune- dijo Tsunade- puede que sí, puede que no, aunque siempre serán bienvenidos aquí.

¿Y ahora?- pregunto Shizune- me refiero, ¿ya no entrenarán? ¿Qué pasara con el equipo 7? ¿Con los otros equipos Tsunade-Sama?

Shizune, como siempre preguntas mucho

Tsunade se levanto de su asiento mirando a Shizune- Estaba pensando mandar a Jiraiya, Hinata, Kiba y Shikamaru- hablo la pelirrubia mirando a Shizune- necesito supervisar y continuar con su entrenamiento.

¿A la misma casa?- pregunto la pelinegra- si usted dice que será lo correcto Tsunade- Sama, pero me preocupa que la cuarta Guerra no ha terminado del todo, la tranquilidad no es un buen símbolo

No, a la misma casa no- soltó una risotada- se vuelven locos y deseo mandar a algunos más, tal vez deban conocer otras realidades Shizune, tal vez tengan la posibilidad de salvarse, ser felices sin esto- dijo mirando hacia la aldea- ¿Cuántas veces desee tener otra realidad?- pregunto con un suspiro- pero bueno, por ahora es solo una forma de mantenerlos tranquilos, tu lo has dicho, todo esta demasiado pacífico- susurro- pero no te preocupes, hoy mismo Kakashi partirá su entrenamiento

¿Y cuando mandara a los otros?- pregunto Shizune

Hn, no lo sé, tal vez cuando vea algún avance en los que están allí- dijo Tsunade

Shizune asintió en silencio. Difíciles decisiones se venían por delante. Para ser felices debemos tomar decisiones que colocan en riesgo nuestra seguridad.

_~ SasuSaku~_

El día en la Universidad había pasado, eran las cinco de la tarde, ya todos habían terminado las clases y era hora de marcharse a casa, solo faltaba Sasuke quien tenía su última clase. Estaban todos esperándoles en la entrada de la Universidad

El teme se demora demasiado- dijo el pelirrubio frustrado

Oh, vamos no es para tanto Naru-Baka- dijo Sakura con una sonrisita

Tengo hambre- alego Suigetsu tirado en el pasto- y para rematar tengo que hacer un trabajo

No te quejes cara de pez- dijo Karin- yo debo averiguar algunas cosas

Dejen de quejarse- susurro Juugo sacando un libro- esto es de teoría de la educación, debo hacer un resumen

Ustedes se quejan yo debo hacer una estatua para el viernes- dijo Sai

Sakura les escuchaba atenta, esta vida no era muy distinta a la anterior, bueno, para ella, pero quizás los otros no comprendían este ritmo de vida.

Yo debo estudiar tengo prueba la otra semana- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- no se quejen- dijo levantándose del suelo- buscare a Sasuke y Naruto- dijo mirándole con una ceja alzada- deja de rodar como bebe no estas en edad para eso

Todos rieron al ver a Naruto rodar, nadie se había percatado, estaban muy cansados pensando en variados temas.

Por su parte Sakura caminaba buscando al pelinegro. ¿Dónde estaría?

_~ SasuSaku~_

Sasori, Pein, Deidara e Itachi jugaban en un juego de computadora, entonces Itachi los miro- creo que nos matarán- susurro

¿Por qué?- pregunto Pein

Debíamos buscar trabajo- dijo Itachi

Da ya lo hacemos- dijo Deidara como si fuera obvio

Imbécil- dijo Sasori- debíamos buscar uno para el día

Oh cielo- susurro Pein- nos matarán

Itachi los miro y sonrío al mas estilo Uchiha- no si nos vamos ahora- dijo mirándoles

¡Mucha razón!- dijo Pein- tomen sus cosas y ¡corramos!

Akatsuki tomo sus cosas y bajaron las escaleras corriendo, pero al llegar a la puerta vieron a Norma con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa arrogante. Ups, estaban en problemas.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Sasuke estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Lilith, la chica le miraba los orbes negros- Entonces Sasuke, te pareces mucho a mi- dijo en un susurro mirándole

Hn- le miro- no lo creo, no me conoces

Sé que sabes lo que es sentirse solo- dijo mirándole fijamente- no le tienes miedo a estar solo- El Uchiha abrió sus ojos sorprendido- no puedes mentirle a alguien que sabe lo que es eso

Tu no sabes nada- siseo él levantándose- me marcho

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la Universidad, cuando una mano le tomo fuertemente- Sasuke- dijo mirándole sus orbes ónix- no me dejes sola, por favor- dijo comenzando a emanar lagrimas

Lilith sentía que había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar realmente, lo notaba en los orbes ónix del muchacho, el poseía una historia fuerte, tal vez mucho peor que el de ella, pero lo necesitaba, sabía que era él quien la ayudaría a salir de su oscuridad, él sería su confidente.

Sin saber porque Sasuke la apego a él y acaricio su pelo, sentía que era un reflejo de si mismo, no lo sabía, tal vez.

En ese instante una presencia lo hizo soltarla de golpe, este miro a la ojijade quien lo miraba sorprendida, Lilith sonrió para sus adentros. Para ella Sasuke sería Su amigo y ya no necesitarían de nadie.

L-lo siento…-susurro la Haruno- Sasuke nos esperan allá afuera

Hn- asintió dándosela la vuelta.

Sakura comenzó a caminar rápidamente tratando de dejar al pelinegro atrás, mas el Uchiha en cualquier parte era igual de rápido.

Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada en completo silencio. El ambiente era tenso.

Naruto vio a Sasuke y Sakura- ¡Al fin! Muero de hambre teme & tu te demoras más que tortuga

El Uchiha le miro- Cállate dobe- dijo mirándole.

Todos comprendieron. Nadie dijo palabra y comenzaron el camino a casa.

*-*-*-*Ss.*-*-*-*

En la casa estaban Castiel & su grupo de amigos en el living, estaban tirados en la alfombra, con pizzas encima de la mesa de centro y veían una película. Todos reían, pues miraban "Eternamente comprometidos", claramente elegida por Ámbar & Azuza.

Todo estaba tranquilo, más la puerta de entrada se abría, aunque ellos no escucharon.

En la sala apareció el grupo de Konoha, Naruto observo la pizza, al igual que el peliceleste ambos se lanzaron a ella- ¡Pizza!- gritaron

Castiel miro a la Haruno quien estaba mirándoles con una sonrisita.

Uchiha solo bufo. Karin, Ino, Sai y Juugo se pasaron la mano por la frente, en símbolo de frustración…

Sakura-Chan- saludo Ámbar- ¿Quieren sentarse? – pregunto.

Si, siéntense vemos una película- dijo Lionel mirándoles- cualquier cosa, fueron las chicas.

Todos se sentaban, o bueno, tiraban al suelo más una voz los interrumpió, era Kakashi- que bueno que han llegado- dijo el peliplateado vestido deportivamente y los miro con una sonrisa- por cierto hola a todos- los amigos de Castiel le saludaron

Todos le miraron, Sakura hablo- ¿Por qué esta así Kakashi-Sensei?- el hombre sonrió. O no.

Levanten el culo, es hora de entrenar- dijo mirándoles

Los reclamos no tardaron en llegar- ¿Por qué?- decía Suigetsu tirado en el suelo mientras se arrastraba. Sasuke le miro con mala cara. Y así decía que su equipo era muy fuerte.

Si Kakashi-Sensei- dijo Naruto con un puchero- Es injusto, estoy cansado quiero comer y dormir – dijo tirándose a un sillón

Dejen de reclamar- dijo Kakashi riendo, eran unos inmaduros aún- estaré en la sala de entrenamiento

O.ó ¿hay eso aquí?- dijo Castiel mirándole

Si- sonrió- donde ustedes ensayan, pero no tocaremos nada

Hn- dijo el Uchiha mirando al pelirrojo

Luego de unos minutos todos estaban en la sala de "deportes" & ensayos. Kakashi tenía colchonetas en el suelo- Bien, aquí, por lo menos hoy no combatiremos

¿Qué?- dijo Suigetsu- ¿Para eso tanto escandalo?- dijo frustrado- quiero dormir-dijo tirándose a la colchoneta

Esta vez concuerdo con el pez- dijo Karin- estoy agotada- dijo tirada en el suelo

Sasuke les miro- Hmp, levántense- ordeno serio- no vienen de vacaciones aquí

Ah- suspiro frustrado el peliceleste- se me olvida que tengo al gruñón de Sasuke como jefe

Kakashi se jactaba de ellos, estaba entrenado, maldición además de haber sido escritor porno, debió haber sido sociólogo, era entretenido mirarlos como ratas de experimento. – Basta de Charlas, todos recuéstense allí por favor- dijo el peliplateado- Bien haremos abdominales

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Sai- La verdad no encuentro razón alguna para esto

"_Eso es lo que tu crees_"- pensó Sasuke mirándolo fríamente

Hn, ¿Cómo se hacen esas cosas?- pregunto Ino

Kakashi les miro y encendió una pantalla que estaba pegada a la muralla, un plasma. Al encenderlo salieron los típicos muchachos de Falabella Tv mostrando como se hace una sesión diaria.

_Una hora después…._

NO puedo moverme- susurro Ino tirada en la colchoneta

Chócale- murmuro Karin- ¡oh mierda es peor que un entrenamiento con Sasuke!

Naruto estaba tirado boca abajo- Quiero dormir- susurro- que mal, joder no puedo moverme

Sai y Juugo ya habían salido, a duras penas de la sala para buscar algo de comida u agua.

Suigetsu miraba el techo, estaba tirado, no decía ni palabra- moriré- susurro.

Kakashi estaba sentado con su libro en mano mientras los miraba.- Oh vamos solo fue un entrenamiento base- dijo

Claro- dijo Sakura sentada en la colchoneta- como usted no hizo na-da, apenas podré pararme- refunfuño

Sasuke estaba sentado mirándole, a diferencias de muchos él podía moverse sin muchas complicaciones. Naruto lloriqueaba de hambre, de cansancio, entonces el ojinegro le miro- Dobe no seas tan estúpido, no ha sido nada

Si como digas señor no siento nada- dijo el ojiazul- quiero ver como te levantas

Hmp- dijo arrogantemente- mira y aprende do-be- dijo parándose- es más- dijo tomando a Sakura en brazos, esta se sorprendió y sonrojo

S... Sasuke ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella

Te llevare a tu cuarto- dijo y en completo silencio camino hacia el segundo piso

Sasuke entro a la pieza de Sakura, y no era como pudo habérsela imaginado. Su habitación era amplia, de color crema, tenía una cama de dos plazas con cubrecama floreada, cortinas amarillas, su ventanal estaba abierto, tenía un escritorio, un notebook, un clavel en su mesa, un gran closet, un televisor y fotos pegadas en su muralla.

Sasuke observo a la chica quien lo miraba curiosa, sin decir palabra, él le dejo recostada en su cama, le quedo mirando sus orbes jades

Me iré a duchar- dijo él sin más.

Sakura lo miro salir de su cuarto. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo comprendía. que raro. Sakura se levanto de su cama y busco la ropa para bajar a tomar once.

Luego de una hora bajo Sakura hacia el living, comedor. Llevaba unos pitillos azules, unos tacos negros y una camiseta negra con una rosa fucsia en medio, cuando llego pudo ver a todos sentados y bañados.

Sasuke le miro, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones vestido con unos jeans, botines negros y una polera blanca con dibujos en negro, Sakura desvió su mirada, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro

Sobrina- saludo su tía

Tía- dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisita- ¿llegaste hace mucho?

No cielo, pero ¿me ayudas a colocar la mesa?- pregunto

Claro – dijo esta saliendo hacia la cocina.

Karin e Ino quien estaban sentadas mirando la televisión miraron raro al Uchiha, este desvió la mirada y se encontró con Naruto, ya frustrado salió del living.

Sasuke y Sakura están raros- dijo la pelirrubia

Error-susurro Sai detrás de su oído provocando un escalofrío en su novia- Sasuke lo esta

Si- dijo Karin- algo hizo

Te preocupas por la frentona- río la pelirrubia, Sai beso una mejilla de Ino también riendo

Hn, no, solo digo- dijo Karin con un bufido.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba sentado en la entrada de la cas, era tarde, el sol se escondía y el frío ya inundaba sus poros, de pronto sintió a alguien sentarse a du lado, Naruto.

¿Qué te pasa teme?- pregunto el ojiazul, el moreno lo miro, más no respondió- vamos, dímelo

Hn, nada dobe- dijo mirando un punto fijo

Algo sucedió con Sakura-Chan- dijo Naruto- la conozco, te conozco, algo has hecho

Que no he hecho nada, joder- dijo ya molesto recordando la cara de Sakura al verlo con la pelinegra

Entonces…¿Qué sucedió con Lilith?- pregunto el pelirrubio, el Uchiha le miro- no creas que no lo note, no soy estúpido

Hmp, no te metas- dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa encontrándose con la pelirrosa mirándole fijamente

Es hora de comer- dijo mirándole.

El solo asintió al igual que Naruto. La pelirrosa paso al pasillo buscando a los chicos y a Castiel, más no pudo continuar y se sentó en el suelo fuera de la puerta, las imágenes de Sasuke y Lilith venían a su mente.

De pronto, sintió los instrumentos comenzar a tocar, apoyo la cabeza a la puerta y escucho.

_Por última vez tenemos que hablar. Mejor que sea ya, pues mi valor Me puede faltar_

Escucho a Ámbar cantar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

_Por mas que trate no te pude cambiar, tu que me entiendes bien... sabrás... Que a ti... nada te quiero ocultar, pero tengo que ser, tengo que ser como soy_

Sakura cerro sus ojos, su mente busco rápidamente los ojos ónix del moreno. Sus ojos aun cerrados estaban a punto de traicionarle, inundándose.

_Aunque te pierda al fin, seré...quien mas te amo, nadie dará lo que te doy, por eso hoy…_

Sakura recordó a la muchacha de ojos celeste. Recordó al Uchiha. La forma en que acariciaba su cabello.

_Si voy a perderte ya, Que sea por vez final, Si voy a perderte ya, Es para siempre_

_Entiendes_

Una lagrima broto de sus ojos, los jade poseían angustia, dolor, jamás habían visto al Uchiha de esa manera

¿Por qué?

_Que prefiero dejarte ir Y aprender a vivir sin ti, Porque si voy a perderte, ya No vuelvas_

¿Y si se enamoraba? Los sollozos no tardaron en llegar, mientras escuchaba a Ámbar cantar

_Que esperas de mi, no espero nada de ti yo solo quiero Que estés feliz, aunque sé, que puede ser que sea sin mí_

Pero no importaba, si encontraba la tranquilidad con ella ¿Qué haría? Nada, solo verlo bien

_Pero mi corazón ya no puede más si te vuelvo perder _

_Tal vez yo seré la que no vuelve jamás_

Pero entonces, ¿no era esta su oportunidad? ¿No lo era? ¿No tenía derecho?

_Que mi corazón Ya no puede más Si te vuelvo a perder tal vez... Yo seré...la que no vuelve jamás, Ya no más_

Sasuke- susurro.

Sollozos aumentaban, las lagrimas, la congestión en su rostro.

_Si voy a perderte ya, Que sea por vez final Si voy a perderte ya_

_Es para siempre, Entiendes _

La canción terminaba y con ella, los instrumentos cesaban. Escucho hablar al pelirrojo, saldría a ver si su madre necesitaba algo. La ojijade sabía que debía levantarse y hacer como si nada, pero no podía, solo se corrió hacia un lado de la puerta, cubría su cara.

Cuanto la puerta se abrió el pelirrojo la quedo mirando, los chicos le miraron raro, Azuza se acercó a él y miro a la ojijade, lentamente el pelirrojo se agacho quedando de frente a Sakura, con cuidado acaricio su cabello, la ojijade poco a poco levanto su rostro. Él le miro, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos hinchados.

¿Qué sucede?- susurro él mirándole con una dulzura jamás antes vista por sus amigos, ni si quiera con Rousse.

…- la ojijade solo le miro apenada- la cena esta lista- susurro ella.

Sakura-Chan- dijo ámbar con una sonrisa- ¿te parece entrar? Nosotros no comeremos- la ojijade le miro- al menos que…

No- dijo ella- si no les molesta…

No es ninguna molestia- hablo Lysandro- Castiel ¿tu que dices?

Que entre- dijo él tomando la mano de Sakura- iré a decirle a mamá y vuelvo.

Castiel camino hacia el comedor, cuando entro vio a todos hablar, mientras comían, entonces carraspeo su voz. Silencio absoluto. El Uchiha le miro.

Madre, nosotros no comeremos- dijo mirándole- Sakura tampoco, se siente mal

El Uchiha le miro frunciendo el ceño. Era verde contra ónix. Eran dos hombres en una pelea…una pelea por….ella.

¿Qué le sucede a Sakura-Chan?- pregunto el rubio, interrumpiendo el tenso momento.

Nada de gravedad, Naruto- dijo mirándole- estaremos ensayando- Si desean después pueden ir, me retiro.

*-*-*-*Ss.*-*-*-*

La banda llevaba arto de ensayo, cuando Azuza miro a la pelirrosa- Sakura- dijo.

La chica estaba sentada mirando hacia el ventanal, mientras tan solo escuchaba las canciones, estaba ida, más escucho su nombre y giro para mirar a la chica.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella

¿Sabes? Aun nos falta una voz femenina, ¿no te gustaría probar alguna de nuestras canciones?- dijo la muchacha- hoy escuchamos tu voz y estamos de acuerdo-dijo-todos- observo al pelirrojo

Yo…-susurro la ojijade, no estaba de humor

Por favor- dijo Ámbar- mira, estas son algunas letras, elígela- dijo entregando unas hojas, la Haruno las recibió.

Sakura ya había escogido una letra, había leído cada una de ellas, y una en particular le había gustado. Con ayuda de Azuza se levanto. Tomo el micrófono.

Esta- le dijo a los chicos, todos asintieron.

La música comenzó a sonar.

_Yo sigo oyendo tu voz, cuando duermes junto a mí, yo sigo sintiendo tu toque en mis sueños _

Cantaba la ojijade un tanto nerviosa, cerrando sus ojos. Sentía al pelirrojo mirarla firmemente.

_Perdóname mi debilidad, pero no sé por que, sin ti es difícil sobrevivir…_

Continuaba con más seguridad. Sus jades reflejaban la emoción de la canción.

Azuza la miraba con una sonrisa. Sakura era la voz perfecta.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, yo tengo este sentimiento y cada vez que nos besamos juro que podría volar_

En eso, la puerta se abre, era Elizabeth- Saku…- dijo y miro a la chica cantar.

Sakura le observo mientras cantaba, miro a Castiel, en un susurro pidió que continuara

¡Oh dios!- Dijo la madre de Castiel- canta hermoso-susurro- ¡Chicos, chicos vengan!

Mamá-dijo Castiel- no grites, solo quédate en silencio, por favor- la mujer asintió maravillada.

De pronto el resto estaba a su lado preguntándose por que tanta urgencia. Y la vieron. Con cuidado entraron sentándose en los pufs que habían

_Puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo fuerte, quiero que esto dure, te necesito a mi lado…_

Sasuke la miro, su voz era una dulce melodía. Sakura era una caja de sorpresas.

Kakashi sonrió…tal vez….tal vez, este mundo era la esperanza de la pelirrosa y, tal vez, de Sasuke.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos siento la estática, y cada vez que nos besamos alcanzo el cielo, no puedes escuchar mi corazón latiendo lento, no puedo dejarte ir _

Sai e Ino estaban mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro abrazaba a su novia y tomaba sus manos de manera tierna.

Juugo observo al ojinegro de cabellos azabaches. Quisiera o no, estaba embobado

_Te quiero en mi vida, tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo, ellos enjaguaran lágrimas que he llorado los buenos y los malos tiempos, hemos pasado por todos ellos _

Azuza se acercó a Castiel- es perfecta

Lo es- susurró él con un brillo en su mirada

_Tú me haces levantar cuando me caigo, porque cada vez que nos tocamos tengo este sentimiento, & cada vez que nos besamos juro que podría volar…_ _Puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo fuerte, quiero que esto dure, te necesito a mi lado…_

Te necesito a mi lado- pensó Sakura mirando al ojinegro.

Sasuke le observo. Hermosa. Más negaba con la cabeza.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos siento la estática, y cada vez que nos besamos alcanzo el cielo, no puedes escuchar mi corazón latiendo lento, te quiero en mi vida _

La Haruno cantaba con emoción, una canción rompe esquemas.

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, yo tengo este sentimiento y cada vez que nos besamos juro que podría volar, puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo fuerte, quiero que esto dure, te necesito a mi lado _

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos siento la estática, y cada vez que nos besamos alcanzo el cielo, no puedes escuchar mi corazón latiendo lento, te quiero en mi vida _

Sakura termino de cantar, sus ojos demostraban emoción. Su tía le miraba sonriendo, que maravillosa canción, que hermosa voz.

Lysandro y Lionel asintieron al mirar a Castiel. Los poros, la piel de cada persona estaba inestable.

Era ella, era ella.

Ella era perfecta.

Para la banda.

Para Castiel o Sasuke…..Pero ella era perfecta.

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Que opinan? no me maten ¿si?, los quiero. mila!_


	17. ¿ Síntomas de una persona normal?

_Hola lectoras mías, perdonen mi atraso, pero por dios es final de semestre & la U te atrapa y te recuerda las mil y una cosa que se hacen...Espero me comprendan :c!_

_A todas quienes comentaron mil gracias, leí cada uno de ellos, pero pasa, que, ahora estoy apurada para responderlos, pero oh, a grandes rasgos ajajaj amaron a Castiel, pero aman a Sasuke, difícil ¿no?, bueno, recuerden que habrá un final para ambos ^^ _

_Por cierto tome en cuenta algunas peticiones, otras se darán a medida del fics, espero disfruten el capítulo! :D _

_Recuerden, no soy perfecta, por tanto cometo errores :c! _

_Esta historia es de mi inner & mía xD _

_Lean!_

* * *

Nadie decía palabra. Cegados por la emoción. Hasta que Lysandro hablo- Sakura, eres genial- dijo sinceramente- ¿Te gustaría ser la tercera voz femenina?

Todos le miraron.

Naruto impresionado. ¿Desde cuando su pequeña hermanita era una mujer hermosa?

Ino, Sai, estaban alucinados, tiempo de cambios, de paz, de….vida.

Juugo miraba en silencio, la canción inundaba paz, amor…cosa que jamás encontraría si no hacía recapacitar a Sasuke, a Taka, era verdad, también estaba dentro de ellos, pero acaso, ¿Este lugar no era maravilloso?

Karin miraba a la ojijade. Nunca fue competencia contra ella. Era cosa de mirar al azabache, más, sabía que esto era un sueño, un sueño del cual anhelaba nunca despertar.

Suigetsu, solo poseía la cabeza gacha, como era posible que un mundo así existiera. ¿Por qué? Sería más fácil que todos desde el comienzo hubiesen vivido aquí y no fueran ninjas.

Entonces Sakura abrió su boca- yo, la verdad…no sé- susurro.

Entonces Ámbar la observo y se acercó con una letra- trata una más rockera, si te sientes cómoda aceptas ¿vale?- dijo ella, la ojijade asintió.

Bien- dijo- la siete, muchachos- dijo mirando a Lysandro y Castiel.

Ambos se colocaron los instrumentos y la canción partió, Sakura leyó

_Tomé un mal camino, una o dos veces, cave mi salida con sangre & fuego, decisiones incorrectas eso esta bien. _

Sakura comenzó a cantar, mientras leía.

_Bienvenidos a mi tonta vida, maltratada, fuera de lugar, no comprendida, señorita "no pasa nada, todo esta bien", nunca me detuvo _

Sakura comenzó a sentir la canción, un fuego quemaba. Los chicos tocaban los instrumentos.

_Equivocada, siempre cuestionada, subestimada, mira, todavía sigo aquí._

Subestimada. Pensó Kakashi y miro la mirada de fuerza que coloco la Haruno.

Siempre…siempre había sido la subestimada del grupo. Miro a Naruto, quien agacho la cabeza.

_Linda, por favor, nunca jamás sientas que eres menos que malditamente perfecta. _

Se acercó a Karin, quien aun estaba perdida en su cabeza. Le tomo la cara mirando sus orbes. Cantándole cada pedazo de letra

Lysandro sonrió casi invisiblemente.

Suigetsui se sorprendió ante la acción de la pelirrosa.

_Oh, por favor, si alguna vez te sientes Como si no fueras nada. Tú eres totalmente perfecta para mí_

Canto mirando al resto. Hombres. Sasuke, para especificar.

_Eres demasiado severa cuando hablas de ti misma, Estás equivocada. Cambia las voces en tu cabeza, Mejor consigue agradarles_

Sakura miro al techo, leyó la canción, canto, se movió. Sus ojos jades la traicionarían. Maldita canción

_Tan complicada, mira como hemos hecho que todo este, Llena de tanto odio, un juego demasiado agotador. Es suficiente, he hecho todo lo que se me ocurrió. Perseguí y atrapé todos mis demonios, Te he visto hacer lo mismo_

Miro a la pelirrubia. Mejores amigas. Su mejor rival, a pesar de todo, la amistad perduraría sobre esas estupideces, así fue.

Aunque….ya para Ino Sasuke Uchiha era solo uno más, para ella no.

_El mundo entero está asustado, Así que me trago mi miedo, Pero lo único que debería estar tomando es una cerveza helada así que debemos mantener la compostura y lo intentamos, lo intentamos, lo intentamos pero lo intentamos demasiado y es una pérdida de tiempo_

Azuza le miro y le sonrío. Realmente sentía la canción.

No por nada ella la había escrito

_He dejado de cuidarme de los críticos, Porque están por doquier. No les gustan mis jeans, no entienden mi peinado. Nos aislamos a nosotros mismos Y lo hacemos todo el tiempo ¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Por qué lo hago?_

Sakura sonrío mirando al resto. Era ella así, tal cual y no pensaba canción.

Bendita y odiada canción.

_Eres perfecta, eres perfecta_

Castiel la miraba moverse. Ella nació para estar en su banda.

_Oh, por favor, si alguna vez te sientes Como si no fueras nada Tú eres totalmente perfecta para mí_

Termino de leer. Perfecta, todas las mujeres somos perfectas. Pensó.

Azuza sonrió- has cantado genial mi canción Sakura- dijo mirándole- ¿entraras a la banda?

Sakura dejo el micrófono. Y observo a los muchachos que se colocaban frente de ella

Esto no era elegir entre Konoha & Londres ¿verdad?

Yo acepto- dijo sonriendo. Sería la manera más fácil de sobrellevar el nuevo dolor que crecía por Sasuke.

Entonces- hablo Castiel, mientras extendía su mano- Bienvenida a Fireheart- hablo

Sakura estiro su mano y Castiel la tiro hacia el grupo, el pelirrojo la abrazo.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío afectar su espalda. Castiel sintió un calor fluir.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo.

_~ SasuSaku~_

No puedo creer que no pudimos cenar- dijo con puchero Deidara- todo es tu culpa Itachi

¿Mi culpa?- pregunto mirándole

Si- se entrometió Sasori- por dártelas de maduro

Mentira- dijo Itachi

¡Cállense!- dijo Pein- parezco niño castigado

De hecho- dijo Deidara- eso eres

No soy un niño ¬¬- dijo Pein

Pero estas castigado- dijo Sasori riendo

Tu también, baka- dijo Itachi- todo por no tener un trabajo de día, ¿no se supone que vinimos a algo en particular?- dijo sentándose en su cama

La verdad no recuerdo- susurro Deidara- solo tengo hambre

Me comería hasta la serpiente gay- dijo Sasori.

El resto le miro. Okey, eso no había sido un gran comentario.

Estaban castigados sin cenar en su pieza, y no, no tenían 18, ni 15 años, pero así estaban, castigados, como unos pendejos de mierda.

Ni si quiera mi hermano estará así- susurro Itachi estirado en su cama

Sasuke. ¿Cómo estaría Sasuke?

_~ SasuSaku~_

A la mañana siguiente en la Universidad estaban los carteles pegados en las murallas de la Universidad

"_Fiesta de Bienvenida_

_Viernes a las 20 horas."_

El grupo de Konoha estaba en la cafetería tomando desayuno, no habían alcanzado antes de marcharse.

Sakura tomaba un café con crema, mientras comía un pastel de chocolate y tenía sus audífonos puestos.

El resto conversaba amenamente, y digamos, el resto, eran todos y los sonidos de Sasuke.

Sakura no ha dicho ni palabra- dijo Suigetsu mirándole

Tienes razón- dijo Ino- ¿Frentona sucede algo?- todos le miraron.

No hubo respuesta.

¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Sai- ¿Feíta, estas bien?

Hn- dijo el Uchiha.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Sakura?

De pronto Todos miraron a la Haruno quien miraba hacia un punto y movía los labios. Le miraron extrañados.

Sakura se olvido de que estaba rodeada y comenzó a cantar más alto la canción que escuchaba.

_Deje caer mi corazón, y según caía, apareciste para reclamarlo, estaba oscuro y yo estaba acabada, hasta que besaste mis labios, y me salvaste _– cantaba en voz alta la chica.

¿Sakura?- dijo Naruto

De pronto, por la espalda se acercó Ámbar- chicos, si sacan sus audífonos será mejor- dijo riendo, mientras sacaba los audífonos de la muchacha

Eh? ¿sucede algo?- pregunto mirando a todos

Tus amigos no sabían que cantabas

Oh, lo siento- dijo sacando del bolsillo su galaxy ice- ¿decían?

Ya nada-dijo Karin

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Sai apuntando al celular

Un celular- dijo Sakura- me lo ha regalado Castiel- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo. Castiel allá, Castiel acá. Maldito pelirrojo.

_~ SasuSaku~_

_[Soy el viento sin destino, que se cuela en tu falda, mi amor…]_

Elizabeth estaba dentro de su cuarto terminando de cepillar su cabello castaño, para luego echar brillo labial en su boca, era hora de trabajar.

Cuando salió vio al peliplateado con la toalla en la cintura y gotas de agua caer por su pecho. Un gran sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.

Eli- dijo él mirándole cariñosamente

Kakashi- dijo ella mirándole

_[Inevitable, casi como respirar, se nos cae todo el cielo de tanto esperar, clandestino]_

Él le miro y sonrió bajando la mirada. La dulce y prohibida Eli.

Como toda su vida lo fue.

Kakashi miro un punto fijo en el suelo, después de años volvía a verla. Siempre conteniéndose, siempre había sido así.

Él había desaparecido de su vida, y todo, todo por aquel hombre, que, en algún momento de su vida conoció.

Debo irme- susurro ella saliendo por la puerta principal

_~SasuSaku~_

Sasuke estaba en una de sus tantas clases sobre economía comercial. A su lado estaba Lilith sentada. La observo. No podía negar que era hermosa, pero por más que buscara alguna diferencia con su reflejo no lo veía.

Quizás que dolores hubiese pasado la muchacha. Más, no comprendía este mundo parecía ser un paraíso.

La chica subió su mirada y le miro. Sus ojos eran azules como la profundidad del mar, como la inmensidad de él. Frunció su ceño, mas Sasuke no aparto la mirada.

La chica se tenso.

Pon atención Uchiha- susurro ella

El moreno miro al profesor. Una mezcla de colores inundaba su mente en ese instante

Rosa.

Negro.

Rojo &…

Azul

*~*~*Ss.*~*~*

Karin estaba sentada a las afueras de su salón, el profesor los había dejado realizar la actividad fuera de la sala.

Estaba con su cuaderno en la mano, aun no se adaptaba del todo en aquel extraño mundo, pero algo era cierto, ella era quien realmente su alma pedía ser.

Era verdad, en Taka era cruel y engreída, pero aquí ¿De que servía?

Solo se preguntaba si realmente aquí tenía el derecho a luchar por ser feliz.

A lo lejos estaba un muchacho de pelo plateado, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en una muralla la miraba.

Había algo tan hermoso en ella, tan cálido, tan humano, mas sin embargo, su tristeza, un desamor la inundaba.

*~*~*Ss.*~*~*

Ino trabajaba en unos apuntes dados por su profesora, estaba concentrada.

Matemáticas. Asco.

Joder, era una ninja. Una mujer de físico, de estilo, pero ninja.

Su cuaderno estaba llenos de borrones.

Estaba en un mar de confusiones y no por eso, por que estaba en Londres, estudiando, pero extrañaba su hogar.

A su equipo, su casa, sus locuras tan de Konoha.

Pero…

Pero estaba aquí, estaba con sus amigos, su novio, su amiga y rival y aquel hombre que tanto había ansiado, pero no era suyo, jamás lo fue y era feliz por darse cuenta, que aquel hombre, era de su amiga, de su rival, de Sakura.

*~*~*Ss.*~*~*

Sai estaba con Naruto sentados en el pasto, aun no tenían clases, estaban libres hasta después de almuerzo. Sai le miro de forma dubitativa.

¿crees que seremos felices aquí?- dijo de pronto Naruto mirando a su alrededor.

Pues, no lo se, si Sakura ya lo es, supongo que…

¿Sakura ya lo es?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido

Pues, creo que mas que nosotros- susurro él- ha encontrado un nuevo rumbo, un nuevo camino para desterrar a Sasuke de su alma

Hn, Sai por favor- replico Naruto- la idea es juntarlos

Entonces saca a Castiel del camino y pronto- dijo Sai mirándole

Ah…-dijo el pelirrubio rascándose el cabello-

Naruto, si no te has dado cuenta de eso, estas perdido en tiempo y espacio- dijo el pelinegro- si quieres que Sakura este con Sasuke debes hacer algo ya

Sasuke la ama Sai, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto

Es un idiota- hablo mirándole- como cualquier hombre que ama a una mujer, pero estas loco si crees que lo reconocerá Naruto, tu no te puedes meter en esto

Eso es lo que crees- susurro bajando la mirada- los tengo a ambos, sabes que pase años estando mal por Sasuke y por Sakura-Chan, es tiempo de que regrese la felicidad a ellos

Naruto- susurro el pelinegro levantándose.

El ojiazul le miro extrañado.

Sai caminaba por los pasillos. Las palabras de Naruto se habían clavado en el, Naruto no había visto mas allá.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?

Muchas cosas estaban cambiando, y quizás, tal vez…..el amor por Sasuke.

Sai negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible, tantas veces vio llorar a la ojijade, que no creía posible el olvido por el traidor Uchiha.

*~*~*Ss.*~*~*

Juugo estaba en su clase, sobre uno de los grandes filósofos de la historia universal, estaba muy atento a su profesor.

Realmente se sentía a gusto dentro de lo que estaba.

Tranquilidad y paz.

Armonía dentro de si.

Pero no podía olvidar quien era, quien había sido, su pasado y sus planes junto a Taka, hacían cargar un gran peso en sus hombros.

Miro a su alrededor. Gente, personas, personas, humanos realmente normales. Con vidas normales, no como él, que tan solo tomaba prestada su identidad dentro de este mundo.

Miro a su lado, una muchacha hermosa le miraba tímidamente con sus mejillas rojas como tomates y unos ojos color chocolate que inundaban la visión del pelinaranjo.

Las manos de aquella joven estaban muy cerca, sin darse cuenta, a las de él. Eran finas y femeninas, muy lindas, cuando sintió su contacto sintió su mano arder.

Le miro y la chica bajo la mirada, se sentía raro, tal vez así sentía Sasuke, s jefe, su señor, al sentir a la pelirrosa.

Cerro el libro de golpe, tomo sus cosas y un murmullo dijo- aléjate de mi, no sabes el daño que llego a hacer- saliendo de la sala.

*~*~*Ss.*~*~*

Sakura por su parte estaba en su primera clase con el Profesor Martínez, medico de un Hospital de Londres.

Estaba contenta, su corazón a mil por hora. Tenía la posibilidad de comenzar desde cero.

Pero, ¿que tanto de eso era cierto?

No importaba.

O eso creía.

Sakura escribía, cuando una picazón en su garganta la hizo comenzar a toser. Y la congestión no tardo en llegar.

Era otoño, ya casi llegaría el invierno y con ello las enfermedades. Pero, ¿de que tipo?

*~* _SasuSaku*~*_

Por la tarde todos volvían a casa, era miércoles, estaban cansados y por lo visto, pronto llovería.

Todos iban callados, menos la tos y estornudos de Sakura.

Castiel quien caminaba atrás de ellos sin ser visto, adelanto el paso y se acercó a su prima, Sasuke le miro mal

¿Y este de donde salió?- dijo el pelirrubio.

Karin quien iba con Sakura e Ino saludaron a Castiel, este respondió cortésmente y miro a Sakura- oye, ¿estas bien?- pregunto mirando los ojos de la chica

Aha, debe ser un resfrío común- hablo la chica

Si, como no-dijo- por eso estas ardiendo en fiebre- dijo tocando su cara- por dios- hablo el tomándole en brazos.

Todos le miraron sorprendido y Sakura enrojeció como una manzana

¿Q…que haces?- pregunto ella

¿No es obvio?- pregunto- te llevo a casa o mamá me matará por no preocuparme por ti

Hn, no soy una bebe- dijo

Tonta-susurro

Sasuke frunció su ceño, sus músculos se tensaron. Maldito pelirrojo.

_~*~ SasuSaku*~*~_

Akatsuki estaba tirado en el suelo. Aburridos y asqueados. Itachi desde hace mucho no paraba de toser.

Itachi basta- dijo Sasori- ¿Dónde mierda te has resfriado si hemos estado encerrados?

No lo se, ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?- hablo tendiéndose en su cama- ¿tengo cara de doctor?- los chicos le miraron- pues sé que soy guapo, pero- Deidara suspiro, aquí iba su monologo de su ego y él.

Pero no alcanzo a decir palabra Itachi se había desmayado.

Todos le miraron preocupados.

Está bien, está bien, eran un grupo de asesinos, pero eran amigos, a su estilo, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

Llama a alguien ¡ahora!- grito Deidara.

Sasori abrió la puerta y corrió a buscar a alguien. Norma subió y vio a Itachi, con cuidado lo colocaron en la cama y le coloco paños helados en su frente.

Debe descansar, esta afiebrado y con congestión- dijo la mujer- no le molesten ¿si?

Si- susurraron los tres

Les traeré algo para que coman chicos, acuéstense, después hablaremos- dijo saliendo por la puerta

_~*~* SasuSaku*~*~*_

Cuando Castiel llego a casa Kakashi estaba ejercitándose en la sala, viendo un programa de televisión. Elizabeth bajo desde el segundo piso- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, mientras el peliplateado también se acercaba.

Sakura esta ardiendo en fiebre- hablo el pelirrojo- ha tosido toda la tarde madre

Por favor- dijo bajándose de los brazos del chico.- soy medico

Sakura, cariño, aquí no es lo mismo, por algo estas estudiando

Hn, en realidad frentona- dijo mirándole la pelirrubia de su amiga preocupada

Sakura-dijo su tía mirándole y tocando su cara- ahora a la cama ¡ahora!- dijo mirándole

Yo la llevare- hablo Castiel

No será necesario- interrumpió el Uchiha- la llevare yo- la tomo en brazos y subió a la muchacha.

Sakura no comprendía nada, pero estaba agotada para pensar.

Abajo Castiel gruño por lo bajo, su madre miro a todos- iré a preparar algo para Sakura, luego comeremos ¿esta bien?

Claro- respondieron todos.

Me duchare- hablo Kakashi- luego veré a la pequeña Sakura

Cuando los adultos se fueron Naruto miro a Castiel- no te preocupes, Sakura-Chan es fuerte, además-susurro, el pelirrojo le miro- Sasuke siempre fue así de protector con ella

Castiel no dijo más y se retiro de allí.

A la mañana siguiente…

¿Qué?-pregunto la Haruno a su tía- ¿Por qué?

Sakura iras al Doctor y se acabó- hablo su tía- no quiero discutir

Pero tía- dijo mientras tosía

Pero nada Haruno- hablo- iré yo contigo al medico de la familia

¿Cómo se llama?- hablo la ojijade, parecía una niña pequeña

Philip- hablo la mujer mayor- tomate el desayuno cariño, luego de que los chicos se vayan iremos.

~_*~* SasuSaku*~*~_

En la casa con Akatsuki estaban todos tosiendo, ¿la noche?, la peor de estos días.

Norma entraba con una cara de preocupación- iremos al doctor- hablo- así que se bañaran, comerán e iremos

¿Por qué?- hablo Itachi con el papel higiénico en su mano limpiando su nariz- ya me siento mejor

Ya, claro- hablo Sasori tosiendo

No discutan- hablo Norma- iremos a mi doctor personal, Philip

¿Philip?- pregunto Deidara- ¿Qué nombre es ese?

Uno mejor que el tuyo, por supuesto- hablo Pain

Mira quien habla- susurro el pelirrubio

Norma suspiro. Ellos no cambiaban. Definitivamente no cambiaban.

_*~*SasuSaku*~*_

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Chan...Chan..._

_¿Qué pasará? ¿Será el mismo doctor? ¿Se toparán?_

_Opinones y comentarios ^^...Espero hayan disfrutado_

_Mil disculpas!. Los quiero._

_Mila_


	18. ¿ Síntomas de una persona normal? II

_la continuación mis lectoras...ya, aquí creo que me complico la existencia a propósito, buscando más y más misterios jajajaj u.ú ya entederán porqué. _

_Bueno mis querídisimas lectoras, les cuento estoy con Sinusitis D:, pero el miércoles salgo de vacaciones & después tendré más tiempo ^^! así que trataré de volver de lleno. _

_**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno: **Mi querida lectora muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra que les guste tanto el fics, de verdad, y que me apoyen ^^. Bueno hoy verás que tal ese reencuentro...disfruta  
_

_**Rossi Uchiha: **trate de estar lo más pronto posible, disfruta mucho el capítulo, realmente espero no me mates.  
_

_**Adagio10: **Jajaja, hola :)! la verdad no creo que explote ajaja tal vez de deseo chan. Sasuke celoso es un amor, pero en este capí tampoco madurará xDDD! disfruta  
_

_**la enamorda: **Hola! bueno la verdad no te lo puedo prestar por que cobró por ellos (Castiel: Hmp ¬/¬ así dice quererme) ahahah te quiero porque me das dinero xd!...bueno espero disfrutes el chap ^^  
_

_**darkzuryan: **Hola linda! ahahah tus pedidos serán consedidos. Realmente agradesco tu emoción y lealta a mi fics, nunca espere tanto, esto es hermoso :') ...bueno morirás en este capí un segundito jijiji tu ya sabes... disfruta!  
_

**_Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno: _**_Hola! bueno, sí haré dos finales :D! ...Por dios cree a un hombre demaciado sexy! :z ESTAN 50-50 por Sasuke y Castiel...bueno, tu idea será tomada a gusto, por ahí saldrá algo, quizás. Kakashi y Eli, por dios, ves? mi mente aumenta y aumenta cosas jajaja. Realmente nunca espere tanto apoyo. Muchas gracias _

**_Lupe-chan: _**_Bueno mi querídisima aquí esta la continuación. Ojalá la disfrutes. _

* * *

_A todas les agradezco su apoyo. de verdad, a veces pierdo el hilo, pero compredan mi mente es un caos, por eso puede que muchas veces no me entiendan...pero, trato de ser coherente xd!. _

_Le agradezco a todas! :D espero no me maten por este capítulo que tal vez sea corto, pero bueno, abrí más caos..._

_Lean! _

* * *

Itachi caminaba hacia el auto como niño pequeño junto a sus compañeros. Era un día muy frío en Londres, por tanto han de imaginarse como iban de abrigados nuestros queridos Akatsukis.

Suban- dijo Norma, mientras los muchachos se subían- ¿les gusta?- asintieron- es de ultima generación

Es donito- hablo Itachi con sus mocos sexy

Bonito, Itachi, Bonito- hablo Pain burlesco

Oh, vamos- hablo la mujer- están todos enfermeros así que no molesten, idiotas – encendió la radio que contenía su Cd de Ricky Martín

¿Quién es el cantante?- dijo entre estornudos Sasori

Ricky Martin- hablo la mujer mientras tarareaba la canción "Asignatura Pendiente"

El camino en el auto fue tranquilo, la mujer cantaba y conducía, mientras los locos de Akatsukis hablaban incoherencias.

¿Falta Mucho?- pregunto Itachi, pues llevaban una hora de viaje. Es que, Norma vivía en uno de los barrios más caros de Londres, alejado del centro y de la ciudad como tal

No- respondió la mujer- mejor admiren el paisaje

El silencio inundo el automóvil nuevamente por unos cinco minutos más.

¿Llegamos?- pregunto el pelinegro aburrido

No Itachi- hablo nuevamente la mujer

Que aburrido- hablo nuevamente

*~*~*_SasuSaku._*~*~*

Sakura estaba en su recamara, estaba con unos jeans celeste claros, un chaleco grande color blanco invierno amarrada su cintura y unas botas con taco terraplén café claro.

Se había hecho una cola baja, dejando una chasquilla levantada (como la hija de Ariel, la sirenita), se coloco un poco de mascarilla en sus pestañas y un poco de colorete rosa.

Se sentó en su cama, el dolor de cabeza y sus ojos llorosos no le dejaban estar tranquila. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y un permiso salió de una boca masculina. Observo a un pelirrojo expectante, susurro un pase con una sonrisa en su boca.

¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto él mirándole

Mal- susurro ella- mira mi cara, mis ojos no paran de sollozar

Hn, es porque eres llorona- hablo riendo mientras se sentaba a su lado

Tsk-la ojijade giro su cabeza- ¿No debías estar en clases?

Jajá no te enojes Sakura- río el pelirrojo- además, ¿tu que sabes de mis horarios?

Solo decía-dijo-idiota-susurro, él le miro con una sonrisa

Una mezcla de sentimientos se instaló entre ambos. Él le miraba, ella solo se sonrojaba.

Él se acercaba, ella continuaba.

Sus alientos se mezclaban.

Su corazón latía

Entonces sus labios se rozaron. Un pequeño roce de un segundo.

Sakura se alejó del muchacho con cara de asombro- Esto esta mal, estuvo mal- hablo saliendo del cuarto dejando al muchacho solo

El muchacho se restregó el rostro- ¿En que demonios pensé?- hablo a si mismo- ella es mi prima, mi prima- susurro.

Se levanto de la cama y se paso la mano por su pelo. Frustrado.

- Por dios, yo no la amo- se dijo a el mismo- el amor ya no existe para mi, no- susurro tratando de convencerse a si mismo- ¡Joder, Sakura!- se recriminaba a si mismo- Tal vez lo mejor sea alejarme, mantener distancia- salió del cuarto de la chica

_*~*~ Ss.*~*~_

Sakura iba en completo silencio en el auto con su tía. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? No lo sabía, o si, estaba a punto de besar a Castiel.

¿Qué sucede cariño?- hablo su tía, Sakura le miro- lo veo en tus ojos

Nada, tan solo me siento mal- hablo ella

Si-hablo su tía- pero no tan solo por tu "resfrío", también por tu corazón ¿no?

No- dijo la pelirrosa mirando el paisaje

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Joder. No. No. No.

Eso era un error, además estaba Sasuke, aunque no lo admitiera lo amaba más que a su propia vida…entonces, ¿Por qué?

Cuéntame lo de Uchiha, Sakura- hablo ella mirándole de reojo

¿Qué cosa?

No me niegues esa historia, mal que mal por eso estas acá- hablo la mujer- ¿lo amas?

Yo…-susurro la chica- ¿De que me sirve hacerlo?- sollozo

Oh cariño, tranquilita- hablo la mujer- seguro este tiempo te hará darte cuenta de todo

No sabes como he sufrido por el- dijo la ojijade menor

Lo sé, cariño pronto entenderás a tu corazón- sonrió la mujer

_*~*~* SasuSaku*~*~*_

Los chicos estaban en la universidad en el patio central. Como primera semana se realizaban varios actos por parte del Centro Estudiantil, las Bienvenidas de las carreras y la presentación de los niveles superiores.

Había varias mesas con caramelos, golosinas, papas fritas, bebidas, entre otras.

Para Naruto el paraíso estaba delante de sus ojos, estaba a un lado de Sasuke y Suigetsu, quien también comía, Naruto tenía en sus manos una bebida con un gran pedazo de queque, y el peliceleste un puñado con galletas y bebida light.

Hmp- dijo Sasuke mirando al par de estúpidos

Oh, vamos teme- hablo Naruto mientras tragaba su queque- esta delicioso

Si- hablo Suigetsu- esta riquísimo

Ino y Karin estaban mirándoles desde lejos, parecían un par de estúpidos. Sai se acercó y abrazo a ambas desde los hombros.

Poco a poco, si se veían las convivencias, Karin y Suigetsu, claro en conjunto de Sasuke y Juugo estaban entrando al grupo…poco a poco.

¿Cómo estará la feíta?- pregunto el moreno

No lo se- hablo la pelirroja- la pelos de chicle no se veía muy bien anoche

Oh no- susurro Ino- pero bueno, supongo que a rastras la llevaron al doctor

¿Llevaron?- pregunto Sai

Si, tía Eli y Castiel- hablo la pelirroja

No lo creo- susurro Sai- Castiel acaba e llegar- apunto al escenario

Oh- mascullo la pelirrubia- como sea

Sai quedo mirando al pelirrojo, era un chico popular, de ojos penetrantes, nunca tanto como "el pelos de gallina" (apodo colocado por Naruto a Sasuke), pero detrás de eso estaba su mirada dirigida a su prima, Sakura.

En el escenario estaba Castiel con el resto del centro estudiantil- Buenos días, hoy hemos querido darles una mañana agradable con comida, un desayuno para que partan un lindo día- hablo Azuza

Además de una mañana musical- hablo Castiel- donde los grupos de la misma Universidad, los que están partiendo puedan dar a conocer sus pistas- dijo sonriendo.

El grito eufórico de las chicas no tardo en llegar.

¿Alguien desea salir?- pregunto Azuza, un dúo se acercó- Bien, pueden partir chicos, póngale bueno- río la chica

Sasuke se sentaba con el grupo- Hn, esto es una perdida grande de tiempo

Oh, vamos "Pelos de gallina"- hablo Sai- compórtate como un ser normal, un universitario, por favor

Hn- el Uchiha le miro, hasta que cayo en cuenta- ¿"Pelos de Gallina"?- pregunto molesto, Suigetsu reía a mas no parar, Juugo lo miraba, Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruto- Dobe- siseo lentamente

Naruto se rasco la nuca, y lo miro asustado- oh, vamos teme, no es para tanto- decía agitando las manitas.

Date por muerto- siseo el ojinegro- ya veras do-be

Jeje- miro a Sai- te dije que no le dijeras nada Sai- hablo el pelirrubio

Karin observaba la situación. Tan cálida. Tan fluida. Tan hermosa.

De pronto se escucho a los chicos probar el micrófono…

1, 2,3 probando.

Buenos días chicos- hablo un morocho de ojos verdes- somos de la carrera de Derecho y hoy…hoy venimos a hablar con el juez

Señor juez- hablo un muchacho peliazul de ojos lilas

La pista comenzó a sonar y el público expectante observaba.

_Buenos días sr juez he venido a confesarle he cometido un delito Ud. debe encarcelarme_

El público aplaudía.

_(De verdad no entiendo nada) bueno sin contar detalles a la mujer de mi vida _

_Le rompí el corazón_

Los muchachos cantaban mirando a todos y de vez en cuanto miraban a algún muchacho.

Naruto miro al Uchiha- Tu canción teme- le susurro burlesco

El moreno giro su cabeza.

_Entonces ¡búscala, búscala ya! Que no se te haga muy tarde y no pueda perdonarte ni dar marcha atrás… Entonces ¡búscala, búscala ya! Que no se te haga muy tarde mira que yo por cobarde perdí a mi amor_

Los cantantes bajaron del escenario y Naruto alzo su mano.

¿Qué sucede?- susurro Karin a Ino

Es por la frentona, Naruto esta molestando a Sasuke- hablo

_Yo tampoco me atreví a buscarla en el momento aunque nunca pude dejarla de amar poco a poco se convierte en mi enemigo el tiempo se la llevo sin vuelta atrás _

Los muchachos se acercaron y Naruto disimuladamente indico a Sasuke.

El Uchiha miro a Naruto.

_Ay yo le pido a mi pana que no se ponga terco, por ella póngase a luchar mas vale amor seguro que cuatrocientas corriendo (¡he dicho!) póngase a pensar_

El peliazul se le acerco a Sasuke cantándole la estrofa.

El público miraba alucinado por la canción. Creían que era solo actuación, mas no comprendían el trasfondo de la canción

_No se si mi condena será seguir solo o sentenciarme a no volverla a ver yo solo estoy seguro de que me arrepiento de su sufrimiento_

El morocho canto la estrofa.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo.

Estaba seguro que se arrepentía por el sufrimiento de la pelirrosa.

_Entonces, ¡búscala, búscala ya! Que no se te haga muy tarde y no pueda perdonarte ni dar marcha atrás... Entonces ¡búscala, búscala ya! Que no se te haga muy tarde mira que yo por cobarde perdí a mi amor_

Tocaron el hombro del Moreno aconsejándolo, las nuevas fans de Sasuke gritaban, hermoso, creyendo en la actuación tan solo de los cantantes.

El Uchiha agacho la mirada con los músculos tensos.

No.

No.

El buscaba mucho más que eso. Él no amaba a Sakura.

Naruto le miraba.

_Y a pesar de los fracasos he encontrado el tiempo voy buscando su rastro detrás de su aliento yo sé que he fallado y aquí me arrepiento en fin_

Los jóvenes continuaban dentro del patio cantando.

Desde lo lejos Castiel había observado todo. Estaba con sus brazos cruzados. ¿Qué secretos escondía Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué había pasado en Konoha?

_Sin ella a mi la vida se me va perdiendo Si no la tengo a mi lado sintiendo su cuerpo Un corazón desolado que se esta muriendo y vuela y vuelve ma' que tu iluminas mi sendero y vuela y vuelve ma' que nada es igual sin ti_

Sasuke estaba perdido en recuerdos.

Era la única que calmaba sus estados de frustración.

Siempre fue ella. Siempre una molestia…

_Entonces, ¡búscala, búscala ya! Que no se te haga muy tarde y no pueda perdonarte ni dar marcha atrás... Entonces ¡búscala, búscala ya! Que no se te haga muy tarde mira que yo por cobarde perdí a mi amor_

_Busca la tuya antes que se vaya ok? que yo todavía estoy sufriendo por la mía y no la dejes…_

Sasuke suspiro cansado. NO podía dejarse llevar, no, no podía. Aunque todo el mundo lo dijera Itachi y su venganza persistía en su alma.

Se levanto frustrado y se dirigió al baño.

La canción había terminado. Naruto miraba a Sasuke.

Sai observaba cada detalle.

Karin y Suigetsu miraron a Juugo. Venganza. Eso salía a través de cada poro del Uchiha.

_*~*~* SasuSaku*~*~*_

Sakura caminaba hacia la recepción del centro medico. Su tía hablaba con la recepcionista.

Se sentía mal y el recuerdo de Castiel no abandonaba su mente.

De pronto, mientras caminaba hacia los asientos observo a unos chicos sentados. Uno muy parecido a Sasuke.

O.O miro la pelirrosa, eran los Akatsukis. Trato de caminar lentamente a una de las sillas sin ser vista.

¿Qué mierda hacían ahí? ¿Y ahora que haría? Joder.

Su tía le miro extrañada, puesto que Sakura se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

¿Sucede algo?

No nada- dijo la pelirrosa nerviosa.

Itachi miro a una pelirrosa sentarse con una mujer, diablos algo o alguien recordaba.

Sasori le miro- ¿la viste?

Si- dijo Itachi- es muy linda

SI- dijo Sasori sonrojado- jamás me había parecido tan hermosa una chica

Jajá- rio Deidara- parecen babosos.

Es el resfrió- se excuso Itachi.

Sakura por su parte les miraba, al parecer no la recordaban, ¿pero como?, ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿Por qué no se acordaban? ¿Debía avisarle a Tsunade? Joder.

¿Qué haría si Sasuke se enteraba? Mierda.

Haruno Sakura- llamo el doctor

La Haruno salto y miro a los chicos- tranquila- dijo Elizabeth- vamos cariño, es tu turno.

Sakura se levanto y camino hacia el Doctor.

_*~*~Ss.*~*~*_

Sakura miro la oficina del Doctor.

Hola- saludo él- mi nombre es Philip- extendió su mano, la Haruno se la tomo- cuéntame que sucede, aunque ya veo tu carita

Doctor- hablo Elizabeth- ayer estaba ardiendo en fiebre, ha estado con tos toda la mañana, y el decaimiento es obvio

Mmm, ya veo- hablo él- Eli ¿has visto los casos de Influenza?

Si- susurro

Creo que Sakura es uno de los casos- hablo- la veo afiebrada aun

La ojijade que estaba sumida en recuerdos les miro- Yo no tengo nada- dijo mirándole

Se cree mucho al estar iniciando su carrera de medicina- bromeo Elizabeth

Ya veo- hablo el Doctor.

Al finalizar de examinarla, el doctor miro a la paciente Haruno- Bien, sacare radiografías a tu pecho, Sakura- hablo y realizo una orden- vayan enseguida

¿Es grave?- pregunto Elizabeth.

No lo se- susurro Philips- realízalos, piso cinco, me los mandaran apenas estén listos

Claro- Susurro

_~SasuSaku~_

_[Acompáñame al misterio de no hacernos compañía…]_

Sasuke lavaba su rostro con agua fría. Estaba en un mundo totalmente distinto al que acostumbraba.

Estaba en un mundo donde nadie sabía quien era, como era.

Su pasado. Sus misterios.

Sus demonios, por primera vez, por primera vez aquí nada pesaba

_[…Acompáñame a estar solo, para calibrar mis miedos, para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos, para quererme un poquito, y así, quererte como quiero]_

Un suspiro salió de su boca.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo era de esa manera?

¿Por qué ella debía llegar y cambiar todo aquello?

Sasuke dudaba de la decisión que había tomado, tal vez morir herido hubiese sido mejor que volver a ver a Sakura.

¿Por qué?

_[…Para desintoxicarme del pasado…]_

Porque lo quisiera o no, ella, ella era esa lucecita que iluminaba su alma.

_~ SasuSaku~ _

Cuando Sakura salió de la oficina, miro a los Akatsukis, quienes le sonreían coquetamente, la Haruno se sintió fallecer al estilo anime…pero llamaron a Norma, y entonces todos entraron.

Doctor- hablo ella con una sonrisa- gracias por recibirnos

Claro, pero Norma dime- hablo mirándoles- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Amigos- hablo Itachi

Sobrinos- dijo Sasori

Nietos- respondió Deidara

Ahijados- hablo Pain. Y todos al mismo tiempo

El doctor levanto una ceja- bien, creo que no diré nada- dijo y Norma suspiro agradecida- ¿Con quien partimos?- observo a todos.

Itachi le miro suplicante- bien creo que ya tenemos a nuestro primer participante- hablo el doctor.

Examino a todos. Al finalizar escribió las recetas para cada uno, ya casi unos 40 minutos, entre que los grandes machos aceptaran que les revisase

¿y bien?- pregunto Norma

Influenza- hablo Philips- Normita, compre estos remedios, deberán estar en cama por siete días, Akatsuki ilumino su mirada

Hn, no queda de otra- suspiro la mujer.

Jajá, creo que son tus bebes- hablo el doctor

Arto grandes que me salieron- dijo ella- pero bueno, gracias.

No hay de que- dijo- cualquier cosa llamas

S, no hay problemas- dijo la mujer- bueno, vamos chicos- dijo saliendo de la oficina medica.

_~*~*~Ss.~*~*~_

Estaban sentados en la recepción mientras la mujer compraba sus remedios. Por cierto, nada baratos.

¿has visto a la pelirrosa?- pregunto el pelirrojo

No u_u - hablo Itachi

¿saben?- dijo Pain y todos le miraron- se parece a alguien, no lo se me recuerda que algo buscábamos

Bueno, en algún momento sabremos que buscamos- dijo Itachi- por ahora, solo quiero que ya nada me duela

Si- susurraron los tres

De pronto, la pelirrosa apareció en la recepción. Itachi les miro a todos con una ceja alzada, algo como miren y aprendan nerd.

Hoda dinda- hablo él….malditos mocos, los chicos reían a mas no poder.

Hn- Sakura le miro fijamente, tan lindo como Sasuke, aunque claro, era más grande, nunca comprendió las razones de Itachi, tal vez en un futuro lo comprendería, mas ahora se preguntaba porque no le recordaba- H-hola

Me llamo Itachi- dijo tratando de parecer como un galán sin mocos

Sakura- dijo ella

¿Tienes novio?- interrumpió Sasori, quien no estaba tan mal como el pelinegro

Eh, bueno yo…-susurro ella- no- dijo mirándoles- pero ¿sabes?- dijo la ojijade insegura- el chico que me gusta se parece mucho a ti- Apunto al pelinegro, este sonrió a la forma made Uchiha- igual a su sonrisa- susurro ella

Itachi le miro. En un segundo su mundo se volcó. Puede ser, que, por alguna extraña razón no recordara que buscara. Pero jamás se olvidaría del único ser en el mundo que tenía su sonrisa igual.

Sasuke- susurro él

* * *

_Chan...chan..._

_¿Qué tal? ¿Que les pareció? _

_¿Creen que Sakura tendrá algo grave? :O_

_Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo_

_Espero sus opiniones al respecto. _

* * *

_Bueno déjenme decirles que..!Estoy loca!...cada vez abro más y mas subhistorias dentro ajajaj y nuevas incognitas que a veces ni yo sé responder xD!_

_Que Akatsuki no recuerde que buscan a Naruto, no es por algún motivo más allá de torpezas y no sé, el diario vivir. Como dijo una linda lectora Akatsuki-aventuras, creo que es eso jojojo. _

_Lo de Sakura, bueno créanme que tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero a veces son difíciles de explicar. Lo que puedo decir es que, Sakura tendrá obtaculos diarios y algunos más graves. _

_Opiniones al respecto¿? _

_No me maten...no fue nada grave jijiji. _

_Los quiero. _

_Mila _


	19. Broken Hearts

_Hola a todos! Bueno un día lluvioso en Chile con un frío de los mil demonios, pero les traje un capítulo nuevo. Abajo estarán explicaciones & comentarios extras. _

_**Igual creo que me odiarán..pero repito abajo estarán los comentarios correspondientes. **  
_

* * *

__

_**Rossi Uchiha: H**ola ^^ Gracias por tu comentario, tan linda tú jijiji. Perdona se me ha olvidado responderte, se referia, a que son primos, pero para él no es alguna prima cercana porque recién la conoció. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Disfruta. _

_**Adagio10: H**ola (:! bueno la verdad, Sasuke debe vivir ese proceso...aunque seguro lo matarás en el capí, pero lee abajito y comprenderás un poco, Itachi la lleva y la según yo, en este capítulo lo amarán más :z... te dejo la sorpresa...  
_

_**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno:**** H**ola :D jajaj linda *-*, gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te alegre el fics. La verdad así como tú dices vienen las cosas, hasta yo misma me confundo :s ajajaja...Hoy verás lo de Sakura, y sobre tu petición, creo que más adelante se dará algo así. Sobre Sakura y Sasuke deberás leerlo tú misma. Gracias ^^ __  
_

**_Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno: H_**_ola, jajaja comprendo lo del celular u.u...si el chap anterior te pareció conmovedor, este será el doble, creo...Umm :x prefiero dar adelantos y explicaciones abajo sobre estos nenes :x jajaja y Tranqui te darás cuenta que Itachi seguirá siendo cool ;D no te preocupes tu idea es tomada, tan solo deja unir mi cabecita loca, hoy, creo que hay como un adelanto de eso...disfruta!_

**Lupe-chan**: **H**ola ^^ ajajaj sip Akatsuki-aventuras, es que me agrada darle un toque de torpeza ahaha...Sasuke, bueo explicaré abajito e Itachi oh por dios, o me matas o me haces una estatua por lo de hoy...Disfruta!

**_darkzuryan: H_**_ola...creo que hablare con tu fantasmita, jijiji, harem jajaja...Bueno te vendo a Castiel por unas horitas eh ajajaj...bueno beso beso? uf! o sé cuando pero vendrá, vendrá, pero necesitabamos ese pasito para partir...Ojalá no mates por este capítulo...Disfruta^^ _

_**Ich4: H**ola ^^ bueno gracias por comentar :)! pues Sakurita Sakurita...cabo hondo en Itachi, ya comprenderás. Y bobos? lo son xD que mala yo, bueno soy una loquilla no se puede esperar mucho de mí...Ojalá disfrutes  
_

_**la enamorada: **Jajaja los presto con dinero en mano ajajaja...Bueno Sasuke merecía esa canción y bueno, creo que ahora sí será fuerte el capítulo..creo xd...disfruta!  
_

* * *

_**D**espués de responder sus hermosos comentarios, decirles a **Todos **quienes leen & me apoyan...Gracias, infinitas gracias.  
_

_Recuerden Naruto no me pertenece, esta historía sip, mía y de mi alocada inner. _

_Eh, lean y no me maten u.Ú _

* * *

Sakura le miro sorprendida. Itachi miro los jades de la Haruno.

_[Cada vez que pienso en ti, mi corazón no puede parar el tiempo de esta sensación que llevo dentro de mí, hay un hueco en mi interior...]_

Sí…-susurro ella impresionada. ¿Entonces se acordaba de él? ¿se acordaba de todo?

Hn- asintió el mirándole con una expresión de cariño.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Sasuke caminaba con rapidez hacia el jardín del gran edificio.

¡Teme!- grito Naruto siguiéndole- ¿Qué sucede?

Nada- hablo el de manera fría, mirando al pelirrubio.

De pronto para él estaba nuevamente todo quebrado, tan solo al comprender, al sentir todo aquello, al verse inmerso en todo lo que estaba sucediendo

Sasuke- hablo el pelirrubio, pudo observar el destello de ira en la actitud del pelinegro.

Sasuke giro en sus talones y le miro- ¡Déjame en paz Naruto!- grito- ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que tu ya no eres mi amigo?- dijo caminando

Naruto lo quedo mirando sorprendido, el frio de Londres invadió su rostro.

Detrás de él estaba Sai.- Naruto- hablo él- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto mirando al Uchiha caminaba hacia otro lugar.

Nada- susurro mirándole.

_~SasuSaku~_

_[El momento que vivimos lo quisiera recordar otra vez, y poder decir todas las palabras que tú me decías…]_

Itachi no sabía si era ese Sasuke, el mismo que el recordaba.

Su hermano. Aquel que quizás, en este instante le buscaba por toda Konoha, o, tal vez estaba aquí.

Cerró sus ojos.

_~ Flash Black~ _

_Papá tan solo habla acerca de ti_

_Seguramente me odias- respondió él, el ojinegro menor se sorprendió, mas no dijo palabra- Esta bien, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, incluso si estoy como un obstáculo que solo debes superar-hablaba calmadamente- incluso si me odias, para eso son los hermanos mayores. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

Itachi suspiro con pesadez.

Sasuke…-susurro sintiendo la mirada de todos en él. Sonrió- tal vez no hablemos del mismo- le dijo suavemente a la ojijade- el no esta acá- dijo

Seguramente- sonrió la chica- bueno, me debo retirar, un gusto

Igualmente- hablo Itachi

Itachi le quedo mirando. Sakura era llamada por su tía para entrar nuevamente a la consulta.

_[Déjame escuchar tu canción de amor, la que componías aquel día, es la verdad de tu corazón, dime una vez lo que sientes…]_

_~*~*~Ss.*~*~*_

Sakura caminaba sumisa. Itachi había sonreído, lo había recordado.

Cariño, Philips me dará tu receta-dijo su tía mirándole- espérame aquí fuera

Sakura asintió.

_[Yo no quiero estar sola sin ti, dame tan solo una esperanza, no me importa la verdad de ti, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado] _

Sasuke. Sus ojos tomaron profundidad y brillo. Había verdades escondidas, había secretos y dagas que hacían que Sasuke estuviera fuera de su alcance, había un abismo entre ambos, el buscaba la oscuridad para sumirse en el dolor.

Ella buscaba recuperarlo.

No cabía duda que lo amaba.

Que no importaba nada, ni nadie…. ¿ni nadie? Se pregunto mentalmente. Entonces su pecho dolió. Castiel.

_~*~*~Ss.~*~*~_

Elizabeth entro en la consulta médica. Philips le miro preocupado.

Elizabeth- hablo seriamente él- Sakura tiene una respiración muy rara- hablo- por eso quise saber si era por resfrío u algo más.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella

Bien, Sakura esta con influenza- dijo- estará desde hoy hasta el domingo en cama, más estos remedios.

¿Es muy contagioso?- pregunto ella

No mucho- hablo él- si bien, hace meses se tomo como epidemia esta completamente bajo control

Bien- dijo ella- y ¿los exámenes?

Necesito que le hagas un chequeo cardiaco, Eli- dijo mirándole- al parecer Sakura tiene insuficiencia cardiaca- hablo finalmente- y si no es peor, un soplo en el corazón.

Elizabeth le miro sorprendida. Un dolor se acrecentó en su pecho. Su sobrina buscaba sanar su corazón, y ahora, al parecer realmente algo no funcionaba bien.

Se suponía que esto arreglaría, aclararía su corazón, no lo destruiría más.

¿Cómo? ¿Era ninja y no se había percatado? ¿No era medico? Por dios ¿Cómo?

Eli- hablo Philips- no te preocupes por favor- dijo él- si es así la mandaremos al mejor cardiólogo de Londres

Yo…-susurro ella- ¿Cómo le diré esto a mi hermano Philips?

Elizabeth, cálmate- pidió el

¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- hablo ella- sabes perfectamente que mi hermana gemela ha muerto de lo mismo que mi sobrina- susurro- y sabes cada consecuencia que trajo eso

Claro que lo se- susurro el- eres mi amiga desde que te conozco, me lo has contado todo- hablo él

No sabes como me duele- hablo- no tan solo por mí, porque otra vez mi pasado vuelve a mi presente- dijo mirándole- Sakura, ella, ella es fuerte, pero…

No le dirás nada- hablo- mantenla en cama, hazle estos chequeos lo antes posible y vuelves- dijo acercándose para abrazarla

Si Sakura tiene insuficiencia cardiaca no será tanto- hablo Elizabeth- se puede controlar, pero un soplo, eso no lo se

Pero yo sí Eli- hablo mirando sus ojos- vete a casa, no llores y no digas nada a nadie, no preocupes a tu hermano, Sakura estará bien

Lo hare- abrazo a Philips.

Otra vez volvía a repetirse la historia.

Cuanto había sufrido por aquella muerte. Cuanto

Su vida, prácticamente su vida entera.

_~ SasuSaku~ _

Naruto miro al pelinegro de Sai- Sai- susurro- quiero estar solo- dijo caminando hacia algún lugar de la universidad.

Sai lo observo preocupado regresando con el resto, Ino le miro- ¿Qué sucede Sai?- pregunto ella- ¿Naruto y Sasuke?- el chico negó con la cabeza.

La pelirrubia miro al resto acercándose a su novio- no te preocupes, seré esta vez yo, quien hable con Naruto

¿y Sasuke?- pregunto la pelirroja

De él se encargara la frentona- susurro parándose para buscar al pelirrubio hiperactivo

_[Eres mi amigo, ¡Ah! ¿Aun recuerdas el sueño que tuvimos aquel día? Eres mi sueño, ¡Ah! Apenas estábamos comenzando, eres mi viejo amigo perdido] _

Naruto estaba sentado en silencio. En uno de los patios interiores de la gran Universidad. El frío le llenaba el rostro, mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos.

Te encontré- susurro una pelirrubia mirándole- Naruto

Ino- murmuro aun sin mirarle.

Las palabras de Sasuke habían clavado hondo en él.

_[Todos los días se ilumino por el brillo, quiero verte, eso enciende mi alma en el fuego, pero ahora ya le dijimos "adiós" a esos divertidos días, para ser el futuro, intentare tomarlo y seguiré soñando por eso] _

¿No entraras a clases?- pregunto- la actividad esta por terminar- él negó

No, por ahora- murmuro

Ella se sentó a su lado, mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios- ¿Difícil, verdad? – pregunto mirándole

_[ Iré a la distancia, mirando fijamente a un cielo tan lleno, y tan solo estoy comenzando, ¡Usare todo mi poder, daré en el blanco!, eres mi amigo, Ah! ¿Aun recuerdas el sueño que tuvimos aquel día? Eres mi sueño]_

Naruto suspiro- la verdad, esto es demasiado difícil- dijo él- traer a Sasuke de vuelta no es como imagine

Ino le observo- Naruto, nadie dijo que sería fácil - hablo ella- pero has conseguido que este aquí hoy- dijo- Sakura estará eternamente agradecida.

Tampoco lo hice con ese fin- dijo- pero de tan solo recordar a Sakura rogándome por la vuelta del teme me hace ser feliz de tenerlo aquí Ino

Lo se- susurro ella

La pelirrubia soltó un suspiro, Sakura, su queridísima amiga. Tantas lágrimas que lloro por Sasuke, por aquel Uchiha que no dejaba ni en sueños dormir al equipo 7.

Siento que esta- susurro Naruto- el teme esta aquí, pero no de presencia, vi mucha ira en el Ino, es mi amigo- dijo- por eso también le traje de vuelta

Tampoco le debe ser fácil Naruto, pero no te rindas.

Yo…- dijo mirando el cielo.

Naruto no podía sacarse las palabras del pelinegro de su cabeza, de su alma. De su hermano. Algo, algo esta vez era diferente

Naruto- le dijo ella- yo, como tu amiga y amiga de la frentona no puedo dejar de decirte esto- dijo mirando el ambiente dubitativo del ojiazul

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto expectante

_[¡Ah! Apenas estábamos comenzando, eres mi viejo amigo perdido, gracias amigo mío, ¡Ah! no olvide lo que paso ese día] _

Ino observo los ojos azules de Naruto- ¿Cuántas veces trato de matarte, Naruto?- él le miro fijamente- ¿Cuántas veces no trato de matar a Sakura? ¿Cuánto no ha hecho? O, ¿Acaso te has olvidado que es por eso que saco Tsunade a Sakura de la misión?

Naruto le observo- lo recuerdo- dijo- Sakura-Chan estaba muy mal por eso- hablo- y fueron muchas veces las que me quiso matar Ino, a todos, en verdad

Ino sonrió tenuemente- y ¿te rendiste por eso?- Naruto negó suavemente- ¿te rendiste al saber que perdías al hermano que tanto quieres? ¿Al ver como Sakura sufría por el amor de su vida?- el negó nuevamente, entonces ella le miro- entonces baka, ahora que tienes un obstáculo tan pequeño, después de haber pasado por tanto ¿Te darás por vencido?- el abrió sus ojos- ¿tu? ¡¿Uzumaki cabeza de chorlitos se dejara vencer?!- exclamo

_[Eres mi sueño, ¡Ah! La próxima vez te protegeré a mi manera, ¡Whoa! ¡La distancia!]_

Naruto sonrió tenuemente, cerrando sus orbes color mar y dejando entrar algo muy cierto dentro de sí mismo, el no dejaría solo a Sasuke.

A pesar de tener su corazón resquebrajado por todo lo que había sufrido.

Por todo lo que sentía, su corazón estaba herido.

Heridas pasadas que persistían en su alma, pero eso para el no sería un obstáculo.

No me daré por vencido- dijo mirándole seriamente- ni ahora, ni nunca, de eso puedes estar segura.

Naruto- dijo ella iluminando su mirada

Volveremos a estar juntos- dijo él- volveremos realmente a ser el equipo 7.

Ino sonrió, ese era el Naruto que ella conocía. Que todos querían.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Sai ya se había ido a clases. Ver a Naruto mal le había dejado un espacio irracional dentro de sí.

Karin aun estaba sentada allí, junto con Juugo y Suigetsu, sus clases empezarían dentro de quince minutos, cuando reiniciaran las clases después de esa mañana.

La pelirroja bufo por lo bajo, recordando todo lo malo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué sucede pelos de escoba?- pregunto Suigetsu, ella le miro fijamente.

Realmente nunca se había dado cuenta que el peliceleste era guapo, y más con esos ojos lilas que iluminaban viveza.

Nada- respondió ella mirándole. Juugo miraba cada movimiento en silencio

Claro- río el ojilila- ¿Por qué no asumes que es por Sasuke?

Claro- bufo ella- obviamente me preocupo

No puedes ser más arrastrada pelos de escoba- hablo Suigetsu de manera burlesca- siempre preocupada por un hombre que no te quiere.

_[Y tú te me vas de las manos y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos]_

Suigetsu le miro detalladamente, dentro de algo le hacía ser odiosamente frío y burlesco con ella.

¿Qué mierda?- siseo ella mirándole- cállate cara de pez

Karin por dios- río- compréndelo, lo hago por tu bien- hablo- ¿Quién se fijaría en una bruja, zorra y arrastrada como tu?- ella lo miro fijamente- siempre detrás de los hombres entregándote y mas si es Sasuke- hablo mostrando sus ojos lilas llenos de "repugnancia"

Tu no sabes nada boca de cierra- hablo molesta ella- ¿Quién te crees?

Algo dentro de Karin se quebró.

No es para nadie un secreto que cuando estábamos donde sea que estuviéramos eras así, deja de colocar tu cara de santa- molesto él- ¿Quién se fijaría en ti, teniendo a Sakura a tu lado?

Karin le miro, apretó los puños y se largo de allí.

_[Lloro por ti, no puedo seguir, despertando así, en este cuarto solo, si no te tengo lloro] _

Suigetsu miro a la pelirroja alejarse, una gran O se formo en sus labios. Había hablado demás.

Suigetsu- regaño el pelinaranjo- ¿Crees que así se dará cuenta de que la amas?

¿Qué?- pregunto él- ¿amarla yo?

Suigetsu bajo la cabeza mirando sus manos. Él no sabía. Algo inevitable era lo que le hacía ser así con ella, más no sabía si eso era amor.

Claro- hablo Juugo- ve y pídele disculpas, si Sasuke se entera estaremos en problemas- dijo- además, te has pasado esta vez. Has sido demasiado duro con ella

Como si a Sasuke le importara y ¿Duro?- hablo- por dios Juugo, es la verdad y lo sabes- dijo dejándole solo.

El pelinaranjo negó con la cabeza. Era obviamente que la amaba, pero su corazón, al igual que todos estaba lleno de heridas y cicatrices, dejando ver su corazón roto, dejándose llevar por métodos poco ortodoxos para tratar a Karin.

_[Mírame, Quien sabe a donde llegaré]_

Karin corría hacia uno de los baños, trataba de ser fuerte, más las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

¿Tan poca cosa la encontraban? Siempre desvalorizada.

Sabía, si, sabía que había sido la más vil puta y detestable mujer tratando de conseguir el amor de un hombre, que desde siempre tuvo el corazón ocupado.

_[Tómame, No hay suelo ya donde caer]_

Recordaba cada acción, cada intento de seducción por el azabache, pero ¿acaso no contaba el creer que estaba enamorada? ¿No contaba la historia detrás de esas actitudes?

Su corazón estaba roto. En trizas. No tan solo por ser rechazada por el hombre, que, desde que vio se enamoro, de aquellos ojos de niño, de aquella parada fuerte por la vida, también por lo que su compañero pensaba de ella

_[Ven, Llévame del dolor, Que está oscuro y no oigo tu voz. Solo quiero respirar Que la noche me va a matar] _

Era injusto…totalmente injusto, estaba en un lugar donde nadie conocía su historia… ¿acaso no tenía derecho de partir desde cero, aunque sea por el rato que estuvieran ahí? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a vivir este sueño?

Su corazón estaba quebrado.

_[Tómame, Que el mundo se vino a los pies, Llévame, Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder]_

Sabía que Sakura era la dueña del corazón de Sasuke, y, secretamente anhelaba que descongelara su corazón, buscando la paz que tanto ansiaba él, y ellos.

Corría desesperadamente. Cuando choco con alguien cayendo al suelo y tirando sus gafas.

Lo siento- dijo un peliplateado tomando sus gafas y entregándoselas- no ha sido mi intención- hablo para fijar sus ojos en los ojos mojados de la chica

No te preocupes- hablo Karin, aun quedaba el orgullo, o, el poco orgullo al estar en Taka

¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto esta vez él. Ella le observo y el sonrío- Soy Lysandro, amigo de Castiel

Ah- hablo ella- lo lamento- dijo- no te vi, yo solo corría

Así lo note- dijo levantándole del suelo- ¿llorabas?

No- dijo firmemente ella- lo siento, debo irme- dijo caminando hacia el baño con sus lentes en mano, tampoco es que fuera completamente ciega.

Lysandro la observo irse con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Akatsuki había vuelto a casa con Norma y las bolsas de remedios.

Cada uno se acostó en su cama. Estaban con restricción médica y debían obedecer, y no era que les molestara mucho.

Itachi se recostó en su cama sin decir palabra, los chicos le miraron raro, pero prefirieron no decir palabra, encendieron la televisión y cada uno se recostó como era la orden.

Itachi, se acostó en la parte de abajo del camarote, en su cama, y se coloco mirando la muralla.

Itachi cerro sus ojos, dejando salir un suspiro, aunque la tos, el resfrío, no le dejaba tranquilo

_[…Soy una vieja cicatriz]_

Sasuke, pensó en su mente, su Sasuke, su estúpido hermano menor. Sabía que lo buscaba, que estaba cegado con odio.

Se removió inquieto, la imagen del ojinegro invadió su mente. Sus ojos profundos, su pelo negro, y aquella sonrisita de niño que poco a poco se borraba.

_[Los golpes de la vida, El paso de los años, Han hecho lentas mis pisadas, pero no mi decisión Es tan profunda su raíz]_

Entonces sonrió al recordar a la ojijade, era obvio que él estaba aquí, en Londres.

Todo el peso que cargaba, todo el dolor que había causado a su hermano, todo. Todo aquello poseía en su alma la más grande herida.

No importaba nada más, cada persona vivía la ilusión que ella quería, y esa, esa la convertía en realidad.

_[…Ardo por dentro Con la fuerza de las llamas del infierno]_

Pero estaba dispuesto.

Si la vida le había dado la oportunidad a su hermano de vivir una ilusión por un tiempo estaba dispuesto a defender aquella ilusión.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama, su tía le había llevado una bandeja con té y un par de galletas, luego de darle los medicamentos.

Su tía estaba sentada a s lado- cariño, ya es hora de irme a trabajar- hablo levantándose de cama, Kakashi ha salido- dijo- por favor no te levantes, solo al baño-sonrió- por la tarde traeré uso regalos a los chicos- susurro

Sakura le miro- ¿Qué cosa?- hablo

Celulares- dijo- así no te aburrirás tanto y es un elemento necesario- dijo- tu ya tienes uno- Sakura asintió- bueno, cariño por favor no te levantes- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura le vio salir de su habitación, tomo el control de su televisión y la encendió, coloco alguna película y le dejo allí.

Se sentía mal, dolía todo su cuerpo, su cabeza, su garganta.

Estaba aburrida, un bufido salió de sus labios.

El celular comenzó a sonar. La Haruno le observo

Hola- respondió

_Oh Sakura-Chan, soy Ámbar, Castiel me ha dicho que estas enferma ¿has ido al doctor?_

Oh, ámbar, si ya fui, estoy aburrida en casa, no puedo creer que llegue y me enferme

_Jajá no te preocupes Saku, oye, oye Cast quiere hablar contigo _

Claro- susurro la pelirrosa

_Hola, solo deseaba saber como te encuentras, no quiero molestar _

Castiel- hablo ella temblorosa- estoy bien no te preocupes

_Bien- hablo él en un susurro- te pasare a Ámbar, cuídate, nos vemos por la tarde _

Claro

_Ey Saku ¿esta muy aburrida? _

Si, no sabes como- bufo

_Bien, ¿Por qué no tratas de escribir una letra?_

¿Letra?

_De una canción, ¿por casualidad o tienes una?_

Yo…- dijo recordando

_Bueno, si la tienes échale un vistazo- hablo- oye debo irme, tengo clases, hablamos al rato _

Claro, gracias por llamar.

Sakura cortó la comunicación. Se quedo pensando un minuto. Se levanto de su cama buscando en su bolso una vieja cajita

La tomo con cuidado y se sentó en la cama abriéndola cuidadosamente, pudo ver la antigua foto del equipo 7, una sonrisa melancólica inundo su rostro, observo a cada integrante de la fotografía.

Naruto, tan alegre, tan él. No pudo evitar sentirse mal y culpable al darse cuenta como había echado un peso sobre sus hombros.

Kakashi, allí su Sensei, con su cara, su mascara, aun recordaba aquellos días que quisieron verle el rostro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aun así, la tristeza la invadía.

Sasuke…ahí, ahí el hombre, ya, hoy en día tan diferente y a la vez, tan igual que antes, si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquellos días llenos de armonía.

Sakura observo su rostro, era tan feliz.

Pero se había quebrado, tal vez había sido Sasuke, pero realmente había sido ella la débil.

No había sido capaz de traer ella misma al ojinegro.

Dejo la fotografía de lado y busco un papel doblado, lo abrió con cuidado y observo su letra escrita en aquel papel.

Cerró sus ojos entrando a un mundo de recuerdos.

_~ SasuSaku~_

El día pasaba rápidamente, ya era más de medio día, Sasuke había entrado a clases, más tenía la mirada fría y distante.

Los otros también habían entrado, cada uno por su lado.

Cuando Sasuke salió de su clase observo a Naruto quien le esperaba. Con un suspiro le miro acercándose.

Sasuke- hablo el pelirrubio mirándole serio

¿Qué quieres ahora, Naruto?- Pregunto el pelinegro mirándole. Sus ojos contenían otra capa de hielo, algo difícil de notar.

Sasuke al no obtener respuesta camino hacia la entrada de la universidad, no tenía más clases y ya no estaba de ánimos para esperar a nadie.

¡Sasuke!- grito molesto el pelirrubio siguiéndole

El Uchiha giro y le miro tomando aquella chaqueta y mirando al pelirrubio molesto- ¿Qué? ¡Déjame en paz! – le vocifero

¿me vas a pegar?- pregunto el pelirrubio ceñudo- ¿Quieres hacer eso, verdad?

Hmp, da igual- dijo el Uchiha soltándole- por ahora…- caminando

El pelirrubio camino detrás de él. Sasuke realmente estaba hundido, y cada vez mas.

No te dejare solo- susurro molesto el pelirrubio, tratando que el Uchiha le escuchara

Hn- dijo el ojinegro volviendo en sí- tu no comprendes nada Naruto- dijo claramente el Uchiha- ¡Nunca has tenido padres ni hermanos! ¿Cómo puedes saber que es lo que siento?- proclamo el moreno.

Naruto bajo la vista. Como lo suponía.

¿Qué te pasa eh?- hablo el ojiazul- puede que no- susurro- ¡pero tu eres lo mas cercano a eso Sasuke!

No lo puedes entender, da igual lo que me digas- hablo- deja de creerte un héroe Uzumaki- siguió caminando dejando al pelirrubio parado ahí en la soledad

¡SASUKE!- Grito Naruto, el Uchiha se detuvo.- voy a llevar la carga de tu odio, y moriremos juntos- hablo el pelirrubio

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Naruto.

Voy a seguir sosteniendo mi palabra hasta que regreses completamente- hablo

Sasuke se quedo unos minutos parado ahí, en medio de la calle, sintiendo el viento en su cara, sintiendo un ardor en su infierno.

Naruto le observo en silencio.

El corazón de Sasuke estaba más quebrado que nunca.

Su pasado era el fantasma de su alma.

Pero Naruto no se rendiría ni ahora, ni nunca.

Sasuke volvería.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Sakura abría sus ojos y miraba aquella hoja de papel, despacio en un breve murmuro comenzó a leer la letra, con un breve ritmo

_Me preguntas como fue mi día, si fue igual que siempre, te digo que estoy bien, pero realmente- _leía con el breve ritmo que en algún momento ella había buscado

Con la voz temblorosa continuaba la melodía que hace algún tiempo había escrito, leía aquella estrofa. Recordaba el día que la había escrito, fue una de las tantas veces que sintió su alma desgarrarse al pensar en el Uchiha.

Esas primeras frases las había escrito pesando en cada mañana que el equipo 7 se reunía

_No tienes idea como me siento, ¿de verdad crees que estoy bien sin ti?_- continuaba- _¿Tu estas bien sin mi? _

Y como no lo estaría si siempre había sido una molestia para el.

_El mundo es tan difícil sin ti, que me culpo a mi misma por seguir respirando, ¿Qué hare? Si incluso ahora, vivo cada día con dolor a causa de tus palabras ¿dime si estoy haciendo algo mal? _

La muchacha continuaba leyendo con el tono de voz dado, sin percatarse que el Uchiha había vuelto a casa y estaba en el umbral de su puerta.

_¿Tú estas viviendo cada día dolorosamente como lo hago yo? ¿es demasiado tarde para nosotros? ¿No tenemos alguna oportunidad? Yo sigo pensando en ti- _las lagrimas inconscientemente caían

Sasuke quien vacilaba con quedarse o no ahí, sabía que la chica lloraba, su temblorosa voz lo denotaba.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, mientras secaba sus mejillas y sostenía la hoja con manos temblorosas.

Yo y mi gran idea de abrir esta hoja- susurro- yo y mi gran idea de reabrir una y otra vez heridas.

Observo nuevamente la hoja- Como sea- siseo- _Solo quería que lo supieras, al final de todo esto ¿terminamos así? ¿Esta bien eso para ti? _

Hacía medio año atrás había escrito la canción una noche como aquella vez en que Sasuke la había dejado en la banca, y justamente ahí, había escrito cada estrofa de la letra.

_No creo que pueda hacerlo, pues el amor que encontré contigo no lo encontrare en otro lado aunque muera _

Sakura paro en seco, sus mejillas mojadas y frías y sus jades mojados con lagrimas hacían que su temblorosa voz no fuese nada

Sasuke la miraba. En silencio, con cautela, no debía estar ahí, no debía escucharla, pero lo hacía.

¿Quién de los dos estaba más roto?

Sakura saco un suspiro- debería dejarla de lado- susurro

Sasuke la miraba pensando y pidiendo mentalmente que continuara.

Sakura tomo la hoja de papel mas fuertemente- _¿Qué hare? sin alguien que pueda abrazar mi corazón, por favor, abrázame, tu sabes que aunque todo el mundo trate, nadie puede borrar tus recuerdos…_

Sasuke se maldecía totalmente, porque diablos no se iba a su cuarto, cerraba su puerta y dejaba de integrarse cada vez más, por que dejaba que esto le afectara

_Así que por favor abrázame, ¿Qué hare? Si incluso ahora vivo cada día con dolor a causa de tus palabras, ¿dime si estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Tú estas viviendo cada día dolorosamente como lo hago yo? ¿es demasiado tarde para nosotros? ¿No tenemos alguna oportunidad? Yo sigo pensando en ti_

Termino la letra y con dolor guardo la letra en la caja- nunca debí volver a leerla.

Con cuidado tomo la fotografía, la observo levemente y la guardo.

Sasuke miraba la espalda de la chica. Debía irse, debía hacerlo. Pero otra vez, su cuerpo le traicionaba.

¿la escribiste pensando en mi, Sa-ku-ra?- hablo, mientras mentalmente se recriminaba.

Sakura giro rápidamente. ¿Qué mierda?- Sasuke- susurro, sus orbes se encontraron- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hn, solo avisaba que ya llegue- hablo seriamente, restándole importancia a la pregunta hecha.

Ya veo- susurro ella

Sasuke la observo. Sal de aquí, se decía mentalmente, sal de aquí.

Podía observar a Sakura, lo quebrada que estaba, y aun así, aun así veía la luz que ella transmitía.

Sasuke yo…-hablaba más la mirada de él corto su frase

Sasuke recordó las palabras del pelirrubio.

"_Voy a seguir sosteniendo mi palabra hasta que regreses completamente"_

Sasuke le miro fríamente-¿sucede algo?- pregunto ella mirando los orbes del moreno

Absolutamente nada Sakura- dijo neutro, muérdete la lengua Uchiha, se decía, más no se contuvo- precisamente eso pasa, tú nada, tu letrita de nada- dijo mordaz

¿Ah?- pregunto descolocada. Entonces comprendió.

Siempre han querido salvarme de esto- dijo mordaz- y lo que ustedes no comprenden es que ya estoy hundido- dijo mirando los orbes de la chica- digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, ni tu, ni Naruto pueden salvarme

Ella se levanto de la cama- ¿Por qué dices eso Sasuke?- pregunto- Yo, Naruto, solo queremos que estés bien

Nadie comprenderá mi dolor- dijo- dejen de tratar de salvarme y sacarme de algo en lo que yo pertenezco

Sasuke, estamos en Londres- hablo ella- date una oportunidad de vivir.

Recordó la calidez en Itachi.

Yo no vivo para eso Sakura- dijo fríamente acercándose a ella- ¿Por qué mierda no lo comprenden?

Sakura le miro

Sasuke tenía el corazón roto.

Ella misma lo tenía roto.

Yo no tengo salvación- dijo mas cerca de ella- ni tú, ni Naruto pueden salvarme- hablo- ¿no me temes?- dijo cada vez mas cerca

Sasuke- hablo mirándole tratando de mirar bajo las capaz de hielo que tenían sus ojos

Yo no merezco ser feliz Sakura- hablo con la voz quebrada, por primera vez

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

El Uchiha le miro, maldito idiota, se recriminaba, ¿Qué mierda hacia? Vete, vete, se decía, pero no lo hacía.

"_Voy a llevar la carga de tu odio, y moriremos juntos"_

Recordó el Uchiha

- déjame en paz, tu y Naruto- hablo finalmente- ni tú, ni el podrán salvarme de esto- hablo- soy un vengador, esa es mi vida

La Haruno bajo la mirada. Estaba roto, Sasuke Uchiha estaba quebrado, lleno de heridas y cicatrices.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conversación? ni lo recordaba, pero había sido sincero.

Sasuke salió de su cuarto.

_[__Está todo bien, solo dos corazones rompiéndose esta noche]_

* * *

_**B**ueno aquí el fin del capítulo :O  
_

_¿Qué tal? ¿malo? ¿bueno? ¿regular?_

_¿Me quieren matar? ajaja u.u _

* * *

_**Comienzo...**_

_****Respecto al título... uno, era necesario ver esto, era necesario ver como cada uno pasa sus dolores, como cada quien necesita superar sus heridas, dos, ando sensible ajaja u.u ._

_Los corazones rotos no son fáciles de reparar, lo sé por experiencia, a veces el pasado nos ata demaciado. _

_Comenzaré con Castiel...Haber mis lectoras, Cast también deberá vivir procesos, e a poco se dará cuenta de cosas, si bien está con dudas sobre Sasuke, también duda de sí mismo, es un chico tipo Uchiha, pero más...digamos más dulce (cuando quiere ¬¬ ahaha) pero también necesita pasar cosas. Mmmm es más acabo de pensar que, ashhh al final les diré ajaja_

_Sobre Sasuke, haber, no lo linchen tanto u.u, pobrecito, lo comprendo, como dije Sasuke esta roto, quebrado, y es normal chicas, no sé, por lo menos para mí, cada uno tiene una forma de enfrentar el dolor, él busco la venganza (no quiere decir que este de acuerdo -.-), pero Sasuke se resiste a ser salvado, por lo mismo, esta roto, también necesita vivir procesos. Como vieron a pesar de recriminarse esta poco poco poco a poco cayendo...no sean malitas ajajaj _

_Sobre Sakura, es difícil, ella esta rota porque se hecha la culpa de muchas cosas, porque ama a Sasuke, porque siente que Sasuke necesita salir de su oscuridad y acaba de darse cuenta que Sasuke cree no merecer ser feliz. Ella pudo ver debajo de la cálida acción de Itachi con su sonrisa. Está rota, pero bueno ya irán viendo.._

_- respecto a esto, estaba pensando jaja que, bueno amaron tanto a Cast que haré otro final ajaja, me pasé para ser seca :') ahaha pero, yo soy SasuSaku forever ajajaj, pero no quiere decir que deje a Cast de lado. _

_Con Naruto, ustedes saben, él adora a su amigo, es su hermano y no se dará por vencido. _

_Con Itachi, bueno, para él cada uno vive de una ilusión y si puede salvar a Sasuke del dolor lo hará _

_Karin y Suigetsu...raro, bueno no me gusta hacer a Suigetsu de pesado, pero necesitaba decírselo, y ahí Lysandro jaja metiéndose. _

_Bueno y Akatsuki...hajhjah ellos son ellos. _

_Luego de esto, espero de verdad no me maten. _

* * *

_**Espero sus comentarios! ^^ **_

_**Los quiero. Mila**_


	20. Debilidad: Estúpido Corazón

_Volví. ^^ Espero hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad :D _

_Les traigo este capítulo que salio largo ajaja...creo _

* * *

_**Adagio10: **Hola...Lysandro? ajajaj bueno hoy conocerás un poco de él, también de Karin. Un poco jiji . Sobre Itachi, pues la verdad sí, es complicada la historia (real de Naruto Shippuden) , pero Itachi es bueno. El capítulo de hoy no es tan melancólico pero tiene cosas. Ojalá la disfrutes. Agradezco tu comentario ^^  
_

_**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno: ** Hola ^^...aquí estoy de vuelta, bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el comentario, mala? u.u hahah lo sé, un poco, pero ya dije soy loca y me complico sola, me gusta meter y meter cosas jajaj! . Disfruta.  
_

**_darkzuryan: _**_Hola ^^! no te preocupes, agradezco que te haya gustado y espero te agrade este chap n.n_

_**cerezito hoong: **Hola! jajaj no te preocupes el fics no se moverá jiji x3...me alegra que te haya agradado a pesar de lo escrito ^^ Disfruta  
_

_**Ich4: **Hola...gracias por comentar :) bueno, la verdad, sí, Sasuke esta roto, demasiado roto, pero debe ser feliz. Disfruta.  
_

_**Lupe-chan: **Hola (:! ajaja es un gusto saber que no me matarás uff, me salve jajaja...Bueno, la verdad Naruto jamás se rendiría, es su hermano. Itachi, un amor, como siempre. Sakura, aunque se lastima, los otros son más importantes que ella. Sasuke, terco como ninguno, pero ya sabes...Bueno espero no decepcionarte con la continuación. Disfruta_

_** : **Hola ^^ con gusto te traje la continuación.  
_

_**la enamorada: **Jajaja bueno por hora te parece unos 100 mil pesos? ajaja, aunque Sasu más eh :c ajajaja...ajajaj fui muy mala con Saku? u.ú es necesario, soy una loca...ahahah bueno, Karin,pobre, también esta confundida, y quien no? teniendo una vida tipo cuento de hadas...(para ella). Te traje la continuación. Disfruta  
_

_**Addicted-trancer: **Hola :)! Bueno aquí esta la continuación. Disfruta!  
_

* * *

_Lectoras mías (& lectores...si es que hay) Gracias infinitamente por el apoyo :') _

_Nunca pensé tener tanto apoyo realmente. Me dan las fuerzas para seguir. _

_._

_Espero no decepcionarles en el capítulo de hoy, ni en ninguno, soy una loca, lo dije, a veces hasta yo misma pierdo mi hilo jajaja...triste, pero cierto. Cada día se me ocurren más cosas, por eso, perdón si las decepciono u.u. _

* * *

_Respecto al capítulo de hoy: _

_I. No me maten las fans de Castiel por favor! u.ú...recuerden ante todo SasuSaku...pero también habrá CastSaku. _

_II. Para el capítulo de Hoy utilice distintas canciones, dos de una banda hermosa jajaj . (aunque se separaron, pero igual :c, aunque deberían volver a estar juntos.../Me gusta hero xd/) _

_1. Sasuke: My heart had a brain freeze-A & T _

_2. Castiel: Because I'm Stupid- SS501_

_3. Lysandro: Mydouyo- DBSK _

_4. Elizabeth: All by myself- Celine Dion & Always there-DBSK _

_Eso...escuchenlas ^^ _

_Disfruten & nos vemos abajo._

_._

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto. Frustrado.

Bravo Uchiha, bravo, se decía mentalmente, has abierto más tu boca.

Se saco rápidamente la polera mirándose en un espejo que había dentro el cuarto. ¿Qué mierda hacía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Persona normal? Já.

Un bufido salió de sus labios. Maldita molestia.

"_Sasuke, estamos en Londres, date una oportunidad de vivir."_

_~SasuSaku~_

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Muchos de los de Konoha ya volvían a casa.

Castiel estaba en la cafetería Rainforest Café con Ámbar, era uno de sus lugares preferidos, no era una cafetería cualquiera, desde pequeño mamá le llevaba ahí, ¿Por qué? Porque todo parecía una selva, llena de adornos con animales. Un poco excéntrica.

Sus clases habían terminado hace una hora y en verdad, el pelirrojo aun no deseaba volver a casa, a pesar de ver como estaba el clima.

Gracias por acompañarme- dijo bebiendo su café cargado

De nada- respondió la pelirrubia tomando su café con vainilla- ojala acabe luego el invierno- hablo ella dejando el café en la mesita

Si…-susurro él mirándole.

Ámbar le miro un rato, este no decía nada, Ámbar era su mejor amiga, bueno, la mas cercana, aunque con Azuza había vivido muchos procesos, ámbar era totalmente conocida para él.

¿Qué sucede Cast?- hablo ella- la verdad no creo que hayamos venido solo por un café.

Tienes razón- susurro- pero, no se lo que sucede

¿Qué no sabes?- río ella- te lo diré, estas enamorado

¿Qué?- abrió sus ojos como platos- yo no estoy enamorado ámbar, por favor.

Si que lo estas Cast- dijo ella- te has enamorado de Sakura

Mi prima- remato él mirándole serio.

_[Porque soy demasiado estúpido, no tengo nadie excepto a ti…]_

Ámbar le miro serio. Necio y testarudo. Como siempre.

Bien, según tu no estas enamorado- dijo ella- pero lo estas ¿Cómo no lo ves? Te brillan tus ojos

Estoy un poco mareado- reflexiono él- creo que me he enfermado

Claro…-susurro ella irónica- hare como que te creo ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

Castiel le miro, el no esta a enamorado ¿no? Sakura era su prima. Prima.

Es mi prima- hablo Castiel- nada más, solo la cuido y respeto

_[Estas mirando a alguien más]_

La pelirrubia río- ¿De que?- hablo ella -te conozco demasiado, la acabas de conocer, no es porque sea tu prima. Asúmelo

Agh, me lo haces difícil, mi prima ha sufrido mucho- hablo- esta completamente enamorada del estúpido de Uchiha

Oh, ya veo- hablo ámbar- pero eso no quita nada- dijo mirando por el ventanal- up, se ha puesto a llover ¿vamos?- dijo sonriendo

Claro- hablo él.

Ámbar solo sonrió, no era momento de hacerle entender, solo se daría cuenta, aunque, quizás ya lo sabía pero lo negaba, era mejor dejarle tranquilo…por un rato, hasta que fuera el momento de actuar

_~ SasuSaku~_

La lluvia caía fuertemente, ultimo mes de invierno, pronto llegaría el otoño, la primavera, el verano y volvería nuevamente el invierno.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en su oficina. Era gerente de una gran tienda comercial, ¿no lo había dicho?, pues ella era una gran economista.

Las lágrimas caían y caían por sus mejillas. Tal vez era estúpido, pero así eran las cosas.

Mi sobrina- susurro

No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, por dios.

Su vida había cambiado tanto desde que, Isabela Haruno, su hermana gemela había muerto.

Realmente su vida había cambiado…

Comenzando por Takeshi Kitano, el padre de Castiel.

El verdadero padre.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Estaban todos ya en casa, Kakashi había colocado la chimenea cuando el mundo llego.

Preparare Café- dijo caminando hacia la cocina

¿Y Sakura-Chan?- pregunto Naruto siguiéndole

En su pieza Naruto, dile que baje abrigada-dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisita- ah, Sasuke también llego- susurro él.

El peliplateado había escuchado toda la conversación con la ojijade. Miro a Naruto quien salió por la puerta, un suspiro salió de su boca.

Sasuke estaba recostado en la cama cuando Suigetsu y Juugo entraron dejando las cosas en una mesa- NO sabes como llueve afuera- dijo Suigetsu mojado, el Uchiha le miro- tuve que pasar a una tienda, por eso estoy así.

Hmp- respondió el Uchiha levantándose mientras se colocaba un chaleco largo color gris.

Juugo miro a Suigetsu- mejor báñate- hablo él mirándole de manera seria.

El peliceleste asintió. El Uchiha les miro con una ceja alzada. ¿Por qué tan serio el pelinaranjo? ¿Desde cuando?

Suigetsu salió de la habitación.

_~*~*~*Ss.~*~*~*~_

Naruto estaba con Sakura mirándole- ¿Te encuentras mejor Sakura-Chan?- pregunto Naruto

Ella asintió. Mentía, estaba con ganas de sollozar, pero todo había pasado muy rápido, ni tiempo de gritar tuvo- ¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto

Claro que sí- respondió el Uzumaki sentándose a su lado- ¿Sabes Sakura-Chan?- pregunto, ella le miro- estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí con el teme, cuando esto acabe volveremos a Konoha- dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura sonrió melancólicamente, Naruto estaba tan contento, tan feliz que no podía decirle nada de la conversación con el Uchiha. Ella solo le abrazo.

Oye ¿Por qué no bajas?- hablo Naruto- Kakashi coloco la chimenea, te abrigas y vas con nosotros ¿te parece?

Bien…pero ¿Castiel?- pregunto descolocando a Naruto

No esta- dijo él pasando por alto su pregunta

Sakura se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a su closet- te espero abajo- dijo Naruto saliendo de su cuarto.

_~*~*~*Ss.*~*~*~_

Juugo le había explicado la situación de Karin y Suigetsu, es más Karin aun no volvía a casa.

Sasuke le miro seriamente. No podía creer en lo que se estaba convirtiendo….un débil corazón resolviendo problemas.

Poco a poco se estaba metiendo donde no debía.

Suigetsu entro al cuarto con una toalla en la cintura, Sasuke le miro, Juugo suspiro y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto buscando en el closet ropa para colocarse.

Hmp- el ojinegro se apoyó en una muralla de brazos cruzados- ¿Qué sucedió con Karin?- pregunto directamente

Ah, eso- hablo Suigetsu- nada de importancia

Hn, Suigetsu- hablo seriamente- yo no soy niñero de nadie, y no es que me importe- hablo- pero no quiero escándalos, aun son parte de mi equipo y aun están bajo mis reglas.

Hn-asintió el peliceleste

El ojinegro cerro los ojos masajeando su frente, tratando de destensarse, realmente estaba el mundo de cabeza.

De pronto, la puerta empezó a sonar- ¡Teme abre la puerta y mueve tu culo!- hablo Naruto

Sasuke suspiro, mientras Suigetsu río. El ojinegro escuchaba el griterío de Naruto afuera de su puerta.

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto? _Pensó el Uchiha.

Teme abre la maldita puerta- decía el pelirrubio.

Sasuke se restregaba el pelo, frustrado. Maldito dobe, ¿Qué parte de las conversaciones se le quedaban en la cabeza?, de golpe abrió la puerta-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto

Naruto sonrió- baja, igual tu- dijo apuntado al peliceleste- abajo esta la chimenea y Kakashi hace café, esta muy helado hoy

Hn- el ojinegro salió con un bufido de la pieza.

Naruto realmente era el mismo niño de 12 años.

Y tal vez, sin darse cuenta él también lo volvía a ser.

_~ SasuSaku~_

_[Salgo a buscar alguna huella, una señal…]_

Elizabeth miraba por el ventanal de su oficina, la lluvia caía, al igual que sus lágrimas.

Cerró sus ojos incitando a que aquel dolor que su pecho sentía se fuera. Pero no, no podía.

_~ Flash Black~_

_Hace años atrás, aun en Konoha, cuando la vida le sonreía, o eso creía estaba Elizabeth en el Hospital junto a su hermana y hermano, esperando un resultado positivo. _

_Isabela- murmuro mirando a su hermana recostada en la camilla, estaba inconsciente, la habían operado hace poco- Debes despertar hermana- susurro acariciando su cabello- iré por un café volveré en seguida_

_Elizabeth salió del cuarto donde estaba su hermana. Mientras caminaba pensaba que ella debía, debía despertar. _

_Isabela se casaría dentro de un año, con su prometido, Takeshi Kitano. Un ninja destacado dentro de la aldea. _

_Y ella, ella estaba recientemente "saliendo" con Kakashi Hatake, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. _

_Cuando regresaba, con el café en su mano entro al cuarto de su hermana, más lo que vio la impacto. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y las lágrimas cayeron despacio por las mejillas _

_Su hermana estaba con electroshock y el doctor hacia todo lo posible por despertarla. _

_Las enfermeras quienes observaron a la pelicastaña corrieron para alejarla de allí- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto ella renegándose a salir_

_Por favor señorita Haruno salga- dijo la enfermera- sabe que después explicaran _

_No puede ser- susurre bajando el rostro y dejándose llevar hacia las afueras del cuarto. _

_Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se dejo caer a un lado de la habitación. Isabela, su hermana. _

_Elizabeth- corrió deprisa su hermano- ¿Qué sucede? _

_Isabela…ella…no lo se- susurro, su hermano le abrazo y comenzó a llorar, al parecer ya nada saldría como esperaban _

_._

_Una hora más tarde el Doctor les había dicho que su hermana, Isabela Haruno había fallecido, la operación no había tenido éxito. _

_El dolor se apropió de su alma y no tan solo en ella. _

_._

_._

_Unos meses después Elizabeth había cortado con Hatake. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, él se lo había pedido diciendo que sería lo mejor. _

_El dolor se presento, desde pequeña había visto a Kakashi Hatake. Ese peliplateado hermoso, que robaba su corazón. _

_Dentro de eso Takeshi la había buscado en demasiadas ocasiones y ella, al verlo tan destrozado había aceptado. _

_El tiempo paso, y, tal vez la lastima, la tristeza y compasión hacia el ex prometido de su hermana la habían hecho aceptar los sentimientos, que, según él tenía hacia ella…_

_._

_Pero…la verdad todo había sido mentira, una estúpida mentira. Cada noche, cada roce de él había sido para Isabela. Él no la miraba a ella como Elizabeth, miraba a Isabela. _

_Y no, no es que doliera porque lo amara, o, tal vez sí…pero había sido participe en el dolor y mentira de Takeshi. _

_._

_A los meses resulto estar embarazada de él. _

_Su pánico la invadió, no podía condenar al pequeño a un lugar sin amor, a un lugar donde la confundieran con Isabela. _

_Con fortaleza y vergüenza hablo con el Hokague pidiendo ayuda, para nadie en la aldea era raro que la misma familia y amigos cercanos de Isabela la confundieran, deseando que fuese ella la viva. _

_Con ayuda del Hokague encontró el portal, que para ese entonces no muchos sabían, solo aquellos que necesitaban la gran necesidad de partir de cero, de arrancar o refugiarse. _

_Nadie era obligado a quedarse si habían oportunidades distintas. _

_La pelicastaña acepto y una noche sin decir nada a nadie, dejando tan solo una carta a su querido amigo Kakashi partió en busca de una salvación. _

_._

_._

_Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, llenos de dolor, de amargura. _

_A los seis meses de embarazo conoció a Elliot Leblanc, un gran pianista, al cual conoció en una de las obras presentadas por el. _

_Con el tiempo comenzaron a salir y decidieron formar una familia, haciéndose el, el padre del pequeño que estaba en su vientre. _

_._

_Cuando dio a luz mando una carta a su familia dándoles la noticia, había dado a luz a Castiel Leblanc Haruno. _

_Con el tiempo sus heridas habían sido curadas por aquel pelicobre de ojos celestes, su vida había vuelto a sonreír_

_Pero no, no todo era color de rosa. _

_._

_Ocho años después se entero del Cáncer que tenía su marido, y, no, no cualquier cáncer, cáncer a los huesos que no había sido tratado como se había dicho provocando la muerte de Elliot. _

_~ Fin Flash Black~ _

_[Sola otra vez, no se vivir, sola otra vez…]_

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas frías, su oficina estaba muy fría. Las luces estaban apagadas y ella estaba sentada en la silla con la cabeza mirando al techo.

¿Por qué? Se sentía débil, nuevamente su corazón le traicionaba.

Recordó la mirada de Kakashi.

Recordó a su sobrina.

Recordó a su hijo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, una muchacha le miro- Señorita Elizabeth- hablo- el jefe ha decidido cerrar la lluvia y el frío no ayudan mucho- dijo

La ojijade se limpio las lágrimas con sus finos dedos y le miro- Muchas gracias Lucía, te puedes retirar- dijo y la joven salió de la oficina.

Elizabeth se levanto tomo su chaqueta gris y se la coloco. Tomo su bolso, las llaves de su auto y salió de su oficina.

Tomo el ascensor y bajo al menos uno, allí, busco su auto, subió y dejo su cabeza en el manubrio.

Las lágrimas caían nuevamente.

Estúpido corazón.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Karin caminaba bajo la lluvia helada, aun sentía las palabras de Suigetsu, mas debía ser fuerte, era parte de Taka, asesinos, prófugos de muchos lugares, aldeas.

¿Por qué estaba cambiando? ¿Por qué sacaba a relucir a su estúpido corazón?

La chica caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué importaba? Muchas veces corrió, camino y peleo bajo la lluvia.

Lysandro estaba en una librería cuando vio pasar a Karin.

_[Yo creo…creo que uno se puede enamorar a primera vista, aunque te dije que eso no era posible, te oculte lo que realmente sentía porque tenía miedo…]_

Dejo el libro que llevaba en las manos y salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

Abrió su paraguas y camino lentamente detrás de ella, mirándole con cautela

_[De que me miraras como si fuera despreocupado e impetuoso, a decir verdad, desde que te conocí solo vivo pensando en ti…]_

Ey!- le llamo el joven de ojos miel, Karin se dio vuelta lentamente

Oh…-susurro ella mirándole- Lysandro

Estas toda mojada- susurro él acercándose a ella

_[Desde entonces eres lo único que tengo en mi mente, desde que me despierto en la mañana, hasta que me acuesto por las noches]_

Karin se tenso completamente.

¿Por qué era así con ella?

Él se dio cuenta de su reacción, con cuidado tomo la muñeca y la coloco a su lado, debajo del paraguas- ¿Lo tienes?- pregunto, ella tomo el objeto

Lysandro sonrió de lado.

Al parecer la sonrisa made Uchiha se estaba volviendo popular.

_[Creo en ti…te hare llegar mis sentimientos a través de mi mirada, ¿sabes como se siente mi corazón?] _

Con cuidado saco de su bolso un pañuelo limpiando y secando la cara de la pelirroja. Esta le miro sorprendida.

Lysandro la miraba con sus ojos color miel, buscando guardar cada detalle de la cara de la chica.

_[¿Cómo quiero mantener ocultos mis sentimientos por ti?]_

Sin decir palabras, después de dejar el rostro de la muchacha seco comenzaron a caminar. Sin nada que decir, Karin iba perdida en el camino, en el paisaje.

Un rato después la casa donde vivía se encontraba cerca.

Lysandro le observo. Estúpido corazón. Se repudiaba al sentir esto, mas su boba sonrisa le traicionaba. Ella era distinta, y eso, eso lo hacía ser débil.

Cámbiate de ropa- susurro él cuando llegaron a la entrada. Ella le miro- espero no te molestes por lo que hice

No…-susurro ella mirándole- gracias

Hn, no agradezcas beau- dijo el con una sonrisa- no llores ¿si?- dijo dándose la vuelta y largándose.

Karin le quedo mirando.

¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? Un suspiro salió de su boca.

_~*~*Ss.~*~_

Lysandro volvió a casa, nadie podía comprender su actitud, ni el mismo.

Tomo una ducha rápida cuando llego a su departamento.

Vivía solo, a los 18 se había ido de casa, sabía cuidarse y no necesitaba de nadie.

Tenía una vida oculta y difícil, prefería en silencio, sin que nadie supiera lo que pasaba.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió su armario y saco su ropa. Hace más de un año pertenecía a la SOCA (Agencia Crimen Organizado) o FBI Británico, había seguido los pasos de su padre.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Lysandro, el chico de ojos miel, mirada cautivadora. El mejor amigo de Castiel, el misterio andante había entrenado desde los 16 años de edad, cuando su padre murió en manos de una organización muy peligrosa.

Desde ese día había jurado estar dentro del SOCA buscando la venganza necesaria.

A los 17, su padrino lo ayudo a entrar, siendo parte también de esta agencia contra el crimen organizado.

Hoy, hoy como cada día por la tarde era parte de esta organización. Como cada tarde desaparecía, claro, cuando le tocaba ir y no tenía nada que hacer para la Universidad.

Se coloco su terno negro, busco su arma y saco las llaves de su moto.

Nadie comprendía su dolor. Desde aquel momento comprendió que el amor no era su salvación.

Entonces, cuando subió a su moto se pregunto. ¿Por qué estúpido corazón?

_~ SasuSaku~_

En casa estaba Sakura sentada e un sillón abrigada con un chaleco y una manta, además de la chimenea, a su lado estaba Suigetsu relajado viendo la televisión, Juugo estaba en un sillón con un libro en sus manos.

Ino y Sai estaban sentados en la alfombra con una manta que este había buscado, también mirando la televisión, una película.

Naruto se sentó a un lado de la ojijade, mientras el Uchiha se sentaba en el sillón individual vacío.

Justo en ese momento entro el peliplateado con una bandeja, los miro. Una familia, eso parecía, una insignificante sonrisa surco sus labios.

Se acercó dejando las tazas en la mesa- el de Sasuke es el azul- hablo, los chicos asintieron- volveré en seguida-hablo- Elizabeth me dejo instrucciones para la cena -.-´

Naruto río mirando a su Sensei. Luego miro a la ojijade, al teme de Sasuke. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

La debilidad numero uno según muchos…los sentimientos se apoderaron del ojiazul.

¿Y Karin?- pregunto Sakura- ¿Dónde se ha metido la pelos de escoba?

Sasuke la miro, no pudo perder el detalle de sus labios mientras hablaba.

_**[Aún si le digo que no siga, que se detenga, mi corazón sigue yendo hacia ti...]**_

Juugo miro a Sakura- Oh, Sakura-Chan, tal vez Suigetsu sepa algo- hablo él

Todos miraron a Suigetsu, Sakura teniendo su café en la mano le miro.

El Uchiha observo a la ojijade, una mirada profunda había dado al peliceleste, a pesar de estar enferma se veía radiante.

El Uchiha se tenso _¿Radiante? ¿Radiante?... ¿Que mierda? _

_**[El no cambia, no disminuye, porque mi amor es así] **_

¿Qué paso Dientitos?- pregunto Sakura, Ino acompaño la mirada de la ojijade.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció la pelirroja empapada, todos le miraron, Karin al ver la mirada del ojilila agacho la mirada y corrió hacia el segundo piso.

Pues nada…creo que me excedí un poco en una conversación- se excuso el peliceleste nervioso

Sakura saco un bufido- estúpido- susurro- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Mueve tu culo y ve a hablar con ella!

Suigetsu la miro detalladamente y se levanto caminando con la cabeza gacha.

Así se hace frentona- hablo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrío.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, era Castiel. Los observo a todos, en específico a Sakura.

_[No sabes lo que siento…no existo en tus días] _

(Porque soy un estúpido…Continuación de letra)

Luego miro a su alrededor. Sabía a hogar, familia, calidez- Castiel siéntate aquí- hablo la rubia indicando el puesto que había dejado Suigetsu

El asintió entrando, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la ojijade- ¿Cómo te sientes?

La ojijade le miro- Bien, mejor que en la mañana- dijo con una leve sonrisa

_[No existen recuerdos de mi, yo anhelo buscarte]_

Castiel le sonrió de vuelta.

_No latas tan rápido. _Pensaba al ver el rostro de su prima. _Debería alejarme…_

Sakura le miro- gracias por la llamada- dijo ella.

_[Siempre estoy llorando]_

Su entorno los miraba de reojo. Castiel se levanto- de nada, iré a la cocina- hablo, como si la voz de la ojijade quemara en su alma

Sakura se tenso- Castiel-Kun-susurro casi sin impedir que saliera de su boca.

Naruto quien estaba a su otro lado le miro- ¿Por qué no seguimos con la película?- pregunto

Claro- respondieron Ino & Sai.

_**[Uno a uno cuento los recuerdos y mi corazón no descansa ni un momento] **_

Sasuke miro a la ojijade….Kun…..ese sufijo que no ocupaba hace días con el y a ese pelirrojo ya se lo decía….

No pudo evitar cerrar los puños

_¿Qué mierda me sucede? Es solo Sakura_

_**[Él se convertirá en una carga difícil de controlar, porque no lo puedo desechar]**_

Sasuke frunció su ceño confuso. Mierda.

No. No. No.

Estúpida debilidad.

Naruto le miro y ambos se observaron unos segundos. Sai los miro a ambos, mientras Ino observaba a Sakura.

Juugo miro la situación. Claro estaba todo.

Sakura- hablo Kakashi entrando al living - ¿me ayudas un segundo?- rio nervioso- Castiel coloca la mesa, pero no se colocar una cosa

Oh si Kakashi-Sensei- hablo la ojijade- voy enseguida

Sakura se levanto y camino hasta mas menos, la altura de Sasuke, mas no sabía si por los remedios, por el llanto antes tenido o, por simple falla tendió a desmayarse al sentir un mareo.

_**[De verdad, mi corazón debe hacer algo, debo ser un idiota cegado por el amor]**_

Sasuke en un rápido movimiento la sostuvo, ella le miro- puedo sola- hablo.

_Tsk. Orgullosa. _

El ambiente se quedo levemente detenido. Todos miraron la reacción del ojinegro.

Sakura le miro a sus ojos.

_No,…No latas estúpido corazón, no muestres que te importa, ¿no ves que estamos confundidos?_

_**[Solo un lugar, cada día un lugar, mirando la triste luz que eres tú…]**_

Tsk, no seas molesta- hablo neutral- yo te llevare a la cocina- dijo pasando la mano por su cintura mientras caminaban.

Kakashi les miro, al girarse sonrió. Interesante, pensaba al ver al morocho.

Naruto miro a Ino quien sonrió cómplice con su novio Sai.

Tal vez Sasuke no se demoraría en comprender que estaba perdiendo.

Sasuke llevo a Sakura a la cocina, cuando entraron, el ojiverde les miro. Quiso hablar, mas nada salió de su boca. Kakashi le mostro lo que sucedía. Sakura sonrió.

La ojijade quiso soltarse del Uchiha, mas este la tomo mas fuertemente y la acompaño.

La cocina era amplia, y Castiel quedo mirando la espalda de los tres

_[Mi felicidad es mirar tu espalda, tu todavía no lo sabes, al final pasas enfrente de mí]_

Castiel miro la mano del Uchiha en la cintura de la ojijade. Se giro quedando hacia la pared, se apoyó en la mesa apretando lo mas que pudo.

Estúpidos sentimientos.

Él era un master, un rompecorazones, no un bobo enamorado.

¡Joder!

_~*~*~Ss.~*~*~_

Karin ya se había vestido nuevamente, pero no quería bajar.

Estaba confusa, ida, perdida. Rota…

Suigetsu entro sin pedir permiso. Le miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el solo bajo la cabeza- cara de pez vete maldita sea

Solo….lo lamento- dijo mirando sus ojos

¿Qué no lo entiendes?- pregunto ella- ¡vete!- grito- ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Estamos siendo débiles cara de pez, débiles, ¿crees que esto es eterno?

Karin- hablo él mirándole, mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿Qué?- pregunto ella- no vengas a creer en los cuentos de hadas ahora, nosotros no pertenecemos aquí- hablo ella- mírate al espejo estúpido, eres un asesino, no una persona normal

Pelos de escoba- susurro el- calma…

Mira cara de pez- dijo ella- a mi no me importa lo que hayas dicho, siempre me lo has dicho, no volveré a caer, se te olvida que somos Taka. Nos debemos a eso

El ojilila le miro- ya cumplí con lo que debía- dijo dándose la vuelta

Karin bajo la cabeza, es que no podía, no quería ser débil. No, ni aquí, ni allá.

Un corazón débil, lastimado y roto es más fácil de absorber.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta, mas ella lo retuvo- no, no te vayas- susurro suplicante

El giro y la miro como nunca antes.

Frágil y hermosa.

Ella le abrazo. Su debilidad había ganado. El correspondió en silencio.

_~*~*~Ss.~*~*~_

Sakura realizaba lo pedido por Kakashi. Este y Castiel terminaban de poner la mesa.

El Uchiha le miraba atentamente- Sasuke- hablo ella sin mirarle- ya estoy bien- dijo, mas no le soltó. La ojijade subió la vista.

Sus ojos profundos como la noche sin estrellas reflejaban un millón de sentimientos. Un sonrojo se asomo en la chica. El Uchiha sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte.

_**[…Te amo solo a ti, solo a ti… ¿No puedes decírmelo?]**_

Castiel entro a la cocina mirando la escena, molesto bufo, ¿Por qué no se pudo quedar en su puta aldea o lo que fuera? Se preguntaba. Extrañaba estar a solas con la ojijade, mirarla sin nadie que se lo impidiera, solo él, pero no, ahora estaba Uchiha Sasuke.

_[Hay días en los que te extraño mucho, hay días en que mi corazón esta frío y sufro, la palabra te amo sale de mi boca, otra vez estoy solo y llorando por ti…]_

Esta lista la mesa- hablo mirándoles.

El Uchiha corto la mirada con Sakura, un chasquido salió de su boca, soltándole y caminando hacia el comedor, dándole una mirada al ojiverde.

Débiles. Ambos se sentían débiles, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

Sentimientos inservibles.

Castiel se acercó a la chica- ¿vamos?- pregunto, ella asintió.

En la mesa ya estaban todos sentados, incluso Karin y Suigetsu.

Castiel llevaba muy cerca a Sakura.

_Huele a cerezos. _Pensó el muchacho.

Sakura solo mantenía la cabeza gacha. No.

Ella amaba a Sasuke, pero resultaba todo tan complejo

_**[Aún si suelto tus manos, no importa cuanto te llame, siempre estas lejos de mí, se convertirá en un amor que deje dolorosas cicatrices, porque de verdad no puedo borrarlas]**_

Sasuke miraba la escena tan acaramelada molesto- ¿Podemos comer ya?- gruño

NO sabía que tenías tanta hambre teme- dijo Naruto riendo.

Ambos se miraron.

Mierda…oh Sasuke Uchiha poco a poco caía sin percatarse.

Sakura interrumpió a sus compañeros- podrían enseñarme como se habla así- dijo sonriendo.

Castiel la ayudo a sentarse, se sentía fuera de lugar. Fuera de onda. A pesar de ser su planeta, su mundo, él no estaba incluido en aquello.

_[El amor es una herida hermosa para mi, incluso cuando veo tu hermosa sonrisa, soy incapaz de reír contigo]_

Kakashi le miro- Castiel siéntate, yo traeré la cena- hablo.

Este se sentó.

Cuando Kakashi volvió y coloco la comida en la mesa Naruto desencajo la mandíbula- ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¿Usted cree que con eso me llenare?- dijo mirando la comida en la mesa.

Y es que de comida, comida, no hablábamos, solo era una pizza.

Sakura sonrió cálidamente a Naruto

_**[Trato de consolarme…mintiéndome que soy feliz con solo ver tu sonrisa] **_

Sasuke se tenso un minuto.

No te preocupes Naruto-oniisan- hablo la muchacha de ojos jade- si quedas con hambre te preparare algo

Naruto sonrió- gracias Sakura- Oneesan- dijo sonriéndole.

Te miman poco- hablo Ino sonriendo

Si es injusto- dijo Suigetsu por lo bajo, Karin río

La familia debería estar primero- dijo Castiel comiendo un trozo de pizza, mientras le miraba despreocupadamente

¿Tu que dices Sasuke?- pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Latidos fuertes acecharon el corazón del Uchiha.

_**[Porque no vienes a mí….la solitaria lágrima fluye…]**_

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo- Hmp- respondió tomando el puto trozo de pizza.

Sakura le miro- No hay problemas-susurro mirándole de reojo- si quedan con hambre cocinare para todos

El Uchiha le miro.

Castiel sonrió tenuemente… ¿Cómo no quererle?

_**[De verdad, mi corazón debe hacer algo…]**_

Que mal- dijo Kakashi- porque esta señorita se ira a recostar a su cama-dijo- Tu tía me dejo instrucciones y de momento, las estamos incumpliendo

Oh…-susurro Naruto

Sakura deberá estar en cama hasta el Domingo- hablo Kakashi- hoy es jueves

Vaya frente, te tomo fuerte el resfrío- dijo Ino

Tengo Influenza- dijo Sakura comiendo

La cena continuo entre algunas conversaciones. Castiel miraba de vez en cuanto a la ojijade, Sasuke solo trataba de enfocar sus objetivos, mas la molesta pelirrosa sacaba cualquier otro pensamiento de su corazón.

_Los sentimientos son para débiles, no puedo…no puedo_ se recriminaba internamente,_ corre_, se decía. Pero tampoco era cobarde.

Bueno, Tan cobarde.

_**[Debo volverme loco por culpa de este duro amor]**_

_~ SasuSaku~_

Aún llovía, Elizabeth había ido por los regalos de los muchachos, mas el alma dolía, había llorado todo el camino., por lo que decidió pasar al cementerio.

Con su paragua en manos camino hacia la tumba de su difunto esposo.

Cuando llego, bajo la lluvia, con su paraguas leyó _Elliot Leblanc._

Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- Prometí que sería fuerte- le susurro- pero…n-no puedo- sollozo

_[Por favor cubra el sol, de modo que cuando quieras irte, será demasiado oscuro]_

Elliot- susurro- te necesito tanto, no puedo, no puedo ser fuerte- hablo- se lo que prometí, pero no puedo

_~Flash Black~ _

_Estaba el pelicobre acostado en la camilla, estaba siendo cuidado en casa por una enfermera. Elizabeth había llegado hace poco, él le miro. _

_Amor…-susurro ella mirándole, estaba despierto _

_Ca…cariño- le dijo él_

_No…no hables- él le tomo la mano mirándole con los ojos cansados _

_Debes ser fuerte- susurro él- eres hermosa amor- dijo acariciando su mano delicadamente- reconstruye la vida nuevamente _

_¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida _

_Tu podrás con todo- hablo medio dormido- serás fuerte promételo_

_Lo hago, te lo prometo- dijo besando castamente sus labios _

_Ahora…-murmuro- debo dormir_

_Ella asintió retirándose del cuarto. Mientras el dormía, se ducharía e iría a buscar a su hijo a la escuela. _

_Cuando salió de su dormitorio ya vestida fue a la cocina, donde la enfermera preparaba los medicamentos- iré a verle- hablo la mujer- le diré que saldré- no importaba que el durmiera ella avisaba cada movimiento_

_Cuando entro se acercó, lo miro con una sonrisa, más lo noto. No respiraba. _

_E…Elliot- hablo tocándole- ¡despierta, amor, despierta!- grito desesperada- ¡Angelina!- llamo a la enfermera _

_La chica corrió y entonces comprendió, se acercó al ojiazul- Debemos llamar al Doctor- susurro la muchacha con los ojos cristalizados, hace un año lo cuidaba- lo lamento. _

_La ojijade asintió. Se estaba despidiendo. Él lo sabía, sabía que moriría…_

_~ Fin Flash Black~_

_[Por favor esconde el sol, de modo que cuando vuelvas, tú no podrás verme tan…miserable]_

Te necesito- susurro mirando su tumba- la vida me esta jugando una mala jugada, te necesito.

Un viento jugueteo con su cabello. Ella miro a su alrededor. Había poca gente, es que, el clima estaba difícil.

Te necesito- susurro agachándose, aunque no estaba con la ropa necesaria, se agacho y toco la tumba con cariño.

_[Pienso una y otra vez, sentado en el mismo lugar, el tiempo que…prometimos encontrar…]_

Cerro sus ojos- Estoy siendo tan débil- susurro.

El viento jugueteo con sus cabellos

"_No lo eres, los sentimientos nos dan la valentía de luchar por nosotros, por los que queremos"_

Elizabeth abrió sus ojos. ¿Elliot? Era su voz, eran sus palabras.

¿Eres tú?- susurro ella mirando hacia todos los lados.- si lo eres, amor, por favor, te necesito, fuiste el único que cambio mi destino

"_Amor…el destino baraja las cartas, mas nosotros las jugamos" _

El viento jugueteaba con el cabello, Elizabeth soltó su paraguas, el cual salió volando, la lluvia comenzó a caerle en su cara, en su cuerpo.

_¿Cómo pude olvidar esas conversaciones? _Se pregunto mentalmente.

Elliot siempre la había ayudado, aun antes de ser pareja.

_[No somos capaces…de tener el amor…junto a nuestros corazones. Aunque todos mis recuerdos se borren…Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti]_

Te estoy olvidando…-susurro llorando, ya daba igual la lluvia, daba igual que estuviera oscuro- no puedes, no puedes desaparecer de mi vida

_-Nunca lo haré-_

_-La gente no debe olvidar Eli, eso nos da pie a seguir-_

_-Jamás te dejare sola, siempre recordaras mis palabras cuando las necesites-_

_-Te amo-_

Ella abrió los ojos con una cálida sonrisa.

Tal vez, su corazón no era tan estúpido como creía.

Mejor vuelvo a casa- susurro acariciando la tumba de su amado.

_~SasuSaku~_

La cena había acabado, Sakura subió hacia su habitación, dolía su cuerpo, dolía su corazón.

Karin estaba en su cuarto acostada con un libro en sus manos, debía estudiar, deseaba sacar sus dudas de la cabeza.

Ino, por su parte recogía y lavaba el servicio, claro, con ayuda de Juugo.

Sai estaba sentado en el living sacando algunos apuntes.

¿Ser universitario era fácil? Já. Patrañas.

Naruto trataba de realizar un ensayo para una de sus clases, Suigetsu se reía al verlo cabecear, mas no podía hablar mucho, ya que, debía escribir unos diálogos para mañana.

Sasuke les miraba, él no tenía nada que hacer. Una suerte.

Más se reía por el comportamiento de Naruto. Seguía siendo un bobo.

Castiel estaba mirando la televisión, sin importarle alguno de su entorno.

Kakashi, para variar leía un libro, más estaba internamente preocupado por la ojijade mayor.

Naruto miro a Sasuke- ¿De que te ríes teme?

De ti- hablo arrogantemente

Ah… ¡oye espera!- dijo mirándole con su ceño fruncido - ¿Y porque?

Do-be, hacer un simple ensayo hace que tus neuronas se sequen más- dijo burlesco

Já, claro teme, como tu no haces nada- dijo Naruto

Kakashi les miro. Su ampolleta se encendió- Hn, Sasuke aprovechando- dijo, El Uchiha le miro con una ceja alzada- ¿puedes llevarle un vaso con agua a Sakura?

Castiel miro enseguida. El Uchiha Bufo- Bien- hablo

Esta todo en la cocina- dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

Sasuke se levanto y busco en la cocina las cosas. Subió por las escaleras.

_Tsk. Solo será pasarle estas cosas. _Pensaba mentalmente, cuando llego a la pieza de la Haruno entro si más, la busco en la cama, pero para su sorpresa estaba en el balcón.

El Uchiha Gruño.

_¿Qué no ve lo enferma que esta? _

Castiel estaba a un lado de la puerta. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Sigiloso se quedo allí.

El Uchiha dejo todo en la mesita a un lado de su cama- Sakura- dijo neutro, aunque claramente estaba molesto

_**[No puedo tenerte, no puedo olvidarte, esperando por ti día a día]**_

Sakura le miro extrañada- Sasuke- susurro

El Uchiha le miro- ¿Qué haces afuera?- pregunto- he traído tu medicina, como ninja medico deberías cuidarte más- protesto

La Haruno se sorprendió un poco por las palabras del muchacho. Su corazón gritaba acelerado.

¿Acaso se estaba preocupando?

El Uchiha se sorprendió por sus palabras. ¿Qué no solo dejaría las cosas y se marcharía? Joder.

_**[Debo ser un desafortunado por extrañarte tanto…]**_

Sakura endureció su mirada- ¿Y a ti te importa acaso?- pregunto

Sasuke no dijo nada- Sakura, entra ya, te mojaras- hablo

La muchacha sonrió tenuemente- aun estoy bajo techo, aunque…-susurro desafiándolo.

El morocho bufo. _Maldita molestia. _

Sasuke estaba cayendo, y no tan solo ahora, en ese instante, si no, que, a cada momento

Sasuke camino lentamente hacia ella, la muchacha miro sus orbes negros, él la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente entrándole- te dije que entrarás- hablo

Sasuke- le dijo- suéltame.

Castiel escuchaba a las afuera. Se tenso, mas aun no quería actuar.

_**[Por amarte tanto…solo una cosa, tu corazón, aquel…]**_

Hmp, Acuéstate Haruno- hablo mordaz- no estoy para tus juegos

Sakura inflo sus cachetes, el Uchiha levanto una ceja, ella hablo- nadie te pidió que te preocuparas- hablo- además no estoy jugando

Sasuke se carcajeo irónico- OH, claro- dijo- estas enferma y te mojas, pero ¿No estas jugado?

La Haruno se cruzo de brazos- ya vete Uchiha- dijo- me cambiare de ropa, me tomare los remedios y dormiré ¿feliz?- dijo malhumorada dándose la vuelta.

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante.

_Vete. _Se repetía a si mismo. _¿Qué te importa? ¿Por qué no mueves tus pies? Tsk, Uchiha Sasuke muévete. _Su mente recriminaba sus movimientos.

La Haruno aun no se daba vuelta- Sasuke vete- hablo ella

El Uchiha bufo. _Caprichosa. _

_**[No puedes compartirlo conmigo…]**_

No sabía porque, en que momento lo pensó, pero su cuerpo se movió solo y en un rápido movimiento giro a la pelirrosa tomando su muñeca y acercándose a ella sin darle un minuto de replica.

Sintió su aroma cerca de él, sintió su aliento y sintió su pulsación.

Miro sus jades y sin más la beso.

_¿Qué mierda? _Pensó.

Ella abrió sus ojos, el la apego mas cerca y beso lentamente esos labios rosas. Ella poco a poco correspondió.

_Que corazón más estúpido. _Pensó la ojijade

_Débil. _Pensó el Uchiha.

Castiel, quien estaba afuera al o sentir la voz de ninguno se asomo por la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Sasuke y Sakura se estaban besando.

Un dolor inicio en su pecho

_[…Hay días en los que te extraño demasiado, hay días que son muy fríos y tristes, Te amo es la única palabra que sale de mi boca, estoy solo llorando por ti otra vez, Te necesito, estoy solo otra vez. Bebe, te amo, te espero]_

Sasuke se separo de la ojijade. Ella le miro tratando de articular alguna palabra.

El Uchiha la observo.

_Vete, vete. _Se decía mentalmente. _Estúpido ¿Qué diablos hiciste? _

El Uchiha endureció su mirada- olvida esto Sakura- dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse del cuarto

_Estúpido y débil Corazón_

_**[No puedes amarme] **_

_**.**_

* * *

_****Chan ~ _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? _

_Ah que no lo esperaban :O _

_Bueno, la verdad no sé que decir _

_Espero sus opiniones ^^_

_Nos vemos. Mila_

* * *

_Ah...a quienes leyeron "Nuestro Amor" el capítulo uno será subido próximamente. _

_Eso. Besos. _

_Mila_


	21. Sueños, deseos, anhelos: Vive, disfruta

_Hola! Feliz Año 2013, ojalá sea un año hermoso...Vivan la vida, con todo lo que trae esa palabra ^^._

_Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero, no sé, tal vez sea relevante, tal vez no, pero es ligero, ya saben, lo hice en estas fechas ajajajaj. _

_Espero de Igual manera les agrade :)_

* * *

_**Adagio10: **Hola, me alegro tanto que a ti y a tu amiga les guste el fics, a petición, pensando en ella, coloque también un espacio para Karin. No cabe duda que tu recomendación y petición sobre Sasuke será tomada en cuenta :)! Naruto la lleva ajajaja...Bueno querida deseo que disfrutes un capítulo escrito en fechas importantes, por eso, como dije, puede que tenga relevancia, puede que no. jiji  
_

_**Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno: **Ajajajaj tus expresiones en emoticonos me lo dijo todo jiji, gracias por seguir el fics. Pobre Castiel, pobre Sasuke ( Cast le ha robado protagonismo x3), bueno espero no decepcionarte con el capítulo. _

_**Addicted-trancer: **Jijiji Nadie se esperaba lo de Lysandrpo x3, yo y mis ideas, bueno, el amor...já, difícil...Te dejo el capítulo nuevo, disfruta ^^_

_**No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno:** Hola, jajaj bueno el beso era inevitable, Castiel tiene artos hombros para llorar ajajaj XD...no no salieron, hoy salen poquito, pero en el próximo vuelven ;), realmente gracias por apoyarme, espero que disfrutes el capítulo :)**  
**_

_**darkzuryan: **jijiji, Castiel chann...bueno los enredos no sé si hoy, era un capítulo más light, pero espero que te guste, aunque no cabe duda que tomare tu petición ^^_

_**Lupe-chan: **Conmigo nada es certero ajajaja...y Sasuke, Sasuke siempre ha sido un tonto XD...Espero disfrutes ^^_

_**la enamorada: **Jajajaj si...prometo felicidad, lo juro! jijiji, bueno Castiel, Karin,Sakura, tendrán que saber llevar sus caminos y destinos...Espero disfrutes _

_**cerezito hoong: **Gracias, igual para ti. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero disfrutes la continuación ^^_

_**Rossi Uchiha: **Aquí la continuación, pobre de Castiel, peroo no cabe duda que tiene muchas fans para consolarlo, Lysandro la lleva hjah...Disfruta :) _

* * *

_**Gracias por sus 145 comentarios. Hermosos, alentadores & leales. **  
_

_Los dejo para que lean, __disfrútenlo. Ojalá sea de su agrado, como siempre recordar que esta Historia es mía mía.._

_Nos vemos abajo! _

* * *

Castiel entro a su cuarto molesto, una sensación muy dolorosa se escondía en su pecho.

_Y que me importa, solo es mi prima _

Se dijo tratando de convencer a su frío corazón.

Claro, el ojiverde se negaba completamente a aceptar aquel dolor, para ¿Qué?

Se saco la ropa, hacia frío pero no importaba, él dormía solo con bóxer.

Se recostó en su cama tapándose completamente, cerrando los ojos tratando de no recordar nada, pero era inevitable recordar…

_._

_._

_Castiel, despierta hombre- hablo un muchacho pelirrubio mirándole- no te quedes pegado_

_¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desorientado _

_Sakura se ha ido- hablo una mujer, Ino. _

¿Cómo? ¿En que momento? ¿Qué horas eran?

_Castiel le miraba confuso- explícate- hablo a Ino_

_Con Sasuke- hablo ella- se fue tras el, como siempre- hablo- como en Konoha, se ha ido tras el _

_Castiel le miro con su ceño fruncido- ¿Volverá? _

_Kakashi quien estaba recostado en el sillón- ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?- pregunto- Sakura siempre lo ha amado a el_

_Castiel sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho. _

¿Qué esta pasando?

_Lo siento- susurro Sai- pero sabíamos que tu compromiso con la feíta no funcionaría _

_¿Compromiso?- pregunto _

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Compromiso? ¿Sakura y el? ¿En que instancia de la vida lo propuso?

_Castiel-hablo un pelirrubio- se casarían en un mes _

_El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente._

_._

_._

_~*~*~*Ss.*~*~*~_

Abajo estaban todos realizando lo antes mencionado, claro que Naruto se había aburrido de intentar el puto ensayo de las relaciones entre países que el ni conocía -.-.

Eh, ¿Dónde estará el teme?- pregunto el ojiazul.

Kakashi le miro, seguramente algo había ocurrido entre Sakura y el Uchiha, pero no podía decírselo al pelirrubio- Hn, seguramente se fue a acostar- dijo el peliplateado- como ustedes deberían- hablo mirando la hora

Eh, si, la verdad estoy agotada- susurro Ino- seguramente la frentona y la zanahoria duermen plácidamente

Si- hablo Sai parándose y levantando a su novia- ¿Vamos?- ella asintió.

Ambos se retiraron dando las buenas noches.

Creo que también me iré- dijo Naruto- mañana hablare con el teme- dijo

Claro Naruto, buenas noches- dijo Kakashi apagando las luces del comedor y living- ¿ustedes?

Ya nos vamos- dijo Suigetsu subiendo

Buenas noches Kakashi-San- hablo Juugo subiendo las escaleras, el peliplateado sonrió y asintió

Cuando Juugo y Suigetsu trataron de entrar en la habitación no pudieron, estaba cerrado, ya que, cuando Sasuke entro en su habitación cerró la puerta por dentro. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿En que mierda pensaba?

Se había sacado la ropa quedando en bóxer.

Manías de hombres.

Se tapo y apago todo, necesitaba dormir, más cuando se quedaba dormido escucho al idiota de Suigetsu hablar- Eh, Sasuke abre la puerta- dijo desde afuera

El Uchiha gruño

¡Sasuke!- grito Suigetsu- por favor, quiero dormir

El Uchiha molesto tiro un cojín a la puerta dando a entender su respuesta.

Afuera, Suigetsu miro a Juugo, quien sabía más menos lo que podía pasar, este decidió retirarse, quedaba una pieza con dos camas, la de "visitas", así que ninguno dudo retirarse a aquel cuarto.

El peliceleste miro al pelinaranjo- es un amargado- dijo con una leve sonrisa burlesca

Juugo negó por lo bajo, Suigetsu no cambiaba, era igual o peor a Naruto.

Por su parte, luego de aquella situación, Sasuke logro cerrar sus ojos, tratando de olvidar la estupidez realizada.

_._

_._

_¡Sasuke!- Gritaron_

_El moreno poco a poco abrió sus ojos ónix dándole paso a la vista. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a una pelinegra de ojos negros a su lado. _

_Era su madre. Mikoto Uchiha. _

_¿Ma-madre?- pregunto el Uchiha confuso _

_Claro, ¿Quién te despierta cada mañana?- pregunto con una cálida sonrisa- tu padre y hermano te esperan a desayunar, hijo _

_Claro- respondió levantándose _

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cómo es que lo despertaba su madre? ¿Dónde estaban los otros? No comprendía, más siguió el juego brindado.

_Se vistió rápidamente y bajo, era una casa parecida a la habitaban normalmente en Londres. _

_Al bajar, en el comedor estaban su padre y hermano sentados. _

_Hijo- hablo su padre- ¿saldrás hoy? _

_Ah- dijo desconcertado- ¿con quien? _

_Naruto- hablo Itachi con obviedad- tu mejor amigo, ah y tu gran banda _

_¿Naruto?¿Banda?- pregunto_

_Sasuke- le miro preocupado Itachi tomando su vaso de jugo- tienes un concierto hoy con Naruto y los chicos, ¿no recuerdas?_

¿Banda? ¿Concierto? ¿Qué mierda?

_El Uchiha tomaba su café extrañado, su madre le miro- será mejor irte, tu novia debe estar esperándote hijo- dijo sonriendo_

_Si, dale saludos a mi cuñada favorita- dijo el ojinegro de coleta _

_Es la única que haz tenido y tendrás- hablo Fugaku _

_¿Novia?- pregunto desconcertado. _

_Itachi le miro levantado su ceja, su padre le miro raro- madre, creo que esta enfermo, Sasuke jamás olvidaría a Sakura- dijo extrañado_

¿Sakura? ¿Novia?

_Si, creo que tienes razón- susurro su madre tocándole la frente _

_No pasa nada- hablo el- mejor me retiro a la universidad, los veo luego…creo _

_Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida- Sakura…-susurro _

_._

_._

_~ *~*~Ss.~*~*~*_.

_(Karin)_

_._

_._

_Estaba en la Universidad sentada con una pelirrosa y una pelirrubia. _

_Si, te lo juro- hablo la pelirrubia- Lysandro iba en nuestra escuela _

_¿En serio?- pregunto Sakura- nunca le vi _

_Obvio, estabas babosa por Sasuke- río Ino _

_Karin les miro sin comprender- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella_

¿Escuela? ¿Yo…? ¿Que mierda pasa? ¿Por qué hablan como si no hubiésemos estado en Konoha? ¿Por qué no recuerdo haberme levantado esta mañana?

_Lo que digo, es que tu novio siempre estuvo a nuestro lado- hablo la ojiazul- aunque creo que esconde algo _

_Si, a mi también me lo parece- hablo Sakura_

_¿novio? Vaya deben estar bromeando_

_Sakura e Ino le miraron sorprendidas- zanahoria, llevas mas de cinco meses con Lysandro- hablo la ojijade _

_Si, desde que Suigetsu y tu terminaron- hablo la pelirrubia _

¿Suigetsu y ella que? ¿Por qué se le aprisionaba el pecho? ¿Qué tanto se había perdido? ¿Esta era su vida?

_Chicas que…-susurro bajando la mirada- ustedes no comprenden, nosotras somos ninjas, yo soy del equipo de Sasuke, con Suigetsu y Juugo, ustedes son de Konoha_

_Ambas le miraron- Karin- hablo Sakura- ustedes solo practican Karate, cosa que no significa que sean ninjas, además ¿equipo?, por favor _

_Sakura, chicle, de verdad- hablo ella- tu estabas tratando de devolver la felicidad a Sasuke, esta vida para mi era un sueño _

_Karin- hablo la pelirrubia- sabemos que no te gusta hablar de Suigetsu, pero no evadas con torpezas. _

¿Podría ser posible que esta fuese su vida y no aquella?

_¿Por qué no vamos a comer?- pregunto Sakura- no creo que los chicos vengan, ya saben, el concierto _

_Cierto- hablo Ino- vamos. _

_Karin caminaba detrás de ellas, sin nada que perder. _

_._

_._

_*~*~*Ss.*~*~*_

_(Sakura)_

_._

_._

_Gracias- le susurro un peliazabache en su oído- por todo _

_¿Ah?- miro la ojijade al ojinegro- ¿De que hablas Sasuke?- pregunto, el frunció el ceño_

_Sakura- hablo el- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Dónde quedo el Kun?- hablo- demonios mujer estamos a punto de irnos a otro país – vocifero- acabas de abandonar al imbécil de tu primo por nuestro amor _

¿Nuestro amor? ¿Compromiso? ¿Castiel y yo? ¿No debía olvidar lo de anoche?

_Le miro sorprendida- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto- ¿realmente tu y yo? _

_Sakura- hablo él- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto- ¿acaso…acaso te arrepentiste?- pregunto- estamos por llegar al aeropuerto _

_Yo…-susurro mirándose la mano derecha, tenía un anillo de compromiso- ¿En que minuto paso todo esto?_

_El Uchiha le miro extrañado- Sakura- dijo abrazándole- dime, dime que no te has arrepentido- hablo- y si es así, paro el taxi y te devuelvo con tu prometido _

¿Sasuke me ama? ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

_Sasuke…-susurro la ojijade_

.

.

_~*~*~*Ss.*~*~*_

_(Sasuke)_

_._

_._

_Sasuke-kun - hablo la pelirrosa mirándole con una cálida sonrisa- ¿Qué sucede? _

¿Qué demonios? Era Sakura, realmente era su novia. ¿En que momento?

No debía reprimir… ¿?

_Nada- respondió él, ella miro hacia otro lado- Sakura- ella le miro- ¿Cómo me llamo?¿donde nací?¿Cuantos años tengo?¿Con quien vivo?-pregunto sorpresivamente _

_Ella le miro extrañada. _

Debo saber en que momento pasó esto, ¿Cómo? ¿Será una ilusión?

_Te llamas Sasuke Uchiha, naciste en Londres, Reino Unido, tienes 19 años y vives con Itachi y tus padres, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? _

_Él le miro en silencio, ella le abrazo, él la recibió y en un susurro respondió-¿Hace cuanto estamos juntos?- ella se alejó con el ceño fruncido _

_Hace tres años Sasuke- respondió duramente- desde la secundaria _

Sasuke no comprendía nada, esta no era su vida, pero…estaba viviendo, realmente lo hacia

_La pelirrosa lo miro- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- pregunto- Acaso, ¿Ya no me amas? _

_Él le miro- Te amo- susurro- solo quería recordarte que eres mía. _

_Ella sonrió devolviéndole el alma _

_._

_._

_Esto realmente es estúpido dobe- hablo mirando al pelirrubio_

_Teme, tu escribiste este tema- respondió _

_¿Yo?- pregunto desconcertado _

_Un peliceleste le miro- Sasuke, por favor, ya lo habíamos decidido, en dos horas saldremos al escenario. _

_No me creo esto- hablo simplemente _

_Se la escribiste a tu flor de cerezo, osea a la feíta- hablo Sai. _

_Hn, si ustedes lo dicen…-hablo _

_._

_._

_Entonces, con ustedes Dievai Love- escuchaba la voz de un presentador _

¿Ah? ….

_Sasuke, rápido afuera- grito Sai mientras corría al escenario. _

_El Uchiha corrió hacia el escenario. Miro a todas las personas, según lo dicho por el pelirrubio más de mil personas. _

_El pelirrubio saludo al publico, Sai se acercó a él- toma- dijo pasándole el micrófono- lúcete Sasuke, las chicas por primera vez pudieron venir- dijo apuntando la zona vip _

_Y la vio, tan hermosa, Sakura con una sonrisa aplaudiendo. _

_Bueno nenas-hablo Naruto- nuestro querido Sharingan- dijo el ojiazul- comenzara con una canción_

_El publico grito _

_Sasuke miro a todos- tu nombre artístico ¿recuerdas?- susurro Sai_

_El Uchiha asintió y se acercó al público miro a la ojijade. _

_La música sonó y comenzó a cantar __** "**__Your love is all I need__**" **__junto al grupo. _

_La canción decía tanto para su novia…para ella. _

¿Cómo cantaba sin saber las letras? No lo sabía….

_Luego continuaron con distintas canciones hasta terminar el concierto. _

_._

_._

_Sasuke y Sakura caminaban hacia la mansión Uchiha, iban tomados de la mano. _

_Has estado raro hoy- dijo ella mirándole _

_Si- respondió- creo que estoy viviendo _

_Sakura se carcajeo- amor, eso es claro, por eso estas a mi lado- hablo _

Si tan solo supiera….

_No, escúchame- dijo tomando sus manos y mirando los jades- yo…-susurro- esto sonará raro, lo se, pero es así _

_¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto_

_Esta no es mi vida- dijo el ojinegro- yo soy un vengador, mi hermano, Itachi asesino a mi familia- Sakura abrió sus ojos- Yo…jure vengarme, somos ninjas Sakura, me fui de la aldea, tu y Naruto me querían llevar de vuelta_

_Sakura le miro- lo que dijo Karin hoy- susurro mirándole _

_Sakura debes creerme- dijo tomando sus hombros- ¿Lo haces?_

_Sasuke, si eso fuera así- hablo tomando sus manos- ya no lo es, mírate, estas aquí, tienes a tu familia, a mi, a tus amigos, eres famoso, tienes una vida_

_Él le miro. _

_Sasuke- dijo ella mirándole- te creo- hablo acariciando su cara- pero estamos acá, esta es tu vida- dijo con una sonrisa. _

_Él sabía que era para tranquilizarlo, pero entonces sintió sus labios posarse en los de él. _

¿Qué…?

_Sasuke-Kun- hablo ella- tan solo vive. _

.

.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe tocando sus labios, todo fue un sueño. Cerró los ojos frustrado.

_Vive. _

Se sentó en la cama tirando su almohada.

Tal vez….

No.

No.

No.

Quizás…

_~*~*~*~Ss.*~*~*~*_

_(Karin)_

_._

_._

_Estaba sentada junto a las chicas en la zona vip. Los chicos tenían un concierto y ellas irían por primera vez. _

_La banda Dioses del amor, traducida así en español habían cantado ya varias canciones, ella miraba a los integrantes_

Ninjas y ahora eran cantantes, ¿Qué parte de su vil vida había apagado su memoria?

_Las luces se apagaron y atrás salió el peliceleste mirando a su público, las chicas gritaron, salieron los otros y la música sonó. _

_(Sasuke)_

_Mi corazón aun esta luchando para _

_Volver a esa larga noche_

_(Naruto)_

_La promesa que hice aquella mañana se _

_Ha vuelto una mentira y no hay vuelta _

_Atrás_

_(Sai)_

_Nuestras sombras empezaron a regresar_

_(Suigetsu) _

_A aquellos días, sabes que aun estoy esperándote _

_(Sasuke)_

_Otro día, otra noche, nuestro futuro no esta yendo _

_A ningún lado _

_(Todos)_

_Ahora estoy viviendo sin tu amor _

_(Suigetsu)_

_Aun puedo ver tu hombro tembloroso _

_Por ahora será solo mi triste destino…_

_Ella lo miraba. El ojilila cantaba, las fans cantaban pero su mirada era para ella. _

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cara de pez?

_Karin- susurro Ino- ¿estas bien?_

_Lo estoy- murmuro ella- ¿esta canción? _

_Te la escribió Suigetsu- hablo Sakura- Sasuke le ayudo, ya sabes son los mas cercanos- hablo _

_¿ES mía?- pregunto_

_El termino con él fue…-dijo la ojiazul- confuso _

_(Sasuke)_

_Quiero olvidar tus ojos, tus lágrimas, _

_Tu mirada_

_(Naruto) _

_Cada día me saco el anillo, que_

_No puedo soltar, aun escondo mis _

_Sentimientos _

_(Sai)_

_Mi corazón quiere gritar_

_(Suigetsu)_

_Enviarte un último mensaje,_

_Tú sabes que mi corazón late _

_Por ti _

…

_Karin lo miro fijamente- ¿Con…confuso?_

_Jamás nos contaste por qué zanahoria- dijo Sakura mirándole _

_El aun te ama- hablo Ino_

_Es normal, llevaban dos años- hablo Sakura._

¿Por qué abre terminado con el cara de pez? ¿En que minuto lleve tanto con un hombre?

_._

_._

_Cuando el concierto acabo las chicas fueron a verlos. _

_Ya estaban cambiados de ropa tomando agua y comiendo algo. _

_Karin se acercó al ojilila_

_Cantaste bien- hablo ella forzando su sonrisa_

No comprendía porque era complicado estar cerca de él.

_Gracias- hablo él mirándole_

_Luego de eso nadie hablo. El silencio fue mutuo y la incomodidad también. _

_._

_._

_Por la noche se había juntado con Lysandro. Él le miraba con una sonrisa_

_¿Cómo lo pasaste Beau?- pregunto él_

_Bien-susurro ella. _

_Karin- hablo mirando su rostro- debo decirte algo importante _

_¿Qué cosa?- pregunto _

_Sé que llevamos poco- hablo mirando sus ojos- pero, te amo, lo sabes y quiero que seas mi esposa- dijo mostrándole un anillo de compromiso. _

¿Qué?

_Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se convirtieron en cascadas. _

_No- hablo segura _

_¿Qué?- pregunto el_

_No puedo- dijo Karin alejándose de el_

_¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto el _

_Me largo- hablo _

Corre, corre que el cuento de hada no es eterno.

_Comenzó a caminar cuando la detuvo por la muñeca- ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto él frustrado- haces lo mismo que con Suigetsu _

¿Qué?

_Eres una cobarde- hablo- te da tanto miedo que no se cumplan tus sueños que no vives _

_¿Qué sabes tu?- pregunto molesta- ¡Suéltame!-grito caminando y dándole la espalda _

_Sus ojos aun demostraban el dolor causado_

_¡Cuando te des cuenta que escapas del amor, de tus amigos y de sentir será demasiado tarde Karin!- le grito, ella se detuvo- cuando comprendas que estas viviendo un sueño, tu sueño todo se quebrara , no habrás sido capaz de luchar por mantenerlo vivó _

_¿Qué?- susurro ella_

_Tienes tanto miedo a vivir que te consumes sola- hablo acercándose- tuviste temor de amar mas allá a Suigetsu, a que realmente fuera cierto- hablo- cobarde _

_Karin cerró sus ojos. _

Yo…!...¡

_Sola te darás cuenta Karin- hablo- los cuentos de hadas no existen, porque la perfección no existe, pero te refugias en eso- hablo molesto- yo te amo, hasta Suigetsu te ama, tu lo amas a el & no eres capaz de dar la cara_

_Yo…-murmuro_

_Despierta mujer- hablo marchándose- despierta, vive. _

_._

_¡Despierta!_

_._

_._

¡Karin despierta!- hablo Ino mirándole. Karin abrió sus ojos lentamente

Ino- susurro ella mirándole

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto- te he escuchado sollozar

Yo…-murmuro- nada, olvídalo, deseo dormir

¿segura?

Claro- hablo ella- tan solo necesito descansar.

Ino se recostó y apago su lámpara nuevamente acomodándose para dormir.

La pelirroja se sentó frustrada. ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?

Tengo miedo…-murmuro- tengo miedo a vivir…-susurro

La chica se acomodó en posición fetal mirando la puerta, las silenciosas lágrimas cayeron.

_Despierta, vive_

¿Tal vez debería aprovechar esta oportunidad?

Si….susurro en silencio cerrando los ojos.

.

Ahora…

¿Suigetsu o Lysandro?

_~*~*~Ss.*~*~*_

_(Castiel)_

_._

_._

_¿Y la dejarás escapar así?- pregunto Azuza- ¿a la mujer que amas? ¿la dejas y ya?- pregunto _

_¿Y que mierda hago, entonces Azuza?- pregunto-_

_Hombre- hablo seriamente- la dejas escapar sin luchar, cobarde. _

_No me ama- siseo_

_¿Y por eso te rindes?- pregunto- ¿hasta cuando niegas al amor en tu vida idiota? ¿hasta cuando? Lo que paso con Rousse ya paso…PASO Castiel, hace miles de años. _

_No es de ella de quien hablamos _

_No, hablamos de tu cobardía, si realmente amaras a esa mujer, a tu futura esposa no estarías aquí hablando conmigo, correrías al aeropuerto y lucharías por ella _

_¿Qué parte del NO me ama no comprendes?_

_No hablamos de ella Castiel, hablamos de ti, del amor que sientes por ella, despierta idiota-dijo abofeteando su mejilla- lucha por ella, hasta que tu corazón se rinda._

_._

_._

_¡Sakura!- grito el pelirrojo agitado. _

_._

_._

¡Sakura!- grito despertando Castiel- ¿Qué sucedió?- hablo encendiendo su lámpara

_Lucha por ella, hasta que tu corazón se rinda._

El pelirrojo se levanto por un vaso de agua- Tal vez ese sueño tenga razón- susurro

_~*~*~*Ss.*~*~*~*_

_(Sakura)_

_._

_._

_¿A dónde quieres ir belle mia?- pregunto el morocho _

¿Belle mia? ….Sasuke….

_¿Cualquier lugar?- pregunto_

_Si, cualquiera- dijo levantando los hombros- conozcamos juntos- agarro sus manos _

_Pues…¿Te parece New York?- pregunto con una sonrisa _

_Claro- susurro él caminando hacia el mesón. _

_._

_._

_Los pasajeros con destino a New York dirigirse a la puerta 5B-_

_Sasuke y Sakura que permanecían sentados se levantaron del lugar. Él le miro con una sonrisa made Uchiha- esto-susurro sacando el anillo de compromiso- ya no te será necesario. _

Un escalofrío recorría la piel de la pelirrosa.

_Ella le miro apenada- nunca perteneciste a tu primo Sa-ku-ra-susurro en su oído de manera lenta para luego besar apasionadamente sus labios. _

_Te amo…_

_._

_._

_Estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta, a punto de cambiar su vida. Partir desde cero, cuando escucho un grito _

_¡Sakura!_

_La ojijade busco con la mirada, al igual que Sasuke, pudo distinguir a un pelirrojo._

_Castiel…-susurro levemente. _

_Sasuke le miro un poco molesto, tomo su cintura y la beso arduamente. _

_Sasuke…_

_El la observo- debes decidir Sakura. _

_._

_._

Castiel….Sasuke…-susurro abriendo sus ojos- solo fue un sueño- hablo levemente.

Mas su cabeza daba vueltas, que raro sueño había tenido.

¡Maldición!...significaba que se avecinaban las decisiones del corazón. Cosa que rehuía.

¿Cast o Sasuke?

_~SasuSaku~_

Itachi estaba sentado en el balcón mirando las estrellas, la lluvia había cesado, pero el frío inundaba cada poro del cuerpo.

Sasuke-susurro con una media sonrisa- espero volver a ver a Sakura, a ti, juntos.

Él sabía que la pelirrosa cambiaría a su hermano. Caería en su ilusión y la tomaría como real.

Y él, el deseaba eso…que Viviera.

.

Dentro de la habitación estaban los otro tres Akatsuki durmiendo profundamente. De repente Sasori quien dormía de estomago abrazado a una almohada se levanta aun con sus ojos cerrados- ¡Ya se a que venimos!-grito

Itachi miro hacia adentro preocupado. Pero Deidara medio dormido respondió- ¡Y que rayos me importa!

Itachi río.

-Pe…pero, vinimos en busca del pelirrubio- dijo entre salivas el pelirrojo

- ¡Que te calles!- grito Pain tirando una almohada

Itachi río aun más. Par de idiotas.

Itachi…tu me entiendes ¿si? Yo sé que tu me amas- dijo en susurros- soy el mejor amigo…

Que te calles Sasori- hablo Itachi entrando y cerrando la ventana, mientras Deidara tiraba otras almohadas.

Esperaba desde el fondo de su alma que el idiota de Sasori no recordara nada.

Además un par de aventuras con ellos no estarían mal ¿no?

Como aun seguía enfermo decidió recostarse en su cama y descansar, mañana seguro molestarían estos bakas hiperactivos, así que, mejor dormir.

_~ SasuSaku~_

Kakashi estaba sentado en el living, más de media noche y la pelicastaña no regresaba. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, allí estaba ella, mojada, empapada con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Eli- hablo Kakashi mirándole

Ella le miro con una suave sonrisa dejando los paquetes en la mesa- son para los chicos- hablo para caminar hacia su cuarto- creo que me tomare una ducha.

Una mano la sostuvo- no- hablo claramente- ¿Qué paso?

Nada- susurro mirando el suelo

Eli, por favor- susurro tomándole, no importaba lo mojada que estaba, no importaba que estuviera mal, no importaba nada- mírame

Ella le miro- Yo…-susurro abrazándole

Tranquila Eli- la abrazo más a él. El silencio inundo el salón un tiempo, hasta que ella se separo con una tenue sonrisa.

Estoy cansada-hablo- iré a dormir ¿Si?

Como mande la dama- hablo Kakashi apagando las luces.

Elizabeth se marcho del lugar, Kakashi le miro dulcemente, hermosa mujer, entonces dudo, realmente y por primera vez dudo de la decisión que tomo hace ya, mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

_Chan~_

_¿Corto? ¿Decepciona? ¿Relleno? ¿si, no, tal vez..._

_Espero opiniones ^^ _

_._

_._

_Eh, eso mañana me matriculo en mi segundo año en la U :D _

_Horario horrible para el otro semestre D: De verlo me da flojera!_

_._

_Los quiero._

_Mila_


	22. Amor: Por favor,no!

_Hi! (: uy, demasiado tiempo no..¿? lo siento, realmente, es que tengo medio disecado el cerebro, por tanto que no les sorprenda que me tienda a alejar, pero, una cosa en clara, el fics lo terminaré, aunque me demore en actualizar. ^^ _

_Como siempre, deseo responder sus magníficos comentarios que me alegran cada día :)_

_** : **Hola, como me pediste, la continuación, espero le disfrutes ^-^  
_

_**cerezito hoong: **Hola! ajaja, bueno no sé si son sus deseos, se podría decir sus miedos, Eli y Kakashi, ocurrencias de una loquilla como yo. Y gracias me fue bie, menos por el horario ajaja u.u  
_

_**Addicted-trancer: **Hola, gracias, que bueno que te agrado, el miedo a vivir es algo fuerte, según mi opinión, es claro que Sasuke teme, pero a veces, es cosa de encender una velita en la oscuridad para que ya no exista. Que bueno que ames al SasuSaku ^^  
_

_**darkzuryan: **Hola, ajaja u.u perdón, demoré, lo siento, que bueno que te haya gustado, y tranquila, también soy una pervertida ajaja :x, la verdad lamento decepcionarte pero quería referirme a sus miedos con los sueños, aunque, fue buena tu propuesta :)  
_

_**Cami-Cullen-Haruno: **Jajajaja hola, la verdad me emociona *O* que ames tanto mi fics, eso es realmente halagador, déjame decirte que, el apodo a nuestro Sasuke, lo amé ajajaj, dios como reí, pero bueno, te agradezco, aparecí con la continuación, pero perdóname ando con el cerebro trabado x.X...Disfruta.  
_

_**Mikoto-Uchiha06: **Hola! que bueno que te haya gustado :D, para que sepas habrá dos finales, porque el público lo pide, jeje, espero continúes sin decepcionarte.  
_

_**eleniux96: **Hola! gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado...y sí :B juego cdm jijiji*-*_

_**la enamorada: **Hola! gracias, igualmente ^^, me alegro que te haya gustado el chap, y espero ya no estes enfermita, cuidate! ^^  
_

**_Lupe-chan: _**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si, mantendré tu secreto ajajaja :x, realmente me alegra que te guste el chap anterior, fue un segundo de imaginación ajaja, pues mi año comenzó muy bien, con sorpresas que hacen que mi mente se trabe un poquito, pero volví ^^ (por hoy ajaja), espero también que tu año este muy bien :)_

* * *

**_!Bueno chicas, gracias a cada una que comenta y a quienes leen también! _**

* * *

_espero disfruten y nos vemos abajito ^^ ~_

_._

_._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, día viernes estaban todos tomando desayuno, en la mesa estaban todos, claro, menos Sakura, quien estaba enferma.

Suigetsu miro a todos, al parecer ni Sasuke, ni Castiel, ni Karin habían pasado buena noche- Ey!- dijo- ¿Quién va hoy a la Universidad?- pregunto

Juugo, Sai, Ino, Karin y Castiel levantaron la mano- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Suigetsu río- no me digas-susurro- que suerte, te toco el viernes libre- dijo entre dientes, el resto miro al ojilila fulminándole con la mirada

¿y tu Sasuke-teme?- pregunto Naruto- por que yo tengo una clase, pero mas tarde- hablo Naruto rascándose su cabeza

Hmp, no tengo clases, dobe- pronuncio para beber su café.

El desayuno se volvió nuevamente en un silencio absoluto. Sasuke observaba al pelirrojo de reojo, Castiel, en cambio le miraba fijo, su sueño, el beso, no comprendía bien. Karin, por su parte miraba a Suigetsu y la mirada se le inundaba de confusión.

¿Por qué? Porque tan solo él _Vive _hacía que cada uno de ellos sintiesen su cuerpo temblar.

_~*~*~*Ss.*~*~*_

Elizabeth estaba en su cama, había despertado hace unos minutos, con el ruido del comedor, seguramente Kakashi tampoco estaba despierto, la mujer estaba tapada hasta el cuello, estaba con frío, con espasmos y tiritones, se sentía mal, decaída. Sabía muy bien que, ayer, por la noche pudo haber pasado más allá de lo que había hecho.

Era una colina cuesta arriba, miro el reloj, eran recién las siete, ella entraba a las nueve, sabía que debía levantarse, pero su animo decaía a cada segundo que se removía de su cama.

Con pesadez se sentó en la cama, de pronto, su puerta se abrió, era su hijo con una bandeja, que tenía leche blanca caliente, unas galletas y un pan con mermelada de mora.

Madre- susurro el entrando con delicadeza y cerrando la puerta tras de sí- ¿sucede algo?- ella negó- oh, bueno he traído tu desayuno, me pareció raro no verte en la mañana

Solo estoy cansada cariño- hablo ella dulcemente, él le dejo la bandeja- gracias, cielo

El solo le sonrío levemente, abrió un poco las cortinas para darle paso a la escasa luz de finales de invierno- ¿te pongo el calefactor?- pregunto- la mañana es fría

Me doy cuenta cariño- dijo al verle tan abrigado- esta bien, enciéndele, ¿te vas ya?- pregunto

Si, debo organizar la tocata de hoy, ya sabes- hablo

Ya veo, cielo, Sakura no puede ir- hablo firme mientras tomaba un sorbo de la leche

Lo se- susurro, se acercó a ella y beso su frente

¿Estas bien hijo?- pregunto notando en los orbes verdes un toque de tristeza

Lo estoy- mascullo- me iré, Sasuke y Naruto se han quedado- hablo- Kakashi aun no esta levantado, Sakura al parecer duerme- dijo saliendo de la pieza

Elizabeth bebió mas leche. Su hijo la cuidaba como nadie, desde que Elliot había muerto, Castiel había comprendido que era el esfuerzo, lo que ella cada día hacía por el, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelicastaña, mordió una galleta saboreándole, sus favoritas, de chocolate amargo. Miro a su alrededor, las ventanas estaban empañadas por el frío externo y el calor de la habitación. Al parecer el invierno quería despedirse como se mandaba a hacerlo, pronto llegaría la primavera.

Luego de comer su ultima galleta, mordió un trozo de pan y tomo su vaso de leche descremada bebiéndole con gusto, observo el reloj, serían pronto las ocho, así que, dejo la bandeja a un lado, se coloco la bata por el frío y camino hacia su closet.

Miro su ropa. Tomo un pantalón de tela negro a la cintura, una camisa blanca, una camiseta, su chaqueta de tela, unas pantis para el frío y unas botas finas de cuero. Tendió la ropa en la cama y se metió a la ducha, dejando caer el agua caliente en su cuerpo y suspirando con pesadez. No podía dejarse vencer, no, esto recién comenzaba.

La vida jamás da prueba que uno no puede superar- susurro aun debajo del agua.

_*~*~*~Ss.*~*~*~_

Kakashi estaba en su cama recostado, tenía sueño, los sueños, los miedos, los recuerdos le atrapaban sin si quiera darse cuenta. Tan cobarde que se encontraba a si mismo, cada que, miraba su reflejo recordaba a su amigo, al héroe, no a la escoria que él era, quien sabía y siempre supo que era, desde que vio a Obito morir.

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Al tocar el suelo frío de su cuarto un espasmo se acecho en su columna vertebral, busco sus pantuflas para poder calentarse los pies, busco un suéter y salió de su habitación.

Entro al living y observo a Sasuke y Naruto sentados en el sillón con caras de aburridos- Teme-Dobe-Teme-dobe-Teme-dobe¬¬- así estaban, Kakashi suspiro cansado y paso de largo. No servía de nada meterse en esa infantil pelea.

En la cocina Kakashi abrió el refrigerador y saco un trozo de pie de limón, el cual no muchos sacaban, toco el hervidor y sintió el agua caliente, agarro una taza y se sirvió café. Se sentó allí mismo, en la mesa de la cocina, no tenía ganas de caminar mucho.

Al beber un sorbo de café cerró sus ojos. Los recuerdos le invadían.

Claro, porque su cobardía, su "Buena moral" había hecho perder a la pelicastaña que ayer por la noche lloraba como una pequeña niña.

_*~*~*~Ss.~*~*~*~_

Castiel estaba en la cafetería con Azuza y Ámbar terminando algunos papeles respecto a los costos de la tocata de la tarde. La pelirrubia miro a su amigo, sus orbes buscaban mirar un punto fijo, el verde ya no brillaba tanto, sus labios se apretaban constantemente. Algo no andaba muy bien en el.

Azuza miro a su amiga quien miraba al ojiverde. Ámbar siempre había sido más cercana a él. Muchas veces, eso le había provocado celos, pero en ese instante no importaba. Les miro y se levanto excusándose de hacer algo.

Gracias- susurro la pelirrubia, él levanto la mirada hacia su amiga- ¿Qué sucede Castiel?- pregunto

No mucho- susurro él- me estoy volviendo débil Ámbar.

¿Por qué dices eso, Cast?- pregunto ella un poco extrañada- ¿A que te refieres?- él cambio la expresión mostrando aquella cara de viejo casanova.

A ser quien soy- dijo mirándole con un brillo de maldad.

Ámbar le miro con el ceño fruncido. Era claro de lo que hablaba. Castiel el mujeriego- ¿y quien eres, según tú?- pregunto ella

Lo sabes, ¿no?- dijo él bajando la vista un poco molesto- no debo porque repetirte las veces que me has visto estar con alguna universitaria

Si y por eso te lo pregunto- dijo mirando al muchacho fijamente- estas enamorado Castiel, ¿Cuándo lo asumirás?- pregunto conteniendo la molestia

Sakura beso a Uchiha anoche- siseo él- daría exactamente lo mismo si lo estuviera o no

Cobarde- dijo, él miro los orbes de ella- cobarde- hablo nuevamente-Huyes del amor que sientes, ¡harás lo mismo que con Rousse!- grito, las pocas personas que allí estaban les miraron- la dejarás sin siquiera luchar.

Castiel le observo en silencio para golpear la mesa, frunció su ceño, y desapareció del ángulo visual de la muchacha.

Castiel caminaba por los pasillos molesto, subió las escaleras de la facultad hasta llegar hacia la azotea, allí le observo, Lilith miraba el cielo nublado y nuboso, sin mirarle la ojiceleste hablo- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto

Él se le acerco por detrás y le abrazo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro aspirando un perfume de mujer- ¿Te gusta el Uchiha?- pregunto

Ella afirmo sus manos- Hn, no lo sé- dijo entre un suspiro pesado- ¿te gusta la pelo chicle?

Es mi prima Lilith- hablo de manera seria y firme- no le trates así

Ella le soltó y le miro- Solo pregunto- dijo mirando los orbes verdes- veo que sí, pero algo te inquieta Castiel- hablo la muchacha con sus ojos llenos de audacia- he sido tu única amante desde hace un año y- dijo ella- tu única ex novia conozco mucho mejor que tu mismo tu alma- susurro ella

El asintió- Hn, se besaron- hablo serio- tienen una gran historia por detrás.

Ella cerro sus ojos- Castiel si le amas no le dejes ir- hablo, él miro los orbes celestes- sé que el miedo te consume- suspiro- pero si le amas no le dejes ir – dijo con una mirada sombría.

Castiel le observo, le conocía como a él mismo, Lilith no era una chica que daba puntadas sin hilo, ella quería al Uchiha y él, aunque fuese estimado por ella era tan solo el instrumento para hacerlo posible.

_*~*~*Ss.*~*~*~*_

Karin caminaba hacia su salón, miraba a su alrededor sin prestar mucha atención, entonces al llegar al salón le vio, Lysandro le esperaba con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Empezó a tambalear, a sentir su pecho aprisionado, su vista se nublo y sus labios se apretaron entre sí, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada

_Vive-Suigetsu-amor. _

Palabras que daban vuelta en su mente. Se detuvo conscientemente. ¿Sería acaso aquello que no quería hacer?

_[No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente] _

Él le observo extrañado caminado hacia ella, Karin le observo titubeante, sus piernas no se movían.

_[No me ames que comprendo la mentira que sería] _

Hola- hablo él- ¿estas bien?- dijo tratando de tocarle la mejilla

Ella con sumo cuidado y con cámara lenta aparto la mano del muchacho observando sus ojos confusos- lo estoy, pero no te preocupes por mi, Lysandro- dijo lo mas seria que pudo

¿Qué sucede fille sur le feu?- pregunto él, ella observo sus ojos pidiendo una traducción a lo dicho, el río- chica de fuego-murmuro refiriéndose al cabello

No pasa nada- dijo sin tomar en cuenta lo dicho por él- Lysandro- hablo en un leve susurro mientras sentía la mirada de él en su rostro y el viento helado que aspiraba su nariz- no te me acerques más, no soy lo que piensas, no me conoces- dijo- yo no puedo amarte.

Él le miro breves segundos y suspiro con una ligera pesadez- solo ven a la tocata- susurro tomando sus manos, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, él le soltó sin mirarle y se marcho.

_~*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~_

Elizabeth salió de su cuarto, sus zapatos hacían deducir que estaba por salir. Entro al living y vio a Naruto estirado en uno de los sofás mirado la televisión y a Sasuke en otro sentado. Elizabeth río para sus adentros.

Les observo desde la entrada, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero olvidaba que ambos eran ninjas, bueno, aunque tan solo el pelinegro estaba atento.

La pelicastaña, con sus ojos verdes les miraba, tan grandes, tan pequeños a la vez. Observo al pelirrubio, lo había observado, como a cada uno de ellos, necesitaba comprender las historias que detrás de ellos se escondían.

Uzumaki Naruto, su mirada llena de experiencias, demostrando un carácter infantil, pero era cosa de mirar sus ojos, su cuerpo para comprender cuanto había vivido detrás del equipo 7, por lo que había contado Kakashi, claramente.

Uchiha Sasuke, su tez blanca, su pelo azabache, era un muchacho guapo, sus ojos negros notaban maldad, resentimiento y frialdad, pero ella, la pelicastaña lograba ver eso que renacía cerca del pelirrubio y su sobrina, era aun un muchacho, aun no lo admitiría, pero había mucho amor transformado en odio, eso era obvio, conocía la historia del clan, sabía que él había decidido un lado dentro de esa línea, un lado igual de potente que el amor.

Se acercó a ellos con dos bolsas- Chicos- hablo mirándoles. Ambos le miraron con respeto y expectantes- tomen- dijo entregándole las bolsas, sus nuevos celulares- hablo- el número de Sakura, el mío y de los otros esta anotado en un papel- dijo con una leve sonrisa- no seas tontitos y averigüen ustedes sus funciones- hablo caminando divertida a la cocina.

Naruto intercambio miradas con Sasuke.

Elizabeth entro a lo cocina y observo a Kakashi quien lavaba su taza y plato. Él le miro sin decir nada, Elizabeth cruzo con sus ojos, más bajo la cabeza y camino hacia las tazas, sirvió el agua tibia y echo leche en polvo, luego un poco de chocolate, busco en el refrigerador el pie de limón y sirvió un trozo para Sakura.

Busco la bandeja y coloco todo encima de ella.

_[Porque tú no entiendes que atraparía una granada por ti, pasaría mi mano en una espada por ti, saltaría frente a un tren por ti, porque haría cualquier cosa por ti]_

Kakashi miraba cada movimiento de la pelicastaña, tiritaba, pues sabía que él le miraba, la mujer tomo un pote con fruta y su mano denoto un tiritón en su mano, el peliplateado no aguanto y la tomo mirándole con su ceño fruncido- ¿Qué te pasa Eli?- pregunto serio.

Ella le observo. Tenia tanto miedo, miedo de que él volviera a dejarla con todo y cada uno de los problemas que se estaban causando. Soltó el agarre y dejo la fruta en la bandeja, sonrío levemente y salió de la cocina.

Al pasar en frente de los muchachos- acompañen a Sakura ¿si?- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Naruto asintió y Sasuke solo emitió un gruñido.

_*~*~*~*Ss.*~*~*~*_

Lionel miraba desde lejos a la pequeña Clara, su primer y único amor, era tan hermosa, tan pura, tan ella, no podía dejar de observarle, él le amaba, le amaba como a ninguna, entonces… ¿Qué había pasado?...Simple dejo a la mujer que amaba por reputación.

Lionel- hablo azuza sacándole de sus pensamientos- ¿estas bien?- el asintió- oh, ya veo, le mande un mensaje a los otros nos dieron una hora libre para ensayar.

Bien- dijo él, aunque su mirada se encontraba en la muchacha de ojos pardos.

.

.

Lysandro observo a Castiel quien estaba parado cerca de él, alejado de Ámbar, se encamino hacia él, observo al pelirrojo con el brillo tan característico que tenía- Castiel, amigo- hablo, Castiel le observo- ¿me puedes explicar el comportamiento de tus visitantes?- pregunto serio

Hn, misterios de su vida- respondió él- ¿Por qué?- pregunto- no me digas que estas enamorado- susurro burlesco, teniendo la capa la defensa que había creado.

Hmp, no seas imbécil amigo- mascullo Lysandro- ¿y tu?- susurro

Hn, no, tu sabes- hablo- eso no es para tipos como nosotros

Negar el amor es negarse a si mismo, es colocar obstáculos a ser feliz, pero muchas veces, el miedo, el dolor, hace que las personas se oculten en personalidades llenas de ego.

Castiel y Lysandro lo sabían muy bien.

Aunque, ambos sabían que cada uno estaba cayendo a su manera ante Karin y Sakura.

¿Quién lo diría?

Luego de afinar algunos detalles comenzaron el ensayo. Canciones elegidas con pinza para la tocata, canciones llenas de emoción y sentimiento.

_~*~*~*~* SasuSaku*~*~*~*_

Sakura tomaba su leche, ya había terminado su pie de limón, su tía había dejado la bandeja hace media hora, había tomado su medicina y la pelicastaña se había marchado.

Tenía la televisión encendida, si bien Konoha poseía televisión, en Londres habían muchos mas canales. Entonces observo, HBO premiun, destacado del día, decía allí, películas de romance. Sakura ilumino su mirada entre la tos.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron a su cuarto- ¡Sakura-Chan!- prolifero el ojiazul- te venimos a hacer compañía.

Sakura parpadeo unos segundos. No por Naruto, por supuesto que no, por Sasuke. Su sueño, el beso, el dolor en su pecho. La muchacha solo asintió.

Sasuke se mantenía como siempre, neutral e indiferente, mas cuanto sabía lo complicado que se sentía.

_[No me ames, porque estoy perdido, porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino…]_

Siéntense veré maratón de películas- hablo la ojijade.

Sasuke le observo detalladamente tratando de buscar algo que le indicara algún sentimiento, pero no encontraba nada.

_Vive._

Recordó su sueño negando con la cabeza, al igual que Naruto camino hacia la plaza de la cama desocupada y se sentó allí.

Sakura trataba de no observarle, preocupándose solo de la televisión que decía Crepúsculo.

_[Porque, no se puede, somos un espejo y tú así serías lo que yo de mi reflejo]_

La tensión que había era detonante, Sasuke se movía, la ojijade le observaba y bajaba la vista.

_Olvida esto. _

Sakura se sonrojaba violentamente al recordar tal abrupto beso.

Naruto estaba embelesado mirando aquella película.

_[…No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches si te digo no me ames…]_

Comerciales.

Sasuke se removía inquieto, aburrido. Estúpida y molesta película.

Hiperactivo y dobe, dobe.

Estúpida picazón de garganta.

Sasuke comenzó a toser, Naruto le observo- teme ¿te has resfriado ya?- pregunto Naruto extrañado- si lo recuerdo bien, Eli dijo que Sakura-chan no contagiaba

No me he resfriado dobe- siseo molesto el Uchiha, mas un estornudo lo delato.

Sakura le miro, sabía perfectamente cual era el culpable de esto. _El Beso. _

Naruto río- teme eres un debilucho- hablo entre risas

Sasuke frunció su ceño- deja de molestar, baka- hablo

Sakura bajo la mirada- acuéstate y tapate Sasuke- hablo ella- aun soy medico, o ninja-medico- dictamino, Naruto asintió

El Uchiha alzo una ceja irónico, claro, ahora era medico, anoche no

El pelirrubio le miro- ya acuéstate teme- hablo- traeré leche caliente y un café para el amargado- dijo Naruto como un bebe- ¡Ah! Y una frazada.

Cuando salió de la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír. Equipo 7. Allí estaban nuevamente. Quisieran o no. Que maravilloso el destino.

_[…No ames, te lo ruego, mi amargura déjame…]_

Sasuke miro a la ojijade, titubeaba, tiritaba, sus ojos buscaban cualquier otra dirección antes de sus orbes ónix.

¿Te duele algo?- susurro un poco nerviosa- digo, tengo paracetamol, tal vez te haga bien.

Sasuke suspiro. ¿Por qué era tan molesta? ¿Por qué?- No te preocupes- dijo con su tono neutral y aterciopelado.

Naruto volvió con la bandeja, a cada uno le paso las tazas, él se estiro al final de la cama y tapo con la frazada que había sacado de su cuarto.

La película continúa.

Edward & Bella, el amor más hermoso que había visto Sakura, al parecer.

Sasuke observaba la película. La cual, no tenía ningún sentido, según él. Claro.

Entonces miro a Sakura, pegada a la película tomando su leche chocolatada.

Naruto mirándole como si fuera la gran cosa, entonces decidió ponerle nuevamente atención a la estupidez.

_Y así el león se enamoro de la oveja- dijo Edward_

_¡Que oveja tan estúpida!- hablo Bella_

_Y que masoquista es el león _

Sakura abrió sus ojos. Que oveja mas estúpida, así se sentía. Sasuke era un león hambriento y ella tan solo una ovejita. La muchacha miro a Sasuke, quien también le observaba con su ónix.

Sasuke se sentía como el león, como el león estúpido que buscaba a la oveja sabiendo que no podía, maldición, estaba siendo masoquista.

La película continuaba, mas ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse.

Que masoquista era el león, Sasuke. Estaba cayendo, no sabia si consciente o inconscientemente.

Que estúpida la oveja, Sakura. Quería olvidarlo, empezar de nuevo, estaba su primo, claro, primo, pero al parecer Sasuke se empeñaba por estar presente a cada momento.

Miro los labios del Uchiha, este le miro.

_No me ames. _Pensó.

Solo conseguiría dañarle. Aún buscaba a Itachi, quería matarlo. Quería a Madara y luego, luego seguir sin ataduras.

_No me ames. _Pensó, que él solo le haría llorar, como siempre.

_[No me ames, pues te hare sufrir con este corazón que se lleno de mil inviernos] _

_~*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~_

Itachi despertó y observo el reloj, aun era muy temprano para sus compañeros, su cabeza parecía explotar, su garganta estaba reseca, y sus labios partidos. Se sentó en la cama buscando la camiseta que estaba encima, se la coloco al igual que sus pantalones y salió de la habitación.

Al bajar vio a Norma sentada en un sillón. Estaba vestida como siempre, elegante, llevaba un vestido negro, un abrigo encima y un pañuelo lila, sus zapatos eras con un poco de tacón del tono del vestido. Sus manos tenían sus anillos magníficos, sus orejas aquellos lindos aretes, y su perfume inundaba la habitación.

Pero no tan solo eso inundaba la habitación, no, una canción también lo hacía, así como sus sollozos y lagrimas. Itachi le observo sereno, mientras oía la letra.

_Desde que tú te has ido, desde que te has marchado, mis manos tienen frío, por no tener tus manos, Desde que tú te has ido, desde que me has dejado yo solo soy la sombra de aquella que has amado. Y en mi jardín pequeño de sueños y esperanzas, hay un rumor a invierno amor, sin ti no tengo nada…._

_(Mocedades- Desde que tu te has ido) _

Itachi se acercó a la mujer y ella le observo limpiando las lágrimas- Hace un año murió el hombre de mi vida- susurro ella, él se sentó- Erick- susurro- el dueño de la compañía yo solo le ayudaba- hablo ella- mi esposo.

Itachi solo le miro con su mirada neutra y un tanto compresiva- te pareces mucho a él- susurro ella- la misma mirada, la misma actitud Itachi- hablo, él exhalo el aire que había retenido, ella le miro- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

Itachi le observo. El amor había sido algo que casi no había conocido. Quizás de alguna muchacha, que, a veces recordaba. Era una peli morada de ojos negros como los suyos, quien a veces, le sonreía.

No- susurro él- pero amo a alguien más que a mi propia vida, aunque él me odie- susurro, ella le miro con una ceja alzada- mi hermano

¿Tu hermano?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Qué sucedió con él?

Es una larga historia- suspiro- pero él me odia, creo que maneje su vida al punto de llevarlo a ver la vida de una manera no muy agradable- susurro- por eso debe odiarme.

Ella levanto la cara del muchacho- muchas veces muchacho- susurro- el odio es tan solo el amor distorsionado- hablo mirando los ojos negros de Itachi- es el lado oscuro de un mismo sentimiento- él le observo- seguro tu hermano te ama demasiado, a pesar del daño y por eso- susurro- por eso, si le heriste le duele.

Itachi sonrió tristemente- puede que sea así- susurro- pero necesito verle y no se donde esta- hablo

Yo te ayudare- sentencio ella- será entre nosotros Itachi- hablo la mujer- te ayudare por ese amor- Él le sonrió y ella le abrazo- el amor es un sentimiento fuerte, si él te odia, volverá a amarte de igual manera- susurro mientras lo retenía en sus brazos.

Itachi sintió el aroma a la mujer mayor. Al fin sentía un impulso más allá para luchar. Tal vez la historia si podría cambiar.

Iré a preparar el desayuno- dijo la mujer soltándole- vete a la cama, Itachi-dijo- no se me olvida que estas enfermo

El asintió y subió. Cuando abrió la puerta deseo que tan solo fuera una ilusión. Se quedo de boca abierta mirando la escena. Pain sentado con la mano en su frente.

Sasori estaba con un pantalón, mirando la televisión, se había colocado una bufanda, Deidara estaba con su bóxer ignorando el frío.

_(Sasori)_

_¿Marica quien?_

Sasori miraba a Deidara de manera insinuadora.

_(Deidara)_

_Marica tu _

Deidara lo miraba coquetamente.

_(Sasori) _

_Marica ¿yo? _

_Marica a ha_

Sasori se acercó peligrosamente a él.

_(Sasori)_

_¿Marica quien?_

_(Deidara)_

_Marica tu _

_(Sasori) _

_Marica ¿yo? _

_(Sasori)_

_Marica a ha_

_(Deidara)_

_Valor, a la luz si eres un gay tú _

_Piénsalo, es tu vida, y digan lo que digan _

_Valor, valor, que oscuro es un armario, sal de ahí y vente_

_Aquí, tu destino es ser feliz _

Deidara bailaba como una verdadera lady, mirando a Sasori y acercándose al armario. Sasori movía su pelvis, riendo, mientras Pein tiraba un cojín.

Itachi no lo creía.

_(Ambos)_

_Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay_

_Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay_

_Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay_

_(Sasori) _

_Que importa si el niño sale gay, tu has nacido gay, _

_Aunque cueste tienes que gritarlo ¡Soy Gay!_

_(Ambos)_

_Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay_

_Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay_

_Fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay_

Sasori riera como idiota, puesto que entre medio se cayeron y Pain tiraba almohadas demostrando la estupidez que hacían, Itachi se carcajeo, Deidara y Sasori le miraron. Itachi enarco la ceja

Eh, Itachi es que salió en la televisión, debíamos imitarlos- hablo el pelirrojo nervioso, Pain río.

No deben explicarme nada- hablo Itachi divertido por la reacción

Si…Itachi, es que lo juramos, era un video musical- hablo Deidara sudando- hasta Pain lo vio- dijo mirando al pelinaranjo.

No vi nada- dijo seriamente el pelinaranjo burlesco

¡Que O.O!- Gritaron el pelirrojo y el pelirrubio.

Itachi se acostó en su cama- no me expliquen nada, era obvio que su amor saldría a flote- dijo estallando a carcajadas igual que Pein

Sasori mascullo tirando un cojín- estas loco Itachi, solo jugábamos- hablo

Oh, si, jugaban- dijo burlesco- ya les dije no me expliquen nada

Deidara y Sasori no dudaron en tirarles los cojines, cuando entro Norma- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Nada- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa angelical

Bien, entonces acuéstense- sentencio- mire como están con este frío y enfermos- hablo molesta- los remedios están aquí, se comen todos eh.

Si- dijeron los cuatro.

Itachi sonrío de medio lado….

_~*~*~*~*~SasuSaku*~*~*~*_

_"El amor de tu vida puede ser alguien que jamás hayas visto o puede ser alguien a quien nunca quisiste ver, quizás lo lastimaste, quizás lo rechazaste o simplemente lo ignoraste, pero tranquila, el destino se encargara de cruzártelo en tu camino, mil veces si es necesario hasta que entiendas que ese es el amor de tu vida"_

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

_****Shan-Shan~_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Ovejas y leones, amor, unos loquillos los de Akatsuki ajajaj xD vi el video y fue inevitable :B _

_Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Perdonen nuevamente, pero, también advierto que la imaginación ha estado un poco tonta D:, mi cerebro esta _

_con muchas cosas en la cabeza y le ha costado unir algunas historias de el fics, hasta de mi vida ._. _

_Oh, por cierto les comente que algunas cosillas, como pensamientos y emociones son mías, que algunas frases como la última se me está haciendo presente en mi vida O.O... por eso me he demorado..._

_Ojalá reciba un reviews de mis fieles lectores, un beso y un abrazo. _

_Oh, espero pasen a mis otros fics :) _

_Mila_


	23. La tocata

_Mila reportándose :D...!Hola! volví jiji...Agradezco el apoyo, me alegro que les guste el fics ^^_

_Partiré como siempre respondiendo comentarios :) & luego alguna que otra nota jiji _

_**Addicted-trancer: **Hola c: bueno que bueno que hayas reído con Akatsuki :z, si quedaste para adentro con Lilith y Castiel, ahora morirás con la nueva revelación :O chan-chan-chan...ojalá lo disfrutes, un beso.  
_

_**Lupe-chan: **Hola! bueno creo que le achunte con la oveja y el león, aunque lo vi y fue como SasuSaku*-* ajajaj, bueno lectora te dejo la continuación, espero te agrade y agradezco tu apoyo :)  
_

_**darkzuryan: **Hola! bueno ajajaj creo que he calzado perfectamente con los personajes ¿no?, realmente akatsuki son un plato, y sí, tienen esa cosa de amigos rebeldes que hacen puras cosas estúpidas ajaja. Respecto a Itachi no era la idea, pero haré preguntas públicas y será tomada en cuenta para la historia, como siempre xD ...disfruta ^^  
_

_**Samanta-roth: **Hola! te doy la bienvenida ^^ gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te gustará la historia, se hace lo que se puede. Espero disfrutes el chap de hoy.  
_

_**GIZETLEO: **Hola, muchisimas gracias :), aquí traigo lo pedido, disfruta. besos.  
_

_**la enamorada: **Hola! me alegro que estés mejor, ahaha no es mi intención hacerte llorar :c, bueno creo que cada personaje tiene algo mío en ellos, y, como te paso calzan con algunas personas, sobre tus preguntas preguntare al resto de lectores, vale? gracias por tus saludos, igualmente n.n  
_

**_cerezito hoong: _**_Hola!, bueno creo que todos rieron con Akatsuki, era la idea :3, respecto a Cast y Lilith este capítulo quedarás así O.O con Lilith, no digo más :X...Saludos, cuidate :3 _

* * *

_Bueno lectoras mías les cuento que, en el capítulo de hoy habrán canciones, como casi siempre xD, pero pondré los nombres de las canciones según los personajes que saldrán:_

_Lilith &... : sirviente del mal _

_Sasuke: Please be nice to me- Kim hyun joong_

_Lilith: hide and seek (fandub español)  
_

_Castiel, Lysandro & Lionel: It's wars- MBLAQ_

_Castiel, Lysandro: she will be loved- maroon 5_

_Les recomiendo escucharlas ^^_

* * *

_**Disfruten su lectura~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

El peliplateado de Kakashi volvía a casa, era un poco más de medio día, había salido de casa buscando algo que hacer de día, y lo había encontrado, para muchos era un secreto que había estado en Londres y había sacado una carrera en paralelo, claro, que nadie imagino nunca que sería un ingeniero comercial. Eso, eso fue una gran sorpresa para los pocos que habían sabido de esto.

Ahora trabajaba en un Holding, como trabajador de finanzas, algo que, nadie se imaginaría. Estaba aburrido en casa, aunque no descuidaría a sus muchachos, nunca jamás, no quería volver a ser cobarde.

Cuando llego subió las escaleras, les había dicho a los muchachos que saldría, y, ahora les contaría que trabajaría. Cuando entro a la pieza de la ojijade una sonrisa paternal asomo en su rostro. La televisión estaba encendida, una película estaba allí, más ninguno la veía, Naruto a los pies de la cama estirado y tapado con una frazada color crema, durmiendo, Sakura a un lado tapada y con los brazos estirados, su cara parecía la de un ángel, y Sasuke al otro lado durmiendo, con una expresión, ¿tranquila?, al fin, se acercó un poco más para acomodar las colchas, entonces lo noto.

Sus manos, grandes y gruesas, las de Sasuke, estaban finamente _tomadas_ a las finas y delicadas manos de Sakura, sus dedos se rosaban _como si de eso su vida dependiera. _

Kakashi sonrío tenuemente y salió en completo silencio de la habitación. El equipo 7 estaba nuevamente reunido.

_*~*~*~SasuSaku*~*~*~_

Elizabeth estaba sentada en su escritorio firmando algunos papeles para la empresa, promociones y algunos contratos nuevos, cuando, de pronto, su puerta se abre y allí entra Leticia de Leblanc, madre de Elliot. Elizabeth sonrío

Hola cariño- hablo maternalmente la mujer acercándose a ella

Hola- dijo con una leve sorpresa- ¿a que debo esta grata sorpresa?

Bueno, sabes que cada año se hace una cena familiar- hablo con una tenue sonrisa- este año la haremos este fin de semana

¿Qué?- dijo ella mirándole-

Si, lo siento, pero he llegado ayer de Tokio- hablo la mujer- no he podido comunicarme contigo antes- hablo- será en donde siempre

Bueno, es que ha llegado mi sobrina con unos amigos- hablo Elizabeth- y nos hemos cambiado a una casa mas grande- dijo ella

Oh, llévale, tiene mas primos que conocer cielo- dijo la mujer- además me encantaría conocerla

Como quiera- susurro ella con una sonrisa bajando la mirada

Leticia de Leblanc era una mujer refinada, pero humilde, quería como una hija a la pelicastaña, sabía su historia, pero su hijo le había amado y no había sido tan solo por capricho, su hijo siempre había visto su interior. Por eso, por eso ella le quería como una madre y podía notar en su rostro frustración y dolor.

¿Qué sucede, Eli?- pregunto la mujer levantándose de su silla y caminando a quien consideraba su hija- puedo ver en tus ojos un gran dolor

…Yo…-susurro la mujer- por dios señora Leticia- bajo aun más la voz mordiendo su labio- tengo tanto miedo- la mujer mayor le abrazo

No te preocupes- susurro la mujer- aucune crainte, yo estoy aquí- susurro- lo hablaremos cuando estés desocupada

Elizabeth se aferro a ella- S-si- dijo secando sus lagrimas- me hacías falta- murmuro, Leticia le abrazo mas fuertemente y le soltó

Lo siento- susurro- sabes que mi marido no viaja solo en los viajes de negocios largos- hablo la mujer

Comprendo- susurro ella mirando los ojos azules de la mujer.

Cariño, sea lo que sea que te tenga así, yo te apoyare- dijo limpiando los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro- eres la mujer que mi hijo amo, además de que, eres la madre de mi nieto- dijo con una sonrisa- y de por sí, eres como mi hija

Elizabeth sonrío levemente y bajo la vista, Leticia le había aceptado en su familia a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con su vida, y, había aceptado a su hijo, que, no era hijo de Elliot, la mujer sonrío y negó con la cabeza al ver a Elizabeth tan ida pensando en lo que sabía que pensaba- Ohana, famille des moyens et de la famille ne vous quitte jamais ou vous avez oublié- dijo sonriéndole, la pelicastaña devolvió el gesto

_*~*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~*_

Lilith estaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad, a su lado estaba un chico peliazul y de ojos azules, tenía la misma edad que la pelinegra, aunque era menos conocido que ella. Eran Lilith & Kaito Collingwood, los gemelos e hijos del rector de la Universidad, Kaito estudiaba medicina, iba en primer año, era un muchacho tímido, espontaneo, pero muy posesivo y protector de Lilith, siempre estaba a disposición de la muchacha, muchas veces saliendo del rol de Hermano.

_[Con mi vida, yo juro, cuidarte sin temor, tu palabra será la que yo seguiré…]_

Kaito muchas veces, sin decir la mayoría había hecho cosas realmente crueles, Lilith era de armas tomar, ella debía ser única, y él, él estaba a su disposición porque le amaba, ella era su hermana, su sangre. No importaba si ella deseaba lastimar a alguien, él lo hacía, respecto a Castiel, jamás hubo un problema, ella tenía su vida y mientras no la lastimasen y ella no le mandase todo estaba en paz.

_["Aunque las personas te quieran dañar, aunque todo el mundo la espalada te de, yo seré tu siervo, te voy a cuidar, quédate tranquila, no llores jamás"…]_

Kaito miro la mirada con un brillo especial a su pelinegra hermana, tenía una maldad viva, pero aun así un brillo especial le envolvía, curioso por saber las razones para citarlo en la biblioteca, hablo, no era común que aquí, en un sitio social ella pidiese hablarle- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo con su voz fría y gruesa

Ella le observo con una leve sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla- necesito que me ayudes- susurro ella

Él sintió con aprecio el cariño de ella- tú solo dime hermanita- dijo tomando su rostro brindándole una sonrisa.

_[Con mi vida yo juro, cuidarte sin temor, tu palabra será la que yo seguiré]_

Ella le sonrío- necesito los papeles de un alumno- hablo con su deje de travesía, aun así reconocía un toque especial, él observo sus ojos profundos color agua- Uchiha Sasuke- hablo la chica con la misma sonrisa.

Él asintió levemente- ¿es nuevo?- ella asintió- ya veo, yo te averiguaré todo de él hermana- dijo, ella le abrazo rosando sus labios a la orilla de los de él.

_["Yo jure ser fiel al mandato de su voz"]_

Necesito esto Kaito- hablo seria- averigua su vida, sus razones, su extraño apellido- dijo- ah, y también de Haruno Sakura, la prima de Cast

Él le miro un segundo- la conozco, estudiamos lo mismo- susurro, ella entrecerró sus ojos celosa- no te preocupéis dama mía- dijo mirándole, mientras tomaba su mano- yo soy tu hermano, y a ti, protegeré.

Ella sonrío abiertamente. Era el único que conocía su lado amable. Ambos sufrían su destino, ambos sentían aquello. Pero ella quería a Sasuke, dentro de ese podrido y enfermo corazón, con una chispa de luz, una esperanza nació al verle.

_[Dos gemelos, tu & yo…]_

_*~*~*~SasuSaku*~*~*~*_

La tarde había llegado, los chicos habían llegado de la Universidad. Sasuke estaba en su cuarto tirado en la cama. Cuando había despertado pudo sentir el calor en sus manos frías, al darse cuenta de la situación separo sus manos lentamente de la ojijade, no podía creerlo, sin decir mucho se levanto en completo silencio, para no despertar al dobe ni a la chica, y se retiro a su cuarto quedándose ahí toda la tarde, sin siquiera comer.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda tenía la ojijade?

_[Lo siento, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, algunas cosas no son posibles, oh, my girl]_

.

Suigetsu entro por la puerta y miro al Uchiha- Eh, Sasuke- hablo, el ojinegro le miro- ya son las cinco, vete a arreglar iremos a la tocata- dijo Suigetsu- ¿No quieres comer antes?

El ojinegro suspiro con pesadez y negó. Prefería salir lo antes posible de casa.

.

.

En la Universidad se abrían las puertas luego de cerrarse un rato para preparar el escenario en el patio central. El patio estaba lleno de stand para comer distintas comidas rápidas y beber jugos o bebidas, mesas y regalos para los nuevos alumnos.

El patio estaba lleno de rostros antiguos y nuevos. El espectáculo ya comenzaría, Castiel subió al escenario y dio la bienvenida, el primer grupo fue una danza muy hermosa, para dar un inicio muy tranquilo.

Un aplauso- dijo Castiel subiendo al escenario- bueno chicos, esta es la bienvenida hecha por el centro de Alumnos- dijo él, el publico aplaudía- la otra semana abra un acto desde la rectoría para los alumnos- hablo- pero sin nada más que decir que siga la fiesta- grito al ultimo.

.

.

Pero me da pena dejar a Sakura-Chan sola-dijo un muchacho de pelo rubio, quien llevaba un jeans azul oscuro, una camisa a cuadrille ploma, un chaleco blanco y un cortaviento naranjo, sus zapatos eran bototos café oscuros.

Si- dijo Sai quien estaba con unos pitillos plomos de tela, tipo cotele, una camisa, un chaleco sin mangas negro y la chaqueta del conjunto, con unas botas de cuero- pero la feíta es inteligente seguro no se aburrirá- hablo mirando a las chicas que entraban al living.

Ino estaba con un vestido hasta la rodilla color crema, unas pantis también del tono, unas botas con taco y un abrigo, Karin, por su parte llevaba los mismos pitillos de la mañana, unas botas de cuero negras, un chaleco negro y una chaqueta de cuero.

¿Hablaron con la feíta?- pregunto Sai a las chicas

Aun duerme- susurro Ino- luego de la comida y los medicamentos se volvió a dormir

Sí- hablo Karin- seguro tienen algún relajante para el dolor de cabeza

Ya veo- dijo Naruto con un puchero.

En ese momento por la sala entro Juugo, quien llevaba unos pantalones negros, unas botas altas de cuero y encima un abrigo cerrado de color negro, detrás, estaba Suigetsu, quien llevaba unos jeans azules claros, unas zapatillas nike, una camiseta de algodón blanca con líneas negras y un cortaviento azul, en sus manos tenía unos guantes sin dedos negros.

Karin trago grueso al ver al peliceleste, quien sonrío levemente al ver a la muchacha mirarle. Era una sonrisa sincera.

Hmp, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto el Uchiha, quien llevaba unos jeans oscuros, unas zapatillas, una camiseta blanca, su collar, una chaqueta de cotele azul, abrochada de uno de sus botones y una bufanda a su alrededor.

Todos asintieron y salieron de casa.

El camino fue silencioso, pero contemplativo, Ino & Sai iban de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, paz, luz, esperanza. Suigetsu caminaba a un lado de la pelos de escoba, y la miraba de soslayo manteniendo una diminuta sonrisa, en cambio, Karin miraba al frente mirando el paisaje, aunque, claramente sentía la vista de Suigetsu, cosa, que, extrañamente le hacia sonrojar.

Juugo, él, él miraba maravillado el mundo, tan hermoso, tan vivo, se preguntaba por qué él no, porque no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir siempre así. Entonces comprendió, todo pasa por algo…quizás, las segundas oportunidades remediaban los errores de la primera.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban al principio, como siempre, ninguno decía palabra, y para ¿Qué?, Naruto no las necesitaba Sasuke estaba ahí, a su lado, y el ojinegro, él solo necesitaba caminar en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la Universidad vieron a la cantidad de alumnos centrados en el patio, gente en el pasto sentada bebiendo jugos, fumando, cosa que no estaba prohibida, otras en las mesas comiendo y conversando esperando el siguiente espectáculo, ya que habían dado un receso de cinco minutos, pudieron ver las parrillas y sectores de comida repletos. El grupo decidió sentarse en las mesas cerca del escenario, las muchachas no dejaban de ver al ojinegro, Karin e Ino se miraban de reojo, estúpidas mujeres, el peliceleste reía, porque Sasuke si que sin hacer nada, volvía locas a las mujeres.

Cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas, observaron a Castiel subir al escenario, la gente volvía a aplaudir- Bueno, continuamos con la tocata- hablo, la gente aplaudía- ahora, una de las mas sensuales chicas de la universidad nos deleitará con una canción- hablo, los hombres no tardaron en gritar- con ustedes Lilith Collingwood- dijo

Lilith subía al escenario, hombres no dejaban de gritar, mujeres aplaudían, algunas con malas caras, por su parte Sasuke le observo, ella lo diviso y sonrió. Naruto miraba a ambos, al igual que el resto, algo escondían ambos, y eso era evidente.

Lilith hablo explicando el significado de la canción, un juego entre vivos y muertos, tétrico, pero ella era así, además según ella misma se podía dedicar a uno que otro hombre.

Como Sasuke, pensó en ese instante.

La música comenzó a sonar

_Ding-Dong sigo al otro lado déjame pasar _

_Tu miedo no sirvió de nada_

_Ding-Dong resistes en vano, te puedo asegurar_

_Correr estando aquí es iluso _

Su voz era aguda, pero hermosa. Tétrica y sensual. Miro al Uchiha.

_Ya lo sé, eres tú_

_Nos basto cruzar miradas, congelado y mudo_

_Aterrado… ¡pobrecito!_

Sasuke le observaba. Ella sonrió de una manera sensual, lo quería para ella solo para ella.

_Ding-dong mientras tú te escapas _

_Corre rápido, abúrreme y mi rabia explota _

_Ding-dong te sigo de cerca ¿no te ocultas ya?_

_Las escondidas me fascinan. _

El público cantaba, ya que habían puesto las letras en la pantalla de atrás. Tétrico, pensaban los hombres y algunas mujeres.

_Pasos a tu nombre van de prisa mientras huyes _

_Agitado corres, sin salida… ¡ya eres mío! _

Kaito desde lejos diviso al Uchiha. Así que ese era el hombre del cual tanto debía saber su hermana, tonto, estaba muerto ya, Lilith lo atraparía.

_¡Tonto sé que estas ahí! _

_Te veo…_

_¡Tonto si es que ya te vi!_

_Te veo…_

_¡Tonto sé que estas ahí!_

_Te veo…_

_¡Tonto si es que ya te vi!_

Lilith río mientras caminaba incitando a cantar. Sasuke le observo. Una maldad, algo al igual que en él se aferraba a su ser.

_Knock Knock mira que educada_

_Mas no pediré permiso cuando al cuarto entre _

_Knock Knock, adentro no hay nada _

_¿Dónde, donde estas? ¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia?_

_¿Dónde estas querido? _

Karin e Ino se miraban confusas. Tétrico, sensual y un mensaje muy oscuro.

La gente tarareaba, más mujeres que hombres, los cuales preferían comer y tratar de no escuchar tan alegre canción, sarcásticamente.

_Casi vi toda la casa, ya vi en tu closet, _

_Tal vez vuelva e insista_

_Ding-Dong ¡ya te encontré! _

Lilith clavo los ojos en el Uchiha, sin sacarlos.

_Ding-dong aquí estuviste_

_Tu turno…_

_Ding-dong yo ya te encontré _

_Tu turno…._

_Ding-dong, así que gane_

_Tu turno…._

_Ding-dong, te castigare _

_Ding-dong, el juego termino_

_No hay nadie…_

_Ding-dong mejor dime adiós _

Sasuke le observo, el silencio trago seco en él. La gente aplaudió. A pesar de todo, Lilith era una de las mujeres mas hermosas del campo.

_*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~_

Kakashi entraba a la habitación de la ojijade con una bandeja con té y sus medicamentos, al verla dormir, la dejo a su lado y comenzó a despertarle cariñosamente. Sakura abrió sus ojos perezosamente y le observo con una sonrisa, como cuando una niña ve a su padre.

Pequeña- dijo él- al fin despiertas, he traído tu medicina- la chica se sentó- los chicos se han ido hace ya rato- hablo- ¿deseas algo?- pregunto

No- susurro- muchas gracias Kakashi-Sensei- sonrió- ¿Se queda aquí?- pregunto, él le miro- puede ver televisión, yo me meteré al computador- dijo

Oh- dijo él- vendré luego, hare la cena- dijo- pero no te preocupes que estaré viniendo a verte seguido- ella sonrío.

Kakashi salió de la habitación y Sakura se levanto a buscar su notebook, lo encendió con cuidado, y cuando estuvo listo se metió a Facebook, tenía muchas solicitudes de amistad, por lo que acepto a todas, ¿Qué importaba? Se metió a su muro y observo un escrito de Ámbar…_Saku, espero te recuperes pronto, que mal que no estás acá, Ey! Con Azuza decidimos que la próxima canción será un escrito yuyo, así que, ya sabes tenga lista para el ensayarla pronto. Cuídate. _

Sakura bufó. Si bien sería una gran oportunidad no deseaba escribir canciones para estúpidos como Sasuke. Pero, ¿ya que más daba?

_*~*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~_

En la Universidad habían continuado con el canto, los shows, era aproximadamente las 20.30 horas, cuando Naruto había comprado una pizza y bebidas, al parecer ahora era adicto a la pizza. Sasuke lo miraba con una gotita, al igual que Sai, era comer pizza como cuando comía ramen. Karin e Ino los miraba riendo, Suigetsu solo observaba alrededor, Juugo solo sonreía.

Castiel subió al escenario al final de una de las bandas- Bueno, como lo prometimos- dijo Castiel- hoy tocara Fireheart- el publico aplaudió con furor- ¿Quieren?

Un si se escucho fuertemente, Lysandro, Ámbar, Azuza subieron con sonrisas en el rostro, las muchachas no dejaban de llamar al pelirrojo y alguna que otra vez a los otros, los muchachos estaban divididos.

Partimos con uno de los grandes éxitos- hablo Azuza- ¿Quieren?- un sí se escucho nuevamente- ¿Confían realmente en sus mejores amigos?-pregunto- ¿Qué harían si la chica que amas esta con tu mejor amigo?-pregunto- ¿Qué opinan Cast, Ly & Lio?- las chicas gritaban- con ustedes It's wars

La gente aplaudía eufórico. El grupo de Konoha miraba- veremos que tal el primo de Sakura- dijo Ino emocionada, Karin asintió observando a Lysandro.

Castiel quien estaba con un pantalón rojo carmesí, estilo bombacho al inicio terminando como pitillo, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta también negra abrochada en un botón, un pañuelo amarrado a su mano derecha, y unos zapatos de gala negros se dio paso al escenario. Las mujeres no tardaron en gritar.

Lysandro, el cual estaba con una camisa negra con el cuello subido, una chaqueta tipo terno de color rojo carmesí, unos pantalones grisáceos y sus zapatos elegantes negros y, por ultimo Lionel vestido igual que el peliplateado, aunque tenía una bufanda amarrada al cuello, dándole su toque causal-formal.

Las luces se apagaron y el público grito aun más, si bien aun no encontraban una oportunidad con alguna productora, se esmeraban en hacer shows de primera. La música comenzó a sonar, Azuza tocando el violín

_(Castiel)_

_Mi amigo…_

_¿Por qué te paras enfrente de él?_

_A partir de ahora es la guerra. _

El público callo, la actitud del pelirrojo brindaba el sentir de la canción, aunque claro, la introducción dejaba el toque.

_Cállate, ni siquiera quiero escucharlo _

_Suplica hasta que tus lágrimas se sequen _

_Llegare hasta el final, espera y verás _

_Te metiste con la persona equivocada _

Ino miraba anonadada, al igual que Karin.

Las mujeres cantaban siguiendo la letra.

_(Lysandro)_

_Estábamos enamorados, y yo solo la tenía a ella_

_Pero ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué te metiste con mi chica? _

_De ninguna manera, me sacudiré y levantaré _

_Por lo mucho que sufrí, espera y verás _

El baile también era un ingrediente importante.

Naruto miro a Sasuke de reojo y le recordó. _Sakura. _

_(Lionel)_

_Solo con pensar en ti, mi cuerpo tiembla_

_No puedo perdonarte, a partir de ahora _

_(Los tres)_

_Esto es la guerra, eres un cobarde, espera y verás_

_La hiciste llorar otra vez, eres un cobarde, te metiste_

_Con mi amor, oh, tú, tú, tú, es la guerra _

Baile, canto, gritos, coro.

Sasuke miro a Naruto quien parecía escuchar atentamente, escucho a Suigetsu- esta buena ¿no?-pregunto

Naruto miro a su amigo- lo esta- susurro.

El Uchiha comprendió. _Sakura. _

_(Lionel)_

_El día en que ella se fue fingiste no saber y me _

_Dijiste que olvidará todo_

_(Lysandro) _

_Confiaba en ti, eras mi amigo, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? _

_Te maldeciré a partir de ahora. _

Sai observaba al ojinegro y ojiazul, sabía que Naruto maldecía al Uchiha, pero ya no por Sakura como tal, no, lo maldecía por cuanto ella había sufrido, lo maldecía por hacerle sentir a ella una carga. Y a pesar de eso, Sasuke era como su hermano, y no, no era como, es su hermano.

_(Lionel) _

_Por favor cierra tu sucia boca, te devolveré estas dolorosas lagrimas _

_(Todos) _

_Graba esto en tus oídos "nunca te dejare en paz" _

El Uchiha miro al Uzumaki, y viceversa, el ojiazul le sonrió levemente, Sasuke devolvió el gesto.

_(Castiel)_

_Probablemente sabrías que lo descubriría algún día, no_

_Puedo perdonarte, a partir de ahora_

_(Todos) _

_Es la guerra, eres un cobarde, espera y veras _

_La hiciste llorar otra vez, eres un cobarde, espera _

_Y veras, la hiciste llorar otra vez _

Y fue la guerra y ambos lo sabían, aunque el ojinegro lo negara una y mil veces.

Y Naruto lo odiaba levemente por ella, por su hermana.

Pero eran amigos, claro, aunque el Uchiha no lo aceptará jamás en su puta vida.

_(Lionel: No llores, no llores) por ti ella esta llorando otra vez _

_(Lionel: Ella dijo adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós) todo termino _

_(No llores, no llores, no llores) _

_(Castiel)_

_Te metiste con mi amor, oh tú, tú, tú, es la guerra_

_Oh, tú, tú, tú es la guerra_

Azuza volvió a tocar el violín en solitario. Castiel miro a Lysandro fijamente.

Las mujeres gritaban, Karin e Ino estaban anonadadas continuando el tarareo.

_(Todos) _

_Es la guerra, eres un cobarde, espera y veras _

_La hiciste llorar otra vez, eres un cobarde, espera y verás_

_La hiciste llorar otra vez _

_(Lionel: no llores, no llores, no llores) por ti, ella esta llorando_

_Otra vez, (Lionel: Ella dijo adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós) todo termino _

_(Lysandro: No llores, no llores, no llores) te metiste con mi amor, _

_Oh tú, tú, tú, es la guerra _

La canción termino y el mundo grito eufórico. Los tres chicos traspirados al hacer el baile.

¡Otra, otra, otra! Gritaban los otros.

_*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*_

Elizabeth terminaba de realizar los últimos análisis de su empresa. Necesitaba llegar a casa y dar la noticia de la cena a su hijo y a su sobrina, además de hacerle los exámenes, y, arreglar mil cosas en su cabeza.

¿Qué dilema, no? Pero…la vida sería muy aburrida sin los obstáculos del día a día y ella lo sabía muy bien

_*~*~*~ SasuSaku*~*~*_

Después de haber cantado dos canciones más Fireheart estaba muy feliz, el publico amaba sus canciones, más aun quedaba la ultima, Lysandro se acercó a la orilla- Bueno chicos, esta será la ultima del día de hoy- hablo- y esta dedicada a alguien muy especial.

Las mujeres gritaron. Él miro a la pelirroja. Ino se dio cuenta y le observo, ella no dijo nada y bajo la mirada.

_(Lysandro) _

_Hermosa reina de tan solo dieciocho años_

_Tenía algunos problemas con ella misma_

_Él siempre estaba allí para ayudarla _

_Ella siempre perteneció a alguien más _

Lysandro observo a la pelirroja intensamente. Hermosa. Karin miro a Lysandro, y algo palpitaba dentro de su ser, Juugo la observo, estaba tan acertado.

_(Castiel) _

_Conduje millas y millas y termine en tu puerta_

_Te he tenido tantas veces pero de alguna manera _

_Quiero más _

Sasuke aunque no prestaba mucha atención a lo que cantaron, se percato de la letra, no era idiota.

Entonces era inevitable recordar a la ojijade. Siempre era ella, a pesar de todo, a pesar de su frialdad, de su indiferencia, allí estaba ella una y otra vez.

Y lo peor, él lo quería así.

_(Lysandro) _

_No me importa pasar cada día _

_En la lluvia de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial _

_Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota _

_Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato _

Las manos se movían al compás de la lenta canción.

Karin lo miraba, Lysandro también. Recordó ese día de lluvia y bajo la mirada.

_(Ambos)_

_Y ella será amada, ella será amada _

_(Lysandro) _

_Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta _

_Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa _

_Sé que tiendo a ser tan inseguro _

_Ya no importa nada más _

Lysandro sonrió tenuemente.

Suigetsu comprendió.

Karin, entonces sintió algo muy poco común- así que es verdad lo que yo decía – susurro

Juugo le escucho y giro a verle negando con la cabeza.

_(Castiel) _

_No siempre son arcoíris y mariposas _

_Es el compromiso el que nos lleva adelante _

_Mi corazón esta lleno y la puerta siempre abierta _

_Puedes venir siempre que quieras, sí _

Sasuke bufo. Canción estúpida. Para bobos.

Entonces, porque sabía que siempre que ella quisiera, aunque el no, estaría allí.

_(Lysandro)_

_No me importa pasar cada día _

_En la lluvia de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial _

_Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota _

_Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato _

Karin recordó lo de esta mañana.

_(Ambos)_

_Y ella será amada, ella será amada _

_Y ella será amada, ella será amada _

_Será amada…_

_(Lysandro) _

_Se donde te ocultas, sola en tu coche _

_Se todas las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres _

_Sé que "adiós" no significa nada, vuelve y me ruega_

_Que la atrape cada vez que cae _

Karin bufo. No, no sabía, él no sabía de miedos y sueños. O eso creía.

Y no, no quería caer. Era una ninja, no era tan solo una mujer.

_(Castiel) _

_Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta _

_Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa _

_Sé que tiendo a ser tan inseguro _

_Ya no importa nada más _

_(Lysandro)_

_No me importa pasar cada día _

_En la lluvia de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial _

_Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota _

_Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato _

_(Ambos)_

_Y ella será amada, ella será amada _

_Y ella será amada, ella será amada _

_Será amada…_

_(Castiel: por favor no te esfuerces tanto en decir adiós)_

_(Lysandro: Por favor no te esfuerces tanto en decir adiós) _

_(Castiel) _

_Intenta duramente decir adiós…_

Lysandro miro a Karin.

Sasuke se tenso. A pesar de todo algo cayo sobre el. No importaba cuantas veces le diera vuelta al asunto. ¿Por qué ella?, simple porque ella era _Sakura._

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado. Como me gusta complicarme sola y ponerle más y más cosas xD...es inevitable. _

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que opinan de Kaito, mi nueva adquisición? :z _

_¿un comentario, un rewievs? Sería feliz, realmente espero sus opiniones y agradezco su apoyo ^^_

_**Ah...algo importante...**Por los comentario anteriores decidí preguntarles por el futuro de Itachi y Norma, por eso no salieron jiji x3 ...¿Quieren que sean pareja? o ¿un amor maternal? realmente seguiré la voz del pueblo jiji así que espero esa respuesta, ah y también ¿Saso y Dei pareja?, me lo preguntaron, pero prefiero saber su opinión antes de hacer algo.  
_

_Realmente los valoro y me interesa saber. _

_Bueno los dejo. Mila. _

_Abrazos _


	24. Un día sábado¿Familia?

_Mila Reportándose ^^...Bueno hoy traje un nuevo capítulo, avisando desde ya que me iré de viaje mañana por la noche a Colombia, así que despereceré unos días no se extrañen, dije que aunque demorará mil años terminaría esta historia. _

_ **darkzuryan: **Jajaja Hola! bueno me alegra mucho que gustará el capítulo anterior, que disfrutarás las canciones, esa es la idea, respecto a lo de forever alone, jeje, eso dices ahora creeme yo también estoy sola, enamorada, pero sola, pero ya llegará tu momento, el sufrimiento es opcional amiga mía, no temas, el dolor es el momento, pero bueno ya verás, jiji creo que ya se tu opinión, trataré de aceptar ambas opciones, ojalá el capítulo de hoy te agrade. Respecto al juego jiji sabía que caería muajajaja te enviaré un PM con mi nombre, no me acuerdo u.u, no te preocupes si demoro, de repente me olvido, pero lo haré, te dejo, nos leemos abajo disfruta el capítulo. _

_**Lupe-Chan: **Hola preciosa! :) Bueno jaja me alegro que te gustará el capítulo y yo cumplir con tus expectativas, bueno ajaja Saso & Dei, dios. ajajaj...Bueno si Sasu reflexiono mucho, pero es necesario, al igual que hoy. creo, jaja, disfruta el capítulo & nos leemos abajo.  
_

_**Zembre98: **Hola! ^^ bueno ya se tu respuesta ajaja :), realmente la aprecio y tomo en cuenta como las de todos, Cast aajajaj tan bonito que salió mi adquisición, respecto a cuando se enteran los chicos, se me había olvidado eso u.ú lo siento :cc ajaja pero hoy adelante un poco eso, creo que me fui más a la otra parte xD, lo siento. Espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy.  
_

_**GIZETLEO: **Muchas gracias por tu respuesta, de corazón :), gracias por comentar & seguir la historia ^^ disfruta el capítulo  
_

_**Shanami Haruno: **Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuando lo leí me reí, creo que yo tb vería esa escena mil veces, deberían hacer mi historia película :cc ajaja, dios sería famosa*-* veré si a tv Tokio les gusta ajajaja, nah, ya solo es un sueño. Te agradezco el seguir mi historia. realmente gracias. Ojalá el capítulo de hoy te guste ^^  
_

_**la enamorada: **Hola, me alegro que te gustarán las canciones, son elegidas con pinza ajaja, bueno, la verda ese es mi plan malvado dejarte con la duda y con los ojos así (O.O) jojojo:zz...Me alegra que congenies con personajes, esa es la idea, muchas veces leo historias, títulos que hacen que mi mundo tambaleé y me plantee muchas cosas de mi vida. Tu también cuidate n.n y ojalá leas con gusto el capítulo de hoy. Nos leemos abajo  
_

_**Cerezito hoong: **Hola! gracias por tu comentario, que alegría que te haya encantado el capítulo y las canciones, las cuales son elegidas con pinza jijiji, ojalá disfrutes la continuación de hoy, nos leemos abajo.  
_

_**Ich4: **Realmente no, no lo hace, ojalá hoy lo haga ¿no?. Gracias por comentar, ojalá te agrade el capítulo de hoy.  
_

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos! ^^ en serio, me alegran mucho. La escritura es una pasión, un hobby para mí, una salida de escape.  
_

_Por eso agradezco la oportunidad de demostrar y mostrar muchas ideas dentro de mí. Ojalá no decepcionarlos. _

* * *

_**Disfruten el capítulo de hoy ~**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Elizabeth llegaba a casa, saco su abrigo y lo dejo colgado en un perchero, hacía frío, pero de a poco llegaba la primavera, por tanto el calor iba en aumento.

Camino a la cocino y observo al peliplateado quien cortaba las verduras para echarlas a un pollo que había en una fuente, este le observo y sonrío- Hola, Eli- saludo

Ella sonrío- Hola- saludo con una leve sonriso, el abrazo de Leticia le había reconfortado tanto- ¿Te ayudo en algo?- pregunto

Bueno- hablo- los chicos deben estar por volver y falta hacer las papas- dijo, ella asintió- están en la olla

Claro- dijo- ¿y Sakura?- pregunto- debo informarles de algo

Oh, esta bien en su cuarto ha dormido todo el día- dijo él, hecho la verdura al pollo y le miro- ¿algo malo?

No- negó con la cabeza, mientras pelaba las papas- ¿Hago puré?- él le sonrió- no es nada malo, tan solo algo que debo hacer con Castiel y Sakura- sonrió

Ya veo- susurro él

Ninguno dijo palabra nuevamente. Kakashi metía el pollo al horno, y Elizabeth hacía el puré. Realmente parecían una linda pareja, y, es que, si no hablaban más, no era porque no quisiesen, si no, por que, a veces es mejor ser dueño de tu silencio, a esclavo de tus palabras.

_*~*~*~* SasuSaku*~*~*~_

En la torre de la Hokague, estaba la pelirrubia sentada en su escritorio bebiendo café, desde que Haruno Sakura no estaba el hospital estaba mas lento, más haría todo lo posible por mantener el orden, la ojijade merecía decidir por si sola. Seguir a su corazón y que nadie se entrometiera en su camino.

De pronto, la puerta sonó- pase- dijo con voz firme mirando unos papeles de un paciente

Perdone Tsunade-Sama- ella fijo su vista en él, era un Anbu- no hemos encontrado rastro de Akatsuki, ni de Madara- hablo él

¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!- pregunto duramente- hace más de dos semanas no hay noticias de ellos- hablo seria

Desde que llego Uchiha- siseo el otro, quien acompañaba al capitán

La pelirrubia frunció su ceño- ¿acaso dudas de mi decisión?- pregunto fuertemente, él negó- porque no he visto que haya hecho nada hasta hoy

Eso es porque no esta…-hablaba

¡Calla!- golpeo la mesa- Uchiha Sasuke esta a prueba y bajo vigilancia, da igual el lugar- hablo ella molesta- a nadie le negare una segunda oportunidad –siseo.

El Anbu asintió. El capitán le miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a exponerlo delante de la Hokague?- Hokague-Sama- hablo

Búsquenlos- hablo- ubiquen su ubicación, aunque sea una pista- el capitán asintió- la guerra aun no termina y debemos estar preparados, ahora retírense

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon de la oficina. Tsunade suspiro con pesadez y bebió café como si del agua se tratara.

Por el bien del mocoso esperaba que se pegara en la muralla y recapacitara.

_*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*_

Las 22.00 horas. Los chicos entraban a la casa luego de la tocata, al entrar Kakashi los recibió para darles la indicación de sentarse en la mesa, al llegar estaba Sakura sentada esperando por ellos.

Sasuke le observo y clavo los ónixs en los jades.

_Porque era ella. _

Castiel le observo y gruño, más palabra alguna no salió de sus labios

Cuando se sentaron, Kakashi sirvió la cena y se sentó- ¿Cómo lo pasaron?- pregunto sonriendo

Por mi parte, genial- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo- ustedes ¿chicos?- dijo mirando de soslayo al Uchiha

Bien- hablo Karin- lindas canciones- susurro

Te lo perdiste frentona- hablo la ojiazul con una sonrisa- tu primo canta genial

Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pollo con su tenedor

Elizabeth aprovecho e interrumpió- Chicos- hablo y todos callaron- bueno, Castiel, hijo ¿recuerdas la cena de todos los años?- el asintió- será mañana por la noche- hablo y miro a la ojijade- Sakura, cielo, conocerás al resto de la familia

Sakura le observo- ¿Qué?- dijo levemente sorprendida. Nadie decía palabra todos escuchaban la conversación

Elizabeth sonrío tiernamente- cada año vamos a uno de los mejores hoteles a comer con los abuelos de Castiel, sus tíos y primos-dijo, Sakura parpadeo- quieren conocerte cariño, conocerás a tus primos políticos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. _Genial, simplemente genial. _Pensó irónico.

Al notarle nerviosa Elizabeth sonrío- tendrás que vestirte de gala mañana por la noche- hablo- pero los abuelos de Castiel vendrán por nosotras.

Kakashi miro a Sakura. Le sonrío levemente.

Te diré algo- susurro la pelicastaña- y creo que esto va para todos- el resto volvió a mirarla sin dejar de mirarle el rostro- Ohana, famille des moyens et de la famille ne vous quitte jamais ou vous avez oublié- dijo con una sonrisa luminosa, el resto miro expectante- búsquenlo y analícenlo

Castiel sonrío levemente y miro a Sakura susurrando- Ohana, significa familia y tu familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida- modulo, la ojijade sonrío levemente.

Luego de eso, la cena continúo sin problema algunos, conversaciones por un lado u el otro.

_*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*_

Escondido en la oscuridad del bosque estaba Madara- con que Akatsuki ha desaparecido- susurro- interesante, ¿Dónde estarán?- se pregunto.

Madara se quedo mirando al bosque, sentía a los Anbus cercas, lo mejor sería retirarse y buscar a quienes si estaban cerca. Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi debían estar por alguna parte, porque él no les dejaría escapar.

_*~*~*~SasuSaku*~*~*_

Norma se encontraba en su oficina, era tarde y lo sabía pero estaba con uno de los mejores detectives de Londres, Lewis Rey, tío de Lysandro, aunque claro, ella ni idea de quien era. A pesar de conocer a Lewis desde muy pequeño, él jamás comentaba su vida personal.

¿Entonces?- pregunto Lewis bebiendo el café- ¿en que puedo ayudarla señora norma?- pregunto- sabe que estoy a su disposición

Oh, gracias- dijo con una sonrisita- necesito que investigues y encuentres a alguien- hablo, él le observo- Sasuke Uchiha- dijo entregándole una carpeta- su hermano hizo el retrato

Ya veo- dijo mirando la fotografía- ¿Dónde crees que se encuentre? Oh, ¿Por qué no esta con su hermano?- pregunto curioso

Lewis, sabes que eso no te corresponde- dijo la señora mirándole seria- más- se levanto mirando por la ventana la noche que envolvía la ciudad- te aseguro que no esta en nada malo- sonrío- solo no sabemos su paradero

Bien- dijo dejando la taza en el escritorio- lo hare

Bien- hablo la mujer y le miro- tu paga estará mañana a primera hora- él asintió- tu primera paga- aclaro- la ultima será cuando encontremos al chico

Claro- se levanto de la silla estirando su mano y estrechándole con la de ella- es un placer señora Norma- sonrío

Ella devolvió el gesto, todo fuese por Itachi, quien poco a poco ganaba su confianza y ese amor maternal que sobro, era tan parecido al gran amor de su vida, que sabía que él le hubiese querido como un hijo.

Norma y Lewis salieron de la oficina, al llegar al ascensor ella le miro- ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto amistosamente

Mucho trabajo, la verdad- dijo- pero ya sabe- hablo

Lo sé, estamos igual- dijo- espero que el domingo cenes en casa como siempre- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Si, si mi sobrino no me va a ver iré- hablo

Ambos habían llegado al estacionamiento y los guardias de ella le esperaban, se acercó a él y le abrazo- gracias, por esto, Lewis- sonrío

El correspondió- no se preocupe, lo debo- susurro para soltarla y caminar hacia su auto.

_*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~_

En la mansión Collingwood; La habitación era blanca, media puritana, tal vez, sus cortinas azules como el océano, una cama de dos plaza con un cubrecama blanco y almohadas de seda azules, un gran escritorio acompañado de un gran estante de libros, un sillón y un televisor, un gran ventanal. Y aun así, aunque él tratara de pasar desapercibido era un Don juan, a pesar de no ser tan reconocido.

Allí estaba, encima de su cama, encima de Julieta su mucama menor, besándole el cuello hasta la comisura de sus pechos, la chica se retorcía de placer gimiendo su nombre como una gata en celo- Kaito- gemía.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y carraspeo salió de la boca de una mujer- Largo- dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

El peliazul bajo de la muchacha y esta bajo la mirada saliendo de la pieza. Lilith miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido- ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar unos minutos sin tirarte a alguien?- pregunto ella. Él río.

¿Celosa?- pregunto con una sonrisa, sabía su respuesta

Mucho- susurro acercándose a él.

Era un juego peligroso, un amor retorcido, pero no importaba- ¿lo viste?- pregunto ella mirando los ojos de él confusos- a Sasuke

Él suspiro y se sentó en su cama- si, lo vi- hablo tirándose y mirando el techo- bien niño bonito, te diré- siseo

Vamos Kaito, necesito que averigües todo de él- el asintió molesto mirando al techo- ¿estas molesto?- pregunto divertida acercándose a él sensualmente

Hn- dijo mirándole mientras la tiraba encima de él

Papá no esta- susurro ella, con lujuria

Me parece bien- dijo acercándose a los labios de la muchacha

¿Harás lo que te pedí?- el asintió- bien- susurro besando ferozmente los labios de su hermano

_*~*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*_

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth se levanto muy temprano, para su sorpresa el día era esplendido, será tal vez, porque la primavera se acercaba, en un par de días llegaría, la pelicastaña sonrío & llamo a la clínica para confirmar el examen de Sakura. Elizabeth se ducho rápidamente y luego se vistió, se coloco unos pitillos, una camisa larga y suelta blanca, unas sandalias con taco del tono de su camisa y se maquillo levemente dejando su pelo suelto.

Salió de su habitación directo hacia la habitación de Sakura, la casa estaba muy silenciosa y no era para menos, eran recién las 7.30 de la mañana, al entrar vio a la Haruno dormir, con cuidado la despertó, Sakura sonrío- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor- susurro la muchacha

Cielo, arriba debemos ir a hacerte unos exámenes ¿si?- pregunto la tía dulcemente

Sakura le observo dudosa y confusa- claro- susurro levantándose- me duchare

Bueno el día amaneció hermoso, colócate algo mas fresco- sonrío- estaré preparando el desayuno

Sakura se fue a duchar, luego se vistió colocándose unos jeans oscuros, unas botas de taco aguja negros, una blusa manga corta con vuelos en la zona de los botones blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla a tono con el jeans. Soltó su cabello amarrado y lo peino hacia un lado, dándole un toque voluminoso, se coloco unas argollas de plata y, se maquillo levemente.

Sakura bajo a la cocina, allí su tía le esperaba para tomar desayuno, ambas comieron pan con palta y una taza de té, la ojijade se tomo sus medicamentos, luego ambas se dirigieron al baño a cepillarse los dientes para salir. Sakura estaba confusa, exámenes, ¿Qué estaría pasando?, más su tía no decía nada.

Elizabeth dejo una nota a Kakashi con instrucciones, ya que, luego de los exámenes ambas irían de compras, irían a un hotel seis estrellas a la cena de esa noche y debían estar presentables, como siempre. Ambas salieron de casa.

_**M**__edia hora después…._

Kakashi miraba la nota con un tic en el ojo. ¿El aseo de toda la casa? Joder, ¿con ellos? Terminarían en tres mil años después. Suspiro con pesadez y decidió ducharse primero. Luego de bañarse se coloco una camisa celeste, unos pantalones color beich y unos zapatos. Joder, maldito día.

.

.

¡Naruto!- grito en su oído haciendo que el ojiazul cayera de la cama

Aun con baba en la boca y con los ojos cerrados murmuro- ¿Q-que sucede?- bostezo

Levántate Naruto, están todos en el pasillo- el pelirrubio lloriqueo- nada de lloriquear- dijo saliendo de la pieza- tienes un sueño muy pesado- susurro recordando que al despertar a Sai él ni se inmuto.

Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación los observo a todos, cada uno estaba levantado como podía. El único estúpido que estaba bien era el Uchiha, y eso, según el, lo hacia estúpido, ¡Era Sábado por favor!

Kakashi los observo- Bien se irán a duchar comerán algo y les daré las tarea del hogar- hablo serio.

A cada uno se les des configuro la cara.

_*~*~*~SasuSaku*~*~*~_

En la clínica Sara Moncada estaba Sakura y su tía esperando que le llamaran, hasta que una enfermera se asomo y llamo a la chica. Ambas le siguieron hasta llegar a un salón- Bien, Sakura te haremos un electrocardiograma y una radiografía de tórax ¿si?- la muchacha asintió

La enfermera pidió sacarse la chaqueta, los pantalones y acostarse en la camilla, luego saco algunos parches y los pego en sus brazos y piernas, luego pidió a la ojijade que abriera su camisa para colocarlo en su pecho- No respires unos instantes y no te muevas- pidió la chica mientras los resultados se imprimían en una máquina

Al finalizar el examen se dirigieron a la sala de rayos X, para proceder con el examen pedido por el doctor

_*~*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~*_

Kakashi, al ver que estaban todos listos, los observo. Uno, por uno…

Sasuke estaba vestido con unos pitillos color blanco con tendencia a celeste, una polera blanca, una chaqueta de mezclilla celeste, un gran pañuelo alrededor de su cuello color celeste con algunas líneas rojas y unas zapatillas blancas.

Naruto tenía puesto un pantalón grisáceo hasta los tobillos, una camisa manga corta a cuadrille de color naranjo y azul y unas vans azules.

Sai tenía puesto unos pantalones beich, unas zapatillas blancas una camisa manga corta blanca con las mangas a cuadrille rojo y azul

Suigetsu estaba con una musculosa verde agua grande y unos jeans azul claros y unas Nike.

Juugo estaba con una camisa de manga corta color celeste y unos jeans apretados y unas vans del tono de la camisa.

Castiel estaba con una polera de color café, encima una chaqueta sin mangas de mezclilla oscura, unos pitillos del tono y unas converse del tono de la remera. En cima sus collares y pulseras.

Karin llevaba una polera de tiras roja, unos pitillos negros y unas sandalias sin taco negras, se había tomado el pelo en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, se maquillo delineando sus ojos y echándose un poco de base e las ojeras, en cambio, Ino, estaba con una blusa larga hasta la mitad del brazo, unas patas negras y unas converse blancas se había tomado un tomate y había maquillado levemente.

Las combinaciones de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai eran un poco raras, según el mismo Kakashi, lindas, la ropa, claro, pero claramente eran estilos y combinaciones hechas en su closet, porque si no, jamás se hubiesen colocado aquello.

Al verlos callados hablo- Bueno, ahora cada uno deben hacer su desayuno- dijo, todos bufaron- pero ahora leeré sus tareas

"_Tareas del Hogar_

_Naruto: Limpiar baños _

Naruto comenzó con un tic en su ojo- ¡¿Qué?!- grito, Suigetsu estallo a carcajadas, Sai lo miraba burlesco al igual que Sasuke.

_Suigetsu: Limpiar cocina _

Suigetsu bajo la mirada- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- susurro

_Karin: Habitaciones de mujeres (camas y sacudir)_

Karin bufo, Naruto río- por lo menos no limpio los baños- río burlesca

_Ino: Habitaciones de hombres (Camas y Sacudir) _

Ino suspiro aliviada no era tan malo

_Juugo: living- comedor _

El pelinaranjo sonrío resignado

_Sai: Jardín _

Sasuke, Naruto y Suigetsu rieron. Sai bufo- al menos no es el baño- dijo molestoso

Naruto callo y Sasuke río de lado

_Castiel: ropa sucia, doblar ropa limpia y planchar. _

Castiel gruño.

_Sasuke: Aspirar todas las alfombras del hogar__**"**_

A Sasuke le apareció un tic en la ceja. Mierda.

Bueno chicos- hablo Kakashi- manos a la obra- hablo- yo iré a cocinar

Cada uno asintió.

.

.

_*~*~*~SasuSaku*~*~*~_

- Chicos- hablo Norma- Hoy en la noche tengo una cena muy importante y dos de ustedes irán conmigo- hablo, los chicos le miraron expectantes- y los otros dos cuidarán a mi nieta, ya que mi hija deberá asistir.

Itachi y Pain miraron a Sasori y Deidara, estaba claro quien iría y quienes se quedarían, Norma río- me parece muy bien que hayan elegido- hablo- recuerden que aun están enfermos y aunque se levanten los remedios siguen.

Todos asintieron con pesadez.

Estaban aburridos.

Bueno viendo la cara de aburrimiento me ayudaran a hacer unos pedidos- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-¿De que?- pregunto Sasori quedando a su lado

Pastelería- dijo ella- me gusta hacer algunas cosas por fuera de la empresa- hablo- como antes- susurro recordando a su marido

Ninguno volvió a hablar. Y le siguieron, al entrar a la cocina Norma les entrego gorritos y delantales, los cuatro se lavaron las manos.

Bien- dijo ella- la masa esta lista- dijo- cada uno tiene un libro de pasteles, elijan el que guste y los hacen ¿vale?- dijo

¿Y no que ayudaríamos?- dijo Deidara

Já, ¿crees que harán los pedidos antes de ver como quedaron sus pasteles?- ellos le miraron- están locos

_*~*~*~SasuSaku*~*~*~*_

.

.

Naruto estaba en el baño de ellos, realmente eran un asco, los cepillos en todas partes, el secador de pelo aun enchufado, crema de peinar en el lavamanos, los vidrios aun empañados y el espejo para que decir, el suelo mojado y húmedo.

Naruto salió del baño- ¡No es justo!- dijo haciendo un puchero

Sasuke quien se encaminaba a buscar la dichosa aspiradora frunció el ceño- cállate dobe- siseo

Naruto le miro, más se quedo calladito y entro nuevamente, ordeno el despelote de accesorios, luego tomo una escoba con un paño limpiando y secando el suelo, Tomo un paño y limpio el lavamanos y lo seco, tampoco era tan grave. Tomo la ropa sucia, eso era un asco, si, bóxer de hombres tirados en el suelo con cuidado los tomo y, los dejo en el canasto- Que asco- susurro.

Y aun no terminaba…

.

.

Suigetsu quien limpiaba la cocina miraba frustrado, luego de comer habían dejado toda la loza en el lavaplatos, más la de la noche anterior, una gotita salió de su cien, ¡Joder!, además, el suelo estaba con mermelada, ¿Por qué? Porque el baka de Naruto había apretado la mermelada y había saltado al suelo.

Sugiero que te apures si quieres almorzar- dijo Kakashi quien leía su libro Suigetsu suspiro con pesadez

.

.

Karin limpiaba la habitación de la Haruno, al entrar la había cerrado, y, quedo observándola, no era como alguna vez pensó, era neutral y hermosa, de mujer, no de una caprichosa niña rosa, se acercó a su cama y la hizo, pudiendo notar el aroma a cerezos. Ordeno sus mesitas a un lado de la cama, limpiando restos de migas, luego sacudió sus otros muebles, observo el suelo, el cual tenía algunos zapatos tirados, busco los pares de cada uno, los cuales estaban debajo de la cama, cuando se fijo en la caja.

Con cuidado la saco y abrió, observo la puerta, no quisiera que la vieran registrando, al hacerlo observo la foto, eran Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi.

La pelirroja miro sorprendida la fotografía, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía a pesar de todo un brillo inconfundible, uno que a de a poco sacaba a relucir.

Decidió no registrar más y cerro la caja guardando la foto, con cuidado la guardo donde estaba y se dispuso a guardar los zapatos.

Al salir de la habitación salió con una leve sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la de ella e Ino.

.

.

Ino entro a la habitación de Taka hombres, abrió los ojos, era un desorden andante solo un sector de la habitación, río, Suigetsu, se notaba a lo lejos, la cama de Sasuke estaba hecha, al igual que la del pelinaranjo, el closet de ambos ordenados y con la ropa tal cual, en cambio Suigetsu tenía la cama deshecha, la toalla en su cama, su ropa interior tirada y su lado del closet revuelto.

Ino suspiro- con razón se vistió tan mal esta mañana- susurro

Con pesadez saco la ropa y comenzó a doblarla.

Aun quedaba la de Sai y Naruto, la de Castiel y la de Kakashi.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. _Naruto. _

Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para ver esa pieza.

.

.

Castiel estaba con la ropa sucia en la pequeña zona de lavado había echado la ropa sucia y un montón de detergente, esto era un asco, sábado y lavando ropa, luego de hacer eso busco la ropa limpia y comenzó a planchar.

Cosa que jamás había hecho en su vida

.

.

Juugo limpiaba la mesa del comedor, al menos no era tan malo, era un poco de aseo superficial y estaría listo, eso, eso era bueno.

.

.

Sai, por su parte miraba filosóficamente el jardín, ¿debía cortar las flores? ¿O solo dejarlas y regar? Uf, su mente era caos pero decidió encender la manguera y echar agua.

.

.

Por ultimo, Sasuke estaba molesto- Tsk- dejo salir un chasquido de su boca, parecía nana, de aquí para allá con la puta aspiradora, ahora estaba en la habitación de Kakashi.

Puta aspiradora- gruño- maldita Sakura- dijo recordando por que estaban en Londres.

Entonces su mente conecto todo y recordó el beso.

_Molestia. _

¿Dónde estaría? Se pregunto mentalmente, _Tsk, no me importa_, pensó, claro, aunque él sabía que sí importaba y mucho.

_Molestia._

_Molestia._

_Molestia_

Su mente no paraba de repetirse a si mismo aquello, hasta que de pronto, casi con querer se dijo.

_No, molestia no, mi molestia. _

El Uchiha se golpeo mentalmente, mejor terminaba de aspirar rápido, joder, aun faltaban muchas habitaciones y muchas alfombras.

_*~*~*~SasuSaku*~*~*~_

En la cocina de Norma, ella había dejado todo lo de la cocina a la disposición de los muchachos.

Deidara tenía la masa puesta en el pote para pie de limón, tenía lista la crema y el merengue- unas gotitas de limón- sonrío mientras terminaba algunas cosas, para luego, colocar el merengue y la crema en un brazo para colocarlo encima de la masa ya horneada unos minutos

.

.

Pain por su parte estaba esperando que terminara la cocción de su muffin de chocolate, Norma quien al otro lado de su cocina terminaba la torta de bodas a pedido, le observo y acercó- ¿y, como vas?- pregunto, en ese instante sonó el Horno

Veremos- dijo Pein, había hecho un muffin grande, al sacarlo se le iluminaron sus ojos. ¿Quién lo pensaría?

Muy bien…-decía orgullosa, aunque disminuyo al ver como se desinflaba

¡Mierda!- grito Pain

Los otros le miraron y rieron a carcajadas.

.

.

Itachi, por su parte, él, él era caso aparte había decidido hacer algo salado, no se le daban las cosas dulces, no, asco, asco.

Termine- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando un pie de verduras

._.- observo Deidara- ¿No era algo dulce?

Norma camino hacia Itachi y enarco una ceja, el pelinegro hablo antes que ella- no se me da lo dulce- hablo- además véanlo por el lado positivo- todos miraron expectantes- esta listo el almuerzo

El resto sonrío.

Era Itachi, ¿Qué más podía pedirse?

.

.

Sasori, por su parte él era un enredo, observo un frasco - ¿este será la vainilla?- dijo mirándole- ah, que se yo- susurro y hecho el extracto

Luego combino las masas y las coloco en el horno, ¿Qué mierda era eso? Ni idea.

Mientras tanto, todos ayudaban a colocar la mesa en el comedor y ordenaban el desastre de la cocina.

A la horita después el horno sonó y todos se acercaron, Sasori saco el queque, a Norma se le ilumino la mirada ere un queque muy famoso- hermoso Saso- dijo

Itachi se acercó y saco un pedazo y casi murió- ¿Qué mierda le echaste?- pregunto- es más salado que un salar

Norma le miro extrañada- ¿Qué ocupaste en vez del extracto de vainilla?- pregunto al pelirrojo

Sasori río y todos le miraron, se acercó a un frasco y lo paso a Deidara- esto es soya imbécil- dijo Deidara.

Sasori río por lo bajo, contagiando la risa al resto.

Parecían una verdadera _familia._

_*~*~*~*SasuSaku*~*~*~*_

Sakura y Elizabeth paseaban por el centro comercial Kensington de Londres buscando algo para Sakura, y no tan solo eso, más tarde, después de almorzar irían a la peluquería buscando de aquellas agentes que iban a casa a peinar.

.

.

El día había pasado y ambas llegaban a la casa, al entrar vieron al grupo sentado en el living viendo películas.

Cuando Sakura entro a saludar con un simple hola, observo al Uchiha mirarle de manera directa, pero no, no era mirada fría, era más bien confusa.

Elizabeth tomo la mano de Sakura y mando a bañarse al igual que Castiel quien observaba enajenado la escena de la ojijade y el ojinegro.

Sakura se ducho lentamente y luego se coloco la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, una toalla envuelta en su cabello y sus pantuflas, para dirigirse a su cuarto, al salir del baño Castiel estaba mirándole con una toalla en la mano, sin decir nada paso de largo encerrándose dentro de él.

Sakura suspiro y entro a su pieza, el vestido estaba estirado en su cama, al igual que sus zapatos en el suelo. Su tía sonreía y le esperaba junto con la peluquera.

¿Te importa que nos arreglemos ambas aquí?- pregunto, Sakura negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

19.30 horas, Castiel bajaba por las escaleras, estaba con un terno completamente negro, un camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, un fajín negro y unos zapatos elegantes, su pelo totalmente liso y ese collar tan de su estilo.

Se dirigió al living, con un carraspeo de voz los presentes le miraron- Mamá quiere que vean como quedaron, bajaran en seguida- hablo

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la escalera para esperarlas.

Ino y Karin comentaban como se vería la Haruno pelirrosa, ojalá se viera tan hermosa para patearle el culo al Uchiha, eso había mascullado Ino, ante lo cual Karin río.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en una pared aburrido, no entendía el escandalo.

De pronto se sintieron pasos, abrió sus ojos, al igual que todos, en especial Kakashi.

Elizabeth Haruno bajaba radiante las escaleras, llevaba una coleta alta y lisa, sin chasquilla, un maquillaje sutil (ojos levemente delineados, un poco de rímel y labios con un brillo tono rosa), un vestido strapless color Azul turquesa, el cual, en la parte del busto tenía un escote de corazón leve, era la zona del vestido más apretado, en la parte media había una piedrecilla para darle un toque, el vestido era largo y era cubierto de bellos pañuelos a tono que le daban un toque libre y fresco, pero muy formal, sus zapatos eran "Peep toes" turquesas. En la mano llevaba un sobre blanco con piedrecillas turquesas.

Kakashi la miraba embobado. Elizabeth Haruno era lejos la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Al sentir la mirada del peliplateado la mujer bajo la mirada y un sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas

_Vaya es herencia _Pensó el Uchiha al verle su sonrojo.

Te ves hermosa madre- dijo Castiel orgulloso

Gracias cielo- hablo ella.

Todos alabaron el comentario del pelirrojo aplaudiendo su belleza.

Entonces, de pronto, todos callaron al sentir los pasos de la Haruno.

Todos subieron la mirada, allí estaba ella, radiante.

Sakura bajaba las escaleras como si de una princesa se tratase, llevaba un strapless corto y apegado a su cuerpo con escote acorazonado, la parte superior era blanca y la parte posterior negro, pero no tan solo eso, en cima del negro del vestido llevaba unas telas transparentes negras que le daban el toque de una leve cola, ya que la parte trasera de las telas eran más largas, sus piernas se veían totalmente torneadas, llevaba unos zapatos "Pumps" de unos diez centímetros de alto negros, su brazo derecho tenía dos pulseras doradas, en la mano izquierda llevaba un sobre más grande blanco, su cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso peinado con algunos broches brillantes, su maquillaje daba un toque de mujer más adulta, ya que llevaba una sombra de ojos café clara, con los ojos delineados fuertemente para resaltar sus jades, un rímel negro para resaltar sus pestañas y un labial rojo. Sus orejas llevaban dos aros hermosos y grandes para cubrir un poco ese espacio entre su cuello y el vestido.

Sasuke no podía apartar de la mirada, estaba hermosa, perfecta, realmente una diosa, ella lo miro, tan solo un cruce de miradas y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, él sonrío arrogantemente. Dios, maldita mujer, se maldecía a si mismo.

¡Sakura-Chan te ves hermosa!- grito el ojiazul de Naruto al verla bajar los últimos escalones

Si frentona, esta noche brillas como ninguna- hablo Ino

Debo admitirlo Pelo de chicle- río Karin- puedes tener a cualquiera a tus pies.

Suigetsu, Sai y Juugo asintieron, Elizabeth sonrío, al igual que Kakashi- realmente pequeña, cuidado con dar algún infarto por ahí- hablo en son de broma, aunque su lado protector también salía a flote.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, eso le molestaba, oh, sí, él sabía lo que ella vestida así provocaba.

Entonces, Castiel aprovecho la instancia y le brindo su mano- realmente te ves hermosa esta noche Sakura- hablo.

Sakura lo miro un tanto sorprendida, después de tanto volvía a dirigirle la palabra, una leve sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

_[Por favor, no sonrías mientras lo miras a él, por favor no lo beses a él, porque tu eres una tramposa, mentirosa y asesina] _

El Uchiha gruño al ver aquello. Castiel lo miro de soslayo y sonrío.

Realmente las Haruno se las traen- hablo Kakashi con una sonrisa

Hn, así es- asintió Castiel- Mi madre y mi _prima _realmente son hermosas.

Ambas sonrieron, justo cuando la bocina toco a las afuera de la casa, todos se asomaron por el ventanal, una limosina estaba esperándoles- Vamos, tus abuelos nos esperan Castiel- dijo Elizabeth tomando su abrigo, al igual que la ojijade y el muchacho- nos vemos luego.

Todos sonrieron y se despidieron mirando por la ventana como salían.

El Uchiha miraba a la Haruno y realmente algo asesino estaba en su estomago, Castiel le pedía la mano para caminar hacia el automóvil y ella aceptaba con una leve sonrisa- No debe ser fácil caminar con esos tacos- susurro cerca de él Kakashi.

Sasuke gruño.

_[Por favor, no sonrías mientras lo miras a él, por favor no lo beses a él, porque tu eres una tramposa, mentirosa y asesina] _

_Ella es mía. _Pensó con los puños cerrados dispuesto a luchar…

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Corto, fome, latero o muy cursi o nada de nada? _

_Ojalá que hayan disfrutado hoy el capítulo. _

_**A**lgunas notas sobre el capítulo:  
_

_Respecto a Elizabeth & Kakashi, bueno este es un romance con historia, una muy linda, ambos recuerdan su pasado. Kakashi se siente responsable de muchas cosas y Elizabeth siente que muchas cosas se devuelven a su presente. _

_Respecto a Akatsuki, al igual que los otros sienten poco a poco estar entrando en una familia, claro, ¿quién no?...ahora veremos en la reunión a Itachi & Pain, y a Saso & Dei cuidando a la pequeña ._.._

_Respecto a Itachi el anda en busqueda de Sasuke, pero tb quiere arreglar otros asuntos... _

_Konoha, por su parte, ella aún muy tranquila, algunos con odio hacia el Uchiha, pero Tsunade tiene confianza. Madara, por su parte busca a Akatsuki y a Taka, mientras todos los otros estan en Londres, casi partiendo una vida sin recuerdos. _

_Los gemelitos, tenía ganas de hacer algo pervertido por fuera, algo tétrico, sensual, no sé, de a poco verán la historia de los hermanitos. _

_Sasuke, sasuke es otra cosa, ya esta asumido de Sakura, tampoco es como para decircelo, u algo, pero es obvio que esta celoso, algo hará._

_Castiel, bueno él es un rollo aparte, el tiene ganas de partir desde cero, desde primos a algo.. ¿resultará?, pues deberán ver_

_._

_._

_Se vienen cosas potentes que espero plasmar aquí, nuevamente les agradezco la paciencia, ojalá sigan, seré buena y daré unos breves **Spoilers (ojo que esto no pasará mañana enseguida, pero pasará):**_

_- Estas enferma Sakura- susurro ella- te operarán _

_- No se lo digas a nadie- susurro la Haruno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas _

_._

_._

_- !Le fuiste infiel idiota!- proclamo él golpeándole_

_._

_._

_- !¿Eres un imbécil o te haces?!- vociferó él- Sakura esta enferma al corazón- escupió- si no tiene sus remedios puede morir al correr así _

_._

_- !Sakura!_

_El golpe fue tan fuerte que el tiempo se detuvo _

_._

_._

_ - Sakura...-susurro _

_- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto ella- no te conozco- observo al chico y miro al entorno- ni a ellos. _

_él abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente_

_._

_._

_Chan chan chan... un adelanto de lo que se vendrá más adelante. _

_Bueno, los dejo, tengan linda semana, disfruten & espero comentarios. _

_Abrazos, Mila_


End file.
